Una alquimia llena de magia (Libro 1)
by Alquimista-Perdida
Summary: Un naufragio. Dos hermanas separadas por la tragedia. Dos rumbos desconocidos. Una profecía por cumplir. Un pasado que recuperar. ¿El destino las volverá a unir? Libro 1 de la trilogía: Sol y Luna
1. Sinopsis

En un mundo donde la guerra, el caos y la ruina son moneda corriente. Dos hermanas separadas por la tragedia, se reencontraran para evitar su destrucción.

Una de ellas, Gaia, la alquimista perdida en las costas de Amestris, intentando recuperar su memoria y su pasado. La otra, una hechicera errante, llamada Dea, vagando por el continente de Keisalhima, en busca de su hermana perdida.

Ambas, tan distintas, pero tan iguales a la vez. Unirán sus fuerzas, para derrotar la oscuridad que asecha estas tierras. Con ayuda de sus amigos: Un ex-alquimista, su hermano y su novia, junto con un hechicero malhumorado y sus compañeros de viaje, concentraran su poder, para salvarse a ellas mismas y al mundo.

"Blanco y negro, el bien y el mal, luz y oscuridad. Dos caras de la misma moneda...Todo es uno, uno es todo. Alquimia o magía. Una prevalecerá y la otra caerá. Solo el destino lo sabrá, para derrotar a la oscuridad"

N/A: historia totalmente inventada, aparecerán personajes de Fullmetal alchemist: brotherhood y Sorcerous Stabber Orphen, que interactuaran con nuestras protagonistas. Estos últimos no me pertenecen.


	2. Prólogo

-¡Nicholás! ¿Qué fue eso?-

Lloriqueo una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos color fuego. Temblando por el miedo y la desesperación, imaginando lo peor.

-Es él Alegra, nos ha encontrado- llegó a ella tomándola de los brazos -No llegaremos a Amestris y mucho menos a Keisalhima...Lo siento, cariño-

Contestó el hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos avellanas, descendiente de alquimistas amestrisanos.

-¡No digas eso! Hicimos todo lo posible- enfatizó la mujer acariciando el rostro de su amado -¡Además! ¡No permitiré que ese monstruo toque a mis hijas!- finalizó firme.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO!?-

Gritó una pequeña niña llamada Dea, que corría en su dirección con su hermana Gaia detrás de ella, llorando de miedo, mientras se aferraban de las manos.

-¡No pasa nada, cariño!- se arrodilló frente a sus hijas -No tengan miedo, no va a pasar nada...Lo prometo...Mamá esta aquí-

Les explicó a sus pequeñas con la voz rota y abrazándolas con sus ojos llenos de dolor.

-¡Pero que hermoso cuadro familiar!- expresó irónica, una voz distorsionada detrás -Que pena que tenga que terminar ¿No lo creés, Hechicera del Silencio?-

La mujer se puso de pie, luego de besar a cada una de sus hijas y quitando lágrimas de amargura de sus mejillas.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-

Espetó, mirando fijamente al demonio frente a ella y avanzado hacia él. Pero su esposo la detuvo, atravesando un brazo en su camino.

-¡Dejala, Alquimista Elemental!- los apuntó a ambos - Acabaré con ella, antes de acabar contigo y después, las destruiré- miró a las pequeñas.

-¡Eso es lo que tu crees! ¡Maldito!-

El demonio, atacó a la familia sin piedad. El alquimista, apoyó sus manos enguantadas con círculos de transmutación en el suelo, materializando un muro frente a ellos.

La hechicera, que manipulaba la magia del silencio, contraatacó al ser de ojos rojos con un hechizo poderoso. Causando una gran explosión, que hirió gravemente a los progenitores y al monstruo, dejando inconsciente a las niñas que fueron lanzadas lejos de ellos.

Ambos padres, desesperados, se acercaron para tratar de alejarlas lo mas rápido posible de ese monstruo, que quería acabar con sus vidas. Utilizando el último rastro de fuerzas que les quedada, las enviarían lejos. Las observaron por ultima vez y las alejaron de sus vidas, para siempre.

-Te quiero mucho...mi niña-

Susurró la mujer, arrastrándose por el suelo y apuntando su mano hacia su hija Dea, transportándola, a solo los dioses y el destino lo sabían. Suspiró cansada y con una triste sonrisa en su rostro, bajando su brazo lentamente, murió.

-Lo siento, cariño... Tengo que hacerlo- explicó agitado -Deseo que seas feliz-

Besó a su hija Gaia por última vez, antes de transmutar sobre ella hacia el portal de la verdad. Entregando a cambio su vida y los recuerdos de ella, como intercambio equivalente, desapareciendo juntos cuando el circulo terminó.

-¡Malditos! ¡Lo lograron!- vocifero el demonio, frustrado -¡Separadas no podre encontrarlas hasta la próxima luna de sangre!-

Así fue, como preso de su furia, destruyó el barco por completo.


	3. Traída por el mar

Mientras era observada, muy de cerca, por una mujer de aproximadamente unos 36 años. Una niña de cabello castaño y rizado, dormía con una mueca de incomodidad y dolor en su pequeño rostro, marcado de heridas y rasguños. Este era su tercer día de sueño profundo y todavía, no daba indicios de querer despertar.

Tres días atrás en las costas de la ciudad sureña de Dublith. Una pareja de jóvenes esposos, realizaba una caminata por la playa, tomados de la mano.

-Querido, creo que es demasiado tarde. Ya es tiempo de volver a casa ¿no crees?-

-Izumi, después de todo lo sucedido con los hermanos Elric en Ciudad Central, creo que te mereces descansar y disfrutar del atardecer...-

-Quizás tengas razón cielo, pero no dejó de pensar en esos dos- suspiro, pensando en sus discípulos -¿Como crees que estén? ¿Habrán vuelto a Resembool?-

-No lo se, pero tendrán una vida normal a partir de ahora- asistieron a la par.

-Tienes razón, ambos tendrán una...-

Sus palabras quedaron colgadas junto con una mueca de asombro en su rostro. A unos pocos metros de ellos, se encontraba un pequeño cuerpo descalzo y enfundado en un hermoso vestido azul, en posición fetalsobre la arena.

Así fue, como la pequeña desconocida de aproximadamente unos diez años, víctima de un posible naufragio, llegó a ellos. Era tan bella y pequeña como un botón, pero su inconsciencia de tres días, era extremadamente preocupante para la mujer.

-¡Vamos, cariño! Tienes que despertar...Te ves tan indefensa en esa cama y eres tan pequeña. ¡No te rindas! ¡Vamos despierta!- susurró, acariciando el cabello de la pequeña.

Su esposo había ingresado a la habitación y la observaba, detenidamente. Sus ojos expresaban una profunda ternura.

-Izumi, ve a descansar. Yo me quedaré con ella esta noche. Has estado tres días velando su sueño y aún no da indicios de querer despertar ¡Anda! ¡Ve! Y duerme un poco-

La aconsejó ese hombre de gran porte, acercándose a ella.

-Estoy bien, cariño. Sólo quiero estar aquí cuando despierte- aseguró, mirando a la pequeña -Es simplemente por su seguridad. No quiero que se asuste al despertar sola en una habitación con un hombre tan grande y tan apuesto como tu-

-Pero cielo, entiende que...- replicó su esposo.

Mientras mantenían esa charla. La pequeña extraña, se removío de manera incómoda y comenzó a abrir sus ojos, muy lentamente, que resultaron ser de un color avellana.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero quiero quedarme con ella un poco más y luego me iré a descansar...Te lo prometo-

-Está bien- cedió -Dos horas más y...-

Sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas por una pequeño quejido y una dulce voz infantil.

-¡Ahhhgg! Me duele ¡Me duele la cabeza! ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que hago aquí?-

Ambos voltearon a verla, entre sorprendidos y asustados. La mujer, le habló dulcemente, mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba lentamente en la cama.

-Hola...Al fin despiertas ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?-

-No lo sé...- Dijó con su pequeña voz rasposa -Pero, me duele aquí...- Señaló, tocándose con su pequeña manito el lado derecho de su cabeza -¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Quienes son ustedes?-

-Bueno, yo soy Izumi y el hombre grande y apuesto que ves ahí, es mi esposo Sig- sonrió hacia ella, que se veía un poco asustada -Te encontramos inconsciente en la playa y te trajimos a nuestra casa, para cuidar de ti- explico tranquila, sentando a la pequeña en la cama -Estuviste durmiendo durante tres días seguidos. Ahora dimé, cariño ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué fue lo que paso contigo?-

-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo...Pero mi nombre- Un pequeño recuerdo fugaz, en forma de susurro infantil, llegó a su mente -mi nombre...mi nombre es Gaia...- murmuró.


	4. Sentirse perdida

Todo le daba vueltas, no estaba despierta, pero su conciencia, estaba a dos luces. Tampoco podía abrir sus ojos, aunque lo intentará, su cuerpo le pesaba y le dolía mucho.

La voz de una joven, se escuchaba cerca de ella, aunque era imposible reconocerla. Sabia muy bien, que no era la voz de su madre y mucho menos, la voz de Gaia, su hermana.

¿Donde y con quien estaba? ¿Que había pasado con ella? ¿Con Gaia? ¿Y con sus padres?

Imágenes, imágenes difusas y confusas invadieron su mente. Un barco, una tormenta, gritos, fuego, una explosión, el llanto de Gaia y su voz diciendo que no tuviera miedo, que todo estaría bien. Luego de eso, solo sintió oscuridad, mucho frío y nada más.

-¡Maestro! ¡Maestro Hartia!- Llamo la voz de la joven - ¡Se esta moviendo entre sueños, otra vez! ¡Pero parece que aun no quiere despertar!-

-¡Baja la voz, Eris!-La regaño su maestro -Solo los Dioses saben la clase de tormentos que ha sufrido esta criatura a merced del mar. Como para terminar siendo arrastrada hasta la isla de Valtandhers... Déjala descansar-

-Lo siento, maestro- Dijo ella en un tono de voz mas bajo -Pero tuvo suerte de que la hayamos encontrado inconsciente en la orilla. Posiblemente, hubiera muerto de frío o ahogada al subir la marea-

-Si, tienes razón ¿Cual crees que sea su nombre?- indagó, interesado en la pequeña -Aparenta unos 9 o 10 y por su aspecto, podemos decir, que no es de este continente o de Amestris-

Ambos la observaron, detenidamente. La niña tenía el cabello castaño e indomable, con pequeños rizos. Nariz redonda y estrecha, ojos almendrados y con pestañas muy espesas. Una pequeña y hermosa criatura, a pesar de los raspones y moretones en su rostro.

-¿Que haremos con ell, maestro? ¿La llevaremos a la torre?- cuestionó a muchacha, a su tutor de hechicería.

-¡Por supuesto que si, Eris! Al rescatarla y llevarla en mis brazos, pude detectar en ella un posible potencial mágico. Le propondré ser mi nueva discípula, una vez que despierte y recupere la salud-

Lentamente y a espalda de los hechiceros, mientras estos hablaban, ella fue despertando y volviendo a la conciencia poco a poco. Se sentó, a pesar de las nauseas y el dolor insoportable de su cuerpo, en la improvisada cama donde se encontraba. Intento hablar, esto le causo un gran daño a su garganta, pero aun así lo hizo.

-Ho...Ho...Hola- Dijo una voz aniñada, áspera y adolorida.

No sentía miedo de esos extraños, ya que la habían rescatado de una muerte segura y sabia, que si querían hacerle daño, ya lo hubieran hecho.

Alumna y maestro, dieron un brinco por el susto y la impresión, pero se recompusieron de inmediato. Voltearon lentamente para ver a la niña. La muchacha, se adelanto presentandose, efusivamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Al fin despiertas, pequeña! Creímos que nunca despertarías ¡Llevas tres días inconsciente desde que salimos de la isla!- Se acercó a ella con emoción -Dimé, ¿Como te llamas? ¿Que edad tienes? ¿De donde vienes? ¡Mire, maestro! ¡Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos!- señaló, con la misma actitud anterior.

Cansado del parloteo incesante de su alumna y observando la expresión abrumada de la niña, el hechicero, interrumpió con cara exasperada.

-¡Basta, Eris!- exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia -¡La estas asustando con tantas preguntas! Tu amistad por correspondencia con Cleo, esta haciendo estragos en tu mente y comportamiento. Ahora ¡Silencio!-

Su discípula, totalmente avergonzada, guardo silencio y permitió a su maestro interrogar a la pequeña extraña sin nombre.

-Disculpa su comportamiento, pequeña. A veces, no sabe como reaccionar ante ciertas situaciones que necesitan un poco menos de efusividad- Dirigió una mirada fulminante a su alumna -Ahora bien, dimé ¿Cual es tu nombre? ¿Como fue que terminaste siendo arrastrada a una isla tan lejana?-

-Bu-bueno...m- mi nombre es Dea Fleming...Tengo diez años. Viajaba con mis padres y mi hermana Gaia, hacia el continente donde se encuentra Amestris, la cuna de los alquimistas- retorcía sus ámbitos, nerviosa -Ya que mi padre, es descendiente de ellos- agregó, con su voz quebrada y sus labios temblorosos. Siguió narrando lo sucedido -Pe-pero en el medio del océano, algo nos atacó, no estoy segura que...Pero el barco exploto y ahora...ahora estoy sola y perdida-

Sin poder impedirlo, rompió en llanto y cubrió su rostro con sus pequeñas manos magulladas.

Eris corrió hacia ella y la abrazo tan fuerte, que la niña se consoló sin problemas.

-No, no, no Dea, no estas sola... El maestro Hartia y yo vamos a cuidar de ti en la torre y también, si tu quieres, puedes quedarte con nosotros para aprender magia- mencionó, acunando a la pequeña en sus brazos.

-¿Magia? Pero la magia no existe- Dijo, frunciendo en ceño -Solo existe la alquimia- mencionó, con lagrimitas aun en su carita -Aunque nunca la he visto, sé que existe-

-Claro que existe la magia, princesa. Al igual que la alquimia, pero ambas, son muy diferentes- se acercó a la niña, despeinado su cabello -La alquimia, se basa en la descompresión y reconstrucción de la materia. La magia o hechicería, sigue el mismo principio, pero utiliza la energía en vez de la materia. Usarlas juntas, seria terriblemente destructivo- explicó, sabiamente -Ahora, ¿Que dices pequeña? ¿vendrás con nosotros?-

Maravillada por la explicación del maestro, no le costó mucho tiempo tomar una decisión. Además, tampoco tenía donde ir.

-Claro que sí, maestro Hartia. Me quedaré con ustedes, para convertirme en una hechicera. Sé que mis padres ya no están en este mundo- lágrimas de tristeza salieron de sus ojos -Pero siento en el fondo de mi alma, que mi hermana Gaia, esta viva y se encuentra bien- limpio su pequeño rostro -¡Aunque me lleve toda la vida la encontraré! ¡Lo juró!-


	5. El tiempo no para

Ciudad de Dublith, Amestris

Una hermosa joven castaña de cabello indomable y de ojos avellanas escribía, por primera vez, en el diario íntimo que ella misma había comprado el día anterior, como regalo de cumpleaños.

Querido amigo secreto (Nombre pendiente):

Hoy, hace diez años atrás, llegue desde mar a la ciudad de Dublith. Diez largos años que no sé quién soy, diez años en donde mi vida cambio para siempre y la de otras personas también. Ahora, soy Gaia Curtís, ya que Izumi y Sig me adoptaron legalmente como su hija, al no tener recuerdos y mucho menos, tener a alguien que me buscará. Aunque, de eso último, no estoy tan segura...Yo sé que alguien está buscándome, lo presiento, yo sé que ...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño!-

Su madre ingreso, estrepitosamente, a la alcoba de su hija.

-¡Mamá! ¡Estaba en algo sumamente importante! ¿¡Por qué me interrumpes así? ¿¡EH!?- reclamo exasperada por el susto que se llevó -Para eso existen las puertas, ¿No?-

-¡Me importa un bledo, jovencita!- contestó, irritada -Hoy es en día más importante de mi vida desde hace diez y quiero que sea un día especial para ti también- Su madre se acercó a ella, muy molesta -Así que, cambia esa horrible cara malhumorada, ponte algo decente y baja con nosotros a festejar tu cumpleaños ¿¡Entendido!? - ultimátum.

-Si, mamá. Lo siento- Se disculpó, cerrando su diario -Pero comprende, hoy es un día de sentimientos encontrados para mí...Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?-

-Si, cielo. Lo entiendo- Apoyó una mano en su hija -Pero, si no te hubiéramos encontrado en esa playa tu padre y yo, hoy no seriamos tan felices de tenerte aquí, con nosotros- le acaricio la mejilla y la abrazo con fuerza -¡Te quiero, mi pequeña alquimista!-

Esa acción, era algo muy extraño en una mujer tan fría como Izumi Curtis, pero amaba a su hija con toda su alma, a pesar de no tener la misma sangre.

-Y yo a ti...- respondió a ese abrazo de igual manera - Y a ti también, grandote-

Eso último, lo dijo entre carcajadas, ya que detrás de su emocionada y conmocionada madre, apareció su gigantesco padre, con un gorrito puntiagudo de cumpleaños en su cabeza y un silbato serpentina "brincando de alegría", literalmente, con un cup cake en sus manos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi nena hermosa!- Dijó, abrazándola con mucha fuerza -¡No puedo creer que hoy cumplas 20 años!-

-¡Papá! ¡Aahhg! ¡No respiro!-

Los abrazos de ese hombre eran de temer, podían llegar a matar de amor en un segundo.

-Lo siento, pero...te quiero tanto- se disculpó. Hizo el impulso de abrazarla nuevamente, pero la castaña, levanto dos manos en forma defensiva y lo detuvo -¡Oh! Si, lo siento... Perdón, mi vida- miró a su esposa, que se mordía el labio para no estallar en carcajadas -Izumi, acaban de llegar los enanos Elric, junto con Winry y la abuela Pinako, están ansiosos por verte. Te esperan en la sala-

-Diles que ya...-

La hija de ambos, no pudo contener la emoción y grito efusivamente, interrumpiendo, la posible respuesta de su madre. Provocando en ella, una palmada en su frente y una pequeña risita en el hombre junto a ellas.

-¿¡Winry y Al están aquí!? ¡Ooohhh! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estoy tan feliz que lloraré! Hace tanto tiempo que quería ver a Winry y hablar con ella sobre...- se detuvo, abruptamente, mirando a su padre -¿¡Que!? Espera... Dijiste ¿¡Enanos Elric? ¿¡No me digas que ÉL está aquí!?- remarcó.

Señalo al hombre frente a ella con sus ojos entrecerrados por el enojo.

-Bueno, Gaia. Verás...tu madre los invito y...-

Retorcía sus manos, nervioso, hasta que cerro su boca inmediatamente, después de la "mirada mata Sig" de su esposa. Marchándose de allí con la cola entre las patas y llevándose el mini pastel con él.

-Gaia, espero que te comportes como es debido con Ed. Si no fuera por él, su hermano y su padre, yo y mucho menos los habitantes de Amestris, habríamos sobrevivido al ataque del homúnculo- Ella, simplemente, miraba a su madre como si le hubiera crecido un cuerno de unicornio en la frente, en ese mismo momento -¡Y no me mires así, jovencita!-

-¡Ay! ¡Por favor, mamá!- reclamó indignada - ¡Se cree mucho! ¡Porque salvó al mundo de un enano en un frasco, le devolvió el cuerpo a su hermano y podía transmutar sin un circulo! ¡Como si fuera el único! ¡Maldito enano pervertido ex-alquimista! ¡Ja! ¡Si Winry supiera! ¡Acero mis calzones!-

Eso último, lo dijo entre dientes y casi en un susurro, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, enfurruñada por el momento.

-¡Suficiente!¡Quedas advertida, Gaia!- advirtió, cortante -No quiero que vuelva a suceder lo de la última vez,que él estuvo aquí. Así que, cambia de actitud, cámbiate de ropa y ven a sala con nosotros-

Comenzó a irse de la habitación, pero su hija, la detuvo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Espera! Hablando de la última vez que los Elric estuvieron aquí- ella volteó a verla - Como tú sabes, Ed me provocó, diciendo que yo no podía realizar alquimia solamente con mis manos, sin haber visto a la verdad antes y que era una amnésica mentirosa- recordó con rabia las palabras de ese idiota, según ella -Por esa razón, hice lo que hice después. Para comprobar, que él estaba equivocado- explicó con inocencia a su madre -Ahora bien, ¿Por qué puedo transmutar con mis manos sino recuerda haber visto a la verdad?-

La alquimista, la miraba intensamente, buscando en su mente una respuesta adecuada para ella.

-Realmente...No lo sé, hija. Pero supongo, que tiene que ver con tus recuerdos y el día que apareciste aquí- explicó, dubitativa -Alphone, también perdió sus recuerdos cuando vio a la verdad y quiero creer, que contigo, sucedió algo similar- finalizo, pensativa -Bueno, basta de distracciones cámbiate y ven a la sala- camino hacia la puerta.

-Bien, mamá...dame unos minutos para cambiarme y ahí estaré-

Se marchó conforme con su respuesta, mientras que su hija se quedó en la habitación, cambiando su ropa vieja de dormir, por un par de pantalones de mezclilla, botas de combate y una camisa a cuadros, que tanto le gustaban...Pensando en todas las palabras que había dicho su madre, pero incapaz de recordar nada.


	6. Una noche fria

La Torre de los Colmillos, Taflem.

A muchos kilómetros de la ciudad de Dublith, más precisamente, en otro continente conocido como Keisalhima, una bella hechicera de cabello rizado, despertaba de una horrible pesadilla que era parte de un traumático recuerdo.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No!- gritó exaltada y completamente empapada de sudor -¡Dioses! Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla de ese maldito día ¡Todos los años en esta misma fecha, vuelve a mí una y otra vez!- pensó en silencio -Esos ojos... ¿Por qué me aterran tanto? Yo he visto esos ojos...No puedo recordar en quién-

Murmuro con sus manos, cubriendo su rostro. Intentó dejar de temblar, pero no podía hacerlo. No logró identificar, si era por el frío de la noche o por el terror que la agobiaba.

-¡Dea! ¿¡Estas bien, pequeña!? ¿¡Que paso!?- preguntó preocupado su maestro, azotando la puerta de la habitación de la joven -Alguien vino a atacarte ¿Dónde está? ¡Lo mataré!- Exclamó al universo, inspeccionando todo -¡Krylancelo! ¡Si eres tú! ¡Sal ahora mismo! ¡No es gracioso!-

Detrás del maestro de cabellos rojizos, se encontraba Eris, su discípula, totalmente desorbitada y sofocada por la corrida hacia la habitación. La bella hechicera, no pudo evitar que una risa sollozante, saliera de su garganta ante las locuras de su maestro.

-Maestro- la ignoró completamente y siguió con su búsqueda -¡Maestro!- Ignoró el llamado, otra vez. Mientras Eris, lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta, caminar de aquí para allá -¡Que alguien me de paciencia, por favor!- suplicó a la nada -¡Suficiente! ¡MAESTRO HARTIA!-

El nombrado, se detuvo ante el grito histérico de la joven, mirándola, con ojos desorbitados por el terror. Por otro lado, su otra discípula, intentaba no reírse a carcajadas de su maestro. Ese hombre, a veces, era un completo bobo.

-¿¡Por qué me gritas, niña!? ¡No ves que intentaba protegerte y atrapar al que te atacó!-

Reclamó, gesticulando con sus brazos de una forma muy extraña, al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Lo siento, maestro. Pero usted, estaba ignorándome y además, ¿Por qué mueve los brazos de esa manera tan extraña al hablar?- cuestionó lo último, para molestarlo. Pero recibió una mirada de irá de su parte -Bien, bien, lo siento...- Carraspeó y se removió en su cama, un poco incomoda después de disculparse -Ahora... Eris, Maestro... Recuerdan que día es mañana, ¿Verdad?-

El hombre estaba, literalmente petrificado, mientras que su alumna, corrió hacia su amiga para abrazarla.

-¡Oh! ¡Amiga! ¿Otra vez esa terrible y horrible pesadilla?- la castaña, asintió -¡Lo siento tanto! Se lo mucho que te atormenta esta fecha, durante los últimos diez años...-

Mencionó consolándola y acariciandole el cabello.

-Lo siento mucho, Dea- realmente, era muy malo consolando a la gente, pero al menos con ella lo intentaba -Pensé que algo malo te había sucedido...fue un grito terriblemente desgarrador-

La muchacha, levantó la vista para observar a su maestro con agradecimiento y pudo ver que detrás de él, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Lai, el vidente de la torre, sonriéndole. Seguramente, había sido el primero en llegar, siempre lo era, pero el pelirrojo le había prohibido, indiscutiblemente, que ingresará a la habitación de la joven.

-Bueno, como todo está dicho chicas y Lai...- Había percibido el potencial mágico del joven tras él -Creo que es hora de volver a la cama- bostezó, cansado -Ya que mañana es un día muy largo y esperamos visitas-

-¿Visitas, maestro? ¿Quién viene a visitarnos? ¿Y por qué?- cuestiono perdida, pero ante el silencio de todos, abrió sus ojos al tener una revelación -¿No me digan qué...? ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Oh! ¡No! El ogro malhumorado vuelve a la torre ¿Verdad?-

La otra hechicera y el apuesto vidente, ríeron ruidosamente, mientras su maestro, la observaba molesto.

-Sí, Dea. El ogro...digo, Krylancelo, vuelve a la torre con Cleo y Majic- respondió, exasperado.

-¡Genial! ¡Mi día no podía ser peor!-

Ironizó con ojos encendidos. Ella odiaba a ese hechicero y todo lo que él representaba.

-¡Cambia esa cara, niña! ¡Y ya te advierto! Que no quiero sellos mágicos como la última vez que Krylancelo estuvo aquí- advirtió, apuntándola -Por culpa de tu horrible broma, estuvo tres días sin poder usar su magia-

-¡Pero, maestro! ¡Él se lo busco! Me llamó pequeña hechicera pérdida y desamparada, ¿Qué clase de insulto es ese!? ¡Eh!- reclamó con mala cara -¡Maldito hechicero de ojos almendrados y malvados! ¡Ja! Pero le di una lección que jamás olvidará...mis sellos son infranqueables ¿No es verdad, Lai?- él asintió, con ojos brillando de orgullo -¡Gracias!-

Le guiño un ojo en complicidad, junto con una hermosa sonrisa que ponía al vidente de rodillas, aunque ella lo ignoraba.

-¡Suficiente ustedes dos! Basta de bromas...- advirtió, severo -Ahora, Lai vámonos y Eris, quédate con ella, si quieres ¡Estoy exhausto!- apuntaba a cada uno -Fue una noche demasiado agitada, como para quedarme aquí, perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes ¡Buenas noches!-

Sin más, salió de la habitación siendo observado por el vidente, que negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona y volteaba hacia las chicas.

-Bueno, Eris... Preciosa... Buenas noches ¡Que descansen!- sonrío a ambas -¡Duerme bien, Dea!-

Desapareció en el aire, observando a esa errante hechicera que le había robado el alma y el corazón, desde el primer día en que la conoció.

-Bueno, Dea ¿vamos a dormir? Ya fue suficiente por esta noche-

Mencionó, la de ojos azules como el océano, metiéndose en cama.

-Amiga, ¿Tú sabes por qué el maestro Hartia no deja entrar a Lai a mi habitación?- cuestionó, metiéndose a la cama con ella -Él es muy bueno conmigo, no creo que sea justo que lo trate así ¿No crees?-

-¡No lo sé! Pero, ¿Tú por qué crees que lo hace? Me refiero a que Lai, nunca trató así a ninguna otra hechicera- volteó a ver a su amiga junto a ella -Eso quizás moleste al maestro ¿No crees? Tú eres como su hija, al final de cuentas-

Respondió con sus ojos opacados por el sueño que sentía. Para la castaña hechicera, había algo extraño e insinuante en el tono de voz de su amiga al hablar del vidente, pero lo ignoró.

-Quizás, sea...no sé...un acto de sobre protección de un padre celoso hacia su hija adolescente...casi adulta-

Contestó irónica e indiferente, como siempre.

-¿Estás segura de eso? ¿No crees que sea otra cosa?-

Insinuó codeandola en las costillas, mientras reía.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Lai es solamente un amigo, al igual que tú, Majic...- Hizo un gesto con sus cejas, mirando a su amiga -Y Cleo, sin contar a algunos estorbos gruñones, que andan por la vida molestando a otros...-

Eso último, fue un insulto al maldito hechicero con el que llevaba una relación turbulenta e intolerable para ambos, desde el comienzo.

-¡Ay, Dea! ¿Qué haré contigo? ¡Mi vida sería tan triste sino estuvieras en ella! Te quiero tanto...- Pronuncio eso último, abrazándola con cariño -¡Ah! Y por cierto, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

La felicitó, besándola en las mejillas para luego, voltearse en la cama y dormir, tranquilamente.

-Gracias, Eris- susurró, recostándose en la cama -Feliz cumpleaños, Gaia...Te quiero hermanita, donde quieras que estés-

Mencionó en el mismo tono, cerrando sus ojos.


	7. Un día casi perfecto

Dublith, Amestris.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya estoy...!-

Sin siquiera terminar de hablar y saludar a todos los presentes, un rayo de largo cabello dorado y hermosos ojos azules, llego a ella, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Muy feliz cumpleaños, amiga! ¡Tengo tanto que contarte! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos! ¡Estás tan hermosa!-

Hablaba tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a la castaña de recomponerse y devolverle el abrazo como era debido. Lo único que podía hacer, era reír por su entusiasmo.

-¡Oh! ¡Winry! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! ¡Gracias por venir! ¡Te extrañe tanto!-

Mientras ambas amigas parloteaban sin cesar, una mano grande, fue apoyada en el hombro de la alquimista, haciéndola voltear.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña alquimista!-

Expresó feliz con una brillante sonrisa. Sin poder evitarlo, la cumpleañera, se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo amestrisano, casi asfixiándolo.

-¡Alphone! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte y hacer alquimia contigo! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?-

Su amigo no podía dejar de reír, mientras ella lo abraza por su alegría al verlo.

-Luego hablaremos de eso... Ahora, ¡Toma! Es un regalo de todos nosotros, por tu cumpleaños, espero que te guste...-

Dejó una cajita roja con un moño plateado en las manos de la pequeña alquimista, como todos le decían. Eso era lógico, media 1,65 y era de contextura delgada.

-Por supuesto que me encantará, siendo un regalo de ustedes será hermoso y...- Expresó.

-Eso espero, ¡Pequeña monstruo!-

Una voz a su lado, interrumpió la charla en un tono sarcástico, inconfundible. Se trataba del alquimista de acero, el enemigo jurado de la castaña de cabello indomable -Gastamos mucho dinero en ese estúpido regalo...Que esos dos me obligaron a comprar para ti...- señaló en el mismo tono anterior, sin voltear a verla en ningún momento -Por cierto... ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

Dijo al fin, en una pose totalmente indiferente, sentado en el sillón de la sala con sus manos detrás de la cabeza. Ella hervía de rabia al verlo, odiaba a ese "maldito aceroso transmutado", como le decía.

-¡Edward!-

-¡Hermano!-

Gritaron su novia y su hermano, al unísono. La alquimista, por otro lado, juro venganza contra ese enano con aires de grandeza que tanto detestaba.

-¿Pero miren quien se dignó a aparecer? Si es nada más y nada menos, que el pequeño aceroso transmutado- mencionó de la forma más despectivamente posible que podía existir -Sinceramente...no lo entiendo, Winry ¿Cómo puedes ser la novia de un tipo con tan mal carácter y tan maleducado como éste?- lo señalo socarrona -Imploré con todas mis fuerzas que se perdiera en su viaje por el oeste, para no volver a verlo jamás...Pero creo que nadie escuchó mis plegarias-

Finalizó, mirándolo fríamente y con la frente bien alta.

-¿¡A quien le dices pequeño!? ¡Maldita alquimista de ojos manipuladores!- se levantó colérico en su dirección ¡Bingo! Le había pegado donde más le dolía, en su conflicto con la altura. Aunque eso no tenía sentido, él era una cabeza más alto que ella, pero ya lo tenía donde lo quería -¡Te daré una lección que no olvidarás hasta tu próximo cumpleaños!-

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡QUIERES PELEAR!?- gritó, rabiosa -¡Ya verás! ¡Pateare tu pseudoalquimico trasero de aquí hasta el domingo!-

Sin inmutarse y sin una pizca de temor en su ser, se enfrentó a él. Esa chica tenia agallas y era una autentica luchadora cuando le daban batalla. Junto sus manos sin pensarlo y transmutó un bate, para acabar con ese maldito frente a ella.

-¡SUFICIENTE LOS DOS!-

Sin previo aviso, Edward, termino del otro lado de la sala, inconsciente, con la marca de una sandalia en su rostro.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Estamos en problemas!-

Murmuró asustada, temblando como una hoja y volteando muy lentamente. Encontrándose con la cara enfurecida de su madre, sobre ambos.

-Gaia, ¡Te advertí sobre esto!-

Mencionó, señalando a su inconsciente discípulo, todavía en el suelo, al otro lado de la estancia.

-Lo siento, mamá. Pero él me provocó. Además, yo no lo deje así- se defendió, señalándolo con el bate que había transmutado -¡Tuvo suerte, el maldito...!-

Susurro entre dientes, causando en su madre una leve sonrisa de gracia y una palmada en su frente.

-Tienes razón ¡Ahora, todos!- aplaudió para llamar la atención de los presentes -A comer pastel y a tomar té o café... Pasen a la cocina, por favor-

Los invitados, se dirigieron a la otra habitación de la casa, sin tener en cuenta, al inconsciente muchacho todavía allí.

-Eeehh, Mamá- rasco su nuca, nerviosa -¿Que haremos con él?-

Cuestionó, aun señalando al alquimista con su arma. Su madre lo miro a él y luego a ella.

-Déjalo, cuando sienta el olor a pastel, se levantará y vendrá con nosotros- mencionó sin titubeos.

-Bien-

Sin más, se dirigieron a la cocina, dejando a un inconsciente Ed, todavía en la sala.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad Taflem continente de Kiesalhima, una hermosa hechicera de cabello indomable y ojos avellana, despertaba, después de una noche bastante agitada.

-Bien...Pude dormir, al menos, unas cuantas horas- Murmuró por lo bajo -¡Maldito cabello y estúpido traje de la Torré!- gritó, exasperada, después de vestirse -Realmente, me gustaría usar otro tipo de ropa, parezco una maldita monja- se miraba en el espejo, irritada -El estúpido hechicero, tiene suerte...- por más que lo intentaba, seguía inconforme con su imagen -Posee estilo, el desgraciado-

Agregó en el mismo tono, olvidando que había alguien más en la habitación con ella.

-¡Cuida tu lenguaje, señorita!-

Regaño la de ojos azules a sus espaldas.

-Lo siento, Eris- la miraba a través del espejo -Es que, no pase muy buena noche y la fecha de hoy no me ayuda mucho, lo sabes ¿Verdad?- ella asintió, sin decir nada -Estoy rezando internamente para que nadie más, aparte de ti y el maestro Hartia, recuerden que fecha es hoy- suspiró, triste -No estoy de ánimos para un cumpleaños feliz-

La hechicera de ojos claros, se acercó a su amiga y como era su costumbre, la abrazo, para darle consuelo.

-Lo sé, linda. Pero todos queremos verte sonreír en este día- frotaba su espalda, consolandola -Fue cuando llegaste a nosotros hace diez años atrás y queremos festejarlo ¡Es importante!- se separó de ella y la miro a los ojos -Además, hoy vuelven Cleo y Majic, querrán verte feliz después de tanto tiempo- la castaña asintió, un poco mejor -¿Recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que visitaste Totokanta?- asintió y se removió incomoda, ante el recuerdo -No fue nada agradable, que ella se enterará lo que te paso cuando regresaste aquí-

-Si, tienes razón. No fue nada divertido dormir cinco días seguidos, después de teletransportarme tres vecesbese día, hasta Totokanta- rememoro con sus ojos perdidos en la nada -La distancia fue mucho para mi cuerpo...Me desmayé al llegar a la Torre- sonrió, nostálgica -Sin olvidar, el regañó que recibí de ella, el maestro Hartia y tuyo, al despertar- el recuerdo la hizo estremecer -Aunque, el peor de todos, fue el de Lai-

Trago saliva con terror. Ese hechicero, daba miedo cuando se enojaba con ella por alguna imprudencia. No podía evitarlo, siempre la cuido, sin importarle el resto.

-¿Ves? ¡Tengo razón! Ahora, cámbiate ese horrible traje y ponte el regalo que dejé en el closet para ti- su amiga la miro asombrada, hasta que se dio cuenta que vivían en una escuela de magia -Creo que el maestro Hartia hará una excepción, sólo por hoy, sobre tu atuendo. Yo volveré a mi habitación a alistarme- se separó de ella, pero volvió apresurada -Bueno...Uno más y ya-

La abrazó nuevamente y salió feliz. La hechicera, se acercó al closet y exteajo de allí una percha que, evidentemente, consistía en una especie de traje o atuendo.

-Bien, Eris...Lo único que espero, es que no sea un atuendo tan ridículo como el de Hada Luz, sino, yo misma te estrangularé con la funda del traje- rió ante su propio pensamiento, abriendo el regalo y casi cayendo redonda, por la sorpresa -¡Es hermoso! ¡Gracias, Eris!- gritó emocionada al infinito.

Una vez lista y enfundada, bajó a desayunar con una capa puesta, ya que en la Torre hacia mucho frío en esa época del año. Varios de sus compañeros y otros alumnos, le desearon feliz cumpleaños al verla pasar. Era algo inevitable y a su vez, incómodo, ella era muy admirada en ese lugar por su gran habilidad hacia la magia. Además, de ser un gran enigma para todos allí.

Mientras desayunaba, tranquilamente y leía un libro que había llevado con ella, una rosa azul cayó sobre la página en la que estaba. Al levantar la mirada, un poco sorprendida, se encontró con la brillante sonrisa del vidente del lugar.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa!- dijo dulcemente, sentándose frente a ella -Espero que te guste mi humilde regalo- la miraba embelesado, era tan hermosa -Me hubiera gustado darte algo más importante, pero ya sabes, no puedo salir mucho de la torre y...-

Lo interrumpió, levantando una mano para que se callará. Era extraño que hablará tanto, aunque con ella, podía hablar por horas sin aburrirse.

-Gracias, Lai. Es perfecta, nunca había visto una rosa azul, ¿Sabes?- inspiro su aroma, acercándola a su nariz -Dicen que son extremadamente raras- lo miró sonriendo, después de oler la rosa -¡Espera un momento! ¿Cómo sabes que las flores son mi debilidad?- chasqueo sus dedos -Ya lo sé, no me respondas... A veces olvido que eres el vidente de la Torre-

Exclamó riendo, mientras él, sonreía. Ninguno de los dos se percato, que una hechicera de cabello rojizo y rizado, los observaba molesta desde una mesa lejana. Para luego voltear su rostro, indignada, hacia otro sitio.

-No, en eso te equívocas. Siempre recuerdo las cosas que son importantes para ti...eh digo...Para mí...no, para nosotros...digo...- balbuceaba, nervioso, por los ojos de ella - ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Hartia! ¡Qué gusto me da verte, amigo! ¡Me voy! ¡Adiós!-

Muy nervioso y tropezando con sus propias palabras, se levantó enérgicamente y se fue, mientras observaban su huida del maestro de cabellos rojizos.

-Eso fue extrañó ¿Verdad, maestro?-

Mencionó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Si, sí que lo fue, Dea- acotó con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando hacía la dirección del vidente -Bien, ¿A que venía? ¡Ah! ¡si! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeña hechicera!- lo dijo con tanto cariño, que parecía que iba a llorar -Hoy hace diez años que llegaste a mí, siendo apenas una niña y ahora, mírate...Eres una bella mujer- Habló con la voz quebrada.

-¡Gracias, maestro! ¡Gracias!- fomentó, abrazándolo -¡Oh! Esperé un momento...no va a llorar, ¿Verdad?-

Se separo de él, mirándolo burlona.

-¡Claro que no!- respondió dándole la espalda, frotando enérgicamente su rostro -Ahora, termina de desayunar y búscame cuando estés lista, recuerda que tenemos visitas...- mencionó, caminando a la salida.

-Si, claro maestro-

Respondió, mientras él se marchaba y le sonreía con mucha ternura. Cuando estaba q punto de terminar su taza de té, unas manos muy delgadas, se posaron sobre sus ojos y una voz muy chillona, habló estrepitosamente en su oído.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- exclamó, emocionada -¡Ahora! ¿¡Adivina quién soy, cumpleañera!?-

La respuesta era obvia, se trataba de su amiga cazadora de cabello rubio y ojos azules, oriunda de Totokanta...Pero la haría sufrir.

-Mmmm ¿A ver...?- pensó haciéndose la tonta -¡Ya sé!- indicó, chasqueando sus dedos -Tienes el cabello rubio, usas un poco la magia, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos y sigues a un hechicero malhumorado por todo el continente, ¿¡Verdad!?-

-¡Oye!-

-¡Si!-

Exclamaron diferentes voces a la vez.

-¡Eres Majic!- gritó, quitando las manos de su amiga de su rostro, para abrazarla fuerte y evitar su reproché -¡Cleo! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte, amiga! ¡Necesitaba tanto estar contigo! ¡Si supieras la noche horrible que pase! ¡Otra vez él volvió a mis sueños!-

La cazadora, se tensó un poco por sus palabras, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

-¡Oh! Dea, ya estoy aquí. Espero que te haya gustado el regalo que compramos con Eris para ti- se separó, para acomodarle el cabello -Eres muy hermosa para vestirte como una hechicera que aspira a monja-

No pude evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.

-¡Claro que sí! Lo llevo puesto en este momento- sonrió agradecida -Cuando estemos en privado, te lo mostraré. Bueno, a todos en realidad, aunque espero, que no haya sido un gasto innecesario para ti-

Su amiga sonrió, diabólicamente. Ella conocía bien esa sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo compre con en el dinero de Orphen!-

-¿¡¡QUE!!?- Una voz sarcástica se escuchó detrás de ellas -¡Querrás decir! ¡Lo compré con el dinero que le ROBE!- Remarcó la última palabra -A Orphen de su mo-ne-de-ro ¿O no es así, Cleo? ¿¡Eh!?- enfatizó cada palabra. Ella volteó para encararlo, sin una pizca de remordimiento -¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡TÚ! ¡HORRIBLE BRUJA! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

Exclamó, señalando a la castaña con su espantoso dedo, según ella. Existía una muy tensa relación entre ambos, sin saber porque. Desde el día en el que se conocieron, no se toleraban.

-¡Vaya, Orphen! Ya estás de mal humor otra vez...-

Refutó ella, totalmente indiferente.

-Ooohhh...Cleo, amiga ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que se enojara tanto?-

Cuestionó en un susurro, provocando una pequeña sonrisa, aún más siniestra, en la cazadora.

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¿¡Quién puede estar de buen humor cuando casi me matas del susto esta mañana!?-

Vocifero cada vez más molesto e irritado, el hechicero negro.

-¿Matarte? ¡Noo! fue un accidente, un accidente causado por un mal entendido de ambos-

Respondió ella cada vez más feliz e indiferente. Haciendo que Orphen, se crispara cada vez más.

-¡El malentendido fue todo tuyo! ¡Tú fuiste quien se vino a mi cama medio dormida y casi me matas del susto! ¡AAAHH!- Gritó colérico -¿¡Y ahora pretendes sentarte a desayunar aquí!? ¿¡Ni siquiera se te ocurrió ayudarnos!?- apuntó histérico -¡¡Fuiste tú quien voló por los aires un hotel entero con tu maldito dragón oscuro!! ¡¡No lo olvides!!-

Sin pensarlo, la joven junto a ellos comenzó a reírse, sin reparos, de la desgracia del hechicero frente a ella. Pobre hombre, a veces lo compadecía.

-¿¡Y tú de que rayos de ríes!? ¡Bruja insoportable!- Dijo lanzándole una mirada en llamas y palabras venenosas -¿Si tú supieras todas las cosas que nos han pasado en este viaje? que estaba destinado, exclusivamente, al placer, el ocio y el descanso. Lo cual fue imposible de hacer, ¡Por culpa de alguien!- mencionó, mirando furioso a la rubia -¿Quieres saber qué fue lo que sucedió, niña?- cuestionó, sarcástico, como siempre -Casi desapareció un pueblo completo, solamente a causa de un huevo. Luego nos atacaron tres hermanas, para vengarse de lo que le sucedió a su madre- una vena de rabia se hinchaba en la frente del moreno, cada vez que hablaba -Y tuvimos que luchar contra un jardinero que intentaba conquistar el mundo ¿¿Lo recuerdas?? ¡mmm!-

Terminó el relato con su cara desencajada a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de su compañera de ojos claros.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¿De quién fue la culpa?-

Acotó ella, haciéndose la desentendida de todo. Lo que provocó, la furia incontenible del ruidoso hechicero y las carcajadas cada vez más potentes de la castaña de junto.

-¡Tuya! ¡Solamente tuya! ¡Me oyes!- gritó rabioso -¡Yo siempre termino pagando por ti! ¡Ya estoy harto de tener que responder por cosas que no hago...!-

Mientras todo esto ocurría y sin ningún momento de haber parado de reír sobre la absurda situación que presenciaba, una persona se acercó a la hechicera, tocando su hombro con un dedo.

-Hola, Dea ¡Muy feliz cumpleaños! ¿Cómo has estado?- la saludo con una cálida sonrisa, el aprendiz de hechicero -Hemos estado muy ansiosos de verte- mencionó correcto y caballeroso, como siempre -Bueno, Cleo y yo, el maestro no quería venir aquí-

-¡Majic!- lo saludó entusiasmada con un corto abrazo -¡Que gusto me da verte! Ya me enteré de los conflictos y problemas que tuvieron durante el viaje- se separó de él -Fue muy divertido, no podía parar de reír-

Contó muy emocionada y entre carcajadas, a su rubio amigo.

-Si, fue un viaje largo- suspiró, cansado -Y eso que el maestro excluyó del relato los conflictos con Licoris. La acuerdas ¿Verdad?- la hechicera asintió a su pregunta -Ella siguió el camino por su cuenta. La extrañamos, pero estoy seguro que la volveremos a ver muy pronto-

Explicó melancólico con la expresión de un niño perdido en su rostro. Ese muchacho era muy dulce, algo muy distinto a su maestro hechicero.

-Seguro que sí, Majic- lo tomó de las manos con ternura -¿Por qué mejor no te sientas a desayunar conmigo, mientras esos dos comienzan otro round?- ofreció a su amigo.

Él asintió, tomando asiento junto a ella, sin dejar de observar en ningún momento a sus compañeros de viaje con una leve sonrisa, como si eso, en su vida, fuera un día casi perfecto o normal.


	8. Muchacha de ojos tristes

La Torre de los Colmillos, Taflem, Keisalhima.

La hora del desayuno finalizó y la pelea entre el hechicero y la cazadora tambien, ya que él, terminó siendo expulsado por la magia de Leki, hacia el otro extremo del comedor. Aunque, esos dos eran novios desde hacía ya tres años, sus discusiones y peleas, eran algo de nunca acabar. Ahora, se dirigían los tres junto con un magullado hechicero negro, unos pasos atrás, hacia la oficina del maestro Hartia.

-¡No puedo creer! ¡Que el Gran Orphen...Hechicero Negro! ¡Y sobreviviente a la magia de la espada de Valtandhers! ¡Haya perdido la batalla contra un gatito que le robo su ridícula cinta! ¡Es absurdo!- la hechicera, no podía dejar de reír de las historias que Cleo y Majic contaban de sus viajes y que causaban tantas penurias, al hechicero con cara de pocos amigos a sus espaldas -Como me gustaría viajar de la forma en la que lo hacen ustedes, sin preocupaciones y sin prisas- mencionó con voz soñadora.

-Escúchame bien, pequeña bruja manipuladora- exclamó por detrás -Si eso es una indirecta para que te invitemos a viajar con nosotros... Desde este preciso momento, te comunico, que la respuesta es ¡NO!-

Soltó el hechicero, impertérrito y arrogante, llegando a la oficina de su amigo.

-¡Maestro, Hartia! ¡Este individuo me está molestando!- señaló al hombre en cuestión -Si sigue haciéndolo, voy a tener que darle una lección y puedo asegurar, que no será nada bonito- entrecerró sus ojos con rabia -Sufrirá lentamente y le dolerá- comunicó a su maestro -Y paso a explicarte, hechicero maleducado y de mal carácter, que en vez de viajar contigo por el continente ¡Prefiero comprarme un bosque y perderme en él!-

Expresó, observando al amigo de su maestro a los ojos, con su mejor cara de ángel caído.

-¿No me digas? Empieza a largarte de una buena vez, entonces- dijo él en forma sarcástica -Otra cosa, ¡No me asustas, niña! Me he enfrentado a monstruos más temibles y grandes que tu...- se acercó a ella -Y además, no me gusta que me apunten con el dedo-

Mencionó, bajando el dedo índice de la chica y observándola a unos pocos centímetros de su cara, con los ojos más fríos que había visto jamás.

-Krylancelo...Dea ¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Por qué no compartimos un momento de armonía, felicidad y buenos deseos, por ser tu cumpleaños?-

Ambos ignoraron, olímpicamente, al maestro hechicero. Estaban esperando el primer movimiento del otro o que cualquiera de los dos bajara la guardia, mirándose mutuamente de manera desafiante.

Temblando por la ira contenida, la muchacha, quitó la capa que llevaba sobre sus hombros, dispuesta a pelear con el moreno frente a ella. El hechicero, bajo la guardia ante ese movimiento repentino y la joven, aprovecho el momento.

-Te encierro en mi castillo, alma en pena-

Susurró el mantra, sellando los poderes del hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos malvados, quedándose sin su magia por unos cuantos días una vez más. El pobre, la observaba con la cara más atónita que la última vez que ellos se enfrentaron. Ella se burló de él una vez más, a través de una gran sonrisa socarrona y el guiño de su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Dea Alexandra Fleming! ¿¡Que has hecho!? Y, además, ¿Que tienes puesto? Espera...Eso lo veremos después- Pronunció histérico su maestro, señalando a su amigo y a ella con el entrecejo fruncido -Ahora, lo pronto ¿¡Que fue lo que te advertí ayer en la noche sobre ponerle sellos mágicos a las personas!? ¿¡EH!?- gritó, intentando no romper a reír como un demente, al observar la cara perturbada y de asombro del otro hechicero -¡Arregla inmediatamente esto! ¡Ahora!- expresó con una mueca graciosa en su rostro.

-¡Pero maestro, Hartia!- se quejó como niña chiquita -Es bien sabido que no puedo deshacer mis sellos una vez que el hechizo está hecho, son infranqueables y usted lo sabe- sorbia su té, tranquila, sentada junto a su amiga -Así que, no me exija algo que no pueda hacer. Además, tiene suerte de que no le haya sellado la lengua viperina, esa que tiene-

Expresó con su mejor cara angelical e inocente. El maestro suspiró de resignación y miró a su amigo.

-Lo siento, Krylancelo. Pero ella tiene razón, sus sellos son irrompibles, es muy buena. Tendrás que quedarte sin magia por unos días...Otra vez-

Mencionó con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos, mientras se rascaba la nuca, nervioso.

-Gracias, maestro. Lo aprendí del mejor-

Indico feliz con un ademán de su mano derecha dibujando un remolino. Orphen, brevemente recompuesto la miró y luego, miró al pelirrojo con los ojos desorbitados, intentando buscar una explicación para todo lo ocurrido.

-Hartia, ¿Cómo hizo eso?- pregunto con voz titubeante y trémula -Quiero decir...casi no pronuncio el hechizo, no me señaló y al momento de ejecutarlo, sus ojos cambiaron de color- miraba a la castaña con intriga, como si ella fuera algo raro -¿Cómo? ¡No lo entiendo! Nunca había visto algo así...suena un poco romántico, pero...me hechizo con sus ojos-

Todos lo miraron como si hubiera perdido un tornillo. Aunque, no estaba del todo equivocado, él tenía razón, esa hermosa hechicera era muy extraña.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices, hechicero? Si perfectamente pronuncie el hechizo ¿o no maestro?- este último titubeo un poco, pero no dijo nada -Y eso del color de los ojos, siempre me ha sucedido cuando el hechicero es mucho más fuerte que yo, en lo que respecta al potencial mágico- explicó con cara molesta, mirándolo -Siéntete alagado, hechicero vagabundo- arremeda en lo último.

-¡Bien! Aunque no estoy convencido, fue muy extraño ¡Al igual que tú!-

La miró desafiante por unos instantes y después se sentó, junto a su discípulo.

-¡Púdrete!- comentó mirándolo de igual manera. Pero como no hubo respuesta, simplemente lo ignoro, para conversar con su amiga -Y bien, Cleo ¿Cómo luce en mí el regalo que me dieron Eris y tú?- dio una pequeña vuelta, pero dirigió una mirada a su maestro, después -Por cierto, maestro ¿Dónde está?-

-Tuvo que salir un momento, ya regresara- comunicó -Y en cuanto a tu atuendo, es horrendo, no me gusta y quiero que vayas a cambiarte, inmediatamente-

Exigió en forma de ultimátum, señalando hacia la puerta de su oficina.

-¡Déjala en paz, hombre cangrejo! No es una niña, hoy cumple 20 años y se ve hermosa. No lo escuches-

La hechicera, no pude evitar reír, su amiga era genial, ella siempre estaba allí para ayudarla y defenderla. Era como su otra hermana mayor, después de Eris. Un destello verde se percibió en toda la estancia, todos se percataron de ello, a excepción de la hechicera, que acomodada su atuendo de manera distraída mirando su reflejo en una tetera.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Cleo, se ve hermosa- dijo una figura, materializandose junto a ella de manera repentina, asustandola -¡Aaaauuu! ¿Por qué me golpeaste, Dea? ¿Estás loca o qué?-

Expresó con dolor el vidente del lugar, después de que la muchacha lo golpeara del susto.

-¡Ay! ¡Dioses! ¡Eras tú, Lai!- mencionó con la voz entre asustada y recuperada de la impresión -Momento ¿Yo soy loca? ¡No me digas loca! ¡Como se te ocurre aparecer a mi lado, así de la nada! ¡Casi me muero del susto!- gritó haciendo ademanes histéricos al universo, causando la risa de todos los presentes, exceptuando, un hechicero negro -Tu nunca ríes, ¿Verdad, Krylancelo?- preguntó irónica.

-¡No! Y mucho menos de ti- respondió en el mismo tono que ella -Enana manipuladora selladora de poderes-

-Fue un placer, mi odiado Kimosabi- se burló haciendo una horrible reverencia -Y tu...- tomó del pecho de su camisa al vidente, acercándolo a unos centímetros de distancia de su rostro -Si no quieres volver a ser golpeado por estas hermosas manos...- estaba tan cerca de él, que parecía que iba a besarlo -Te sugiero, que no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma ¿Entendido, vi-den-te?-

Él asintió, embobado, ante su exótico encanto de hechicera. Ella lo soltó, sentándose nuevamente, para entablar otra conversación con su amiga, muy animadamente.

Muchas cosas pasaron esa tarde en el día de su cumpleaños. Después de unas horas, llegaron al lugar Leticia y Eris, con un hermoso pastel de cumpleaños para ella, que devoraron con muchas tazas de café y té de por medio e infinidad de historias de los viajes realizados por sus amigos.

-¿La estas pasando bien, preciosa?- cuestionó el vidente, sentándose a su lado. La castaña asintió, bebiendo su té -¿De verdad?- preguntó de nuevo, ella volvio a asentir, ya que estaba comiendo pastel -Mmmm...- murmuró dudoso -Entonces dime, ¿Por qué tienes esos hermosos ojos tan tristes?-

No espero una respuesta, se levantó y se fue. Ella tomó el puente de su nariz, frustrada. Él la conocía tanto, que nunca podía ocultarle nada.

-¡Maldito vidente sabelotodo!-

Susurró levantando la vista, mirándolo conversar con Orphen y su maestro.


	9. El cielo del desengaño

Dublith, Amestris.

Dos días habían pasado desde el vigésimo cumpleaños de la castaña alquimista y realmente, había sido un día muy divertido. Aunque, no ha parado de llover desde entonces. La melancolía de esa tarde era tan grande, que hundía nuevamente a la joven amestrisana a los recuerdos de ese día, mientras miraba la lluvia que no dejaba de caer, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana.

-¿Alguien quiere otra rebanada de pastel?-

Ofreció la mujer de negra cabellera a todos los presentes.

-Yo quisiera probarlo, maestra-

Mencionó la voz de un hombre joven, desde el umbral de la puerta. No había necesidad de voltear, todos sabían quién era.

-¡Oh! ¡Ed! Qué bueno que hayas despertado. Después de tres horas, ya empezábamos a preocuparnos por ti-

Comentó su maestra, ofreciéndole un plato con una rebanada de pastel y una taza de té. Todos los demás, asintieron, sin ninguna clase de remordimiento en sus rostros.

-Si, ya veo - acotó el rubio, en tono sarcástico, posando su vista en la castaña, bebiendo un sorbo de té y entrecerrando los ojos, observandola -¡Oh! ¡Miren! Según parece, te ha gustado el regalo comprado por tus secuaces, ¿No?- pronunció, apuntándola con su taza -Por esa razón vinieron aquí, mientras yo, estaba en la sala inconsciente ¡Para ver tu reacción hacia ese estúpido regalo!- expresó, en el mismo tono anterior -¿Saben cómo se le dice a eso, Winry y Al? ¡Mmm! ¡Traición!-

Alphone, se dio una palmada en la frente y Winry, lo golpeó en la cabeza con una llave inglesa, para que se callara. Nadie sabía dónde guardaba esa cosa y tampoco, querían preguntarselo.

-¡Ya es suficiente, Ed! Compórtate como el niño grande que crees que eres-

Lo regaño la abuela Pinako, dándole una calada a su pipa. Sin poder evitarlo, la alquimista de ojos hipnóticos, rompió en carcajadas, al igual que todos los demás, mientras él maldecía entre dientes.

-¡Abuela! ¡Eres tan graciosa!- comentó, enjuagando una lagrimita de risa de su rostro -Y contestando a tu sarcástica pregunta, mi odiado acerito con el ego hinchado- expresó despectiva, mirándolo con indiferencia -Permíteme comunicarte que, es un gran regalo de parte de mis dos queridos y más grandes amigos- sonrió mirando a los nombrados -Pero...lamento informarte que este hermoso presente también es...- se removió asqueada -¡Tuyo! Aunque esto último, no es nada grato para ninguno de los dos, obviamente-

Manifestó, lo más diplomáticamente posible, bebiendo de su café y recibiendo, la mirada más salvaje de los ojos dorados del joven. Se odiaban tanto, que podía sentirse en el aire.

-¡No fue un placer! ¡Ellos me obligaron!-

Señaló histéricamente a Winry, Alphone y abuelita, como si hubieran cometido un crimen.

-¡Ay! ¡Por favor, Ed! ¡Supéralo! ¡Es un gran regalo!-

Refutó sin pena ni gloria y él, bufó, fastidiado.

Era cierto, era un gran regalo. Ella estaba infinitamente agradecida. Cuando abrió el pequeño envoltorio, sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido, era un Flamel de plata, junto con una cadena de eslabones muy bonita. Era el símbolo alquímico que ellos, los hermanos, compartían con su madre. No pudo contener la emoción y evitar derramar unas lágrimas, cuando lo coloco en su cuello y se levantó para abrazar a sus amigos con todas sus fuerzas. Ese pequeño regalo, le hizo sentir que era parte de algo, no solamente de una familia, sino, de algo mucho más grande.

Un trueno rompió el silencio de la habitación en donde ella estaba y sobre todo, la paz de sus cavilaciones, llevándola a un nuevo recuerdo. La noche que ella despertó allí, también llovía.

-¿Gaia? Es un nombre muy bonito- habló el gran hombre frente a la cama -Y dime, hermosa ¿Puedes recordar tu apellido así encontramos a tus padres?-

La pequeña, negó con su cabeza, asustada por el tamaño de ese hombre y por el sonido del trueno que acababa de atravesar el ambiente. La señora Izumi, que estaba sentada en la cama, la abrazo, inmediatamente.

-No tengas miedo, cariño- frotó sus bracitos -Mañana buscaremos la solución a tus problemas, ¿Sí?- la arrulló entre sus brazos -¿Quieres comer o beber algo?- negó nuevamente ante la idea -Bien...entonces, ¿Quieres volver a dormir?-

Asintió, recostándose en la cama y cerrando sus ojitos. Se sentía muy cansada a pesar de haber dormido tanto.

-Señora, Izumi ¿Podría quedarse conmigo hasta que me duerma? Tengo miedo y no quiero estar sola-

Suplico, entre sueños y la mujer se acercó enternecida a ella. Esa pequeña perdida, había despertado un desconocido sentimiento en esa alquimista de miraba fría y cabellos oscuros.

-Claro que sí, cielo. Voy a quedarme contigo hasta que te duermas y más también ¿Está bien?-

Mencionó, sentándose en la cama y acariciando el cabello indomable de la niña, que dormitaba allí.

-¿Me lo promete?-

Susurró adormilada por las caricias en su cabello.

-Si, cariño- sonrío con dulzura.

-¿Con el corazón?-

-Si, con el corazón-

Miro a su esposo enternecida y él respondió igual. Harían todo lo posible para que esa niña se quedara con ellos. No iban a permitir que vagara sola por el mundo, cuidarían de ella, cueste lo que cueste. Beso a la pequeña y salieron de allí, para que durmiera en paz.

Alguien golpeo la puerta de la habitación, trayéndo a la realidad de esa tarde lluviosa. Al abrirse la puerta, pudo apreciar que era su madre, que comenzó hablar antes de ingresar completamente al lugar.

-Gaia, vamos a ir hasta el centro con tu padre, ¿Necesitas algo?- la observó por un segundo -Cariño, ¿Que tienes? ¿Estas llorando?-

Preguntó dulcemente, acercándose a ella. No se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, hasta que ella entró y lo dijo.

-En realidad...no, mamá- mencionó, secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter -Simplemente, estaba recordando el día en el que los conocí a ustedes y sin darme cuenta, ya estaba llorando- explicó con una sonrisa sincera. Su madre asintió, pero no muy convencida -¡De verdad! Estaba recordando el día en el que me hiciste la promesa con el corazón-

La miró sonriente y ella correspondió.

-Bien, ¿Necesitas algo? Tu padre y yo saldremos-

-No, mamá. Pero, ¿Podría ir con ustedes? Tú sabes, mi miedo a las tormentas y además, no quiero quedarme sola en casa-

-Si, claro. Ponte tu ropa de lluvia y te esperamos afuera-

Una vez lista y abrigada para la lluvia, sus padres le encargaron unas compras a la tienda de verduras, mientras ellos se ocupaban de otros recados importantes.

-Bueno...a ver... Tres manzanas, zanahorias, brócoli ¡Dioses! ¡No! ¡Qué asco!- exclamó asqueada, ella odiaba comer verduras -Concéntrate, Gaia. No te distraigas-

Se regaño a sí misma, leyendo la lista con sus lentes puestos y murmurando. Sin darse cuenta que, una persona se acercaba a ella e interrumpiéndola, con un carraspeo incómodo.

-Eeehh...Disculpe, señorita- pronuncio a su lado -Veo que está un poco pérdida ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?-

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué? ¿Es a mí?- Preguntó, saliendo de debajo de la lista de compras. Al hacerlo, se encontró con un par de ojos verdes, muy claros y bonitos, observándola, un tanto divertidos -¡Oh! Si, perdón, si, ¿Podría ayudarme con esto?-

Quien la atendía era, un muchacho de gran porte, cabello castaño y revuelto, piel blanca y según parece, un cuerpo firme y varonil. Le entregó la lista de recados a ese joven que, evidentemente, era un empleado allí y además, muy popular con las chicas, ya que, no dejaban de mirarlo o llamarlo embelesadas, para que las atendiera.

-Si, claro- aseguró, leyendo la lista -Disculpe, Usted no es de aquí ¿Verdad?- cuestionó con duda -Es que, nunca la había visto antes-

La cara de la alquimista, era todo un poema, en ese momento.

-Si, soy de aquí- contestó, consternada -Mi nombre es Gaia Curtis, soy la hija de Izumi y Sig Curtis, los dueños de la carnicería del pueblo-

Informó, al apuesto joven castaño que no dejaba de mirarla. Había algo en ella que llamó su atención, aunque sospechaba, que eran sus hipnóticos ojos.

-¡Ooohhh! Si, la hija del señor Sig, un gran hombre...En todos los aspectos- asintió al reconocer al padre de la muchacha, que era un cliente frecuente allí -Mi nombre es Keilot, es un gusto conocerte, Gaia Curtis-

Se presento sonriendo con todos sus dientes.

-Sólo Gaia y el gusto es mío, Keilot-

Respondió correspondiendo su sonrisa.

-Bien, Gaia ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas, mientras voy recolectando las cosas de tu lista? Así nos conocemos mejor- preguntó, amablemente.

-Me parece una gran idea- mientras el tiempo pasaba e íban completando los recados de la lista, pudieron conocerse el uno al otro, ignorando su entorno y a las demás clientas, que los observaban, molestas -Así que, eres un cazador ¡Vaya! Eso es genial- él asintió, sonriendo -Pero, ¿Que te trajo a Amestris? Aquí no hay monstruos o demonios. Lo sé, soy una alquimista-

Preguntó, levantó su flamel hacía él.

-Pues, verás...Es algo complicado- rasco su nuca, nervioso -Vine aquí, para tratar de olvidar a una chica de la ciudad de Totokanta, en Keisalhima- se removió, incómodo -Ella se enamoró de un hechicero negro-

La alquimista, no esperaba algo como eso, por esa razón quedó, literalmente, muda y estupefacta por la revelación del joven.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!-

Excusó, un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, a mí me sucedió lo mismo cuando me dijiste que eras adoptada- sonrío, para tranquilizarla -Eso explica el porque eres tan distinta a tus padres o a cualquier chica de Amestris o Keisalhima- afirmó, seguro de sus palabras -Créeme, he visto muchas-

Ambos rieron por el absurdo comentario del cazador.

-No sé qué decirte- pensó un momento -¿Quizás? ¡Eeehh! ¿Gracias?- respondió, pérdida.

-¡No! Gracias a ti, pequeña alquimista- la golpeó en la nariz con su dedo índice -Me alegraste el día a pesar de tanta lluvia- sonríó, amistosamente.

-Si, tienes razón- levanto sus ojos hacia el cielo -Hoy, aparentaba ser un día muy triste- él la miraba como si fuera una obra de arte. Esa alquimista era muy bonita -En fin, nos veremos otra vez, Keilot ¡Fue un placer conocerte!-

Se despido feliz por haberlo conocido.

-¡Adiós, Gaia Curtis! Y ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver- se despidió, moviendo su mano hacia ella -No dejes que el cielo te engañé otra vez-

-¡Por supuesto que no, mi amigo cazador! Es un cielo lleno de desengaño ¡Adiós!-

Sin prisa, se fui de ahí, pensando en que muy pronto iba a volver a visitar a su nuevo amigo cazador de ojos esmeraldas.


	10. La luna me sabe a poco

La Torre de los colmillos, Taflem.

-¡Maldito hechicero negro! ¡Lo mataré! ¡Juro que me vengare!- murmuró colérica, la castaña hechicera, mientras limpiaba la biblioteca de la Torre -¿¡Cómo se le ocurre hacerme esto?! ¡Por su culpa, el maestro Hartia me castigo! ¡Ahora tengo que limpiar esta estúpida biblioteca sin magia, por culpa de ese idiota!- organizaba una gran pila de libros en un estante -No entiendo como Cleo puede estar con un hombre como ese... Se merece a alguien mejor ¡Por supuesto que si!-

La furiosa hechicera, no pudo evitar recordar todo lo acontecido esa tarde y como termino en esa horrible situación.

-Y dime, Cleo ¿Has tenido contacto con Keilot últimamente?-

Pregunto a la cazadora, mientras tomaban el té en el jardín de la Torre.

-En realidad, no se nada de él desde hace mucho tiempo- bebió un poco de su té -Su hermana, Sahara, no quiso informarme de su paradero en la última carta que me envío- dijo melancólica -Es un gran chico, esperó que encuentre a alguien que lo haga feliz-

-Tu lo hiciste feliz, Cleo- contestó, tomando su mano -Lo sabes ¿Verdad? Estoy convencida que lo hiciste, a pesar de tu elección- sonrió maliciosa -Algún día comprenderé, porque elegiste al hechicero y no a él, era muy atractivo, según tu descripción-

Finalizó, bebiendo un sorbo, nuevamente.

-Tu sabes porque, no necesito decírtelo. Elegiría a Orphen una y mil veces, entre una multitud de hombres- dejó su taza vacía en la banca donde estaban -Me comprenderás cuando estés enamorada-

Expresó su amiga con espíritu soñador.

-Lo sé, lo cual no sucederá pronto. No puedo enamorarme, no ahora, no es mi objetivo y lo sabes, no es lo que busco- contestó retórica a la cazadora, que sonreía cálidamente -Además, no estoy en condiciones de entender tu relación con Orphen, todavía. Él es muy malo contigo, en especial cuando hablas de Keilot y todo lo que aprendiste de él-

-Él no es malo, simplemente, no sabe como expresar que cometió un error y que casi me voy de su vida, por otro hombre, no puede tolerarlo. Aunque, sinceramente, disfruto ver sus ataques de celos-

Explicó, riéndose de las acciones de su novio.

-Es un idiota y nunca dejará de serlo, de hecho, ¡Mira!, Ahí esta...- señaló a un hombre joven y moreno, que camina molesto hacia ellas -¿Creo que lo invoque? No hablemos más de él, ¡Es tan desagradable!-

Terminó, escupiendoselo en la cara al hechicero frente a ellas.

Para disminuir la tensión del momento y las miradas de odio entre ambos, la cazadora, comenzó una conversación con su novio.

-¡Hola, Orphen! ¿Nos acompañas a tomar el té? Es un día muy agradable ¿No crees?-

Mencionó de manera tranquila y dulce. Él le sonrío, pero su respuesta, no fue muy grata.

-¡No!- contestó, bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño -¿No se te olvido algo, Cleo?- miró a su novia en busca de una respuesta a su pregunta y ella, negó con la cabeza -¡Ah! ¿No? Bien, te lo recordaré...- enfatizó sarcástico -Recuerdas que en el desayuno de esta mañana me pediste, no, más bien me exigiste, que pasará tiempo contigo, enseñándote unos hechizos simples que te ayudarán con tu práctica como cazadora- ella abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de su olvido, logrando una sonrisa triunfal en él -¡Ja! ¡Como lo imagine! Ahora, llevó más de tres horas esperándote en la maldita biblioteca con la esperanza de que te dignaras a aparecer y lo único que haces, es hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo. Ya que tu, viniste a tomar el té con esta bruja manipuladora ¡Olvidándote de mi y tu responsabilidad!- la señaló, furioso -Además, ¿Que haces vestida así? Sabes que me molesta como el infierno, que uses ropa de cazadora- frotó su rostro con rabia -¡Aparte de aprovechada, eres una descarada!-

Finalizó su monólogo, mirándo de manera asesina a ambas jóvenes frente a él.

-¡Ay! ¡Ya cállate, hechicero!- exclamó furiosa, la joven castaña -¿¡Por que no te largas de aquí con tu horrible cara malhumorada y vas a molestar a otra parte!?- lo miró desafiante por unos instantes -¿Ves, amiga? Eso era de lo que estábamos hablando hace un momento, antes de que nos interrumpieran- continuó diciendo a la cazadora -Sigo sosteniendo, que cometiste un error y tendrías que haberte marchado con el cazador. No puedo creer, que permitas que alguien como él, se acerque a ti-

Ahora si, se había excedido un poco, provocando una irá asesina en el hechicero negro.

-¡Eeehh! Dea... Yo que tu no lo...-

Su amiga no pudo terminar, ya que el hombre de ojos rojizos, lanzó un hechizo de aturdimiento hacia la hechicera, interrumpiéndola. Por suerte, ella pudo esquivarlo a tiempo.

-¡Maldito hechicero! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre atacarme!? ¡Ahora si, no te lo perdonare!-

Levantó sus manos, pero él, la interrumpe.

-¡Es para que aprendas a cerrar la boca y a no meterte en asuntos que no te incumben!- gritó rabioso.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Tu reinado de terror termina aquí! ¡Que caiga el...!-

-¡BASTA LOS DOS!-

Vocifero a sus espaldas el maestro Hartia, acercándose a ellos furioso.

-¡Dea! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho, que no provoques a Krylancelo? ¡Sabes bien como es su temperamento hacia ti! ¡Y tu!- dijo señalando a su furioso amigo -¿No te da vergüenza rebajarte a luchar con una niña?-

Esté lo miro colérico y su discípula, indignada.

-¡Cállate, Hartia! Ella se lo merecía, iba a darle una lección que jamás olvidaría. Además, me lo debe por lo del último sello- refuto rabioso, en la cara del maestro -¡Es una mocosa intolerable y entrometida! ¡Sin olvidar esos ojos diabólicos y manipuladores que tiene! ¡Que se meten en la mente de las personas, para tratar de manipularlas y volverlas locas! ¡Para que hagan su voluntad!-

La señaló, gritando como un maniático.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no es cierto! Si no, ya hubiera hecho mi voluntad contigo, hace mucho tiempo, ¿No crees?- expresó triunfante y socarrona -Como patear tu malhumorado trasero de aquí, hasta el próximo invierno- lo desafío una vez más.

-¿No me digas?- respondió sarcástico -Quiero ver que lo intentes, niña... ¡Hermanas de la...!-

-¡HASTA AQUÍ!- Su hechizo se interrumpió por la exclamación del maestro junto a ellos -¡Están castigados!-

Ambos lo miraron como si hubiera perdido la razón.

Así fue, como ella término allí, desempolvando y reacomodando estanterías de libros viejos que hace siglos que no se usan, como castigo. Pero eso no termina termina allí, el hechicero, estaba acompañándola a unas cuantas estanterías de distancia, esperando el próximo castigo que es aún peor que ese.

-¡Oye, hechicero! ¿A que hora comenzaremos con las lecciones?-

El maestro Hartia, los obligó a tomar clases juntos por un tiempo. Hasta que cambien de actitud, uno con respecto al otro, según él. Van a tener una estrecha relación alumno-discípula, hasta que el hechicero se marche del lugar.

Un suspiro exasperado salió de la garganta del hombre cerca de ella.

-¿Por qué eres tan ruidosamente irritante, niña? ¿No te enseñaron a guardar silencio en la biblioteca?- respondió irritado -Y contestando a tu pregunta...en una hora. Prepárate, no será agradable para ninguno de los dos- dijo, sinceramente.

-Lo se, créeme, no será un placer tener clases contigo- contestó de la misma manera.

El tiempo transcurre muy lento cuando a uno lo castigan, pero a decir verdad, las clases con Orphen eran bastante interesantes y divertidas, para esa joven hechicera de exótica mirada.

-Bueno, niña...Verás, la hechicería es...-

Ella lo interrumpió, precipitadamente.

-¡Momento! mi nombre no es niña, es Dea. Creo que, tendríamos que empezar a tratarnos por nuestros nombres de pila ¿No crees, hechice...digo, Orphen? Tan sólo, para zanjar la tensión-

Él asintió pensativo y continuó.

-Bueno, como te decia niñ... Perdón, Dea. La hechicería de las palabras, puede ser enseñada de dos maneras diferentes con respecto a los hechizos. Por ejemplo, aquí en la Torre, los hechizos son cortos y prácticos, constituidos por dos o tres palabras y con un gran efecto. El ejemplo más común es el rayo, el cual es potente y efectivo- ella asintió, colocando tinta en una pequeña pluma -Pero una variante del mismo es, silencio primitivo, el cual, es aún mucho más destructivo, todavia- lo escuchaba atentamente -Muchas veces practicidad, no significa efectividad. El truco está, en saber elegir bien las palabras-

Explicó como todo un erudito en la materia.

-Entiendo, por esa razón, tus hechizos son tan destructivos, ¿Verdad?- tomaba apuntes en una pequeña libreta -Utilizas las palabras correctas, para causar un mayor efecto en ellos- él asintió -Déjame decirte, amigo...Que eso es lo que admiro de tí-

Confesó, alegremente, con una brillante y gran sonrisa. Él la observaba pensativo y analíticamente, ella escribía con simbología antigua, algo muy poco común entre los hechiceros, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Bueno, viniendo de ti, no sé si eso sería un alago o un insulto, pero, gracias- contestó un tanto nervioso, rascando su nuca -¿Sabes? Tengo que decirte algo, la última vez que sellaste mis poderes, pude notar algo muy extraño en tí- la miró dubitativo. Esa chica era todo un enigma para él y seguramente, para todos -Aunque no lo creas, usaste magia del silencio y además, tus ojos cambiaron. Es muy extraño, porque eso, es una cualidad de los seres celestiales y no de los humanos-

Fomentó, mirándola expectante, en busca de una respuesta.

-Bueno, me gustaría tener una respuesta para ti, pero realmente, no la tengo- explicó sincera -No eres el primero que nota eso en mí. Pero creo, que estará relacionado con mi padre, era descendiente de alquimistas. Aunque, no lo sé, la alquimia es totalmente diferente a la hechicería-

Expresó tranquilamente a su nuevo maestro.

-Si, en eso tienes razón, son totalmente distintas, pero igualmente peligrosas- estaba sorprendido, esa muchacha, era brillante -Ahora, ¿desciendes de alquimistas? Eso es interesante...-

-Si que lo es y mi madre, era originaria del souroeste de Keisalhima- garabateaba en los bordes de su libreta, mientras hablaba -¿Sabes? Tenía cierta similitud física contigo, en especial, el color de los ojos y el cabello-

Levantó la mirada hacia él, que la obsevaba atentamente, como analizando cada palabra dicha por ella.

-Si, esa es una característica bastante particular y única, en los hechiceros de esa zona del continente- acotó, pensativo -No crees que tu madre haya sido hechicera ¿Verdad?- cuestionó inexpresivo.

-Posiblemente- le sonrió con nostalgia -Bien, ¿Continuamos con las lecciones?-

Así pasaron unas cuantas horas de lecciones, hasta que alguien entró a la biblioteca. Era la hermosa cazadora de cabello rubio y grandes ojos azules.

-¡Oh! Siguen aquí- dijo un poco sorprendida por haberlos encontrado en paz -Estuve buscándolos por toda la Torre, pensando que ya habían culminado su castigo, pero Lai, un poco molesto, me informó que seguían aquí-

Mientras ella hablaba, Orphen observaba a su novia con una gran sonrisa y dulzura. La hechicera los miraba entristecida, deseando que algún día, tuviera a alguien que la mirara así.

-Si, Cleo. Fue una tarde bastante tranquila aquí con tu querido novio y sus lecciones- señaló al susodicho, trayendolo a la realidad -Ahora, ¿Con que fin nos buscabas? -

-¡Oh! ¡Si! Era para mostrarles esto que encontré en el pueblo con Majic, hoy en la mañana-

De su mochila, extrajo un pequeño folleto que les extiendio para poder leerlo.

-¿Festival de la Luna de sangre? ¿Alquimistas, hechiceros, magos, cazadores y humanos con habilidades medicas/sanadoras?- leyó su novio en voz alta -No me digas que quieres ir ahí, Cleo ¿O si?- ella asintió en su dirección con ojos de cachorro -No lo sé, el viaje es demasiado largo, tendría que pensarlo-

Contestó, sin titubeos.

-Piénsalo, me gustaría que fuéramos todos y sería bueno para Dea salir un poco de la Torre-

Ella lo miro con ojos soñadores, esperando una respuesta positiva de su parte.

-Me encantaría ir con ustedes, pero, hay un gran problema, el permiso del maestro Hartia- sonrío divertida al recordar la anécdota -La última vez que fui de viaje en búsqueda de mi hermanabpor las costas de Keisalhima y tarde más de lo planeado en volver, Lai y él, casi destruyen pueblos enteros, buscándome-

Comentó con una leve sonrisa a ambos.

-¿Lai? ¿Que extraño? Él es el vidente de la Torre- cuestionó perdido -Tiene la capacidad de encontrar personas y rastrearlas por el continente ¿Por qué no hizo eso contigo?-

Ella negó, inmediatamente, ante tal afirmación.

-Lamento comunicarte, amigo hechicero, que Lai, nunca puede encontrarme y mucho menos, rastraerme- explicó, como si eso, fuera normal y no lo era -Es muy extraño, ha intentado hacerlo y nunca lo ha logrado, soy indetectable para él y eso lo desconcierta, a pesar de su gran poder- levantó sus hombros sin respuestas sólidas -Es otra de las maravillas de ser yo, soy un enigma para todos aquí-

Les guiño un ojo a ambos en respuesta a su pregunta y causando una sonrisa en ellos.

-De eso no hay duda, pequeña manipuladora- la picó en las costillas -Ahora, chicas, déjenme hablar con Hartia a ver que puedo hacer y Dea, ya es todo por hoy- se levantó de donde estaba y estiró su cuerpo -Vámonos, Cleo-

Paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia y salieron ambos de la biblioteca, entre risas, no sin antes la cazadora, despedirse de su amiga.

Dublith, Amestris.

-¡No puedo creer que convencieras a tus padres de trabajar aquí por unos días, Gaia!-

Comentó emocionado, su amigo cazador, mientras acomodaba manzanas en un estante.

-¡Yo tampoco!- exclamó igual -Aunque debo admitir, que fue un poco difícil al principio, en especial con papá. Él es muy sobreprotector con nosotras ¿Sabes?- explicó, barriendo el piso del local -Además, lo hago para ayudarte-

-Pues, gracias- sonrió hacia ella mirándola de reojo, era tan graciosa -En cuanto a tu padre, es atendible, un hombre rodeado de dos hermosas mujeres en su vida, a las cuales no quiere perder nunca...- se detuvo y volteo, meditando con una mano en su barbilla -Pensándolo bien, yo también las protegería con mi vida, si fuera necesario, y con más razón, si tuviera una hija tan hermosa como tu, con unos ojos tan exóticos que cambian cuando transmuta- asintió mirando hacia la nada en la misma posición anterior -Estoy seguro, que mataría por ella- comentó, ruborizándose al instante, después de haber comprendido lo que dijo -Yo...eh...Bueno...-

Balbuceo, rascando su cabeza, nervioso. Lo único que la alquimista hacía, era reírse de las palabras de su castaño amigo de ojos verdes.

-Eres tan dulce, mi amigo cazador- comentó con picardia, causando mas rubor en él -Dime, Keilot ¿Has hablado con tu hermana, últimamente?- él afirmó a su pregunta -Es tan extraño que sea por correspondencia. Siendo que aquí, en Amestris, hace años que nos comunicamos por teléfono ¿Como es posible que en Keisalhima aún no haya llegado esa tecnología?-

Cuestionó, deteniendo su trabajo, para escuchar su respuesta.

-Bueno, verás, no es de extrañar, ya que Keisalhima estaba protegido por una barrera que construyeron los seres celestiales, hace mucho tiempo atrás- mencionó, apoyado en una estantería, mirándola -La barrera, aislaba al continente con el fin de impedir el posible escape del monstruo mágico Skalena, que comenzaba a romper su sello para liberarse, lentamente- parecía perdido en los recuerdos de su tierra natal -Por suerte, eso no fue posible, ya que al ser derrotado por un hechicero del que no quiero hablar- comentó con amargura -Produjo la ruptura de la barrera, liberando, por así decirlo, al continente. Por esa razón, hay tanta diferencia tecnológica entre ambos continentes. Podemos decir que Amestris, es más avanzado que Keisalhima-

Finalizó su extenso relato histórico, su compañero cazador.

-Ya veo, pero entonces, si alguien de Amestris o de cualquier otra parte del mundo quería entrar o salir de Keisalhima, no podía hacerlo ¿Verdad?-

Cuestionó interesada aún más en el tema.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, ya que las personas que tienen cualidades mágicas o especiales, como hechiceros o cazadores- se señaló a él mismo -Podían atravesar la barrera libremente, sin que se dieran cuenta- ella asintió al comprender la historia. Él era todo un erudito en temas que la alquimista ignoraba -Y volviendo al tema de tu pregunta inicial, me llegó una carta de Sahara el día de ayer, ¿Quieres leerla? Seguro que va a interesarte su contenido-

Explicó el cazador, sacudiendo un sobre color ocre en su mano izquierda. La joven negó con la cabeza, mirándolo, ofendida.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?- dijo, exasperada -Sabes bien, que no puedo leer su idioma tan extraño de símbolos y letras que no entiendo-

Él reía, mientras ella, hacia movimientos raros con sus brazos de indignación ante su burla.

-Bien, bien, fierecilla alquímica, te contaré su contenido, entonces- hizo ademanes con sus manos, para que se calmara -Simplemente, se encuentra bien y acogida con su nuevo grupo de cazadores- siguió con su trabajo, mientras conversaba -Al margen de eso, me invito a ir al Festival de la Luna de sangre, en un pueblo costero de Keisalhima- frotó una manzana contra su pecho y se la regalo a la hermosa chica, ella la tomó, sonriendo -Me dijo que se encontraría ahí y que estaría encantada de que fuera para vernos-

Comentó un poco desanimado, mirando a la alquimista, pero intento ocultarlo detrás de una falsa sonrisa.

-Keilot, eso es genial- acotó mordiendo la manzana, siempre tenía hambre -Es el lugar perfecto para reencontrarte con tu hermana después de tanto tiempo, ¡Ve y diviértete!- exclamó, intentando animarlo lo mejor que pudo -Además, habrá muchas chicas que podrás conquistar allí- él la observó divertido -Ninguna de ellas podrá resistirse a tu encanto cazador-

Terminó su broma, levantando de forma sugerente sus cejas hacia arriba. Él lo único que hizo, fue reírse de su patética actuación y luego de eso, ponerse serio al instante, para acercarse a ella lentamente, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Eso crees?- susurró -¿Ninguna chica podría resistirse a mí? ¿Ni siquiera tu?-

Le acarició los labios y la mejilla con su pulgar, mirandola expectante, en busqueda de una respuesta. Ella lo miraba antonita, si ese cazador creia que estaba intentando seducirla, iba por muy mal camino.

-Soy inmune a tus encantos, cazador- susurró cerca de sus labios. Sin previo aviso, junto sus manos, transmutando una jaula sobre él y dejándolo encerrado dentro -Ahora, te quedarás ahí y pensarás en lo que has hecho ¿Entendido?-

Lo miro a los ojos, aferrada a la jaula a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro. Él estaba consternado y un poco enojado por haberse encontrado con la guardia baja ante ella. Había caído en su propio juego, cayó, bajo el efecto de los ojos hipnóticos de esa alquimista.

-¡Bien! me lo merezco pero, sólo era una broma, Gaia ¡Sácame de aquí!- rogó aferrado a los barrotes, mirandola -¡Por favor! ¡Soy un cazador, no una presa!-

La castaña reía a carcajadas de la miseria de ese apuesto joven. Era lindo y divertido, pero no eran más que amigos y eso estaba bien, no necesitaban más.

-Esta bien, estas perdonado...Esta vez- se acercó a la jaula limpiando sus lágrimas de risa -Pero la próxima, te irá peor-

Amenazó con su dedo. El cazador levantó sus manos de manera rendida y la alquimista, desarmo la jaula.

-Bien, bien, quedó advertido- le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro y lo coloco tras la oreja de ella -Ahora, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al festival? Como amigos, claro- mencionó incómodo, después de darse cuenta de la cercania de ambos -Esta destinado para hechiceros, cazadores, alquimistas y personas con cualidades médicas/sanadoras. No creo que tengas problemas en ser bienvenida, al fin de cuentas, eres una alquimista, tu colgante lo dice-

Explicó, señalando el pecho de la joven en donde se encontraba el flamel, colgado de su cadena.

-¡Me encantaría ir contigo! Pero hay un problema y ese es, el permiso de mis padres- suspiró resignada -No creo que a ninguno de los dos, les agrade la idea de que viaje sola con un muchacho joven a otro continente, ¿No crees?-

Los dos asentieron ante su retórica.

-Bueno, yo puedo hablar con ellos- propuso pensativo -Además, si el problema esta en que viajes sola conmigo, podríamos invitar a tu amiga Winry y a su novio, junto con su hermano, para que venga con nosotros, ¿Que dices?-

Lo miró expectante, pensando en la posible reacción de sus padres pero, no perdían nada con intentarlo.

-Esta bien, será difícil, pero no imposible conseguir el permiso de mis padres, tendríamos que intentarlo- respondió positiva -¿Que te parece si después de que cerremos la tienda y vamos a hablar con ellos?-

Él asintió feliz de la vida y cada uno se dedicó a su trabajo hasta la hora de cerrar.


	11. Presentimiento especial

Dublith, Amestris.

La pequeña alquimista, estaba disfrutando de una taza de café en la sala con sus padres, después de la cena, como todas las noches. Pero, era una de esas noches en las que ella no podía dejar de moverse y golpear su pie, insistentemente, contra el suelo, mientras miraba los minutos pasar. Notando su evidente nerviosismo, su madre, la observaba inquisitiva.

-Gaia, hija ¿Sucede algo? Te noto un poco nerviosa...-

Claro, su madre no era estúpida, sabía que algo le sucedía.

-No, mamá. No es nada...Ignórame-

Contestó mordiendo la uña de su dedo meñique, mirando el reloj de pared.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ahora mismo me dirás que te ocurre!- exigió mirándola fijamente -Es por un chico, ¿Verdad?-

Su hija la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¿Chico?- mencionó su padre de manera interrogativa, levantando la vista del periódico -¿Sabes algo de esto, Izumi?-

Preguntó a su esposa en tono inquisidor.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Justamente, es lo que le estoy preguntando ¡Vamos, Gaia. Habla!-

Si estaba nerviosa, ahora lo estaba el doble, por culpa de la mirada acusadora de sus padres. Por suerte, casualidad o destino, alguien escucho sus plegarias y llamo a la puerta.

-¡Yo abro!-

Gritó, poniéndose de pie como un resorte y corriendo como un animal que estaba a punto de ser devorado, hacia la puerta de entrada. Al abrirla, se encontré con su salvador, pero la bienvenida, no fue muy amistosa.

-¡Hola! -

Saludo con su brillante sonrisa de héroe y bien arreglado.

-¡Llegas tarde!- le cortó sin más -¿Dónde estabas? ¡Se suponía que ibas a llegar hace media hora! ¡Casi me muero de los nervios esperándote, Keilot!- susurró exaltada.

-Fui a ducharme y a ponerme presentable- se defendió -No iba a llegar a tu casa con la ropa de trabajo y apestando a sudor-

Finalizó con el ceño fruncido por su, no tan, cordial bienvenida.

-Si, si, lo que sea- hizo ademanes sin importancia -Vienés a pedir permiso para un festival, no mi mano para casarnos- tiro de él, introduciéndolo a la casa -Ahora, pasa y prepárate... Esto será difícil-

Su amigo, caminó un poco aturdido por la advertencia, hacia la sala. Al entrar allí, la joven carraspeo incomoda y sus padres, los observaron desde sus respectivos lugares.

-Mamá, papá... Él es Keilot, un amigo y compañero de trabajo...- movía sus brazos en vaivén sin saber que decir -Y vino aqui para hablar con ustedes sobre un tema delicado-

Empujó a su amigo, levemente hacia adelante, mientras observaba las distintas reacciones de sus padres. El hombre de gran porte, palideció y la mujer de cabellos oscuros, miraba al muchacho, expectante, como analizándolo.

-¡Eeehh! Bueno...mmm... Buenas noches señor y señora Curtís, como ella dijo, yo soy Keilot, amigo de su hija- miró de reojo a la hermosa castaña junto a él, por un segundo -Y venía a hablar con ustedes, en nombre de los dos, para solicitar su permiso para...-

Fue interrumpido, estrepitosamente, por la voz grave del padre de la joven.

-Si es su mano lo que viene a pedir, joven. Ahórrese el discurso, porque la respuesta es ¡NO!-

Finalizó su monologo, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Trágame Tierra y escúpeme lejos de esta vergüenza-

Murmuró junto a su amigo, cubriendo sus ojos por la pena del momento.

-¡Sig! ¡Por favor, lo asustas! ¡Déjalo terminar!- regaño a su esposo -Continua, querido-

Ella asintió hacia el cazador y su hija, la miró agradecida.

-Bien, como decía, quería... En realidad, queríamos- dijo esto último, mirando a la chica con sus bellos ojos verdes -Pedir su permiso para ir a un festival en el contiene de Keisalhima- habló firme a los padres de su amiga -Está destinado para jóvenes alquimistas, hechiceros y cazadores, entre otras habilidades especiales-

Terminó, un tanto nervioso. El padre de la joven, recuperó un poco el color, pero seguía intranquilo.

-¡De ninguna manera! Mi hija de veinte años, no viajara a un continente desconocido con un hombre aún más desconocido para nosotros-

Respondió sin pelos en la lengua. el hombre frente a él. Pero su esposa, apoyó una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo y miró a su hija.

-Gaia, ¿Por qué no nos comentaste sobre el festival y tus deseos de ir?-

Cuestionó suavemente y ella, un poco cohibida, intentó responderle.

-Veras, mamá. Me enteré hoy en la tarde cuando Keilot me lo comento. La verdad, es que deseo ir- contestó nerviosa, retorciendo sus dedos -Nunca he viajado a otro lugar que no sea Resembool o Ciudad Central- respiró profundo para calmarse -Soy consciente de los riesgos que corro viajando a otro sitio y mucho más, a otro continente. Pero Keilot, es un gran cazador y sé que me protegerá- tomó la mano de su amigo sin darse cuenta y él, la apretó fuerte, para darle ánimos -Además, mi idea era invitar a Winry y a los Elric para no ir sola con él- aclaró, para evitar mal entendidos -¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme ir!-

Suplicó implorando, como un perrito abandonado y hambriento. Su madre, los miraba a ambos de manera meticulosa, buscando algún ápice o rastro de mentira, cuando no lo encontró, suspiró, bajando la mirada.

-¿Que dices, Sig?-

Preguntó a su esposo a sus espaldas.

-No lo sé, Izumi ¡Es muy peligroso y es una niña! ¡Mi niña!-

Contestó, pellizcando el puente de su nariz para evitar mirar a su hija. La alquimista, ya casi los tenía, era el momento adecuado para tirar su última carta.

-¡Por favor! ¡Prometo nunca más, volver a pedir otra cosa! ¡Seré buena!-

Rogó, haciendo un mohín con sus labios y bajando la mirada. Su madre, suspiró resignada, por última vez.

-Bien, ¡Ve! Espero que te comportes como es debido y confió que sabrás protegerte ante cualquier problema que surja, ¿Entendido?-

Sin poder evitarlo, la joven de ojos avellana, grito de la emoción y corrió a abrazar a sus padres, llena de felicidad.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Los quiero tanto!-

Estaba eufórica, abrazandolos. Su amigo cazador, la miraba con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

-¡Nosotros a ti, cariño!- se separó de ella, para verla a la cara -Ahora, sal con tu amigo a recorrer un poco la ciudad, mientras yo, me quedo aquí consolando a tu padre, para ayudarlo a superar la pérdida de su niña-

Murmuró a su hija, mientras su esposo, tomaba asiento de nuevo en su sillón con los ojos en blanco.

-Si, gracias mamá ¡Vámonos, Keilot!-

Tomó a su amigo de un brazo y lo condujo a la salida de la casa.

-¡Adios! ¡Fue un placer conocerlos!- Exclamó.

Al salir de la casa, la pequeña alquimista, no podía dejar de reír de felicidad, tenía los mejores padres del mundo. Cuando llegaron a la acera, abrazó a su amigo, para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho esa noche.

-¡Muchas gracias, Keilot! ¡Eres un gran amigo! ¡Gracias!- estaba colgada del cuello de él sin darse cuenta de lo hacía -¡No sé cómo podría pagarte esto que has hecho por mí!-

Estupefacto, por su repentino abrazo, respondió al mismo, entre risas. Hacía mucho tiempo que una chica no lo abrazaba de esa manera y se sentía extraño. Ella lo hacía sentir extraño.

-¡De nada! Con ese brillo en tus ojos y esa sonrisa, me alcanza- comentó desarmando el abrazo y bajandola al suelo -Pero realmente, me quito el sombrero, eres una pequeña manipuladora- la tomó del rostro, divertido -Deben ser tus ojos- se acercó a ella para verlos de cerca -¡Son hipnóticos!- mencionó entre risas.

-¡Ay! ¡Cállate!- lo apartó con un empujón amistoso -¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado y luego llamó a Winry para contarle sobre el viaje?- sugirió a su fortachón amigo -¡Vaya! No me había dado cuenta que eras tan alto-

Exclamó sorprendida al medirse con él.

-Me parece bien ¡ENANA!-

Contestó, palmeándole la cabeza.

-¿Sabes algo, Keilot?- comentó, caminando a su lado -Tengo el presentimiento de que en este viaje, va a suceder algo que cambiará mi vida para siempre- miró al cielo, para observar la luna -Algo mágico y que me hará muy feliz, lo presiento-

Él la observaba entre maravillado e interrogativo. Ella era tan bonita, mundana y única, que no podía evitar mirarla como lo hacía.

-¿Qué clase de presentimiento? ¿Bueno o mano?-

Cuestionó, volviendo a la realidad cuando ella volteo a verlo.

-No lo sé, vamos a llamarlo...- pensó por un momento -Un presentimiento especial-

Sonrío, mientras seguían caminando.

-¿Algo mágico y especial?- pensó en voz alta y la miró perturbado -No será... No será qué...Que vas a enamorarte en ese viaje, ¿Verdad?-

Una carcajada salió de la garganta de la joven junto a él de manera inconsciente.

-No lo creo, amigo. Cuando me enamoré, no será mágico- contestó sin interés -Pero, ¿Quién sabe? Seguramente lo tengo en frente y todavía no lo encontré-

Explicó de forma extraña, entre divertida e indiferente, ante la idea de enamorarse.

-Posiblemente, será cuestión de aprender a mirar más allá. Pero una cosa si te digo, señorita- la abrazó por los hombros de forma protectora -Aquel hombre que aspire a tener tu amor, de alguna u otra manera, tendrá que pasar previamente sobre mí- apretó sus hombros con fuerza -¿Queda claro? ¿¡No!?- ella asintió con una sonrisa traviesa -¡Y te puedo asegurar que no será nada bonito!-

Formuló como un hermano pseudoceloso y protector. Aunque estaba segura, que era más que eso.

-¡Mira!- señaló, al salir de sus pensamientos absurdos -Ya llegamos ¿Entramos?-

Miró el letrero sobre sus cabezas, mientras él sostenía la puerta para dejarla pasar.


	12. Mi hermosa hechicera

La Torré de los Colmillos, Taflem, Keisalhima.

Una hermosa hechicera, se encontraba en el comedor de la Torre con su cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa y oculta entre sus brazos. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de magulladuras y heridas. A simple vista, su aspecto era deplorable y sumándole a eso, se encontraba maldiciendo entre dientes a un maldito hechicero negro con el que mantenía una relación violenta.

-¡Estoy agotada! ¡Maldito Orphen! ¡Me las pagará!- cerraba sus ojos por el dolor que sentía -El entrenamiento del día de hoy fue terrible...- suspiró -Comenzó con entrenamiento físico, luego combate cuerpo a cuerpo y por último, duelo de magia- tomó su cabeza entre sus manos -¡Está loco! ¡Casi me mata o hace que me maten!- volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la mesa, cansada -¡Déjame en paz Orphen! ¡Ya fue suficiente por hoy!-

Exclamó, molesta, al sentir que alguien tocaba su hombro cuando estaba a punto de dormirse. Después de unos momentos y lograr despabilarse, pudo comprobar, que el que interrumpió su paz, era su amigo vidente y no el hechicero egoísta, que la había hecho sufrir ese día.

-¡Wow! ¡Tranquila, Dea!- exclamó, mirándola detenidamente -¡Te ves terrible! ¿Qué paso contigo?-

Se acercó y aplicó magia de sanación en ella, su cara, reflejaba preocupación. Era inevitable, siempre la cuido y la defendió, ante todo.

-Orphen y sus métodos de enseñanza ¡Eso me paso!-

Explicó exasperada y adolorida.

-No me extraña, Krylancelo se ha tomado el papel de maestro diabólico contigo, muy en serio- mencionó, molesto -¿Quieres que hable con él? No mereces que te trate como lo hace- tomó con delicadeza el rostro de la chica, para poder curarlo -¡Estate quieta, preciosa! ¡Sino, no podré curarte!-

La regaño, ella no permitía que le tocara el rostro, le dolía demasiado.

-Lo lamentó pero, duele- explicó, humedeciendo sus labios resecos con la lengua -Y en cuanto a lo que me preguntaste sobre hablar con él- apartó el mechón de cabello que siempre le cubría el ojo derecho al vidente -Creo que no es necesario, mañana volverá a Totokanta con los demás, después de hablar esta noche con el maestro Hartia- comentó sonriendo a su amigo -Llamémosle a esto- se señaló a si misma -Un regalo de despedida-

Le guiño su pequeño ojo adolorido y él sonrío, acariciándole los labios resecos con su pulgar. Ella se veía muy mal, de hecho, se había puesto pálida, eso lo enfureció.

-¡Esta bien!- respondió con la misma actitud anterior, poniéndose de pie -Creo que ya terminé, pero necesitas descansar, ven...-

Ofreció su mano a ella, que la tomó despacio para ponerse de pie con cuidado. En un momento y sin saber cómo lo hizo, la hechicera, termino en los brazos de su amigo, transportándolos a ambos a la puerta de su habitación.

-¿No sabía que podíamos hacer eso?-

Comentó un poco aturdida por el efecto de la magia, mientras él, la bajaba al suelo desde sus brazos y ella, se sostenía del umbral de la puerta. Sentía náuseas y todo le daba vueltas, parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-No todos los hechiceros, tienen el poder de hacer eso, tienes que tener un gran poder mental y...- se interrumpió al verla más pálida que antes -¡Oye! ¡Preciosa! ¿Estás bien?- la hechicera negó con la cabeza, al ver bailar un mar de estrellitas frente a sus ojos. El vidente, la atrapó de la cintura con un brazo y con su mano libre, le tomo el rostro -Escucha, Dea. No te duermas, ¿Sí?- habló preocupado, mirándola a los ojos -Sigue hablando hasta que lleguemos a la enfermería, ¿Comprendes?- ella asintió, débilmente, cerrando sus ojos de a poco -No cierres los ojos, por favor, vamos a ir por ayuda-

No hubo respuesta, se había desmayado. El hechicero, lleno de pánico, corrió con ella en sus brazos, hacia la enfermería que se encontraba a unos metros del cuarto de la joven.

Despertó exaltada, otra vez producto de esa horrible pesadilla perturbadora. Respiró profundo y logro calmarse. No recordaba en qué momento se había ido a la cama, pero inmediatamente identificó el lugar en donde estaba, la enfermería de la torre.

-¿Que estoy haciendo en la enfermería?- murmuró tocando su sien -¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?-

Miró a su alrededor sin comprender como había llegado ahí y porque sus manos estaban vendadas, al igual que las tiritas que tenía en su rostro.

-Seis horas- respondió la voz del vidente en la oscuridad del lugar -Te traje aquí después de que te desmayaras en la puerta de tu habitación-

Mencionó, apareciendo desde las sombras hacia la cama.

-¿No entiendo? Lo último que recuerdo, es que me curaste y que estaba muy cansada, ¿Por qué termine aquí?-

Preguntó con temor y asombro a la vez. Le dolía todo, pero quería saber que había pasado con ella.

-Deshidratación severa, el entrenamiento de Krylancelo, casi te mata- explicó muy serio y al borde de la irá -Pero, yo casi lo mató y a Hartia también, por haberte obligado a entrenar con él, sabiendo que no te agrada-

Mencionó esto último con los puños apretados. Siempre pasaba eso, se ponía furioso cada vez que alguien lastimaba a esa hermosa castaña.

-Ya estoy bien, Lai. Gracias por preocuparte y quedarte conmigo- manifestó para tranquilizarlo -Pero, hubieras dejado que Eris o Cleo me cuidarán, tu trabajo es muy importante para la Torre y los antiguos, no debes distraerte con tonterías como estás-

Sonrío agradecida. Él tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, negando con la cabeza y estirando su mano, para acariciarle cabello.

-El trabajo más importante de mi vida, es cuidar de ti- dijo dulcemente, mientras la contemplaba con cariño -Ahora, ¿Quieres saber lo que paso con Krylancelo y Hartia?- la hechicera, asintió enérgica y él, sonrío -Bien, prepárate-

Un furioso Lai, irrumpió en la oficina de su amigo, azotando la puerta de golpe.

-¡Krylancelo! ¿¡Donde está Krylancelo!?-

Preguntó a todos los presentes, gritando a los cuatro vientos.

-No tarda en llegar, dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo antes de marcharse- respondió, el dueño de la oficina -¿Sucede algo, Lai?-

Cuestionó un tanto asustado, por la cara y la interrupción tan brusca del vidente.

-¿¡Qué si sucede algo!? ¿¡Que si sucede algo!?- mencionó sarcástico -¡Recién acabo de dejar a una inconsciente Dea en la enfermería de la Torre!- explicó en el mismo tono anterior -Después de que ese ¡ANIMAL! al que llamas amigo, casi la mata en el entrenamiento, que ¡TÚ! la obligaste hacer-

Finalizó su relato, señalándolo con toda la furia que podía tener dentro. El pelirrojo palideció y Eris, juntó con Leticia, corrieron en dirección a la enfermería del lugar.

-Lo siento, Lai. No pensé que él iba a ser tan duro con ella, yo creí que...-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Que creíste!?- interrumpió su patética excusa -¿¡Que la iba a tratar bien!? ¡¡Por favor, Hartia!! ¡Estamos hablando de Krylancelo, tú sabes cómo es él...él es un...!-

La voz de un hombre joven, irrumpió la discusión entre los dos hechiceros.

-¿Cómo es que soy según tú, Lai? ¿Vamos? ¿Explícanos?-

Preguntó de forma prepotente el moreno al entrar.

-¡¡Ahí estas!! ¡¡Maldito!!-

-¡¡Lai!! ¡¡No!!-

Exclamó el maestro, pero ya era tarde. Orphen, comenzó a gritar de forma desgarradora en el suelo de la oficina, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos, consecuencia del ataque psíquico que el vidente aplicó sobre él, en ese momento.

Hartia, intento desarmarlo lanzándole un hechizo, pero no lo logró, ya que termino empotrado a la pared, producto de un contraataque telequinetico de este.

Cuando el vidente sintió que había logrado su objetivo, detuvo sus ataques y hablo tranquilamente a sus compañeros, que intentaban recomponerse.

-Señores...Espero que no vuelva a presentarse una situación tan desagradable como esta, de lo contrario, les irá peor- finalizó, alisando las solapas y cuello de su camisa -Buenas tardes-

Camino dignamente hacia la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, escuchando los lamentos de ambos hechiceros.

-Hartia, ¿Cuándo se volvió tan fuerte?-

Expresó, jadeante.

-No lo sé, Krylancelo-

Contestó el otro hechicero, en iguales condiciones.

El vidente, caminaba hacia la enfermería, cruzandose en su camino con una furiosa Cleo, que le habló al verlo.

-¿Dónde están?-

-En la oficina de Hartia, son todo tuyos...-

-Gracias-

Contestó y siguió su marcha, cual soldado para la guerra.

Lo último que él percibió fue, un destello verde, una vibración y una explosión, ampliando su sonrisa, todavía más.

-¡No puedo creer que le hayas pateado el trasero a mi maestro y a ese estúpido hechicero!- exclamó entre carcajadas -¡Eres el mejor, Lai! ¡Te quiero!-

Confesó, abrazandolo con fuerza y besandolo en la mejilla, como muestra de agradecimiento.

-¡Y yo a ti, preciosa!- la apartó, para mirarla a esos hermosos ojos hechiceros que a él tanto le gustaban -Haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo sabes ¿Verdad?-

La joven asintió agradecida y él la beso en la frente.

-Lo sé, eres un gran amigo-

Afirmó, recostándose en la cama. Aunque el vidente seguía sonriendo, algo en sus ojos ensombreció, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Basta de charlas a dormir!- la arropo bien con las frazadas -Mañana si te sientes mejor, podre llevarte a tu habitación- la castaña volvió a asentir. Él le acariciaba el cabello, hasta que comenzó a dormirse -Descansa, mi preciosa hechicera... Yo me quedaré aquí, cuidando de ti-

Susurro, besándola en la frente, pensando que ella estaba totalmente dormida.


	13. El comienzo de un nuevo viaje

Dublith, Amestris.

Mañana comenzaría el viaje hacia Kiesalhima de la alquimista y sus amigos. El tiempo estimado del mismo, es de aproximadamente, una semana, hasta llegar a destino. Hacía dos días que habían llegado Winry y los hermanos Elric, a la casa de la joven. Ahora ella y su amiga mecánica, preparaban su mochila de viaje, mientras entablaban una conversación ameno entre ambas.

-Dime, Gaia ¿Dónde conociste al cazador?-

Pregunto la rubia, en tono sugerente.

-Fue, simplemente, casualidad de hecho- aclaró, doblando una camisa entre sus manos -Dos días después de mi cumpleaños y de que ustedes se marcharán, fui con mis padres al centro por unos recados y lo conocí en la tienda donde trabaja, mientras realizaba la compra-

Contesto sin importancia, metiendo las últimas prendas de equipaje en su mochila, la cual, se veía muy grande y pesada.

-Y, ¿Tiene novia?- volvió a peeguntar -No lo pregunto porque yo esté interesada, es simple curiosidad-

-Pues...verás- respondió jugando con un largo rizo de su cabello -Llegó a Amestris para olvidar a una chica que le rompió el corazón. Ella se enamoró de un hechicero- se sentó en su cama, mirando a su amiga –¿No crees que es triste?-

Comentó melancólica, sin saber porque.

-Si, si que lo es. Debió de querer mucho a esa chica, como para dejar todo y marcharse a un país desconocido ¿Verdad?- asintió en total acuerdo -Ahora, ¿Cuándo partimos?-

-Según Keilot, tenemos una semana de viaje de aquí, hasta Kesialhima. Partiremos a más tardar mañana, después del desayuno- cerro la mochila que estaba a su lado con mucho esfuerzo –Nuestra idea es ir en tren hasta Ciudad Central y desde allí, viajar en barco hasta Ciudad del Este, que es donde se realiza el festival- bajo el equipaje al suelo con ayuda de su amiga, para no lastimarse –Creemos que el viaje en barco será de unos tres o cuatro días, como mucho-

-Bien, será un viaje largo, pero divertido- mencionó sentándose junto a la alquimista –¡Aún no puedo creer que tus padres te hayan permito ir! Son muy sobreprotectores contigo...-

-Ni yo, pero estoy feliz por eso, nos costó mucho a Keilot y a mi convencerlos, pero nunca subestimes el poder de esta mirada-

Le enseñó a su amiga la mirada que utilizo con sus padres.

-¡Basta! Esos ojos color avellana, junto con esa expresión, ablandarían hasta el corazón de Ed-

Manifestó, tapándose los ojos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo como eso?- reclamó indignada, tocándose el pecho –Ni en mis mejores pesadillas, ablandaría ese corazón de acero, para eso están tú y Al-

-Si, tienes razón- aseguró su amiga -Tengo hambre, ¿Vamos a comer algo?-

-Me parece bien, yo también muero de hambre, como siempre...- llevo las manos a su pequeño estomago –Además, ya terminamos con esto-

Afirmó sacudiendo sus satisfecha por su trabajo, mientras la rubia, observaba un pequeño estuche de un instrumento musical.

-Gaia, ¿Por qué llevas esto?-

Cuestionó sosteniendo el estuche entre sus manos.

-No lo sé, pensé que alguien en el festival me enseñaría a usarlo- levantó sus hombros, indiferente –Es lo único que llego conmigo el día que aparecí aquí-

-Entiendo, ojalá puedan ayudarte con eso. Además, cantas muy bien y sumando a todo eso, tomas clases de guitarra- dejó el estuche de nuevo en su lugar –Sería una pena que desperdicies tu talento, vamos a estar cinco días en ese lugar, como para que puedas aprender a usar esto-

-¿Cantó bien? Winry, por favor, sabes que lo hago por diversión y sólo para ustedes- se puso de pie como una bala –Bueno, basta de charlas, vamos a comer-

Ambas salieron de la habitación, muertas de hambre y dispuestas a comer cualquier cosa a su paso.

La Torré de los Colmillos. Keisalhima.

Dos días después del incidente del entrenamiento y de que la hechicera, haya pasado un día entero en la enfermería para observación, se encontraba totalmente recuperada y lista para realizar sus rutinas diarias. El hechicero malvado, se disculpó con ella por su fea actitud, aunque es prácticamente seguro, que su novia fue quién lo obligo. Lo mismo sucedió con el maestro Hartia, que al día siguiente del incidente, llego a la enfermería envuelto en un mar de lágrimas, pidiéndole disculpas a su discípula y prometiendo, que nunca más volvería a pasar algo como eso.

Pero ya era otro día y se encontraban en una situación muy diferente y poco conmovedora a la que habían presenciado previamente.

-¡Dije que no, Dea! ¡Entiéndelo!- hablo, exasperado, a su discípula -¡No vas a ir a ese festival! ¡Y mucho menos, teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió la última vez que te marchaste de aquí!-

Explicó con la mayor paciencia posible que podía tener en ese momento. Su oficina estaba repleta de personas y él tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, eso, lo ponía furioso.

-¡Pero, maestro! ¡Usted sabe que no fue mi intención! ¡Además, no era un viaje de placer o vacaciones! ¡Estaba buscando a mi hermana! ¡Tan solo me distraje un poco!- intentó convencerlo presentando sus mejores argumentos –¿¡Ayúdame, Cleo!?-

Suplicó a su amiga en busca de ayuda, ella quería viajar con ellos. Nunca lo había hecho y además, lo necesitaba.

-¡Ooohhh! ¡Vamos, hombre cangrejo! ¡Deja de tratarla como una niña! ¡Se lo debes por lo que le hicieron Orphen y tú!-

Así era su amiga, siempre llegaba al punto, sin importar nada.

-¡Ahorraré tus comentarios, Cleo! He dicho que no y es mi última palabra. Es la misma respuesta que le di a Krylancelo cuando vino a comentarme sobre el asunto- ultimátum –Además, ya le pedimos disculpas a Dea sobre lo del entrenamiento. Así que, les pido, que se retiren de mi oficina-

Despacho a todos sin derecho a réplica y corriéndolos de su oficina. La joven hechicera, tenía que hacer algo, estaba dispuesta a agotar todos sus recursos, si era necesario.

-¡Usted es muy malo conmigo, maestro! ¡Yo no hice nada para que me encierre en esta torre, como una maldita prisionera!- refutó al borde del llanto por la rabia contenida -Eris, por favor ¿Has algo?- ella negó con la misma actitud que su maestro. Lamentablemente, tenía que jugar sucio, no quería recurrir a eso, pero era su única salvación -Lai, por favor...-

Suplicó con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. Él se estremeció e intervino en la discusión.

-No, no llores- mencionó con pánico al verla llorar -Hartia, si es necesario yo iré con ella, pero por favor, no la hagas llorar- hablo con la voz firme, hacia el maestro de hechicería -No llores- susurró acercándose a ella, para limpiarle otra lágrima -Hartia, mírala...Esta deshecha, no le hagas esto-

Se dirigió a él de nuevo con la misma actitud anterior.

-Esta bien, ¡Puedes ir!- manifestó con el corazón en la mano, después de mirar a su alumna -Pero Dea, no quiero problemas como la última vez, confió en ti. Ahora, ¡Adiós! Debemos trabajar con Eris-

Los corrió a todos de nuevo. Esa pequeña hechicera, siempre conseguía lo que quería manejando los hilos de todos. Eso le molestaba, terriblemente a su maestro pero también le encantaba, no iba a mentirse a si mismo, él la adoraba y nunca le negaba nada, aunque quisiera.

-Gracias, maestro- se acerco a él para besarlo en la mejilla -Y gracias a ti también, Lai- con él hizo lo mismo.

-De nada, preciosa. Ve a prepararte que hoy partiremos con Krylancelo y los otros a Totokanta-

-Bien, ¿Me ayudas, Cleo?-

-Si, claro. Vamos, Leki-

Mientras ambas jóvenes salían de la oficina, la hechicera, escuchó a lo lejos la conversación entre Orphen y Lai.

-¡Maldita hechicera manipuladora! Son sus ojos, ¿Verdad?- mencionó el de cabellos oscuros.

-Si, son hechiceros- declaró el vidente, haciéndola sonreír.


	14. Compañeros no tan buenos

Ciudad Central, Amestris.

La alquimista y sus amigos, llevaban dos días de viaje y ya se sentía agotada, todo por la culpa del maldito transmutado de Edward Elric, como ella le decía.

-¡Vamos, monstruo! Camina más rápido ¿Quieres? Hasta yo, con una pierna de metal, puedo caminar más rápido que tu-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese maldito, a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ella, gritándole, como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo.

-¡Déjame en paz, Ed! ¡Si no quieres que cierre tu maldita boca como la última vez!- anteriormente, lo había encerrado en una cúpula de alquimia, por unas cuantas horas por levantarle la voz -Deberías ser más considerado, teniendo en cuenta, que esté, es mi primer viaje y que no estoy acostumbrada a caminar con tanto equipaje-

-¡Me importan un comino tus patéticas excusas!- refuto exasperado, realmente, no la soportaba –¡Tú nos obligaste a ir contigo a ese estúpido festival! ¡Ahora, te aguantas!- no volteó en ningún momento, no quería ni verla -¡Y te sugiero, que camines más deprisa o el barco partirá sin nosotros en él!-

Presa de su furia, la muchacha, se abalanzo sobre el sujeto rubio con pierna de metal, para darle una buena lección, pero alguien muy fuerte la sujetó en el camino, para que no lo hiciera.

-¡Suéltame, Keilot! ¡Lo voy a transmutar hasta que se olvide de su nombre!-

Expreso colérica, señalando al alquimista que la miraba arrogante. La relación de ellos era así, se odiaban a muerte, incluso, se consideraban enemigos mortales, pero si uno necesitaba del otro, ahí estaban, sin importar nada. Eso era lo más extraño de todo, eran amigos y enemigos a la vez.

-¡Basta, Gaia! ¡Las personas nos están mirando!- intento calmarla, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos –Además, no le des el gusto de sacarte de quicio a ese enano malhumorado-

Mencionó el cazador, lanzando dagas por los ojos hacia el susodicho, que lo miraba de la misma manera.

-¿¡A quien le dices enano!? ¡Maldito cazador vagabundo!-

Se acercó furioso a ellos, pero el cazador, como buen caballero, jamás destiñe. Lo miró indiferente y sin una pizca de miedo, hacia su persona. Ese muchacho de ojos verdes, guardaba un gran secreto, ni siquiera la alquimista lo sabia, él no era un simple cazador, él era un alfa, algo muy extraño entre los cazadores.

-Pues, soy más alto que tú, así que creo que es a ti- explicó señalándolo –Y te advierto una cosa amigo, que si sigues perturbando la paz de todos nosotros en este viaje, vas a experimentar la furia de un cazador y no te gustara-

-¿No me digas?- respondió con su típico tono sarcástico –¡Quiero verte intentándolo! ¡¡A-MI-GO!!-

La situación, se estaba poniendo cada vez peor si nadie los detenía. En un momento y sin preverlo, Edward, termino en el suelo con su cabeza rota y Winry, mirándolo furiosa con una llave inglesa en su mano. Era un misterio para todos el no saber donde guardaba esa cosa.

-¡Hermano! ¡Tu alma!-

Exclamó preocupado, acercándose a su hermano e introduciendo el alma del mismo, otra vez en él. Eso fue muy extraño, todos vieron salir el alma de Ed de su cuerpo y ser introducida de nuevo a su lugar, por las manos de su hermano.

-¡¡Hasta aquí!! ¡¡Ya no los soporto más!!- grito al mundo, iracunda, la mecánica –¡Ed, compórtate, Gaia, ignóralo y Keilot, después te daré el gusto de que patees su lindo trasero amestrisano!- señalo a cada uno de ellos, nombrándolos –¡Ahora! ¡Sigamos caminando, que vamos a perder el barco!- ordenó a sus amigos que siguieron caminando –¡Ah! ¡Si! Se me olvidaba...Al, levanta a tu hermano-

Todos asintieron a la orden de la loca mecánica de automail, como si fuera un sargento militar y siguieron en paz, ya que el alquimista de acero era cargado inconsciente por su hermano.

Cerca de la ciudad de Totokanta.

El grupo de la hechicera, también llevaba dos días camino hacia Totokanta y ella sentía como si hubiera realizado una peregrinación por desierto por cuarenta años. Tenía calor, sed, hambre y las malditas túnicas de la Torre, no dejaban de darle comezón.

-¡Por favor, hechicero! ¿Podemos parar aquí a descansar?- suplicó, sedienta -Llevamos caminando horas y realmente, me siento exhausta-

Exclamó cansada, sentándose en una roca al costado del camino.

-¡¡Levántate!! Estamos a unos 5 kilometros de llegar y si nos detenemos, llegaremos a Totokanta al anochecer y no quiero eso-

Exigió, sin una pizca de paciencia y consideración el hechicero negro.

-Podemos acampar aquí- afirmó –Todos estamos cansados y queremos descansar ¿No es así, chicos?- preguntó al resto del grupo. Todos miraron hacia otras direcciones, silbando, para evitar su pregunta y la furia del hechicero -¿Ves? ¡Dijeron que si! ¡Todo está dicho, nos quedamos!- expresó con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo no escuche ningún tipo de respuesta- contestó mirándola irritado. Esa muchacha, siempre lo sacaba de quicio –Así que, levanta tu pequeño trasero manipulador de esa roca, si no quieres que yo lo haga por ti-

Advirtió acercándose a ella.

-¡Oh! ¡No!- se lamentó el pequeño aprendiz –Otra vez no, maestro. Recuerde como le dejo el rostro la última vez- mencionó el joven, pero el hechicero lo ignoró, para acercarse a la castaña –Bueno, yo se lo advertí-

Cubrió sus ojos para evitar la impresión del momento.

La relación que esos dos hechiceros tenían, dejaba a todos desconcertados. En momentos de crisis o de tensión, unían sus fuerzas para enfrentar juntos a los enemigos o incluso, para aprender magia el uno del otro, ya que ambos, eran brillantes y poseían un talento innato para la hechicería o la magia, llegando incluso, hasta tener conversaciones civilizadas y normales sobre el tema. Pero el resto del tiempo, se llevaban como perros y gatos, hasta el punto de declararse la guerra ante cualquier situación absurda como esa.

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes! ¡Estúpido!-

Lo desafío mirándolo a los ojos. Así fue, como ella termino sobre el hombro de Orphen, con una soga apretando todo su cuerpo y con la boca amordazada por la cinta del hechicero. Pero él no salió invicto, en su enfrentamiento se llevó, un ojo morado, el labio partido, la nariz rota y magulladuras por todo el rostro. La parte buena de todo eso, es que la hechicera, no estaba caminando y que podía dormir libremente, si lo deseaba.

-¡¡DESPIERTA!!- gritó un maniático hechicero arrojándola al suelo de golpe -Llegamos, ya dejé mi paquete, así que...- sacudió sus manos, mirándola arrogante y con su cara magullada –¡Buenas noches!- se despidió dándole un beso fugaz a Cleo. Llevándose a Majic y Lai con él, pero regreso rápidamente hasta la muchacha -Esto es mío, demonio- dijo, tirando de la mordaza de su boca -Adiós-

-¡Maldito y estúpido hechicero! ¡Me vengaré! ¡Y juro que te va a doler!-

, sin ningún tipo de reparo. Su amiga se acercó a ella, riendo y ayudándola a desatar la cuerda.

-Creó que no es necesaria una venganza, amiga. Le diste una buena pelea, le arruinaste ese lindo rostro por unos días, otra vez-

-¡Si, tienes razón! ¡Soy la mejor! Además, me lo debía por lo del entrenamiento- quitó las sogas de su cuerpo –Sus disculpas no significan nada para mí- manifestó, inexplicablemente feliz.

-Si, eso es cierto. Bueno vamos a bañarnos, a comer un poco y a descansar, mañana seguiremos viajando-

Le dio la razón a su bella amiga con la cabeza y se adentraron juntas a la mansión Everlasting.


	15. Ojos ocultos

Cuidad de Totokanta.

Ambas jóvenes habían pasado muy buena noche en la casa Everlasting. De hecho, las camas eran muy suaves y muy diferentes a las de la torre, que eran duras como piedra y no permiten descansar. Ahora desayunaban junto a Mariabelle, la hermana mayor de la cazadora, antes de continuar su viaje a Ciudad del Este.

-Cleo, ¿Crees que Keilot este allí? Me refiero a que, quizás, este en el festival junto con su hermana-

Cuestionó interesada, ella quería conocer a ese apuesto cazador. Su amiga le comentó una vez, que él era totalmente opuesto a Orphen, en todo los sentidos.

-No lo sé, pero posiblemente nos lo encontremos allá- respondió, dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa -Sólo espero que Orphen no lo encuentre antes que yo- expresó con nervios -La última vez que lo vimos, parecía que iba matarlo ahí mismo, en el bosque. Si no fuera porque Majic y yo intervenimos, Keilot o tal vez Orphen, se encontraría tres metros bajo tierra-

-¡Vaya! Pero algún día tendrá que superarlo, no puede pensar en esa rivalidad toda la vida, ¿Verdad?- ella levantó los hombros en respuesta, ya que estaba tomado su té -También hay que pensar que Keilot, ya debe tener a alguien más en su vida, ¿No crees?- tomó una galleta del plato frente a ella -Han pasado ¿Cuanto? ¿Dos o tres años de eso?- cuestionó.

-Tres años y creeme- aseguró comiendo galletas como una salvaje -Orphen nunca lo olvidará y menos aún, cuando visto de cazadora- anunció sin más -A propósito, ¿Que usarás cuando lleguemos al festival?-

-Sinceramente, no lo sé. Pero estaba pensando en usar el traje que Eris y tu me dieron para mi cumpleaños- comentó finalizando su té -¿Tu que crees?-

-Me parece perfecto- asintió, dándole la razón -Quiero decirte Dea, que te has convertido en una hermosa hechicera, lo sabes ¿Verdad?- las palabras de ella, causaron nostalgia en la castaña -Puedes ponerte cualquier cosa, que en ti se verá como en una muñeca- expresó con ojos brillosos -Nunca voy a olvidar el día en el que te conocí y nos hicimos amigas- miraba hacia la nada, hundida en el recuerdo -Tu tenías unos 12 años y yo 16, ¿Recuerdas?-

-Gracias, Cleo. Como olvidarlo, ese día siempre estará presente en mi memoria-

Rememoró, sujetando la mano de la rubia junto a ella.

Una niña de 12 años, corría enérgicamente por los pasillos de la Torré, para escapar de su maestro de hechicería. Reía eufórica por la adrenalina de la huida, hasta que choco con algo, o mas bien, con alguien.

-¡Ay...cielos! ¡Me duele!-

Exclamó una joven rubia, adolorida, que aparentaba unos 16 o 17 años en el suelo frente a ella.

-¡Oye, niña!- gritó un hombre alto con un pendiente de dragón de la Torre, levantando por la túnica a la pequeña -¿¡Por qué no miras por donde vas!? ¿¡No sabes que no se puede correr por los pasillos de la torre!?- dijo aún más molesto.

-Disculpe, señor. No veía por donde venía- habló la niña un poco molesta. Ese hechicero, era un grosero -Estaba escapando de mi maestro...Lo siento mucho-

-¡Tus disculpas no significan nada! ¿¡Mira lo que has hecho?!-

Expresó colérico, mientras señalaba a la chica que se estaba levantando del suelo.

-¡Orphen! ¡Baja a esa niña! ¡Ahora!- gritó la rubia, mientras el hechicero bajaba a pequeña, muy lentamente -No te preocupes hermosa, estoy bien, no me paso nada y además, fue un accidente- explicó, tranquilamente, observando de manera furtiva al hechicero -Mi nombre es Cleo, por cierto ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-Dea...Dea Fleming...En serio, lo siento, señorita Cleo- retorcía sus manitos nerviosa, mirando alrededor, por si su maestro o el vidente aparecían -Pero estaba huyendo del maestro Hartia, ¡Es tan molestó!-

Comentó cruzando sus bracitos en su pecho.

-Si, lo sé, linda. Pero agradece que no este disfrazado del hombre cangrejo, eso es algo que no es digno de ver- explicó entre risas -Bien, Dea ¿Que te parece si vamos a buscar a tu maestro y lo molestamos un poco? ¿Quieres?-

Preguntó a la niña extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

-¡¡Siiii!!-

Contestó, dando saltitos de felicidad, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la torre

-El hombre cangrejo...Nunca entenderé porque llamas así al maestro-

Comentó, volviendo de ese hermoso recuerdo.

-Esa es una historia para otro día- se incorporó de la silla, limpiando su boca -Ahora, si ya terminaste de desayunar, vamos a buscar a los chicos a la posada, así seguimos con nuestro camino-

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos!-

Ambas se despidieron de Mariabelle y salieron de la mansión en busca de los chicos.

Mar de Amestris, Barco de pasajeros hacia Keisalhima.

Por suerte, habían llegado a tiempo para abordar el barco hacia Keisalhima. Las dos jóvenes, ocuparon un hermoso camarote juntas con vista al océano, en la primera clase y sus compañeros otro, pero un poco mas moderado, en la tercera clase, era el último que quedaba disponible. No le agrado mucho al alquimista de acero, pero no le quedaba otra, tuvo que tomarlo bajo coerción de sus compañeros.

Mientras desarmaban el equipaje, las hermosas muchachas mantenían una enérgica conversación.

-Win, ¿Notaste que el barco esta repleto de personas de distintos lugares? ¿No es genial?-

Tiro toda su ropa arriba de la cama, para meterla al closet medianamente ordenada, después. Las prendas eran prácticamente iguales, camisas a cuadros o lisas, blusas sencillas y pantalones de mezclilla, sin olvidar, sus clásicas botas de combate.

-Si, lo note- respondió ordenando su ropa -Sus trajes y vestimentas son hermosos, ¿No te gustaría tener algo así?- guardó faldas y pantalones dentro de su parte del closet -Eres una alquimista, tendrías que vestirte como ellos-

-No lo creo, tu sabes que no es mi estilo la ropa extravagante y el cabello de colores-

Respondió un poco cohibida, ante la idea de cambiar de estilo y mirando la gran pila de ropa sobre la cama, sin ganas de ordenarla. Ni modo, lo haría luego.

-¡No seas ridícula! Eres una bella y exótica alquimista, mereces vestirte como tal- cerró el closet, culminando con su labor -Cuando terminemos con esto- señaló la ropa de su amiga -Bajaremos a la tienda de la cubierta y conseguiremos algo mas apropiado para ti-

Ordenó, acercándose y comenzando a ordenar la ropa ella misma. Esa rubia voluptuosa y de lindos ojos azules, era como la hermana mayor de esa pequeña alquimista. Siempre estaba ahí, acomodando sus desastres, para luego, darle ordenes a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Esta bien!-

Exclamó bufando, ayudándola. Luego de ordenar el caos, pasaron aproximadamente treinta minutos, buscando algún atuendo en la tienda, hasta que Winry, arrojo a su amiga dentro de un probador con un traje que eligió para ella

-¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Estas muy equivocada Winry Rockbell, si piensas que yo voy a salir vestida así a algún lugar!-

Exclamó consternada. El traje consistía, en un vestido corto, medias de nailon negras con rayas verticales, botas hasta las rodillas y un sombrero con el mismo estilo del vestido.

-Callate y abre la puerta- a regañadientes abrió la puerta y ella la miró expectante -Tienes razón, no puedes salir así ¡Falta algo!- la analizó con la mirada de arriba abajo, hasta que chasqueo sus dedos -Lo tengo, cambiate el color del cabello con alquimia- exigió.

-¿¡Qué!?-

Preguntó, sorprendida. Su amiga había perdido el juicio y eso tenía un nombre, se conocía como locura oceánica.

-¡Hazlo!- ordenó, sin tregua.

-¡¡BIEN!!-

Respondió molesta, junto sus manos y las apoyo sobre su cabello, el cual se volvió lacio y grisáceo con tonalidades castañas.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora, has lo mismo con los ojos- acató la orden e hizo lo mismo con sus ojos y estos se volvieron azules -Ahora sí, perfecto sal de ahí, paga y vámonos-

Eso hizo y salieron de allí. Se sentía extraña, nunca había vestido así y no había usado falda en mucho tiempo. Le incomodaba y no sabia como comportarse vistiendo de esa manera.

-Si alguno de los chicos me ve así ¡Te mataré!-

Advirtió apuntándola y bajando un poco la falda de su vestido en la parte trasera.

-¡No lo harás! ¡Tu me amas!- contestó entrelazando sus brazos -Seguro que no te reconocerán-

-Tienes razón, te adoró-

Caminaron juntas por la cubierta del barco, sonriendo, en busca de sus compañeros de viaje y conversando de cualquier cosa al azar.


	16. Mi viejo karma

Mar de Amestris, Barco de pasajeros hacia Keisalhima.

Llevaban mas de media hora buscando a lo chicos por la cubierta del barco y no había rastros de ellos. La alquimista, empezaba a sentirme un poco mareada por el movimiento, pero lo toleraba.

-¿Donde se han metido estos idiotas, Gaia?- renegó la mecánica, aun aferrada al brazo de su amiga -Habíamos acordado que nos encontraríamos en la cubierta para ir a cenar ¿Donde están?-

-¿Quizás estén en su...?-

No pudo contestarle, ya que tres jóvenes la interrumpieron, llegando hacia ellas.

-Mira, hermano. Ahí esta Winry, pero Gaia no está con ella- mencionó el rubio, señalando a la mecánica -¿No es extraño? ¿Estará bien?-

-¿Donde estabas?- preguntó el alquimista de acero, brusco, al llegar -Llevamos mas de cuarenta minutos buscándote y cuando por fin lo hacemos, no esta el monstruo alquímico contigo- su novia, lo observaba extraño, su amiga estaba a su lado -¿Donde esta?-

Habló exasperado, ignorando a la joven de cabellos grisáceos y ojos azules, mientras Alphone y Keilot, la observaban fijamente, pero este último, analizándola con la mirada.

-Winry, ¿Quien es tu nueva amiga?- pregunto el menor de los Elric, señalándola -Me resulta familiar, ¿No crees, hermano?-

-¿¡EH!? ¿De que estas hablando, Al? Si ella es...-

-¿Gaia?-

Cuestionó el cazador, iluminado, interrumpiendo a la rubia.

-Si-

Contestó ella, avergonzada por su nuevo aspecto.

-¡¡Oh Dioses!! ¿¿¡¡Quiere matarme!!?? ¿¿¡¡Verdad!!??- dijo el castaño, a los hombres junto a él, que levantaron sus hombres, indiferentes -¿Por qué estas vestida así? ¿Y que hiciste con tu cabello y tus ojos?-

Exclamó, entre alarmado y horrorizado, señalándola de arriba a abajo con ambas manos.

-¡Todo es culpa de Winry!- se defendió la joven -¡Ella me obligo a hacerme esto! Dijo que tenía que vestirme como una alquimista de verdad- culpo a su amiga de todo, señalándola, como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes. Ella la miró ofendida -Pero no te preocupes, es reversible y cuando vuelva a casa después del festival, volveré a la normalidad, lo juro-

Excusó, rápidamente, levantado ambas manos de manera defensiva.

-En realidad, estas muy linda Gaia, me agrada-

Declaró su amigo, mirándola, tan caballeroso y correcto como siempre.

-Aunque me cueste decirlo y pienses que es un insulto, Al tiene razón- levanto sus pulgares hacia ella, asintiendo con la cabeza -Te queda el cambio, ahora sí pareces una verdadera alquimista-

Eso, obviamente, fue un insulto y una burla hacia ella, por parte del ex alquimista.

-¡Lo ves! Te dije que no te reconocerían ¡De nada!-

Agrego con ojos brillando de orgullo la rubia, contestando a un "Gracias" que ella nunca le dio.

-Pues ¡Yo lo odio! Y quiero que vuelva la antigua Gaia- mencionó el cazador -Vuelve a tu camarote, quitate ese horrible atuendo revelador, acomodate el cabello, los ojos y regresa aquí, para que vayamos a cenar- señalaba cada parte de ella que nombraba -¡Tienes treinta minutos!- miró el reloj en su bolsillo -Hazlo, ¡AHORA!-

Señaló en dirección hacia las habitaciones.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó, ofendida -Tu no eres mi padre para darme ordenes- refutó, entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos -Así que, ¡No lo haré! ¡Me quedaré así hasta que pase el festival!-

Lo miró a lo ojos de forma desafiante. Sin predecir su próximo movimiento, el cazador, la tomó de un brazo y la alejó de sus amigos para hablar en privado. Edward, intentó detenerlo, pero Winry se lo impidió.

-¡Sueltame, Keilot!-

Forcejeó, él aflojó su agarre y volteó a verla sin emoción en su mirada.

-Escucha... No te estoy pidiendo que te cambies de atuendo porque no me gusta como luces, te ves hermosa, esa es la verdad. Solamente, te lo estoy pidiendo por tu seguridad- respiró, profundamente, para calmarse -Le prometí a tus padres que te protegería de cualquier peligro y la verdad, que no me lo estas haciendo nada fácil vestida así- explicó, mirándola con intensidad -Ahora, de lo primero que tendré que protegerte es de los depravados que quieran aprovecharse o acercarse a ti- suspiro, tomando el puente de su nariz y bajando la mirada -Así que, te pido...No, te suplicó...No, te imploro, con todo el cariño que te tengo...Ve a cambiarte- levantó la vista y ella, sonreía burlona -Y, ¿Por que rayos estas sonriendo, Gaia?-

Preguntó, al terminar su monólogo. Ella rompía con todos los esquemas establecidos de las chicas que había conocido en los últimos tres años.

-Es que...Si no te conociera bien, diría que estas celoso, mi cazador amigo- lo picó un poco, para que se relajara y él la miro ofendido -Pero, no te preocupes por mi, es solo un atuendo diferente. Seguramente, nadie se fijara en mi, solo...mirame- se señaló a ella misma y el castaño, la observó sin aliento, estaba tan hermosa que le aterraba -Para que estés mas tranquilo, yo te ayudare a patearle el trasero a cualquier idiota que quiera pasarse de listo conmigo- propuso ella, amistosamente -¿Trató?- Le extiendo una mano -Seria un intercambio equivalente, Keilot ¿Que dices?-

-¡Bien!- estrechó la mano de la alquimista, rendido -Siempre me pasa esto con las chicas en mi vida... mi hermana, Cleo y ahora, tú- declaró al universo, frotando su rostro -Es mi karma, mi viejo karma- suspiro resignado por ultima vez, mirándola con anhelo -Pero para estar mas seguros...- se quito su chaqueta y la colocó en los hombros de esa bonita muchacha, que empezaba a robarle el corazón -¡Cubrete! Quiero tener una cena en paz- la cubrió totalmente, inspeccionandola con cuidado -Ahora, vamos con los demás-

Tomó su mano y juntos, se dirigieron al salón comedor, para cenar.


	17. La brújula del destino

Keisalhima, Camino a Ciudad del Este.

Estaban a sólo tres días de llegar a destino que era Ciudad del Este. Allí, es donde se realizará el Festival de la Luna de Sangre, pero desde que salieron de Totokanta, no han tenido más que mala suerte. Los atacaron dos monstruos, tres grupos de bandidos y tuvieron que luchar contra un jardinero que intentaba conquistar el mundo, otra vez. Según él, los ataco buscando venganza por lo que sucedió la última vez que Orphen y los demás, arruinaron sus planes.

Ahora bien, para agregar más drama al asunto, hacia varias horas que estaban caminando en círculos por el bosque, ya que la carreta que les había prestado la madre de Cleo para viajar, quedó destruida en el último enfrentamiento. Al fin de cuentas, el maestro Hartia tenía razón.

-¡Ahora si, muchachos! No puedo equivocarme, es por allá- señaló la cazadora hacia el este -Lo presiento ¡Vamos!-

-¡Rayos! Hace varias horas que estamos caminando en círculos, siguiendo tus malditos presentimientos, Cleo- comentó irritado, el malhumorado hechicero -Y no me digas que es una simple exploración de terreno, porque sabes bien que no lo es- la apuntó con el dedo.

-¡Cielos! El hechicero tiene razón- la hechicera miraba alrededor, perdida y desorientada -Hemos estado caminando sin rumbo fijo, desde hace horas- apuntó hacia un lado -De hecho, he visto la rama de ese árbol, como unas tres o cuatro veces- volteó enojada hacia su amiga -¡Gracias, Cleo! ¡Por tu culpa estamos perdidos!-

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Es su culpa! En ningún momento obligue a ninguno de ustedes a que siguieran mis pasos- Se excusó de manera inocente, haciéndose la desentendida de todo -Además, la culpa es total y únicamente de Majic, yo iba siguiéndolo a él- Eso era típico de ella, echarle la culpa a otro.

-No mientas, Cleo- se defendió el aprendiz -Yo venia detrás de ti, como todos los demás-

-¡Callate, Majic! ¡O te vestiré de mujer como la última vez!-

Advirtió la nombrada, apuntando a su rubio amigo.

-¡Basta los dos!- reclamó el hombre al que todos llaman hechicero negro -No estoy de humor para soportar una discusión entre ustedes en este momento- se sentó bajo un árbol -Tenemos que pensar en como salir de aquí, eso es lo importante-

-¿Que se te ocurre, maestro?- miraba alrededor, intentando buscar un rumbo -Mira que esta anocheciendo y es muy peligroso quedarnos a acampar aquí en el bosque-

-¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! ¡Maldito destino! ¡A veces siento que nos odia!-

Exclamó, haciendo una rabieta de niño chiquito.

-Lai, tu podrías sacarnos de aquí, eres un vidente, ¿No?- se acercó a él y este la abrazo, ella temblaba de frío -Me refiero a que, podrías rastrear la salida o buscar algún camino por el cual seguir ¿Puedes hacer eso?-

Él negó con la cabeza, inmediatamente, frotándole los brazos para que entrara en calor.

-Me encantaría poder hacerlo, preciosa- la beso en la sien. Él estaba profundamente enamorado de esa bella castaña y ella lo ignoraba por completo -Pero como todo vidente, mi poder es limitado, no puedo controlar las visiones, ellas vienen a mi de manera involuntaria y momentánea- la separó de él, acomodandole el cabello -Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo, aunque era una gran idea- ella sonrió mirándolo a los ojos -¿Estas mejor? ¿Ya no tienes frío?- la hechicera asintió y se alejó de él.

-Esta bien, ¿Y si yo lo intento?- todos la miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza -¿Qué? ¿Por qyue me miran así? ¿Dije algo malo?-

-¡Si serás estúpida! Tu eres una hechicera ordinaria. No todos los hechiceros nacen con el don de la visión- mencionó el de ojos rojizos, molesto, mirándola aún peor -¿No entendiste lo que acaba de decir Lai? ¡Niña tonta! ¿¡No entiendo que les enseñan hoy en día en la Torre!?- preguntó irónico a nadie en particular -Por suerte, me alejé a tiempo de ese maldito lugar-

-¡En eso te equivocas, hechicero arrogante! Es cierto lo que dices, en parte- explicó socarrona -Que no todos los hechiceros nacen con el don de la visión, ya que es algo muy extraño, pero hay otras maneras- volteó a ver al vidente a unos metros de ella -Lai me ha estado enseñando a hacerlo ¿No es así?-

-Es cierto, Krylancelo. Le he estado enseñando a utilizar el hechizo de la brújula del destino- se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros, había vuelto a temblar -Lo conoces, ¿Verdad? Dea es muy buena implementando ese hechizo-

-Si, lo conozco- afirmó -Pero no lo he perfeccionado- la cazadora se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hombro -Tengo entendido, que se usa un círculo de transmutación complejo, muy similar a los que utilizan los alquimistas ¿No es así?-

Abrazo a la rubia a su lado, mientras la hechicera y el vidente, asentían en afirmación.

-Si, así es hechicero y como yo desciendo de alquimistas, me es muy fácil implementarlo- se abrazo al torso de su amigo, para obtener mas calor -El único problema, es que término muy cansada y con hemorragias nasales después de usarlo-

Levanto la mirada hacia el vidente, que la miraba como si fuera lo mas hermoso del mundo, sonriendo. Él no entendía como es que no se daba cuenta del gran amor que sentía por ella.

-Es comprensible, ya que es muy peligroso unir la hechicería con la pseudoalquimia, en este caso...- apoyó su cabeza en la de su novia, sin respuestas -Así que, esa idea, queda descartada-

En palabras de Orphen, eso significaría un no, rotundo.

-Pero Orphen, es la única manera que tenemos para salir de aquí- su novia habló junto a él -Además, sabes que este bosque es famoso por albergar demonios en su interior y estamos muy cansados para combatir con ellos. Déjala hacerlo- intervino por su amiga.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Krylancelo- indico el vidente -Es muy peligroso. Olvidenlo-

La hechicera se separo de él, ofendida. Eso era traición.

-Lamento informarles, caballeros, que haré ese estupido hechizo a pesar de los riesgos ¡Les guste o no!- los miró a ambos con sus manos en la cintura -Majic, dame tu brújula y si quieres despedirte de ella, hazlo, no la volverás a ver- comunicó a su tímido amigo antes de seguir -Lai, dibuja el círculo y no quiero trampas- Advirtió y él comenzó a dibujar símbolos extraños en el suelo -Estupido, Majic, Cleo retrocedan, hay riesgo de rebote y puede ser peligroso- Advirtió -Bien, estoy lista-

Frotó sus manos para quitarse el frío que sentía y se arrodilló dentro del círculo tomando la brújula entre mis manos. Una luz roja, salio del mismo, rodeandola por completo.

-Muestrame el rumbo que el destino intenta ocultar-

Pronunció y la aguja de la brújula comenzó a girar sin control, buscando el rumbo que debían seguir. La hechicera, ya estaba agotada y hacia instantes que había comenzado el hechizo. En el mundo de los alquimistas, eso se conocía como principio de intercambio equivalente, que destruye por completo la energía de las hechiceros, conocido como drenaje mágico.

El efecto de la magia tenia que detenerse pronto o la mataría. Sangraba por la nariz y sus manos estaban deshechas por las quemaduras en ellas, no pensó que iba a ser tan destructivo con sus poderes, esta vez.

-¡Ya es suficiente, Dea! ¡Vas a morir aquí!- gritó el vidente, desesperado -¡Voy a detener esto!-

Intentó acercarse a ella, pero Orphen lo detuvo.

-¡No te acerques! ¡No seas estúpido!- cruzó un brazo delante de él, para impedir su avance -Puedes causar un rebote y matarnos a todos-

Como si alguien escuchara los ruegos de ese hombre, el efecto del círculo termino y la flecha se detuvo, indicando hacia el oeste. Con una pequeña sonrisa triunfal, la chica se desplomo en el suelo, mientras un grito de terror de Cleo, diciendo su nombre, inundaba el ambiente.

-Lo hice-

Murmuró al vidente que la volteó boca arriba, para analizar su deplorable estado.

-Si, si lo hiciste- expresó con pánico y con sus manos temblorosas -¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!- la sostuvo con un brazo con fuerza -Me asustaste- murmuró, limpiando la sangre del rostro de ella con su mano libre -Ahora, cierra los ojos y descansa-

-¡No llores, Cleo!- vocifero preocupado, el hechicero negro -Ayúdame con estó, Majic- se acercó a ella junto con su discípulo -Rayo de luz regeneradora-

Alcanzó a escuchar el hechizo, antes de desmayarse.


	18. Sangre y lágrimas

Keisalhima, camino a Ciudad del Este.

Un hechicero, un vidente, un aprendiz y una hermosísima rubia de ojos azules, iban andando por el sendero que indico el hechizo de la brújula del destino. Mientras cargaban a una inconsciente muchacha con cualidades mágicas, que no dejaba sangrar.

Todo transcurrió tan rápido después del hechizo, que no podían calcular cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que retomaron el camino para salir del bosque.

-¡No llores, Cleo! Ayúdame con esto, Majic...Rayo de luz regeneradora-

Mencionó el hechicero, aplicando el hechizo sobre la joven herida.

-Si, maestro. Rayo de luz regeneradora- el joven, hizo lo mismo que su tutor -Se ve muy mal, ese hechizo acabo con ella-

Comentó él, mientras el vidente, intentaba controlar el sangrado en el rostro y las manos de la chica en sus brazos.

-Krylancelo ¡No puedo detener la hemorragia!- estaba desesperado -Tengo que hacer esto- levanto una mano -Cura las cicatrices del...-

-No lo hagas, Lai- lo miro por un instante -Tu eres el más fuerte de nosotros aplicando hechizos de curación, necesitaremos tu poder más adelante cuando estemos agotados. No lo malgastes ahora, Majic y yo, podemos controlarlo- interrumpió, precipitado -Cleo, ¡Oye¡ ¡Cleo! ¡Por favor, no llores!- suplicó a su novia con el corazón en la mano -Cleo ¡Mirame! Eso es, mirame...- rogó, mientras unos tristes ojos azules, se clavaban en él -Escuchame, no puedo concentrarme, si tu lloras de esa forma. Por favor, hermosa...deja de llorar- ella asintió triste, secando sus ojos -Si no, no podré ayudar a tu amiga, ya no llores-

La cazadora, abrazo sus rodillas y contuvo el llanto, mirando hacia la nada. Era cierto, su llanto era como un puñal para el hechicero, la peor arma que podían usar contra él, lamentablemente, ella era su debilidad.

-Lo siento, es que me siento tan culpable- se disculpó con sus ojos vacíos -¡Yo insistí en que lo hiciera! No sabía que esto podía pasar, si ella...si ella-

No pudo continuar, tuvo la necesidad de sofocar un sollozo.

-No digas eso, Cleo- le dio consuelo el vidente -Todos somos culpables, tendríamos que haberla detenido antes de que lo hiciera, pero como siempre, ella es tan terca...tan...- no pudo seguir hablando, al observar a la inconsciente en sus brazos -Ya es suficiente, Krylancelo. Tenemos que movernos de aquí, antes de que anochezca- limpio la sangre de la hechicera por última vez -Podemos seguir con la curación en el camino-

Tomó a la castaña entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar con ella, seguido por el grupo.

Seguían su camino por el bosque, aplicando hechizos de curación de vez en cuando, hasta que ella, comenzó a toser de manera descontrolada.

-¡Maldición! ¡Se esta ahogando con su sangre!- exclamó asustado -No te preocupes, preciosa. Te ayudare con eso, vas a estar bien... Lo prometo- susurró, besándola en la sien y acomodándola en sus brazos, mientras la abrazaba fuerte contra su pecho. Fue más un consuelo para él, que para ella -¡Krylancelo, Majic! Ayudenme a ponerla de pie, mientras la cargo en mi espalda- ambos se dirigieron a auxiliarlo -Hace un momento, se estaba ahogando y saben lo peligroso que es eso- explicó a sus compañeros.

-Yo lo haré, Lai- ofreció su amigo, mirando a la joven -La has estado cargando durante horas y te ves cansado- intentó tomarla entre sus brazos, pero él, la aparto -Ven, dámela, yo la cargaré desde ahora-

-¡NO!- lo cortó sin más -Yo puedo hacerlo- miró firme a su amigo -Ayúdame a ponerla de pie, solamente- el hechicero y su aprendiz, hicieron lo que exigió -Bien, continuemos-

Ordenó con fuerzas renovadas con la chica en su espalda, mientras su camisa y chaqueta, eran manchadas por la sangre de ella.

Las horas pasaron y ella se sentía agotada. No, más que agotada, sentía que le habían dado la paliza de su vida. La cabeza le palpitaba, el pecho le ardía y le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo. Pero pudo realizar el hechizo de transmutación que casi la mata.

Estaba feliz por eso. Aunque le costaría recuperarse, sabía los riesgos que corría. A lo lejos y con su conciencia entre dos luces, alcanzó a escuchar la tenue conversación entre su grupo de amigos.

-Orphen... Han pasado más de cuatro horas y ella, todavía no despierte- mencionó la cazadora, preocupada -No crees que haya caído en uno de esos sueños profundos de los cuesta despertar, ¿Verdad?-

-No lo sé, pero al menos, la hemorragia se detuvo. Perdió mucha sangre, es normal que este tan agota- comentó el hechicero con un tono extraño en su voz, parecía preocupado -Sólo podemos esperar a que despierte en unas cuantas horas más o quizás, mañana-

-El maestro tiene razón, Cleo. Tan sólo, esta cansada por la pérdida de sangre y el drenaje mágico que implicó el hechizo- sostuvo la afirmación de su maestro -Hay que dejarla descansar- aseguró, igualmente preocupado -Por cierto, maestro ¿Donde esta Lai?-

-Fue al río a asearse y a cambiarse de ropa, la que llevaba puesta quedó totalmente manchada de sangre- informó -No debe tardar en regresar, no soporta estar lejos de ella cuando le sucede algo o se encuentra herida- Así era el vidente, siempre estaba ahí, sin importar nada. Él fue una de las primeras personas que la hechicera conoció al llegar a la Torre -Esta enamorado de ella ¿Saben? Creo que lo está, desde que llegó a la Torre hace diez años-

Al escuchar esa impactante declaración, la conciencia de la joven volvió como una bala. Abrió sus ojos de golpe, quedándo estática en su lugar y observando la oscuridad de la noche. Unos pasos desde el bosque, indicaban que alguien se acercaba al campamento, de seguro era el vidente.

-¿Ha despertado?- preguntó preocupado al llegar -Lleva más de cuatro horas inconsciente. Entiendo que es normal por la pérdida de sangre y el drenaje mágico, pero ya es demasiado- cerro sus ojos cuando escuchó que se acercaba a ella -Vamos, preciosa...Tienes que despertar...despierta, por favor- se acercó susurrando un mantra -Curó las cicatrices del declive-

Apoyó una mano en el pecho adolorido de la joven y ella, abrió sus ojos, pesadamente, una vez mas.

-Hola-

Dijo con la voz trémula y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola, al fin despiertas- suspiró, aliviado -Estábamos preocupados por ti, preciosa- apoyó una mano en su frente para comprobar si tenia fiebre -Te sientes terrible ¿Verdad?- ella asintió en respuesta -Bueno, mañana te sentirás mejor ¿Por que no descansas un poco más?-

-Estoy bien, Lai. Ya dormí suficiente- intentó sentarse por su cuenta, pero no pudo -¿Me ayudas a incorporarme, por favor?-

Cuando se acomodo en el petate con la ayuda de su amigo, un torbellino rubio llegó a ella, para abrazarla, temblando entre sollozos.

-¡Dea! ¡Gracias al cielo que estas bien! ¡Nunca más vuelvas a asustarme así!- lloraba aferrada a su amiga -¡No voy a volver a perder a ninguna otra amiga, nunca más! Comprendes, ¿Verdad?- habló con voz temblorosa -Ya perdí a Licoris cuando se alejó de mi, no quiero perderte a ti ahora-

-¡Lo prometo! ¡No lo haré nunca más! ¡Te lo juro!- consoló a la rubia dándole golpecitos en su espalda -¡Se los prometo a todos ustedes! Todo fue mi culpa, lo siento-

Levantó la vista hacia el resto de sus compañeros, hasta que se cruzó con un par de ojos muy malhumorados y fríos.

-¡Eso espero! ¡Hechicera irresponsable y terca! ¡Por supuesto que fue tu culpa!- despotricó exasperado e irritado -Ahora, ¿¡Conoces si quiera el término de la palabra responsabilidad!? ¡Se trata de enfrentar uno mismo los líos que causa! ¡Te advierto que, si vuelves a intentar algo así, por pequeño que sea! ¡Te enviaré de regreso a casa! ¡Así de una vez por todas me veré libre de ti! ¿¡Has comprendido!?-

La regaño furioso, como si fuera su amigo o algo mas que eso, como parte de su familia.

-Si, señor- contestó refunfuñando a su regaño. El olor a sangre seca en su cuerpo le estaba dando náuseas. Tenía que sacarlo de su sistema -Cleo, ¿Me ayudas a asearme, por favor?- separó a su amiga del abrazo y ella asintió, secando sus lágrimas -¡El olor a sangre me esta provocando náuseas!- declaró, asqueada.

-Si, déjame ayudarte a ponerte de pie- se incorporó despacio delante de ella -Majic, ven ayúdame, ¿Quieres?-

El aprendiz, se acercó a sus amigas y ayudó a su compañera a poner de pie a la joven malheridas.

-Gracias, Majic. Eres un tesoro-

-Eres mi amiga, Dea. Es un placer ayudarte ¿Necesitas algo más?-

-Quizás una taza de tu delicioso té para cuando regrese ¿Te parece bien?- propuso.

-Claro, estará listo cuando hayan regresado con un poco de pan y mermelada- sonrió, al verla mejor -Ahora, ve a limpiarte, no hueles muy bien-

Apretó su nariz, causando una risa en ella.

-¡Ay! ¡Ya callate!- lo empujó despacio -Por cierto, Lai. Te queda ese estilo, me agrada. Tendrías que usarlo todo el tiempo- confesó con una gran sonrisa -Parecías un sacerdote amargado con esa túnica vieja de la torre- él la observaba divertido -Ahora si pareces un joven de veintisiete años- comentó entre risas.

-Si tu lo dices, lo usaré- se acercó, para acomodarle ese cabello indomable -Ahora, ve a asearte, realmente apestas-

La beso en la frente con ternura y entre carcajadas por la broma de su "enamorado amigo", se marchó con Cleo hacia el río.


	19. Más allá del horizonte

Mar de Amestris, barco de pasajeros hacia Keisalhima.

Al llegar al comedor y encontrar la mesa de sus dos amigos y "el otro", con el que mantenían una relación conflictiva y complicada, la alquimista y el cazador, observaron que Alphone, estaba comiendo tranquilamente, un sándwich con un vaso de leche, mientras miraba atentamente la discusión que Winry y Edward tenían frente a él.

-Tomate la leche, Ed- acercó un vaso hacia él -A menos que quieras dejar de crecer, como antes- le ordenó a su novio -Además, sino la pruebas no sabrás que es deliciosa y puede llegar a gustarte con el tiempo-

-No me molestes, Winry- mencionó con el ceño fruncido -No me gusta la leche y lo sabes- miraba con repulsión el vaso frente a él -Y no vas a obligarme a tomarla, ya soy un adulto ¡Déjame en paz!- alejó el vaso de él.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces, serás un enano toda tu vida!-

Le gritó a la cara, como era su costumbre.

-¡No me digas enano! ¡Soy una cabeza más alto que tu! ¡Mecánica loca de automail!-

La rubia, temblaba como un diapasón por la rabia y el enojo que sentía, sino fuera porque estaban en público, lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza con su llave inglesa.

-¡Ingrato, egoísta, maldito alquimista de ojos fríos y malvados!-

-¿¡QUE TIENE QUE VER ESO CON MIS OJOS!?-

Gritó colérico a centímetros del rostro de la mecánica. Una nueva discusión, se había desatado entre ellos.

-¡Ojos de malvado! ¡Ojos de malvado!-

Cantaba, provocando cada vez más al alquimista.

-¡REPITELO! ¡BASTA, WINRY!-

Cuando Alphone vio a sus amigos acercándose, intervino en la discusión de ambos, para apasiguar la tempestad.

-Eeehh... Hermano, Winry...-

-¿QUE QUIERES? ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS!- Le gritó a su hermano, quien señalaba a sus amigos -¡Oh! ¡Ahí estas! ¿Ya terminaste con tu rabieta? Hace más de quince minutos que estábamos esperándolos- hostigó a la alquimista para molestarla -Pero como nunca llegaron, comenzamos sin ustedes...Como puedes ver- finalizó, señalando la mesa con las dos manos -Además, ¿Por que estas tan abrigada? ¡Hace calor aquí!-

-¡Eso no te incumbe, Ed! Ahora, callate, tomate tu leche y déjame en paz- respondió, irritada -Sino quieres que te obligue a hacerlo- adviertió -Y creeme, no será por la boca-

De forma inconsciente y mirándola desafiante, el alquimista, tomó el vaso de leche entre sus manos y lo bebió de un sólo trago, sin respirar.

-No es necesario, monstruo-

Fomento, arrogante. Por otro lado, ella ignoró su insulto y se dirigió a su amiga, que sonreía, satisfecha.

-Ves, Win. Sólo se necesitaba un poco de persuasión- la nombrada asintió, orgullosa, mirando a al rubio -Ahora, tengo mucha hambre y también mucho calor- tiró de la chaqueta que la cubría, incomoda y sofocada -Voy a quitarme esto-

-¡De ninguna manera!- mencionó impertérrito, el cazador alfa -No te quitarás mi chaqueta, por nada del mundo, aunque sientas que estas en el infierno- detuvo la acción de la castaña -Ahora, siéntate-

La tomó de los hombros y con un leve empujón, la sentó en una silla junto a su amiga rubia, que los miraba divertida.

-Pero, Keilot ¿Mira a tu alrededor?- señaló con ambas manos a varías direcciones en el bufet -Hay muchas chicas de mi edad o mayores que yo, que están vestidas con atuendos más reveladores que el mío- tiró de nuevo de la chaqueta para perder un poco de calor -Podríamos decir que el mío es el menos revelador de todos-

-¡Me importa un comino lo que usen las demás!- refutó sin tregua -¡La chaqueta se queda y ya!- ultimátum.

-Esta bien- contestó cansada de discutir con él -Hablando de atuendos, mira a esa chica alta de cabellos oscuros que esta ahí, Win- indicó a su amiga, señalando a una mujer que estaba de espaldas con una larga capa hasta el suelo -Seguro que su atuendo es hermoso, mira el largo de su capa- cuando volteo, la alquimista quedó, literalmente, petrificada -¿Eso es ropa interior?-

Les preguntó a todos los presentes en la mesa, excepto a Keilot, que se dirigió al bufet por la cena de ambos. Sus amigos, simplemente, cayeron de sus sillas al suelo por la estúpida pregunta que hizo.

-¡Eres increíble!- exclamó Edward, molesto, como siempre -¡No puedo creer que seas la hija de la maestra y que realices esas preguntas tan estúpidas!-

-¡Fue solamente una pregunta, Edward!- respondió, matándolo con la mirada -¿¡No entiendo porque te enfadas de esa manera!?- reclamó indignada, siempre lograba sacarla de sus cabales -¡Erudito semidesarrollado de la moda de las mujeres!-

Lo insulto, como era su costumbre y él río irónico, para hacerla enfadar mucho más.

-Dejame instruirte y sacarte de tu ignorancia, pequeña ilusa- mencionó con su ego hinchado, al saber algo que ella no -La mujer que ves ahí, es una hechicera y el atuendo que lleva puesto, es uno muy antiguo y clásico de otras tierras- se cruzó de brazos, mirándola burlón -Por esa razón, ignoras el tema-

-¿De verdad?- contestó en el mismo tono que él -Pues, a mi me parece ropa interior, en vez de un traje-

-Aunque no lo creas, bonita- el castaño, coloco un plato frente a ella -Lo que él dice, es cierto- tomó asiento junto a Alphone -Ese atuendo, es originario de una región del continente, llamada Saillune-

Afirmó el cazador, mirándola con dulzura y ella, respondió con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Has estado ahí, Keilot?- preguntó el menor de los hermanos.

-Por supuesto, Al. Soy un cazador, he visto cosas y viajado a lugares más allá del horizonte-

-¡Vaya! Eso suena interesante- agregó con entusiasmo la rubia del grupo -Algún día tendrías que contarnos tus aventuras por esas tierras, ¿No es verdad, chicos?-

-Si, eso sería increíble ¿No crees, hermano?-

-Si, como sea- contestó sin interés, poniéndose de pie -Me voy a descansar ¿Ustedes vienen?-

Preguntó a su novia y hermano, señalándolos.

-Si, claro... Adiós-

-Adiós, chicos-

Ambos saludaron a sus amigos a la vez, dejándolos solos.

-Keilot, ¿Cómo es Saillune?- preguntó con interés la bella alquimista.

-No puedo explicarte como es exactamente- respondió, metiendo una porción de carne a su boca -Tendrías que ir allí, pero sus habitantes utilizan magia blanca y entre ellos, caminan dragones con aspecto humano-

-¿De verdad?- indagó con los ojos llenos de ilusión. No podía creer lo que él decía -Keilot, prometeme que algún día me llevarás contigo a viajar más allá del horizonte ¿Si?-

Rogó, tomando las manos de su amigo entre las suyas.

-¡Por supuesto que si, bonita! Por ti, daría la vuelta al mundo si lo deseas-

Afirmó sinceró, apretando y besando las pequeñas manos de la alquimista con ternura. Ese cazador, era muy dulce a pesar de tener ese oficio tan violento.

-¡Muchas gracias!-

Le dió una abrazo gigante, de esos que roban corazones y curan las tristezas del alma, para luego, seguir cenando tranquilos o al menos, eso creían.


	20. Aprender a quererte

Mar de Amestris, cerca de Keisalhima, Ciudad del Este.

Han pasado cinco días desde que emprendieron su viaje a Keisalhima y estaban a punto de llegar a su destino en unas horas. La pequeña alquimista, estaba sorprendida, Keilot tenia razón con respecto al tiempo del viaje. Aunque el mismo no había sido del todo placentero, a decir verdad, habían roto todos los limites o récord del viaje mas molesto y largo de la historia, según su opinión.

Edward y Winry discutían todo el tiempo por cualquier insignificancia, lo cual, es relativamente normal en su relación. En cuanto al cazador, no lo había visto en días, ya que se estaban distanciados por problemas personales entre ellos. Él único que realmente parecía disfrutar del viaje, era Alphone, entablando amistades con cualquier persona que le brindará conocimiento. No se podía esperar menos de él, ese muchacho era un ángel, su novia May, tenia mucha suerte de tenerlo.

Volviendo al problema ocurrido entre la alquimista y el cazador, los acontecimientos sucedidos durante los últimos días en el barco, rodaban una y otra vez por la mente de ella.

Una joven pareja de amigos, constituida por una hermosa alquimista y un castaño cazador, cenaban tranquilamente en silencio, hasta que ella, decidió romperlo.

-Keilot, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sino te molesta?-

-Ya lo estas haciendo, pero continua-

La animó él con una sonrisa burlona.

-Que gracioso- ironizó, sacando de sus hombros la chaqueta del cazador, estaba muerta de calor y ya no podía soportarlo -Bien, ahí va ¿Quién es Cleo?- cuestionó mirándolo con intensidad -Hace un momento hablaste de ella en la cubierta-

El cazador, perdió el color de golpe, pero se recuperó de inmediato.

-Pensé que no me lo preguntarías nunca...Cleo es...Cleo es... ¡ELLA!-

Habló titubeante con un nudo en la garganta por el recuerdo de ese nombre.

-¿Ella?- preguntó confundida y enrojeció al instante al comprender el significado de esa palabra -¡Oohh! ¡Cielos! ¡Cuanto lo siento! ¡Pensé que era una prima o una amiga!- se excusó, torpemente -Nunca me imagine, que Cleo, seria ella ¡Lo lamentó! ¡Soy tan tonta!-

Exclamó, tapando su rostro por la vergüenza.

-¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Tranquila!- la tranquilizó su amigo, apartándole las manos de su cara -Eso paso hace mucho tiempo, tres años, en realidad- le apartó un mechon de cabello tras la oreja -Sólo es un recuerdo que todavía duele...un poco- acarició el rostro de la joven con su pulgar -Pero ya no tanto como antes ¿Quieres que te cuente sobre ella, bonita?- preguntó.

-Si, me encantaría, pero si te hace sufrir, no quiero saberlo- respondió, sincera -No me gusta verte triste-

Él sonrió y respiró profundo, para sumergirse en ese doloroso recuerdo.

-No te preocupes, quiero contarte, ¿Lista?- ella asintió -Bien, la conocí hace tres años atrás, en un pueblo donde yo trabaja atendiendo una tienda de verduras así, como ahora- la alquimista sonrió ante la similitud de las circunstancias -Lo hacia para cubrir los gastos del curandero que atendía la salud de mi hermana Sahara, que había sido atacada por un demonio, el año anterior...-

Continuó relatando la historia de, como se había enamorado de una chica rubia, portadora de unos grandes ojos azules. Sobre el viaje que habían realizado al inframundo, para matar al demonio que envenenó a su hermana, junto con ella y dos hechiceros. Como ella, se había vuelto una cazadora con cualidades mágicas, gracias a su ayuda y por último, el momento en el que le rompió el corazón, cuando eligió al hechicero negro y no a él.

-Así fue, como ella lo eligió a él y no a mi- finalizó su triste historia con ojos nostálgicos -Lo único que esperó, es que la este tratando como se merece y que la haga feliz- suspiró, mirando a su amiga, expectante -Gaia, ¿Estas llorando?-

Preguntó, sorprendido y lleno de ternura.

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Me entró algo en los ojos- negó ante su amigo, limpiándose los ojos con un pañuelo -Bueno...si- suspiró profundo, intentando calmarse -Es solo que, ¡Es la historia mas triste que he escuchado! ¡Tu mereces ser feliz, Keilot! ¡Eres un buen hombre!-

Habló trémula con los labios temblorosos y lágrimas rebeldes rodando por sus mejillas.

-Solo tu, en este mundo, podría llorar por una historia como esa- le limpio las lágrimas con sus pulgares -Tienes el corazón mas hermoso que he visto nunca y los ojos tan profundos, que podría sumergirme en ellos- le confesó a su amiga, mientras le acariciaba las manos entre las suyas, para besarlas, después -Gaia, bonita...- la miraba a los ojos, como extrañaba su antiguo color -Yo...creo que...creo que...yo-

No término de hablar, porque la voz de un joven, los interrumpió.

-Disculpe, señorita- mencionó un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos azul verdosos, vestido de cazador en dirección a ella -Esta a punto de comenzar una fiesta aquí, en la cubierta del barco y no pude evitar notar que usted, es la flor mas hermosa de este jardín- confesó un tanto nervioso. Ella era preciosa, como una muñeca -Me preguntaba y si a su hermano no le importa, claro- miró al cazador de reojo -Si, ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?-

Finalizó, esperando la respuesta de la alquimista, pero el otro cazador, se le adelanto.

-¡Si! ¡Si, me importa!- contestó hosco -¡Y no! ¡No bailara contigo! Además, ¿Quieres tu?- interrogó.

-Soy Gaelan, señor y la pregunta era para su hermana, no para usted-

La joven, rió con una sonora carcajada e intervino en la discusión.

-Él no es mi hermano, es solo un amigo- aclaró la duda del moreno frente a ella -Y me encantaría bailar contigo, Gaelan- sintió el apretón de Keilot en su brazo, pero lo ignoró -¿Vamos?-

Preguntó al cazador de ojos bonitos, pero cuando quiso dar un paso más, Keilot la sostuvo firme de un brazo, para impedir su avance.

-Ella no va a ir a ningún lado contigo ¡Marchate!- lo despidió sin ningún tipo de reparo -¡Y tu te quedas aquí!-

La sostuvo aún mas firme para que no se fuera, pero ella volteo para enfrentarlo.

-¿Disculpa? Voy a ir con él, te guste o no- murmuró la joven cerca de su rostro, para no hacer una escena -Además, ¡Es lindo!- expresó entre dientes, sin más -Sueltame y dejame ir, Keilot-

Exigió a su amigo mirándolo a la cara.

-Si te toca- murmuró aparentando los dientes -¡Lo mataré!-

Manifestó de la forma mas fría posible que podía existir y la dejó ir.

A la mañana siguiente después del baile, se escucho a una malhumorada alquimista y su amigo cazador, discutir en la cubierta del barco, mientras ella huida de él a paso furioso.

-¡Gaia! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Todavía no he terminado contigo! ¡Para y escuchame!-

Gritó el muchacho, exasperado, detrás de su amiga.

-¡Yo ya escuche suficiente de ti, Keilot!- contestó furiosa, sin mirarlo -Así que, ¡Yo si termine contigo! ¡Sigo furiosa por lo de anoche y lo sabes!- caminaba esquivando personas que los miraban discutir al pasar -Ahora, ¡Alejate de mi!-

Volteó para encararlo a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-¡Te advertí que si te tocaba, lo mataría!- respiraba agitado por la amargura que sentía -¡Cumplí mi palabra! ¡No puedes enfadarte conmigo por eso!- ella tomó el puente de su nariz para no gritar como una loca -¡Iba a besarte, yo lo vi!-

Reclamó, como si eso, fuera algo prohibido. La alquimista, hablo de forma serena y pausada, para que le entendiera.

-Keilot, ¡No puedes golpear a un hombre hasta la inconsciencia por sacar una pestaña en mi ojo! ¡Una-pestaña-en-mi-ojo!- finalizó, levantando el dedo índice hacia él -Tienes suerte de que no te expulsaran del barco- tragó saliva, aguantándose las ganas de llorar -Dale las gracias a Ed y Al por eso, no a mi, si por mi fuera, ¡Te hubieran tirado por la borda!-

Gritó por la rabia y la vergüenza que había pasado la noche anterior.

-¿¡Y por que no me lo dijiste antes!?- exigió saber en el mismo tono que ella -¡En vez de permitir que actuará como un idiota!- reclamó.

-¡Intenté hacerlo, pero ya estabas sobre él dándole la paliza de su vida! ¿Que quieres de mi? ¡Dímelo!- suplicó exasperada con una lágrima surcando su mejilla. El cazador dio un paso hacia ella, pero lo detuvo levantando su mano -Por favor, dímelo-

Él la observaba con el alma hecha pedazos, mientras tiraba de su propio cabello y desnudaba su corazón ante ella.

-Quiero...quiero... aprender a quererte, Gaia-

Después de la ultima discusión que tuvieron con el cazador, no se han vuelto a hablar en lo absoluto y se evitaban mutuamente de alguna u otra manera. Esos últimos cuatro días, habían sido los mas largos e insufribles en la vida de esa hermosa alquimista, pero estaba segura, que el momento de hacer las pases con él antes de llegar al festival había llegado.

Mientras pensaba en la manera de hablar con el cazador apoyada en la barandilla del barco, observando el mar, una persona se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, apoyando su frente en su cabeza. Por su aroma a cuero limpio, pudo deducir quien era, Keilot.

-¡Lo siento, Gaia! ¡Lo siento! Por favor... Perdoname- rogó detrás, abrazandola -Me puse furioso con ese tipo cuando vi que estaba tocándote...no volverá a suceder, lo prometo- la abrazaba tan fuerte, que parecía que tuviera miedo de que desapareciera frente a él -Han sido los cuatro días mas terribles de mi vida...por favor, bonita. Dimé que me perdonas ¡Por favor!-

La alquimista se estremeció ante su desesperación y cedió. Era su amigo, merecía su perdón.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Te perdono! No puedo estar enojada contigo por mucho tiempo más, me haces falta- volteó para verlo a los ojos -Prometeme que no volverá a pasar, ¿Si?- lo abrazó con fuerza y él asentío arrepentido -Keilot, ¿Que quisiste decir con que querías aprender a quererme? ¿No lo entiendo?- preguntó contra su pecho -Soy tu amiga, se supone que me quieres, ¿No?-

Levantó la mirada hacia él, buscando una respuesta a su incógnita.

-Gaia- pronunció su nombre en un suspiro, tomando su rostro entre sus manos -Sé que no lo entenderás, no ahora...pero creo, que me enamore de tí-

-¿Qué?- musitó en estado de shock -Keilot...yo-

-Ssshhh No digas nada...solo, solo, dejame hablar ¿Sí?- respiró profundo para darse el valor que necesitaba -¿Sabes? Cuando te vi, sentí algo raro por dentro- confesó tocándose el pecho -Fue una mezcla de miedo con locura y cuando vi tu mirada, esa hermosa mirada color avellana...Me juré a mi mismo, que si te perdía, habría perdido la mas grande fortuna- apoyó su nariz en el cabello de ella y aspiro fuerte, como guardando su aroma en su memoria -Juró que cuando te vi divirtiéndote en la fiesta con ese tipo, ese miedo se hizo mas grande en mi- acarició su rostro con ternura -¡No quiero perderte! No quiero volver a pasar por eso, por favor, comprendeme-

Suplicó con anhelo, sin poder evitarlo. La joven en sus brazos, se encontraba en silencio, no podía hablar, no sabía que decir, desde que lo conoció, sintió como si estuviera unida a él, de alguna u otra manera.

-No se que decirte, me siento extraña ¿Qué se dice en momentos así?- pregunto, limpiando sus ojos con las manos, ya que algunas lágrimas salieron de ellos -Nunca me había pasado algo como esto...bueno, en realidad sí... Hace mucho tiempo- divagó y titubeó un momento -Pero no de esta manera así, como contigo-

-No llores...- la besó en la mejilla -Dejame terminar y después vemos como termina todo, ¿Esta bien?- la consoló, limpiando sus lágrimas -Pienso que, para aprender a quererte, voy a tener que estudiar como se cumplen tus sueños y a leerte siempre muy lentamente, ese idioma que no entiendes- admitió entre risas y ella lo miró ofendida -Quiero entenderte y que me entiendas- sonrió con ilusión -Y si tu me dejas, quiero tenerte conmigo, aunque sea solo un momento o tal vez todos los días, ¿No lo sé? Tu decides, quiero ser parte de tu vida ¿Me dejas?-

Rogó, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Y yo de la tuya, Keilot- confesó, igual que él -Quiero estar contigo, pero no aho...-

No pudo terminar con su confesión, ya que ese apuesto cazador, poseedor de un par de ojos tan verdes como dos esmeraldas y tan únicos como cristales fragmentados, la estaba besando, para transmitirle ese gran amor que sentía por ella y que espera algún día, ser correspondido.


	21. Besos en guerra

Keisalhima, Camino a Ciudad del Este.

La hechicera, ya se encontraba totalmente recuperada de ese hechizo de transmutación de hacía dos días atrás. Afortunadamente, se encontraban a unos pocos kilómetros de Ciudad del Este. Aunque iban un poco atrasados, ya que todos obligaron a la bellísima joven a descansar. En especial el vidente, que la cargaba en su espalda a todos lados. Pero al margen de eso, lo que sucedió la noche que ella despertó después del incidente, no ha abandonado su cabeza.

Una hermosa joven de unos 24 años con cabellos dorados, esperaba a su amiga, en las orillas del río, donde está última tomaba un baño.

-Dea, ¡Ven! ¡Vamos! ¡Sal del agua! Alguien puede verte y esta anocheciendo ¿No es así, Leki?- preguntó a su cachorro de dragón oscuro y él, no estaba con ella a su lado -¿Leki? ¡Leki! ¿¡Donde estas!?-

-¡Aquí esta, Cleo! ¡Estamos nadando juntos! ¿No es verdad, pequeño Leki? Eres mi dragón guardián, ¿Verdad?- el pequeño cachorro gruñó en respuesta y lamió su cara -¿Sabes algo, Leki? A mi hermana Gaia le encantaban los animales. Los amaba con toda su alma, quería tener una casa llena de ellos. A mí también me gustan, pero amo las flores y las plantas- contó al cachorro en sus brazos -Si aún viviéramos con nuestros padres, nuestra casa seria una biosfera digna de admirar- conversaba con él saliendo del agua -Aquí esta tu pequeño Leki-

-¡Gracias! ¡Por fin! ¡Se tardaron toda la vida!- reclamó a su amiga, tomando a su cachorro en sus brazos y mirándola, horrorizada -¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Dea! ¡Estas extremadamente delgada y con demasiadas heridas en tu cuerpo! ¿¡Cómo puedes mantenerte en pie, linda!?-

Grito con pánico. Su amiga parecía enferma y no era broma, su estado físico era terrible y daba muchísima pena verla así.

-Lo sé, Cleo. Lo se6...Es un efecto colateral del drenaje mágico. En tres días espero recuperarme completamente- dijo avergonzada, cubriendo su cuerpo maltratado -Solamente tengo que descansar y estaré bien- suspiró cansada -¿Me ayudas con el vestido? Aún me siento un poco entumida por todo-

Preguntó, tendiendo su vestido a la cazadora.

-Claro, cambia tu ropa interior y avisame cuando estés lista- ella asintió, quitando sus prendas mojadas -Por cierto, ¿Que harás con el traje manchado de sangre?-

Cuestionó, ayudando a la hechicera con las mangas de su vestido. Una vez lista, intentó desenredar su largo cabello rizado con sus manos, caminando juntas hacia el campamento.

-¡Quemalo! Tiene olor a muerte y a hechizo mal logrado-

Respondió riendo de su propia locura y haciendo muecas de dolor, causadas por los jalones en su cabello.

-Nunca entendí esa sensibilidad que tienes a los olores ¡Es fascinante! ¿No sabes a que se debe?-

Ella negó con la cabeza, terminando de luchar con su cabello. Era algo imposible de dominar y se dio por vencida dejándolo como estaba.

-No lo sé, esta en mi. Pero creo que se debe a mi preferencia por las flores y árboles- respondió, divagando un poco -Por esa razón, amo los bosques y las padreras. El olor en ellos de diversas flores, es lo mas delicioso que haya sentido jamás, como ahora- explicó, enamorada de sus percepciones y experiencias en el bosque, como en ese momento -Es una pena que en la Torre no pueda tener, ni siquiera, una mísera margarita en mi habitación-

Mencionó un poco deprimida.

-¡Es cierto! ¡No me había dado cuenta que era tan maravilloso!- exclamó iluminada -Pero Lai te regalo una rosa para tu cumpleaños, podrías conformarte con eso por ahora, ¿No te parece?-

La ánimo tan positiva como siempre.

-Si, fue un hermoso detalle y estoy agradecida por eso- entrelazó un brazo con ella -¿Sabes, Cleo? Mi hermana Gaia también tenia una debilidad por la naturaleza, su vida eran los animales. Ella podía rastrear un animal herido a kilómetros y lo cuidaba como si fuera su bebé- narró con sus ojos hundidos en el recuerdo -Yo la ayudaba y ella les cantaba con su hermosa voz, mientras yo tocaba en el violin una canción que habíamos escrito juntas- siguió narrando con melancolía -Hubiera sido muy feliz teniendo un cachorro como Leki-

-La extrañas, ¿Verdad? Siempre estas hablando de ella-

Interrogó la rubia, mientras llevaba el traje de su compañera sobre su brazo libre y que estaba destinado a la hoguera.

-Todo el tiempo, lo único que quiero es encontrarla y cerrar esa promesa en mi vida, para poder continuar-

La cazadora, la miró sorprendida, esas mismas palabras las había escuchado en alguien más, hace algunos años atrás.

-Acabas de sonar como a Orphen- la miró de reojo, aún caminando, ya casi llegaban -Tu te pareces mucho a él, en ese aspecto-

-¡Por favor! ¡Me insultas!- reclamó, ofendida -Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese maldito hechicero de mal caracter...sin ofender- señaló con una mirada pícara -¡Mira! Hablando del rey del malhumor ¡Ya llegamos!- Ambas chicas se detuvieron frente a la hoguera que encendieron los muchachos -Cleo, ¿Haces los honores?-

-Por supuesto que si- arrojó el traje al fuego, mientras sacudía sus manos -¿A donde habrán ido los chicos? Me resulta extraño que se hayan marchado sin preparar la cena ¿No crees?-

-Si, es extraño, seguro fueron a buscar más...- no pudo seguir, el grito de un muchacho interrumpió la charla -¿Qué fue eso?-

-Orphen castigando a Majic-

Menciono sin mas, despreocupada. Como si fueran invocados, los tres hombres aparecieron juntos, pero con un Majic con la cabeza entre los brazos de Orphen.

-¡Dejame en paz, maestro! ¡Estoy diciendo que yo no fui! ¡Soy inocente!-

-¿Otra vez volviste a tus malas costumbres, Majic? ¡Estoy decepcionada de ti! ¡Has lo tuyo, Orphen!-

-¡Cállate, Majic! ¡Cometiste un crimen y ahora, deberás pagar!-

Contesto un colérico hechicero a su aprendiz.

-Lai, ¿Que paso aquí? ¿Por que están castigando a Majic?-

-Encontramos a este pequeño intruso, escondido entre los arboles, mirando en la dirección en la que estabas tomando tu baño, Dea- lo señaló molesto -Mientras salimos a buscar leña para mantener la hoguera- explicó el vidente con los ojos como dagas -Por cierto, estas hermosa con ese vestido-

La halagó, mirandola, discretamente. Ella era como un imán para él, no podía evitar acercarse a ella y mucho menos, dejar de mirarla cuando se encontraba tan hermosa con ese traje de hechicera.

-¡Gracias!- respondió sin importancia -Pero volviendo a lo de Majic, en ningún momento sentí su potencial mágico cerca de mi...Creo que están en un error, dejemoslo hablar-

-¡Gracias, Dea! ¡Gracias! ¡Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decir y nadie me escucha!- el aprendiz, veneraba a la hechicera desde el suelo, como muestra de gratitud -Mientras estaba preparando café y ustedes fueron a recoger llena, entre aquellos árboles- mencionó señalando a su derecha -Vi una sombra moviéndose en dirección a las chicas. Me asuste y la seguí, para poder atacarla si era necesario- respiró, listo para continuar -Cuando la alcance, resulto ser la figura de un hombre que estaba apoyado en un árbol, mirando en tu dirección, Dea- apuntó a la susodicha -Cuando detectó mi presencia y volteó, pude observar que su rostro estaba cubierto y que lo único que resaltaban de él, eran sus enormes ojos rojos. Después de eso, desapareció-

-¿¡Qué!?-

Exclamó asustada, antes de desmayarse en los brazos del vidente.

Después de volver de ese perturbador recuerdo, se sentía agotada, mucho más agotada que hace unos instantes. La pérdida de peso había diezmado sus fuerzas y aunque estaba mágicamente recuperada, se cansaba con facilidad.

Sin darse cuenta y vagando en sus pensamientos, el grupo constituido por tres hechiceros y una cazadora, la habían dejado atrás. No le molestó en lo absoluto, ya que necesitaba pensar y estar sola.

Una persona llego a su lado, transportándose en un destello verde, sabia de quien se trataba sin la necesidad de detenerse, Lai.

-Dea, ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te sientes mal? Quedaste rezagada ¿Quieres que te cargue de nuevo? Puedo hacerlo- Habló, precipitadamente y preocupado, como últimamente lo hacia. Ella se negó a contestar y siguió caminando en silencio -¡Oye! ¿Que te sucede? ¿Hice algo que te molestara?- Hablo de nuevo, lo rodeó otra vez y seguido su camino -¡Bien!- En una fracción de segundo, paso del suelo a los brazos del vidente, sin darse cuenta -¡Perfecto! ¿No hablaras? Yo te obligare a hacerlo...Lejos-

Los había transportado a ambos a otro sitio.

-¡Estas loco, Lai! ¡No vuelvas hacerme algo así! ¡Nunca mas!- Lo golpeó histérica en el rostro al bajar de sus brazos, cuando llegaron a destino -¿Por que lo hiciste?-

Se alejó de él unos metros, dándole la espalda y sin saber porque, rompió a llorar como una niña, abrazandose a sí misma.

-Habla- Susurró frente a ella cuando la abrazó -Confía en mi, habla, por favor, habla...-

-Tengo miedo- confesó, ella nunca le mentía -No lo sé, me siento tan perdida y tan sola, últimamente- se aferró a él con fuerza -¡Ayudame, por favor!-

Lloraba en su pecho desconsolada y él la abrazó intentando calmarla, como siempre lo hizo. Era una de las pocas personas que podía hacer eso con ella y que a su vez, se lo permitía.

-Shh...Shh...Shh...No llores...No estas sola, preciosa. Tienes a Hartia, Eris, Cleo y Majic, hasta podríamos decir que tienes a Krylancelo, a veces- rió en su pecho por lo que él dijo -Y lo más importante de todo, es que me tienes a mi, que siempre voy a estar contigo, que nunca te voy a dejar sola y que siempre te cuidaré, aunque me cueste la vida, lo haré, pase lo que pase- lloró aún mas, sin tener idea porque -No, por favor, no llores- suplicó, apartandola y secando las lágrimas en ella con sus pulgares -Dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes llorar?-

La hechicera, lo miraba entercida y sobre todo, totalmente agradecida. Desde que se conocieron, siempre fueron muy unidos y sin conocer el motivo de eso. Aún así, él siempre estaba ahí para ella, sin importarle el resto del mundo o la humanidad y eso, la desconcertaba.

-¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- lo observó con sus ojos brillosos por las lagrimas -¿Por qué estas siempre tan pendiente de mi? ¿Por qué?-

Él suspiró resignado, acariciando ese hermoso rostro con anhelo, la amaba tanto, que dolía y tenía que decírselo.

-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta el por qué?- Negó ante su pregunta, aunque podía imaginarlo, después de haber escuchado a Orphen -Ya no sé que mas hacer para que te des cuenta de que...- tragó saliva, como si tuviera un gran nudo en la garganta que le evitaba continuar -Estoy locamente enamorado de ti. Lo estoy, desde el primer día en que te vi en la Torre. Lo siento, preciosa...- suspiró triste, al saber que ella no sentía lo mismo por él -Esa es la verdad...-

Lo miraba dolida con su corazón en un puño. No podía corresponderle, no ahora e iba a decírselo. Ella se había jurado a si misma, desde pequeña, que nunca le mentiría a Lai e iba a cumplir con su palabra.

-Lai...yo..yo no...-

Él colocó un dedo en sus labios. No quería escucharla, aunque ya sabía su respuesta, la verdad era muy dolorosa para él y prefería evitarla.

-Ya lo sé... No es necesario que lo digas, no me arrepiento de todo lo que dije y no tienes que cuidarme de la verdad, Dea. Estoy sufriendo, pero podría estar peor- dijo, acariciando los labios de la muchacha con su pulgar -¿Es demasiado pedir dos besos de tus hermosos labios? Uno no me bastará...- suplicó murmurando y acercándose a ella. Se encontraba en transe -Siempre he sabido que tus besos matan, preciosa...- rozó sus labios con los de ella -Y si no te beso, en este mismo momento, moriré...-

La joven, no dijo nada, simplemente, lo tomó de su camisa y tiro de él, juntando sus labios, en un hermoso beso lleno de ferocidad. Tenian que hacerlo, lo necesitaban, ese sería el consuelo para tanto dolor en la vida de ambos.


	22. La vieja palabra destino

Cerca de Ciudad del Este. Keishalhima.

Un grupo de viajeros constituidos por un hechicero, su novia cazadora y su aprendiz, entablaban una discusión, no muy amistosa entre ellos.

-¡MALDITOS MUCHACHOS! ¿¡DONDE ESTÁN!? ¿¡HASTA CUANDO VOY A TENER QUE ESPERARLOS!?-

Gritó un exasperado hechicero negro, lanzado una roca a la cabeza de su discípulo.

-¡Ay! ¡Orphen! Tranquilízate,ya llegarán, tan sólo se quedaron unos kilómetros atras-

Mencionó despreocupada, picando con una rama a un Majic inconciente en el suelo.

-Les prometo, que yo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de venir aquí-

Expresó, sin emociones.

-¡Que ingrato eres!- arrojó la rama lejos y lo miró irritada -Has gastado mucho dinero de Lai y Dea, para pagar gastos innecesarios en este viaje ¿Cómo puedes ser tan indiferente?-

-Si lo fuera, no hubiera venido desde un principio, pero tú, nos obligaste-

Reclamó, señalando a su novia con ojos lanza llamas.

-¿Yo te obligue? ¡Tu fuiste el que quiso seguirme desde un principio! ¿No es así, Majic?-

Miró amenazante a su amigo, que se estaba incorporando del golpe recibido, para que le diera la razón.

-Pues... Verás, Cleo yo...-

Titubeó, aturdido con cara de terror hacia ella. Pero un destello verde entre ambos, interrumpió la conversación.

-¡Al fin llegan, Lai! Ya es tarde ¿Dónde estaban?- se acercó a él -¿Y qué paso con ella?-

Cuestionó el de ojos almendrados a su amigo vidente, observando a la chica que traía en su espalda.

-Simplemente, se durmió, después de la charla que tuvimos, antes de transportarnos aquí- no les iba a mencionar lo que sucedió entre ellos -Aunque esté recuperada mágicamente, se cansa con facilidad, después de todo, no lo ha pasado muy bien últimamente- observó a la chica en su espalda de reojo -Tenemos que dejarla descansar-

-Es cierto, cuando la ayude a asearse la otra noche en el río- caminaban en dirección a la ciudad que se veía a lo lejos -Pude observar que, su cuerpo, está cubierto de heridas y además, extremadamente delgado. No entiendo como puede mantenerse en pie- aseguró, la ojiazul.

-Ella es fuerte- acotó el hechicero negro, mirando hacía el frente con sus manos detrás de la nuca -No nos olvidemos que sobrevivió a un naufragio y a un hechizo que casi la mata, por su propia estupidez- sonrío, sin saber porque -Tengo que admitirlo, esta muchachita, tiene agallas-

Admitió con los ojos brillosos y la misma sonrisa anterior.

-Es verdad, maestro. En ese aspecto, ella se parece mucho a usted ¿No cree?-

Formuló el pequeño hechicero, mientras iban andando.

-Callate, Majic ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ella!- la señaló despectivo -Apenas es una conocida con la que tengo una relación muy turbulenta- indicó, seguro.

-Pero, Orphen. Él tiene razón, ella se parece mucho a tí. No físicamente, pero sí en caracter. Tienes que ser idiota para no notarlo-

Intervino su novia en la conversación.

-Krylancelo, no se si lo sabes pero, su madre, era oriunda del suroeste de Keisalhima ¿No es de donde tu vienes?- cuestionó al otro hechicero, mientras este asentía -¿No crees que ella sea algo tuyo? Me refiero a que, una vez me comento, que su madre se parecía a ti físicamente ¿No crees que...?- sugirió.

-No lo creo, Lai- aseguró, titubeante -Yo era muy pequeño cuando llegue al orfanato donde conocí a Azalie. No recuerdo nada de mi vida anterior- pensó por un momento, tratando de recordar -¡No lo sé! ¡Realmente, no lo sé!- explicó exasperado, observando a la chica en la espalda del muchacho, mientras negaba -Bueno, continuemos, ya casi llegamos-

Así fue, como el grupo continuo su camino, entre charlas e historias, con una bella hechicera durmiente y un pensativo moreno con una incógnita en su cabeza.

-...Mi madre era originaria del souroeste de Keisalhima ¿Sabes? Tenía cierta similitud física contigo, en especial el color de los ojos y el cabello...

Recordó el muchacho, sin poder evitarlo, negando con su cabeza.

En la lejanía, podía observarse los primeros indicios de Ciudad del Este, más allá del bosque.

Un apuesto cazador de ojos verdes y una alquimista de hipnótica mirada, compartían un tierno beso en la cubierta del barco.

-No estoy seguro de poder sobrevivir sin tus besos, a partir de hoy-

Confesó, cuando se separaron, acariciando los labios de la muchacha entre sus brazos. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a probarlos, una vez más.

-Lo superarás- Sonrió, poniéndose sería de inmediato -Keilot, verás... Yo creo que esto va demasiado rápido ¿No te parece?- tomó la mano de él que tenía en su rostro -Apenas hace unas semanas que somos amigos y no creo que sea correcto ir más lejos-

Él negaba ante las declaraciones de la chica. No sabía porque, pero estaba seguro, que se había enamorado de ella desde el primer momento en que la vió.

-Permite corregirte, mi hermosa alquimista- apartó los cabellos de ella tras su oreja, besándola en la mejilla -Aproximadamente y si mis cálculos no me fallan, hace más de tres semanas que somos amigos- ella se golpeó la frente por su falta de argumentos -Pero si tiempo es lo que quieres, tiempo es lo que tendrás. Pero antes...- le robó un pequeño beso -Te besaré todo lo que quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera y tu, no podrás impedirlo- volvió a besarla repetidas veces -Esa es mi oferta por tu tiempo sino, no hay trato-

¡Jaque mate! pensó la alquimista en su mente. Sino fuera un cazador, sería un gran alquimista, él sabía perfectamente como aplicar el principio de intercambio equivalente.

-Bien, es un trato- estiró su mano, pero él, la volvió a besar -¡Ey! ¡Tramposo!-

Se quejó molesta, aunque le dio gracia la acción de ese apuesto muchacho.

-Mi trato, mis reglas-

Dijo mientras la abrazaba, basandola en la cabeza. Un carraspeo, interrumpió el momento y ambos voltearon a ver a la dueña de esa voz, encontrándose, con una bella rubia, mirándolos.

-Disculpen que interrumpa este hermoso momento de amistad- mencionó pícara -Pero Gaia, estamos llegando a Ciudad del Este, tienes que ir a buscar tus cosas al camarote-

Explicó la hermosa joven con una sonrisa.

-No estas interrumpiendo nada, Win. Solamente, estamos haciendo las pases con Keilot ¿No es verdad?-

Cuestionó a su, ahora, pretendiente cazador, levantando la vista hacía él que la abrazaba por los hombros y besaba su sien.

-Si, es cierto y fue la mejor reconciliación de todas- le guiñó un ojo en respuesta -Ahora, ve con Winry- la abrazó por última vez -Nos vemos luego, bonita-

La besó en la mejilla y se fue. Ambas jóvenes, lo observaron marcharse.

-¿Que significa esto, Gaia? Tienes que explicarme lo que acabo de presenciar aquí- reclamó, apuntandola -Y esta vez, no te me escaparas, ni tampoco te harás la tonta-

Advirtió la rubia, acercándose a ella.

-¡Bien! Te explicaré todo en el camino- entrelazó su brazo con el de ella -Pero lo único que voy a decirte, amiga mía, es que el destino tiene muchas sorpresas-

Comenzaron a hablar animadamente, sobre lo sucedido en la cubierta de camino hacia el camarote y con los primeros vestigios de Ciudad del Este, sobre el horizonte


	23. Melodía del recuerdo

Ciudad del Este

Habían desembarcado hace mas de una hora en Ciudad del Este, todo era tan distinto en Keisalhima. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en ese lugar y las ciudades, eran de épocas pasadas, no había teléfonos y mucho menos, automóviles. Era tan hermoso y maravilloso, que la alquimista, no podía controlarse y evitar ir de aquí para allá, observándolo todo. Hasta que un muchacho de cabellos dorados, irrumpió su emocionada actividad.

-¿¡Podrías dejar de distraerte, monstruo!? ¡Quedate quieta, por una maldita vez!- reclamó, mirándola irritado -Tenemos que encontrar un alojamiento pronto, sino quieres dormir en la calle- exclamó con la misma actitud anterior - Recuerda, que es un festival y las posadas se ocupan rápido. Ahora, ven aquí y muevete-

Exigió, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, mientras ella, estaba observaba un aparador lleno de vestidos similares al que llevaba, a unos metros del grupo.

-¡Oye, tu! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a...!- no pudo terminar de discutir con él, ya que salió disparada hacía una tienda que llamó su atención -¡Oohh! ¡Por todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza! ¡Son cachorros! ¡Keilot, Winry, Al! ¡Miren! ¡Son cachorros!- Gritó con los ojos iluminados de la emoción -¿No son hermosos? ¡Oohh! ¡Y miren! También hay un ave muy bella allí- explicó ilusionada, señalando a un ave con diversas tonalidades azules con una cola larga y un penacho en su cabeza -¿Podemos entrar? ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!-

Suplicó hasta la humillación a un enojado Ed, que apretaba su puño en alto con la cabeza gacha.

-Te dije que...-

-¡Vamos, hermano!- Interrumpió su hermano, premeditando, la posible respuesta negativa del ex-alquimista -Tan solo serán unos minutos y después seguiremos- sabía que él intervendría a su favor. Amaba a los animales casi tanto como ella -Sino quieres esperar, pueden ir Win y tu a esta posada que esta aquí- explicó, señalándo en el mapa un edifico a tres calles de allí -Mientras Keilot y yo, nos quedamos con ella, ¿Qué dices?-

-Está bien, pero no tarden- exigió con su típico tono -Los esperamos allí. Vámonos, Winry-

La pareja se marcho sin más.

-¡Gracias, Al! ¡Te debo una!-

Agradeció a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡De nada! Además, yo soy la única persona que puede manejar el temperamento de mi hermano- mencionó orgulloso -Tu sabes como se pone cuando no hacen lo que dice- le guiñó un ojo y ella, asintió -Por cierto, ¿Donde esta Keilot?-

-Pues, no sé. Hace unos momentos estaba aquí- observaron alrededor, buscándolo y hallándolo, dentro de la tienda -Creo que se nos adelanto-

Indicó, señalando al cazador del otro lado del aparador.

-No me sorprende, él nunca hace lo que mi hermano dice- aseguró, mirando a su amigo -Bueno, entremos-

Mencionó, abriendo la puerta para ambos. Una vez dentro, lo primero que hicieron, fue separarse, él se dirigió a la vitrina de los gatitos y ella, a la de los cachorros. Mientras acariciaba a uno de ellos, entretenida, el vendedor de la tienda se acercó.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, hermosa señorita?- comentó a su lado -Como puede ver, aquí hay una gran variedad de criaturas- señaló en varias direcciones -Desde perros y gatos, hasta peces y aves exóticas-

Fomentó, amablemente, mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Gracias, pero mis amigos y yo estamos de viaje- respondió -Entramos a la tienda por pura curiosidad-

Explicó, mientras el cazador se acercaba a ellos con una clase de reptil en sus manos.

-Mira, Gaia ¿Qué animal mas extraño es este?- extendió la criatura a ella y la acarició con su dedo -Estaba sobre un tronco en aquella pecera de allí y cuando me acerque, cambio de color ¿No es increíble?-

Dijo emocionado, su amigo.

-Ese animal que tiene entre sus manos, joven. Se conoce como camaleón- Indicó amable, el vendedor -Es una criatura maravillosa, tiene la capacidad de camuflarse en el ambiente cuando se siente en peligro, tal y como lo hizo con usted ¿Desea llevárselo?-

-Así que tu eres el famoso camaleón- levantó al reptil para observarlo de cerca -Ahora entiendo porque hay demonios que se llama como tu- asintió ante una verdad que desconocía -Y no, gracias. Solamente venia a mostrárselo a mi novia-

Formuló, mientras le devolvía la criatura al señor de la tienda. Lo miró, sorprendida, ¿Desde cuando era su novia? Después hablarían de eso cuando estuvieran solos.

Un poco incomoda, se alejo de ellos y caminó hacia el ave que había visto antes de entrar.

-Disculpe, señor ¿Qué ave es esta?-

Indagó la muchacha, estirando su mano para poder tocarla.

-No se acerque tanto, señorita- indicó con pánico -Esa ave, tiene el nombre de arcoiris de la luna, está en peligro de extensión. Le recomiendo que no la toque, ha atacado a varios clientes cuando intentaron hacerlo-

Enfatizó, intentando detener la acción de ella, pero lo ignoró, asintiendo a su advertencia. Cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros de tocar al ave, algo extraño paso está, lanzo un chillido y se levanto en vuelo, mientras todos lo observaban estáticos.

Keilot, se posicionó frente a ella, por si el ave tenía la intención de atacarla. Pero nada de eso paso, todo lo contrario. La majestuosa criatura, revoloteo sobre los presentes unos instantes más, rodeó la cabeza del joven frente a la muchacha y sin previo aviso, se posó sobre su hombro, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Usted debe ser alguien muy especial, señorita. Esto nunca había pasado- mencionó mirando al ave en el hombro de la joven -Según parece, a Calep le agrada-

Indicó emocionado, el vendedor.

-¿Calep?- preguntó, acariciando la cabeza del ave sobre ella y él, frotaba su emplumado cuerpo en su rostro -Eres tan hermoso y tierno ¿Cuanto cuesta, señor?-

Cuestionó, maravillada. Tenía que llevárselo, hacia unos minutos que lo conocía y ya lo adoraba.

-Por ser usted, jovencita...Tres doblones de oro y cinco carlines de plata-

Respondió con una sonrisa. ¡Genial! no podía pagarlo.

-Cuanto lo siento, Calep. Me encantaría poder llevarte conmigo, pero...-

Explicaba triste, a su nuevo amigo emplumado con el corazón roto, por no poder llevarlo con ella, mientras le daba unas últimas caricias.

-Nos lo llevamos-

Interrumpió, sin preverlo.

-Keilot, ¡No! Es demasiado caro ¡No podemos pagarlo!- exclamó consternada -Lo lamento, señor. No podemos llevarlo-

Se disculpó con el vendedor.

-Silencio, Gaia. Podemos pagarlo, el ave se va con nosotros- dijo él, buscando algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta -Aquí tiene el dinero, caballero- articuló sin mirarla, dejando una pequeña bolsita roja en las manos del sujeto -Gracias por su atención, vámonos Al-

Culminó, llevando con él a la salida de la tienda con el ave en su hombro y Alphone, detrás de ellos.

Después de la reparadora siestaen la espalda de su gran amigo Lai. La hechicera, se encontraba caminando por las calles de Ciudad del Este, en busca de una posada. La misma, se había vuelto en algo titánico y difícil de conseguir, ya que los posaderos al ver la figura de Orphen entrando por la puerta junto con sus compañeros, se las cerraban en sus narices, sin dudar.

-¡Es por ti, Orphen!-

Exclamó, acusadoramente a su novio que se encontraba atónito y pensativo.

-Y yo ¿Qué les hice?-

Preguntó retórico, a nadie en el mundo.

-La pregunta es, ¿Qué no les hizo, maestro?- indicó irónico, su discípulo -La mayoría de los posaderos que hemos visto, son los mismos que se encontraban en la ciudad de Zeón...- miraba un mapa que tenía en una pequeña libreta, mientras hablaba -¿Quiere que le recuerde qué paso la última vez que estuvimos allí?-

El joven hechicero, no pudo terminar, ya que recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza de parte de su maestro.

-¡Silencio, Majic!- reclamó indignado -¡Si quieren que encontremos una posada para poder descansar! ¡Yo encontraré una posada para poder descansar! ¡Ya lo verán!- gritó levantando un puño al aire -Ahora, dame el mapa-

Mientras los hechiceros, el vidente y la cazadora, observaban el mapa con detenimiento en búsqueda de hospedaje, la castaña del grupo, no pudo evitar mirar a los alrededores y observar un edificio cerca de ellos. En él, había un hermoso jardín lleno de flores y árboles. Además, en la entrada podía leerse "Posada King Palace".

Sin dudarlo, se acerco y comenzó a observar el hermoso jardín, embelesada. Tenían que hospedarse allí, ese lugar era hermoso, parecía un sueño.

-¡Ey! ¡Ustedes!- gritó a su grupo de viaje -¿Qué les parece aquí?-

Preguntó señalando la entrada de la posada con su pulgar.

-¿Posada King Palace?- leyó en voz alta -Orphen, ¿No será que el señor Mongomeri también esta aquí?-

El hechicero, solamente levantó los hombros, indiferente.

-No lo sé, Cleo. Aún así, entremos-

Ordenó y todos caminaron trás él.

Una vez dentro del lugar, pudieron comprobar que la cazadora tenía razón. El posadero, era un hombre alto, rubio, de piel muy pálida y con un violín en la mano, detrás de un mostrador. En ese momento, atendía alegremente a una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios y a un chico alto, casi como Orphen, vestido con un saco rojo y un símbolo extraño dibujado en él, que buscaban alojamiento. Aunque uno de ellos, no estaba tan conforme con las tarifas que se manejaban allí.

-¡CINCUENTA CARLINES DE PLATA! ¡POR SOLO CINCO DÍAS DE HOSPEDAJE EN DOS HABITACIONES! ¿USTED QUIERE VERME LA CARA O QUÉ?-

Exclamó rabioso el muchacho de cabellos dorados y una cola de cabello, al posadero. Mientras esté, sonreía indiferente.

-Lo siento, caballero. Pero el hospedaje incluye desayuno y una deliciosa cena- respondió tocando el violín, desafinado -Esta posada, tiene los mejores precios y la mejor atención de Ciudad del Este-

Mencionó tranquilo y sin inmutarse, hacía la actitud del nuevo huésped. El sonido que despedía ese violín, era terriblemente irritante para todos, en especial, para la hechicera.

-¡Pues...Déjeme decirle, señor! ¡Que los precios son un robo y un crimen para el bolsillo de...!-

No pudo terminar de argumentar, por culpa de la chica a su lado. Ella empujó la cabeza de él contra el mostrador, en un golpe seco, para que se callara. Tenían cierta similitud con Orphen y Cleo, por esa razón, al grupo de viajeros les daba gracia verlos.

-¡Cierra la boca, Ed! Disculpelo, señor Mongomeri. Vamos a necesitar dos habitaciones para cinco personas, por favor- Habló dulcemente, al posadero -Ahora, paga...-

Exigió al rubio a su lado, mientras levantaba la cabeza. El chico, que ahora sabían que se llamaba Ed, saco de su bolsillo un puñado de monedas de plata y las arrojo sobre el mostrador, maldiciendo entre dientes.

-Espero que el monstruo alquímico y su estúpido novio cazador, paguen su parte- mencionó indignado -¡No pienso regalarles una estadía gratis a esos dos!-

Le habló a la chica a su lado y ella, solamente, sonrío indiferente.

-Perfecto señor, señorita- festejó alegre, el posadero -¿Y a nombre de quién son las reservaciones?-

-Edward Elric- Contestó contarte.

El nombre del muchacho se le hizo familiar a la hechicera, pero no recordaba de donde. Hasta que Orphen, la sacó de sus dudas.

-¿Edward Elric?- exclamó en voz alta y los jóvenes, voltearon a verlo -¡Oye! Amigo, ¿Acaso tu eres Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero?-

Preguntó con duda expectante, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-En realidad, ex-alquimista de acero ¿Y tu eres?-

-Mi nombre es Orphen y soy un hechicero negro. Dejame decirte, amigo. Que eres toda una leyenda por aquí- extendió su mano, mientras era tomada por el muchacho frente a él -Es un honor conocer al salvador de Amestris-

Musitó alegré, algo muy extraño en un hombre como él.

-Lo mismo digo, sobreviviente de la espada de Valtandhers. No puedo creer que todavía sigas en pie, Krylancelo Finrandi- esté lo miro consternado -En Amestris, muchos conocemos tu historia con la espada. En especial los alquimistas, que fuimos reclutados para destruirla una vez que llego al país. Lastima que no pudimos hacerlo, es un arma muy fuerte- el carraspeó de una jóven rubia, intervino en la alegre charla de los muchachos -¡Oh! Si, lo siento Winry, me olvide que estabas aquí-

Se excuso, volviendo a la realidad de golpe.

-Si, Ed. Estoy aquí y estas personas también- se detuvo de golpe, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la hechicera -¿Gaia?-

Ella la miro atónita, seguramente, la había confundido con una muchacha llamada Gaia. Era extraño, más que extraño, la había llamado como a su hermana.

-Eeeemm...- apretó sus labios, mirándola -No, Dea en realidad y por lo que escuche, tu eres Winry-

Contestó. Ella asintió dudosa, mientras la miraba, pero luego, negó.

-Si, soy Winry Rockbell. Lo siento, te confundí con una amiga, pero luego recordé, que ella no se ve como tu ahora...Discúlpame- explicó, avergonzada -Bueno, Ed. Vamos a dejar el equipaje a las habitaciones, mientras esperamos a los demás- tomó de un brazo al alquimista junto a ella -Un placer conocerlos, vámonos-

Le ordenó un tanto nerviosa y él asintió.

-¡Esta bien! Adiós, hechicero. Nos veremos luego-

Saludo al moreno, ignorando a los demás. Que falta de modales, pensó la hechicera al verlos partir.

-Adiós, amigo- contestó él, levantando dos dedos en su dirección. Luego, se acercó al mostrador para hablar con el posadero -¡Espero que me recuerde! Estamos buscando dos habitaciones para cinco personas, no le pido mucho-

Habló apresuradamente, acercando su rostro al del sujeto.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! Estimado caballero- expuso cantando, otra vez, con ese horrible violín -Quedan disponibles dos habitaciones, para tres gentiles caballeros y dos hermosas damas, en la planta superior con vista al jardín exterior- cantaba una y otras vez -Demás esta decir, señor Orphen, que espero que no suceda lo que paso en Zeon- dejó dos juegos de llaves sobre el mostrador -Aquí están sus llaves, buenas tardes-

Siguió tocando, espantosamente. Sin poder soportarlo, la hechicera, le arrebato el instrumento de las manos.

-¡Deme eso!- vociferó brusca -¡Yo le voy a enseñar como se toca esto!-

Colocó el violín en su hombro, sostuve el arco con su otra mano y comenzó a tocar la triste melodía de la canción, que ella y su hermana, compartían.

Cuando la melodía termino, una lágrima rebelde surco por su mejilla y la limpió, rápidamente. Le devolvió el violín al señor Mongomeri con una triste sonrisa. Para luego, emprender su camino a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¡Oh! Dea, eso fue hermoso- la felicitó emocionada -Nunca había escuchado una melodía tan dulce y tampoco, la he tocado nunca en el piano ¿De donde es? Parece una canción de cuna-

Cuestionó su amiga, brillando de ilusión.

-De hecho, sí. Es una canción de cuna muy hermosa. Al menos Gaia la cantaba así-

Sonrío nostálgica, subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Oh! Es hermosa pero, ¿No tiene letra?-

-La tiene, pero no la cantaré. No quiero que mueras por contaminación acústica. Ahora, sin replicar, cállate y entra-

La cortó sin miramientos e ingresaron juntas a la habitación.

Fuera de la posaba, un grupo de tres personas iban atravesando su extenso jardín, mientras un cazador y una joven de pelo grisáceo, mantenían una charla un poco acalorada.

-Ya te lo dije Keilot y me importa un rábano lo que tu pienses- miró al cazador a su lado -Cuando volvamos a casa, te devolveré cada centavo que gastaste en Calep-

-¡Por milésima vez, Gaia! No quiero volver a repetirlo. Estoy harto de discutir contigo desde que salimos de esa tienda- habló, pausadamente, para que le entendiera -No quiero tu dinero, el ave fue un regalo y tendrás que aceptarlo-

Advirtió el cazador, sin posibilidad de replica.

-Esta bien- suspiró derrotada -Muchas gracias- se acercó a él y beso su mejilla -Y a ti también, Al- hizo lo mismo con su amigo -Vi el momento en que le diste el dinero a Keilot. Gracias a los dos-

Agradecíó, acariciando a su nuevo amigo emplumado.

Cuando se acercaban a la puerta de la posada pudieron apreciar que, una hermosa melodía de violín provenía del interior. Provocando, un pequeño dolor de cabeza en la joven y el recuerdo fugaz de la voz de una niña diciendo -Canta, Gaia...Canta- llegó a ella.

Sin darse cuenta de su acción, la alquimista, empezó a tararear la melodía junto a sus compañeros, que la miraban extraño.

-Gaia, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Cuestionó su amigo perturbado, cerca de ella.

-Si, Keilot. Estoy bien ¿Por qué?-

-Es que...te pusiste muy pálida y empezaste a tararear una canción, fue extraño...Realmente, ¿Estas bien?-

Explicó titubeante, el joven alquimista a su amiga.

-¿De verdad? No me di cuenta, lo siento Al-

Tocaba el lado derecho de su cabeza, confundida y un poco pérdida, ante el fugaz recuerdo que la invadió.

-Esta bien, fingiré que te creó, por ahora- dijo el cazador con mirada inquisidora -Bien, entremos, ya es tarde y quiero descansar- suspiró cansado, cuando fue invadido por una extraña sensación -Espero que el enano haya conseguido habitaciones, vamos- culminó.

La hermosa chica que caminaba a su lado, tarareaba la misma canción una y otra vez, sin percatarse, de que un par de ojos rojos la miraban desde las sombras.


	24. Marcas, confusiones y miedos

Ciudad del Este, Posada King Palace.

Una hermosa hechicera y una bellísima cazadora con cualidades mágicas, estaban tomando un baño juntas, en la habitación que ambas compartían. El viaje había sido muy agotador y necesitaban asearse con urgencia, literalmente, apestaban.

-Esto es tan relajante- expresó su amiga rubia, mientras le lavaba el cabello -Necesitaba un buen baño, el viaje fue terrible-

La de ojos avellana, asintió ante su afirmación.

-¡Si! Tienes razón, casi muero dos veces esta semana- dijo entre risas, aunque ella no la acompañó. -Tienes el cabello muy lindo, Cleo- cambió de tema para romper la tensión -Me encantaría tener el cabello como el tuyo, liso y dorado como el sol- masajeaba la cabeza de su amiga -Has la cabeza hacia atrás- ordenó, enjuagando los restos de jabón -Listo, termine-

-¡Bien! ¡Te toca!- mencionó, mientras cambiaban lugares -No entiendo porque dices que quieres tener mi cabello- colocó un poco de jabón en la cabeza de la castaña -El tuyo es hermoso, amo los rizos y además, su color es muy similar al de Orphen, solo que un poco mas claro- exclamó emocionada, por el color de cabello que competían la hechicera con su novio -Te ves mucho mejor que ayer, Dea ¿Como sucedió eso?-

-Digamos que Lai me ayudó un poco aplicando un potente hechizo de curación en mí- explicó indiferente -Tu sabes lo poderoso que es-

-Si, si que lo es. Orphen, me ha comentado que es mucho más poderoso que él ¿Es cierto?-

-Ambos son fuertes, pero en distintos niveles de magia- indicó, sabiamente -Orphen es un hechicero con capacidades guerreras, puedes ver que sus hechizos son prácticamente destructivos. En cambio Lai, es un hechicero con capacidades mentales muy elevadas, como la videncia, la adivinación y la sanación ¿Entiendes la diferencia?-

Finalizó su explicación.

-Si, entiendo. Pero, ¿Por qué yo soy una cazadora con habilidades mágicas? Le he preguntado a Orphen, pero no lo sabe ¿Tu sí?- preguntó ilusionada.

-Disculpame, Cleo. Pero tu noviecito si sabe la respuesta, pero no quiere decirte- confesó con vehemencia -En fin, no quiero crear una interna entre tu y él, pero te contaré- respiró profundo -Tanto la hechicería, como la disciplina de ser un cazador, son hereditarias por línea directa. Esto quiere decir que, alguno de tuspadres nació con esas cualidades y te las paso a tí- la rubia sonrío ante tal revelacion -Tu eres afortunada, tienes esas dos cualidades en tus genes. Sumando a todo eso, lo que es más extraño entre los cazadores, es que tienes un familiar animal, que es Leki- el pequeño las miraba desde el lavado del baño -Al margen de eso, ¿Sospechas de cual de tus padre lo heredaste?-

-Si, de mi difunto padre- aseguró iluminada -Él decía que era un arqueólogo, pero yo sabía que era más que eso- confesó -Ningún arqueólogo tiene un cinturón de antídotos y armas. Mucho menos, colecciona objetos mágicos-

-Bien, me alegro haberte ayudado y además, estas tirando por demás mi cabello ¡Aaauuu!-

Reclamó, acariciando su cuero cabelludo.

-Lo siento, es que me emocioné al saber la verdad- aflojó su agarre -Dea, si Orphen es un guerrero y Lai es un vidente ¿Tu que eres?-

-Yo soy maestra- dijó con todo el orgullo que conlleva esa palabra -Siempre quise ser maestra. Ese es mi próximo sueño después de encontrar a Gaia-

-¡Vaya! Eso lo explica todo y es un hermoso sueño, amiga. Eres muy inteligente, lo lograrás- enjuagó el largo cabello de su compañera -¡Bien! Ya términe con esto-

-¡Gracias!- mientras secaba su cabello, sintió los delgados dedos de la cazadora en su omóplato derecho -¿Sucede algo, Cleo?- alejó su mano como si le quemara.

-No, nada. Es sólo que, conozco a alguien que tiene la misma marca que tu, justo aquí-

Explicó, tocando con sus dedos en la zona indicada

-¿Marca? ¡Ohh! Te refieres al lunar- exclamó pensativa -Si, lo tengo desde que nací, mi madre y Gaia también lo tenían, es algo como de familia- tocó su omóplato intentando verlo -¿Conoces a alguien más? ¿Qué extraño? ¿Quién es?-

-Eemmm- no sabía que decir -Un antiguo novio de la infancia. Si, un antiguo novio-

Excusó titubeante. La hechicera sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero lo iba a ignorar.

-Eres muy mala mintiendo, ¿Lo sabías?- la acusó con su dedo -Pero sólo por hoy, lo voy a ignorar. Algún día tendrás que decírmelo-

-Me conformo con eso. Cuando estés lista bajamos a cenar, voy a cambiarme-

Mencionó nerviosa y salió del cuarto de baño a la habitación que compartían.

En otra parte de la posada, una pequeña alquimista caminaba sin rumbo, buscando su habitación.

-No puedo creer que nos hayamos perdido en esta maldita posada, Calep- comentó a su amigo emplumado sobre su hombro -¿Dónde rayos se encuentra la habitación 56? Hace más de quince minutos que estoy caminando sin sentido por los pasillos ¿Dónde estará?- preguntó a nadie en particular, ya que Calep, no hablaba -Tu no tienes un rastreador o algo así, ¿Verdad?- el ave inclino su cabeza, confundido -¡Mira! Ahí vienen dos personas, les preguntaré-

Se acercó precipitada a los dos extraños, uno era alto y moreno, mientras que el otro, también era alto, pero con el cabello ¿Verde? que le cubría el ojo derecho. Eso sí que era extraño.

-Hola, disculpen ¿Podrían ayudar...?-

-¿Que haces vestida así?-

Interrumpió de forma brusca el moreno frente a ella. La joven lo observaba costernada.

-¿Disculpé?-

Respondió confundida, no entendía nada.

-¡Ahora resulta que eres sorda! Te pregunté, ¿Qué haces vestida así?- habló más irritado que antes -No me mires así, te estoy hablando ¡Contesta!- exigió.

-Perdón, señor. Creo que me esta confundiendo con alguien más-

Contestó un poco en shock. Había sido un día muy extraño para esa joven, era la segunda vez que la confundían con otra persona, ese día.

-Krylancelo, ella tiene razón, la estas confundiendo- intervino el otro hombre, analizando a la joven con la mirada -No es Dea, su cabello, sus ojos y hasta su voz, son diferentes- señaló cada parte de ella, mientras hablaba -Además, es una alquimista y ella no tiene un ave como esa... Mira- explicó señalando por última vez el flamel y el ave de la muchacha -Disculpalo, es que te confundió con una amiga nuestra- se disculpó.

-¿Qué extraño? Es la segunda vez que me pasa el día de hoy, primero el posadero y ahora, esto- explicó, divagando -¿A qué venia? ¡Oh! Sí, lo siento, ¿Podrían decirme donde puedo encontrar la habitación 56?-

Preguntó, mostrándole la llave a ambos jóvenes.

-Si- respondió sonriendo el muchacho con nombre extraño -¿Ves ese pasillo de allí? ¿El del fondo?- ella asintió a su pregunta -Ve hasta él y dobla a la derecha, nuestra habitación es la 58. Así que la tuya, esta junto a la nuestra, la encontrarás enseguida- explicó, amablemente.

-Bien, gracias-

Dijo sin más y se fue de allí, sin prisa. Sin embargo, pudo escuchar los comentarios de ambos a lo largo del pasillo.

-Krylancelo, fuiste muy amable con esa chica a pesar de ser tan parecida a Dea, estoy orgulloso de tí-

Mencionó en tono juguetón el de cabellos raros.

-¡Callate, Lai! Como tu bien dijiste, es similar a Dea, pero no igual. Esta chica parece amable, en cambio esa hechicera, es el mismísimo demonio-

Respondió enojado.

-Eso dices, porque tu no conoces a Dea tanto como yo-

-¡Ay! ¡Ya callate! ¡Me enfermas!-

Siguiendo las indicaciones del señor Krylancelo, la alquimista pérdida encontró la habitación que compartian con su amiga Winry, al fin. Al entrar, la encontró vacía.

-¿Win? ¿Estas aquí?-

-Si, estoy aquí- respondió desde el baño -Estaba tomando un baño- Expresó saliendo, fregandose el rostro y el cabello con una toalla. Cuando la rubia la observó, palideció -¡GAIA! ¡TIENES ESA COSA HORROROSA APOYADA EN TU HOMBRO! ¡QUITALA! ¡QUITALA! ¡QUITALA!-

Corría por la habitación, histérica, buscando su llave inglesa. La rubia, le tenía pavor a las aves y su amiga alquimista, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡WINRY! ¡DEJÁ DE GRITAR! ¡LO ASUSTARAS!-

Tomó a mi amiga de los brazos, cuando el ave voló lejos de ella.

-¡YO NO GRITO!- se excusó.

-¡SI LO HACES! ¡LO ESTAS HACIENDO JUSTO AHORA!- refutó también gritando. Respiraron profundamente y se calmaron -¿Y bien?- cuestionó a su amiga.

-Esta bien, ya me calme- miró al ave sobre el buró -Puedes quedarte con...con eso, pero lo quiero lejos de mi- culminó.

-¡Gracias, Win! ¡Eres la mejor!- la besó en la mejilla -Voy a ducharme y luego hablamos, tengo algo muy extraño que contarte-


	25. Historias vívidas

Posada King Palace, habitación 56.

-¿De verdad?-

Cuestiono, sorprendida, no podía creer lo que acababa de contarle la alquimista, mientras alimentaba a Calep.

-Es cierto Win, eso paso- afirmó, mirando a su ave -Puedes creer que vi a un chico de cabello verde antes de llegar aquí ¿No es increíble? Nunca había visto algo como eso en Amestris-

La mecánica, la miró como si lo dicho fuera la estupidez mas grande de la historia.

-No te estoy hablando de eso Gaia, me refiero a que, ¿No te parece extraño que te hayan confundido con otra persona dos veces en un día?-

Dijo obvia, como si su amiga supiera de lo que le estaba hablando.

-Claro que no, Win. Mi madre me dijo una vez, que cada uno de nosotros tiene siete personas iguales en todo el mundo ¿No crees que es eso?-

Respondió besando a su bebé emplumado, era tan hermoso.

-No lo se, pero lo que si te digo, es que la chica que vi hoy en la recepción de la posada, era muy similar a ti- expresó, totalmente sería, mirándola -Mejor dicho, a la Gaia de antes, la que dejamos en Amestris de cabello castaño y ojos avellana- rememoró, asintiendo a cada palabra -Aunque, su voz era diferente, era un poco mas delgada que tu y además, era una hechicera-

-¡Ves! Ahí estas contestando esta incógnita. Ella es una hechicera y yo una alquimista, no tenemos nada en común- afirmó, tomando asiento en el alféizar de la ventana -Aunque, el chico alto con nombre raro, estaba seguro que era ella. Al igual que el señor Mongomeri, que me pregunto si iba a darle otra clase de violín-

Suspiró pensativa, acariciando a su amigo y recordando los sucesos de esa extraña tarde.

Un grupo de tres jóvenes, constituido por dos alquimistas y un cazador, se acercaban al mostrador donde un rubio posadero, les sonreía, amablemente.

-Muy buenas tardes, joven, ¿En que puedo servirle?-

Se dirigió al cazador frente a él.

-Buenas tardes, señor. Pues vera, mis amigos y yo, nos preguntabamos si, ¿Hay habitaciones reservadas a nombre de Edward Elric?-

-¡Oh! ¡Si! El señor Elric estuvo aquí esta mañana y realizó reservaciones de dos habitaciones, para cinco personas. Ustedes deben ser los demás huéspedes, ¿Verdad?- comunicó, amablemente, hasta que se percató de la presencia de la bella muchacha detrás del joven -Señorita, ha vuelto, ¿Ocurre algo? ¿O solamente regreso para demostrar sus maravillosas habilidades con el violin, Otra vez?-

La alquimista, volteo confundida hacia sus espaldas, pensando que se dirigían a una persona detrás suyo.

-¿Eh? ¿Me habla a mi?-

Cuestionó, apuntándose a si misma un tanto perdida.

-Si, señorita. Le hablo a usted ¿O acaso ya olvidó el maravilloso espectáculo que realizo aquí hace unos momentos tocando el violín?-

Respondió maravillado.

-No, señor. Yo acabo de entrar a la posada hace unos minutos-

El posadero, la miró atentamente y se dió cuenta de su error.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, señorita! Cometí un error. La confundí con otra jovencita que acaba de estar aquí, hace unos instantes ¡Tocaba el violín como los mismisimos ángeles! Sepa disculpar mi error-

-Esta bien, no hay nada que disculpar-

Un poco aturdida, tomó la llave que le tendía el posadero y se encaminó en búsqueda de su habitación.

-En fin, Win ¿Sabés que harán los chicos en la noche?-

Cambió de tema rapidamente, porque el otro, ya le estaba aburriendo.

-Si, Ed y Al tienen deseos de ir a ver la feria mercantil- la mecánica buscaba un abrigo en el closet -Si tu quieres, ¿Podemos acompañarlos y ver algunas tiendas?-

-Me parece bien, Keilot también tenia deseos de ir a ese lugar y yo quería ir a una librería que esta a unas calles de aquí- se incorporó de golpe y estiró su cuerpo -La ví cuando veníamos de regreso de la tienda de animales-

Expresó a su amiga con demasiada efusividad y ella la miro sonriente.

-Tú y tu deseo por los libros ¿Alguna vez los dejeras?-

-¡Nunca!- colocó un pequeño sombrero en su cabeza -Bien, vamos a buscar a los chicos y salimos, ¿Quieres?- abrió la puerta -Pero tu guías, yo me pierdo aquí-

-¡Ay! ¡Gaia! ¿Qué haremos contigo?-

Exclamó exasperada, saliendo de la habitación con Calep en el hombro de la castaña.

En otra parte de la posada, precisamente en la habitación 59, dos hermosas jovencitas mantenían una muy interante charla, sobre el desamor.

-Y eso fue lo que paso con Lai-

Terminó de narrarle la historia a su amiga de lo que había sucedido con el vidente, cuando se alejaron de ellos.

-¿Eso que significa? Me refiero a que, ¿Qué clase de relación tendrán ahora?-

Preguntó a la hechicera frente a ella.

-No podría decírlo, Cleo. Pero él sabe perfectamente las condiciones del porque no quiero una relación en este momento-

-Dea, amiga ¿No crees que estas dejando pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz, por una vez en tu vida? Tu quieres a Lai, ¿No?-

Cuestino retórica, haciendo pensar más de la cuenta a esa hermosa castaña que no estaba interesada en el amor.

-Por supuesto que lo quiero- respondió segura -Y mucho, de hecho, es de la clase hombres que me atrae- contestó mirando hacía la nada, abrazando sus rodillas -¿Por qué tuvo que fijarse en mi? Hay millones de chicas que mueren por él en la torre y eligió a la más rota. Nunca podre corresponderse como se merece-

Indicó frustrada, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Realmente, se sentía muy mal.

-Linda...- se acercó para abrazarla -Eso no lo sabrás sino lo intentas ¿Miranos a Orphen y a mi? Aunque no lo creas, ese maldito hechicero me hace muy feliz- confesó con una brillante y gran sonrisa -¿Besa bien?- preguntó pícara.

-¿Quién?-

Interrogó, haciéndose la desentendida. Sabía perfectamente de quién le estaba hablando.

-Lai, tonta ¿Quién más?- respondió.

-Bueno, amiga. Conociéndome, tu pregunta me pareció un poco obvia- respondió sarcástica, como siempre -Puedo escribirte una lista interminable de chicos con los que me he besado y hasta más- eso era cierto, tuvo muchas aventuras con diferentes hombres a lo largo de sus viajes, en busqueda de su hermana -No me iba a quedar para vestir santos toda la vida, en esa maldita torre- Culminó su monólogo, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. Cuando reaccionó de lo feo que sonaba eso en voz alta, se horrorizo -¡OHH! ¡POR LA DAMA DEL CAOS! ¡SOY UNA PROMISCUA!-

Gritó a los cuatro vientos por su horrible verdad, mientras su amiga cazadora, se reía de ella a carcajadas.

-Dea, eres joven y muy hermosa. Puedes hacer de tu vida y de los hombres, lo que quieras- subió la poca dignidad que le quedaba a la hechicera. Por eso la adoraba -Pero, trata de que el hombre cangrejo no se enteré de esto, lo mataras- explicó con vehemencia, pero luego su cara, cambio -¡Alto! Puedo usarlo en su contra en algún momento. Si, definitivamente lo usare- formuló malévola -Ahora, ¿En que estábamos? ¡Ah! Sí, los besos de Lai ¿Y bien?-

Esperó la respuesta de su amiga de una forma mas pícara que hace unos momentos.

-¡Besa como los dioses! Nunca, nadie, jamás, me había besado así, Cleo- confesó suspirando, al recordar los besos de ese vidente -Y, además, estuvimos a punto de...eso-

Hizo ademanes sugerentes para que le entendiera.

-¡Oh! ¿De verdad? ¿Y que pasó?-

Indagó iluminada por la emoción.

-Me lanzo un hechizo de sueño-

Finalizó, totalmente indignada y decepcionada de lo que no había ocurrido.

Una hermosa hechicera y un apuesto vidente, compartían un ardiente y apasionado beso, que no quería romper.

-Dea...por favor- rogó entre besos -Por favor...preciosa...sabia que...tus besos...me...matarían...por favor...no, amor mío-

No pudo terminar, ella se abrazó a él con pasión.

-Por favor, Lai- susurró entre sus brazos -Lo necesitó... Juró que...nadie sabrá...lo que paso...aquí-

Habló cada vez más sofocada, mientras él reía con la voz ronca.

-Tus promesas riman con dolor, hermosa- confesó rozando sus labios y alejandola de él, aunque le doliera -No voy a salir ileso de esto si vuelvo a tocarte unas vez mas- susurró, acunando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos -No podría alejarte de mi-

-Lo siento, pero quiero estar contigo-

Le apartó el mechón de cabello que siempre cubría su rostro. Los ojos de ese hombre, eran tan verdes y tan hermosos como un bosque.

-No te atrevas... No te atrevas a pedir perdón, deja de decir que quieres estar conmigo, sé muy bien que eso no es así- su mirada reflejaba, simplemente, tristeza -Lo haces para disminuir el dolor en ti, no en mí-

Anunció con la voz rota.

-Por favor- suplicó con lágrimas en sus ojos -Te necesito-

-Te amo- susurró antes de besarla, mientras le acariciaba el rostro -Lo siento...Sueño-

Levantó su mano hacia la joven y ella cayó dormida en sus brazos.

-Él me rechazo, Cleo y esta bien, yo no quiero que salga lastimado por mi culpa ¿Sabes? Me dijo que me amaba- comentó entristecida -Nunca podre corresponderle, al menos, no por ahora ¡Es tan injusto! Él no se merece esto-

Reclamó al infinito, en la misma posición anterior. No iba a llorar, ya no, la próxima vez que lloraría seria de felicidad, se había jurado a sí misma.

-¡Oh! Dea, lo sé- la abrazó con fuerza -Tienes a un hombre que te ama con locura, que moriría por ti y no puedes corresponderle ¡Es muy triste!-

Aseveró, enjuagándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué estas llorando, Cleo?-

Indicó con ojos tristes y una voz aún peor.

-Porque tu no lloras, entonces, yo lo hago por ti-

Respondió y la abrazó para seguir llorando.

Mientras su mejor amiga y hermosa cazadora lloraba aferrada a ella, unos tenues golpes se escucharon en la puerta y la voz de un malhumorado hechicero, se escuchó detrás de ella.

-Chicas, ¿Están ahí?-

Él siempre aparecía en los peores momentos.

-Si, hechicero. Pasa, esta abierto-

Una vez dentro, sus ojos se posaron en su novia con dulzura y luego rabiosos, en la hechicera.

-Cleo, ¿Estas llorando?- indagó angustiado -¡Tú! ¿Qué le hiciste?-

Acusó a la castaña, apuntándola con su cochino dedo, otra vez.

-¡NADA!-

Se defiendio colérica y roja de la rabia.

-¡Ah! ¡No! Y entonces, ¿Por qué esta llorando? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Dímelo! ¡Ahora!- se acercó amenazante.

-¡Escucha bien! ¡Estúpido hechicero! Si yo le hubiera hecho algo, no estaría llorando en mí, ¿No crees?- espeto desafiante -La pregunta aquí es ¿Qué le hiciste tú para que ella este así?-

El terror invadió su rostro cuando invirtió los papeles, ella era la mejor en eso.

En una fracción de segundo, el hechicero, se encontraba arrodillado junto a su novia. Pidiéndole perdón, desesperado, de algo que no había hecho.

-Cleo, por favor ¡No llores! ¡Lo siento!- suplicaba angustiado -Si estas llorando por mi culpa por lo que le hice a Leki, dejame decirte, que él se lo buscó por ir a...-

No pudo terminar, porque la cazadora, reía a carcajadas por la desesperación de su novio.

-Estoy bien, Orphen. Simplemente, estoy llorando por una estupidez que no tiene nada que ver contigo y mucho menos, con Dea ¡Lo siento!- explicó, abrazando a su novio que aún estaba perturbado -Y por cierto ¿Qué sucedió con Leki?-

-¡Ehh! ¡Nada! ¡Nada! Olvidalo- carraspeó incomodo, removiendose en su lugar -Solamente venia a decirles que los chicos y yo, iremos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y nos preguntábamos si querían venir con nosotros-

-¿Qué dices, Dea? ¿Vamos?-

Volteó hacia la hechicera, mientras su novio, le acariciaba el cabello y la besaba en la sien. Él era muy tierno con ella, en cambio con los demás, era tan malvado, esa muchacha rubia, tenía suerte.

-Bien, vamos- contestó entusiasmada -Deseo ir a una librería que esta cerca de aquí-

Mencionó sonriendo, mientras salían de la habitación.


	26. Encuentro entre libros

Librería de Ciudad del Este.

Mientras los hermanos recorrían la feria mercantil y Winry, estaba en una tienda de venta de partes usadas de automail. El cazador y la alquimista, se dirigían de camino a la librería donde ella deseaba ir.

-Keilot, te dije que no era necesario que me acompañaras hasta aquí-

Reclamó, pacientemente a su amigo cazador.

-Gaia, ¿No sabes decir otras cosa que no sean negativas?- preguntó, exasperado -Te dejaré aquí por treinta minutos y luego, pasaré a recogerte cuando vuelva de la tienda para cazadores ¿Entendido?-

Ordenó sin tregua, señalando la entrada de la librería.

-¡Pero treinta minutos es poco tiempo para estar aquí!- rogó con su mejor cara de niña buena -¡Por favor...Unos minutos más!-

Hizo un mohín con sus labios, pero él, no caería en su juego... Está vez.

-¡Olvidalo! Estoy a esto...- hizo una seña con su pulgar y su índice, para marcar una mínima distancia entre ellos -De decirte que no y llevarte conmigo a la tienda para cazadores, para no perderte de vista vestida así- la señaló de arriba a abajo, otra vez. No le gustaba para nada ese atuendo -Es treinta minutos o nada-

-¡BIEN!- Exclamó levantando sus brazos al universo -Y para que lo sepas, amigo- acusó, señalándolo con su dedo apoyado en el pecho de él -¡Eres un dictador!-

-Puedo vivir con eso- bajo el dedo de ella -En treinta minutos vengo por ti- besó la mano de la chica con ternura -Por favor, te lo suplicó, no hables con hombres extraños ¿Bien?-

La besó en la mejilla y se fue. Para ella, había llegado el momento de buscar un libro acerca de Calep.

Por otro lado, una errante hechicera, llevaba en esa librería más de diez minutos y todavía, no encontraba lo que estaba buscando. Por suerte, Orphen, Majic y Lai, se encontraban en la tienda de magia, mientras que Cleo estaba, en una aburrida tienda de zapatos. Como si el destino la ayudará, un empleado, apareció en su campo de visión y se acercó a él.

-¡Eehh! Disculpe, joven ¿Dónde puedo encontrar información sobre aves arcoiris de la luna? Necesito realizar un ensayo y no cuento con la información necesaria para terminarlo-

Comentó al joven delante de ella.

-Bien, esos libros se encuentran en la sección de flora y fauna de la tienda. Los puede encontrar en esos estantes de allá-

Mencionó, señalando unos estantes a la derecha.

-¡Oh! Bien, gracias- sin mediar más palabras, camino hasta donde le indicó el joven -¡Esto va a ser difícil!-

Penso en voz alta, mientras observaba los estantes repletos de libros.

La alquimista, acababa de ingresar a la librería recorriendo diversas estanterías y buscando el libro que necesitaba. Escuchó la indicación de uno de los empleados del lugar a una joven, a la cual le señalaba la sección que ella necesitaba.

Eso sería pan comido, se sentía como pez en el agua cuando se trataba de encontrar libros. Caminó hacia la sección indicada y se posicionó a un lado de la joven que habló con el empleado.

Esta última, tan concentrada estaba en su búsqueda, que no se percató que una persona estaba a su lado. Leí los lomos de los libros, uno por uno, hasta que al fin encontro el título que buscaba "Aves arcoiris de la luna".

-¡Ahí esta!-

Exclamó estirandose, pero otra mano, lo tomó al mismo tiempo.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Tomalo! Yo buscaré otro-

Dijo la voz de una joven a su lado. La hechicera volteo para observarla y quedó petrificada. Era físicamente idéntica a ella, pero su cabello y ojos, eran diferentes ¿Será? Pensó, apretando el libro entre sus manos con fuerza.

-No, no, esta bien. Tómalo tu, yo veré si hay otro ejemplar como este-

Comentó a la chica frente a ella, extendiendo el libro. Se veía casi o más sorprendida que la hechicera. Tenía que hablar con ella, cueste lo que cueste.

-No, quédatelo. Tu lo tomaste primero y seguro que lo necesitas más que yo-

Respondió, estupefacta. La muchacha castaña frente a ella, era como la antigua Gaia que habían dejado en el barco de Amestris ¡Era increíble! El viaje a ese país, le habia traído grandes sorpresas.

-Espera...Tengo una idea, acompañame- dijo la otra muchacha, iluminada, mientras la acompañaba al mostrador del lugar -Disculpe, señor ¿Tendrán otro ejemplar de este libro en la tienda?-

Indagó, mostrando el libro al señor.

-Disculpe, señorita. Pero es el último ejemplar que queda, lo lamento ¿Desea llevárselo?-

-Si, claro. Me lo llevaré ¿Cuál es el precio?-

¡Que pena! La alquimista, tendría que seguir buscando.

-Cinco carniles de plata-

Respondió.

-¡Perfecto! Aquí tiene el dinero, gracias- volteó sonriendo con el libro en sus manos -¡Toma!-

Mencionó extendiendolo hacía la muchacha de cabellos grisáceos.

-¿Qué?- inquirió petrificada -¡Oh! No, no puedo aceptarlo, es tuyo, acabas de comprarlo-

Excusó, levantando las manos.

-No me importa ¡Tómalo! Lo compre para tí. Yo lo necesitaba por unos días. Tómalo, anda-

La alquimista, miraba el libro como si pudiera quemarla y luego, a la castaña con incertidumbre. Después de pensarlo unos momentos, tomó el libro con las manos temblorosas.

-¡Muchas gracias! De verdad, no era algo necesario, pero en serio, quería este libro. Gracias- agradeció sincera -¡Pero no lo quiero gratis! ¡Voy a pagartelo!-

Mencionó, buscando algo en los bolsillos de pequeña mochila.

-¡No es necesario! Acéptalo. Soy Dea, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Cuestionó a su doble frente a ella. Le resultaba tan extraño, era como mirarse en un espejo invertido.

-Gaia- La hechicera palideció, esa muchacha, tenía el mismo nombre que su hermana -¡Oye! ¿Estas bien?-

Cuestionó a la joven que había perdido el color de repente y parecía a punto de desmayar.

-Si, si- contestó trémula y rápidamente -Estoy bien...disculpame- dijó recuperando de a poco el color -¡Tengo otra gran idea!- exclamó -¿Qué te parece si me invitas un café en la cafetería de aquí en frente como recompensa por tu libro?- propuso recompuesta -¿Quieres? Además, así nos conocemos mejor-

Preguntó suplicante con una mirada tan idéntica a la suya, que no podía negarse, se lo debía.

-¡Me parece una gran idea! ¡Vamos!-

Ambas salieron de la libreria hacia la cafetería, para poder conversar un poco mas.

-Bien, Gaia...Cuentame de ti-

Mencionó una vez que el mozo se fue con sus órdenes e intentando disimular su nerviosismo hacía su compañera.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Gaia Rosseline Curtis. Soy de Amestris, de una ciudad muy pequeña, llamada Dublith, vivo allí desde los 10 años ¿Qué más?- pensó por unos instantes -¡Ah! ¡Si! mis padres son los dueños de la carnicería del pueblo y soy una humilde alquimista- Definitivamente, no era su hermana. Si lo fuera, la recordaría a ella o a sus padres. Además, tenía una familia en Amestris, tan sólo, era otra de las tantas personas que se parecían a ella -¿Y qué hay de ti?-

Cuestionó, sacándola del mar de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh! Bueno, pues verás...Soy una hechicera negra. Vivo en la Torre de los Colmillos desde los 10 años. Ese lugar, se encuentra en Taflem a unos kilómetros de aquí- comentó levantando el pendiente de su cuello -¡Eeemmm! Mi nombre completo es Dea Alexandra Fleming- esperó una reacción ante su nombre...Nada -Y vine aquí con un grupo de amigos al Festival de la Luna de Sangre-

Finalizó sonriendo. Esa alquimista era muy agradable, creía, que podrían llevarse bien.

-¿De verdad eres una hechicera? ¡Eso es genial!- exclamó con ilusión en sus ojos. Era tan graciosa -¿Podrías mostrarme algún hechizo?-

-¡Claro!- mientras ella pensaba en algún hechizo sencillo, observó que en la mesa donde estaban, había una pequeña maseta de flores marchitas. Ya sabía que hacer -Mira, Gaia...Pobrecitas estas flores, se ven muy tristes, ¿Verdad?- indicó, redeando con sus manos la maseta -Observa-

Invocando una pequeña cantidad de energía en sus manos, logrando que las flores revivieran, otra vez.

-¡ESO FUE...! ¡ESO FUE! ¡GENIAL! ¡TU ERES GENIAL!- exclamó al mundo, hiperventilando, mientras su compañera reía -Me encantaría poder hacer algo así- confesó, cohibida.

-Hablando de eso, muestrame algo de lo tuyo ¿Quieres?- propuso -¡Espera! Necesitas algo para dibujar el círculo, ¿No es así?-

Mencionó, buscando un bolígrafo dentro de su bolso.

-No es necesario ¡Mira!- juntó sus manos y transmutó sobre la mesa una pequeña figura de su ave -Es tuyo-

Le entregó la figura en sus manos a la hechicera frente a ella.

-Gaia, ¡Esto es hermoso! Pero, ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo sin círculo?-

Cuestióno un poco sorprendida acerca de la habilidad de esa alquimista que transmutaba sólo con sus manos.

-No lo sé, siempre pude hacerlo. Al igual que mi madre, es algo de familia, creo...-

-¡Entiendo! Por cierto, ¿Para qué necesitas el libro de las aves arcoiris de la luna? Ellas no son amestrisanas-

Preguntó su nueva amiga hechicera. Era tan bella y agradable, que estaba segura que serían grandes amigas.

-Por Calep- tocó su hombro como buscando algo -¿Calep? ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Me olvide de él!-

Llevó dos dedos a su boca y silbo. Iba a pedirle más adelante que le enseñará a hacer eso. Sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, unos minutos después, un ave como las del libro se paró en el hombro de la alquimista.

-¡Vaya! ¡Estas llena de sorpresas! Nunca me imagine que Calep sería un ave como estas- aseguró, señalando el libro que ella tenía sobre la mesa -Tu...tu eres increible-

Halagó sinceramente, esa alquimista era única.

-Bueno, al menos no soy aburrida-

Dijo entre risas, al igual que ella. Cuando estaban sumergidas en una nueva conversación, una gran explosión las interrumpió. Un joven vestido de cazador, atravesó la vitrina de la librería frente a ellas, producto de la misma.

-¡KEILOT!-

Grito y salió disparada hacia la dirección del joven. Por otro lado, la hechicera, observaba a un inconfundible moreno de fría mirada, levantando su brazo derecho hacia el cazador con furia.


	27. Viejos conocidos

Librería de Ciudad del Este (minutos antes de la explosión)

Un joven cazador, se encontraba dentro de la tienda de libros, buscando por todas partes a su amiga alquimista.

-¿Dónde rayos te metiste, Gaia? Te dije claramente que me esperaras aquí- murmuraba preocupado, buscandola -Me mataré si algo malo te sucede. No tendría que haberte dejado sola, en primer lugar-

Seguía buscando cada vez más desesperado a su amiga. Sin percatarse, de que una bola de pelos azul y con grandes ojos verdes, corría en su dirección.

-¡Leki! ¡Ven aquí! ¡No corras! ¡Puedes perderte!-

Escuchó el grito de la voz de una joven, inconfundible para él, junto con el ladrido de un cachorro a sus pies.

-¿Cleo?-

Preguntó a la joven rubia que se detenía de golpe al verlo.

-¡Ohh! ¡Por toda la magia del mundo! ¡Keilot! ¡Eres tu!- corrió hacía él para abrazarlo -¡Qué alegría verte! Además, sigues tan alto como siempre-

Viniendo de ella, eso era un cumplido.

-¡Cleo! ¡Que alegría encontrarte aquí! Quiero decir, sabia que te encontraría en el Festival, pero nunca en una librería- la picó en broma.

-¡Oye!-

Reclamó ella dándole un golpe en el pecho, mientras él se burlaba.

-¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! Quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial para mi. Pero primero debo encontrarla, quedamos en encontrarnos aquí ¿No la has visto?-

-Por como hablas, debe ser una linda chica ¿Cómo es ella? Quizás pueda ayudarte a encontrarla-

-Bueno, ella es hermosa, alta como tu, ahora tiene es cabello platino, ojos azules, es hermosa y es una alquimista- contaba las cualidades de la chica con sus dedos a su antigua amiga -Dije hermosa dos veces ¿Verdad?-

Cuestionó y la cazadora, asintió riendo.

-Sí, si lo hiciste ¡Parece que alguien esta enamorado!- cantó haciendo ojitos tiernos -¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!-

Se lanzó a los brazos del cazador para abrazarlo con fuerza, pero un carraspeo los interrumpio y también los separó con violencia. Era el hechicero negro que ambos conocían.

-¡Otra vez tu! ¿¡No aprendiste nada desde la última vez? ¡Maldito cazador!?- lo detestaba con toda su alma.

-¡Oh! ¿Pero miren quien esta aquí? El maldito hechicero que todo el mundo odia ¿Cómo has estado con la hermosa Cleo?-

Mencionó hipócrita, mientras tomaba de la cintura a la chica y miraba desafiante al hechicero.

-¡Quítale tus sucias manos de encima!- exigió entre dientes -¡Ahora!-

-Y si no quiero ¿Qué, hechicero? ¿Me matarás?- culminó besando la coronilla de la rubia, para provocarlo -Sigues tan hermosa como...-

No pudo terminar, ya que la acción de un mantra fue dirigida hacia él.

-¡Adelante! ¡Hermanas de la destrucción!-

Fue lo último que escucho antes de salir volando por la tienda de libros, hasta la calle.

Después de que el efecto de la explosión y el polvo se disipara, la alquimista, encontro al cazador sentado en el suelo, tocándo su cabeza aturdido por el impacto. Corrio hacia él, pero alguien se le adelantó, era el muchacho alto y moreno que conoció en la posada. Krylancelo, ese era su nombre.

-¡No debiste provocar mi furia, cazador! ¡Ahora, tendrás que pagar!-

Habló de manera peligrosa apuntando al castaño con sus manos.

-No te tengo miedo, hechicero- refutó en el mismo tono que él -Recuerda que soy inmune a tu magia ¿O acaso olvidaste que soy un cazador?-

Desenfundo sus dos espadas al terminar su respuesta. La situación estaba empeorando cada vez más. La alquimista tenía que hacer algo antes de que alguien resultará herido.

-¿Si? Ya lo veremos ¡Adelante! ¡Espada de la luz!-

Lanzó el hechizo, pero la muchacha actuó sin pensarlo y transmuto un muro entre ambos hombres, para interceptar el efecto de la magia. Ellos la miraron ante la sorpresa, uno con ojos de rabia y el otro, de terror.

-¡Gaia! ¡NO!-

Gritó el cazador preso del pánico, mirandola a ella y luego al hechicero, que evidentemente, iba a atacarla.

-¡Oye, niña! ¿¡Qué crees que haces!? ¡No te metas en esto!-

Vocifero colérico, acercándose a ella. Pero el cazador fue más rápido y se interpuso entre ambos, para protegerla.

-Si la tocas ¡Juro que te mataré! Y no habrá hombre, ni magia, ni Dios, que pueda detener mi furia sobre ti. Así que te aconsejo, que no lo hagas- amenazó al hombre frente a ellos, sin inmutarse de una sola palabra. Hablaba muy en serio, iba a matarlo -El problema es conmigo, a ella no la metas en esto, Orphen-

El hechicero, de repente, cambio su actitud a una mucho más relajada y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¡Vaya! No me imagine que traerías a tu novia aquí, cazador- expuso despreocupado, mirando a la muchacha -Pensé que todavía seguías rondando sobre Cleo, pero veo que me equivoque- señaló con su pulgar las ruinas de lo que antaño era una librería -El numerito de allí, fue para provocarme, ¿Verdad?-

El cazador asintió con una mueca en su rostro.

-Si, lo siento, hechicero. Todavía tengo la necesidad de molestarte después de tanto tiempo- guardó sus espadas en sus respectivas fundas -Ella es Gaia, por cierto-

La presentó mirándola serio. Lo que ella hizo, seguramente, le traería problemas más tarde.

-Si, ya nos conocíamos- sonrió, mirándola. El cazador, fruncio el ceño ante esa mirada -Esta pequeña alquimista, se encontraba pérdida por los pasillos de la posada y yo le indique el camino - Ella correspondió su sonrisa. Ese hombre, le agradaba -Mi nombre es Orphen-

-Lo se, él lo dijo- indicó, evitando mirar al cazador -Ahora, ¿Quién de los dos arreglará todo esto?- señaló el desastre que provoco la explosión. Ellos se hicieron los desentendidos de todo, mirando hacía otro lado -Bien, yo lo haré-

Mencionó suspirando y juntando sus manos para transmutar sobre los escombros de la librería, quedando intacta, en minutos.

-¡Oye! Eres buena, niña- halagó el hechicero.

-¡Gracias! Y tu eres muy...- pensó un momento -¿Destructivo?-

Mencionó confundida, causando una risa en él, algo muy extraño en su persona. Una punzada de celos atravezo el pecho del cazador junto a ellos. Ese hechicero, lo único que ha hecho es arruinarle la vida. No iba a permitir que pasará lo mismo con esa bonita alquimista.

-¡Si! Soy el mejor, además...-

No término de admirarse así mismo, ya que las voces de dos jóvenes mujeres, los interrumpieron.

Cuando Gaia se alejó de la mesa que compartían, la hechidera, tuvo el impulso de seguirla sin mirar atrás. No sabía porque, pero sentía una inmensa necesidad de protegerla y eso, la desesperada.

Cerca de la explosión, pudo ver a su amiga Cleo temblando de rabia y con la mirada fija en su novio hechicero. Se acercó a ella.

-¡Cleo! ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Qué significa todo esto?- preguntó nerviosa, buscando a la alquimista entre el polvo de la explosión -¿Dónde esta? Espero que se encuentre bien- murmuró por lo bajo.

Cuando el polvo diezmo, logró verla con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, transmutando un muro entre los dos hombres, mientras la observaban sorprendidos. Tenía que admitir que era muy buena, pero el hechicero se acercó a ella, amenazante.

-Ni se te ocurre, hechicero-

Mencionó sin pensarlo, produciendo chispas con sus manos.

-¿Eh?- exclamó la cazadora traída a la realidad de nuevo por la voz de su amiga -La furia de Orphen, eso paso- explicó, exasperada -Y el castaño que está delante de la chica de cabello platino, es Keilot-

-Eso lo explica todo...- formuló, iluminada -¿Creés que empeore?-

-No lo sé, algo en la chica parece haber tranquilizado a Orphen- ambas miraron a la alquimista que conversaba con el hechicero -Pero cuando todo termine, lo mataré- advirtió con furia contenida -¡Vamos!-

Dijo después de unos minutos y se acercaron al grupo.

-Gaia, ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la castaña tomando sus manos e interponiendose entre ella y el hechicero, dándole la espalda a este -¿Estas herida?-

-Si, Dea. Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar-

Contestó sarcástico el moreno a una pregunta que ella no hizo.

-No me interesa, hechicero. No vine aquí por ti- comunicó, indiferente -Pero yo que tu, empezaría a correr-

Advirtió señalando a su amiga rubia que se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡No, Cleo! ¡No!-

Grito cuando su novia lo tomó de la oreja derecha, mientras sonreía, malévola.

-¡Estúpido, hechicero! ¡Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan avergonzada como ahora!-

Exclamó la chica que según escuchó, su nombre era Cleo ¡Un momento! ¿Cleo? ¿Ella es Cleo? ¡Dioses! Era hermosa, justo como la había imaginado. Junto a ella, la joven amestrisana se sentía una escoba mal hecha

-¡Discúlpate por todo lo que has hecho! ¡Ahora!-

Exigió, tomando al hechicero con más fuerza.

-¡No lo haré! ¡Él me provocó!- se defendió, señalando al cazador como un criminal -¡Todo esto es su culpa!-

-¿No lo harás? Bien, no me dejas otra opción-

Mencionó, soltando la oreja y sonriendo maliciosa. La cara del sujeto, expresaba en una sola palabra, terror.

-Leeekiii-

Gritó ella y el hechicero, salió volando junto con un destello verde intenso, mientras la hechicera, reía como poseída, mirándolo.

-¡Wooww! ¡Amiga! ¡Eso estuvo increíble!- exclamó riendo y mirando al cielo con una mano sobre sus ojos, para observar lejos -¡Mira! ¡Ya empieza a caer!- mencionó aún más emocionada, señalando hacia arriba a un punto negro que se veía en la lejanía -¡Ja! Se lo merecía- acotó.

La rubia cazadora asintió, mirando en la misma dirección. Sin perder tiempo, la hechicera volteó hacia el cazador, para presentarse.

-Así que tu, eres el famoso Keilot, ¿Verdad?- él asintió, atónito -Yo soy Dea, amiga de Cleo y enemiga jurada del hechicero volador, es un placer al fin conocerte-

-Ehhh...Gracias- dijoi un tanto nervioso, observandola impactado. Ya se imaginaba el porque -Mmmm Gaia, no se si lo notaste, pero ella es idéntica a tí-

Mencionó, señalandola y hablandole a la alquimista junto a él.

-Si, ¿No es sorprendente? Me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando nos conocimos y además, me regalo un libro con información de Calep-

Contestó con los ojos iluminados y como siendo invocado, el ave apareció en su hombro.

-¿Eso es un ave arcoiris de la luna?-

Preguntó la rubia cazadora.

-Si, así es, su nombre es Calep y yo soy Gaia Curtís. Tu eres Cleo, ¿No es asi?- la joven afirmó con la cabeza -Keilot me hablo mucho sobre ti, es un placer conocerte-

Expresó sincera, mirándola.

-Si, así es ¿Es ella?-

Cuestióno asombrada, al cazador y a la hechicera. Él asintió pasando un brazo sobre la alquimista y su amiga, negó entristecida con la mirada fija en ella ¿Qué se traían esos tres? Pensó la muchacha junto a ellos.

-El gusto es mio, Gaia y el pequeño cachorro que ves ahí, es Leki-

Le presentó al pequeño dragón oscuro a sus pies. Ella no pudo evitar levantarlo del suelo. Amaba a los animales como pocos los hacían.

-¡Ohhh! ¡Es hermoso!- exclamó, abrazandolo -Realmente, eres un chico muy apuesto, ¿No crees?- cuestionó al cachorro alzandolo con sus dos manos para observarlo a los ojos -Me encantaría tener un novio como tu- él gruñio en respuesta, lamiendo su rostro y el cazador, la observó más ofendido que antes -¡Eres precioso!-

Se despedio de él , devolviéndolo a su dueña, mientras Dea la observaba con una gran sonrisa, que ella correspondió.

-¡Gracias!-

Respondió la cazadora, sonriendo. Ahora entendía porque su castaño amigo se había enamorado de esa muchacha. Al sólo verla, pudo suponer que era como la naturaleza, hermosa e impredecible, justo lo que él necesitaba.

Un magullado hechicero se acercaba a ellos apoyado en un palo y caminando tambaleante.

-Esta bien, me lo merecía- se excuso llegando y mirando a su novia, pero ella, volteó enojada a otra dirección -¿Creo que deberiamos irnos? Necesito encontrar a Lai para que me cure las heridas-

Comunicó a las chicas adolorido y un tanto nervioso por la indiferencia de la rubia.

-Bien...- respondió la hechicera, indiferente, como era su costumbre con él -Espero volver a verte pronto, Gaia- dijo abrazandola, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía mientras se despedía -Todavía tenemos un café pendiente que terminar, sin que nadie nos interrumpa destruyendo edificios ¡Si! ¡Eso va para ti, estúpido!-

Comentó al hechicero, sin mirarlo, mientras abrazaba a su nueva amiga alquimista que reía al escucharla y él bufaba, en respuesta.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Dea Fleming ¡Muchas gracias por el libro!- se separó de ella, agradecida -Cleo, hechicero ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Adiós!-

Se despidió de todos y se marcho con el cazador que asintió como despedida en dirección al grupo.


	28. Huida en noche de luna llena

El cazador y la alquimista, caminaban de regreso a la posada. Estában a unos cuantos metros de llegar, pero entre ellos, existía un silencio un tanto incómodo, hasta que la joven tomó el valor romperlo, a pesar de la cara de pocos amigos del cazador.

-Qué personas tan agradables las que conocimos hoy, ¿Verdad?- habló, pero él frunció aún mas el entrecejo, ignorando su pregunta -Tenías razón, Cleo es una chica muy hermosa y además Dea, su amiga, es muy linda ¿No crees?-

Volvió a ignorarla. Y ahora, ¿Qué le pasa? Pensó, ingresando a la posada con él.

-Buenas noches-

Se despidió sin mirarla y se encamino hacia su habitación. No podía dejarlo ir así, tenía que saber que le sucedia. Seguramente, tenía que ver con su encuentro con Cleo.

-Keilot, espera ¿Qué sucede contigo? Estas ignorandome desde que dejamos la librería y ahora, te despides de mi sin siquiera mirarme- se acercó a él, preocupada -Estas así por Cleo, ¿Verdad?-

El cazador volteó y río irónicamente con la voz ronca.

-¿Eso crees? Pues, la verdad ¡No!- mencionó sarcástico -La culpable de mi mal humor, justamente no es Cleo, eres tu-

Finalizó, apuntándola con ira.

-Estas bromeando, ¿Verdad?- él negó ante su pregunta, más furioso que antes -¡Bien! Entonces, ¿Puedo saber que fue lo que hice para que te pusieras así?-

Preguntó con mal humor como él.

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?- ella asintió -¡Muy Bien! ¡Te lo diré! ¡No vuelvas a meter tus narices en mis asuntos! ¿Queda claro?-

La alquimista, lo miro atónita, no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando.

-¿¡De que rayos estas hablando, Keilot!?- exclamó histérica, ante su advertencia -¿Cuándo me metí en tus malditos asuntos? ¡Explicalo!-

Furioso, se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo con fuerza. La muchacha chillo por el dolor y la sorpresa de su accionar.

-¡Escúchame bien!- la apuntó con su dedo -¡Es la última vez que te interpones en una batalla entre el hechicero y yo con tu maldita alquimia! ¿Comprendes?- exclamó, se había vuelto loco -¿¡Qué hubiera pasado, si el hechicero te hubiera atacado y yo no estaba ahí para impedirlo!? ¡Seguro ahora estarías muerta!-

Gritó ciego de la rabia, aferrando mas su agarre en ella, era muy fuerte.

-¡Aaayy! ¡Suéltame, Keilot! ¡Estas loco! ¡Me lastimas!- sollozó de dolor -¡Dejame! ¡Por favor!-

-¡NO! ¡ME ESCUCHARAS!- exclamó una vez más -¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él! ¿¡Entiendes!?-

-Esta diciendo que la sueltes y te recomiendo que lo hagas-

Amenazó el alquimista detrás del cazador.

-¡No te metas en esto, Ed! ¡El problema es con ella, no contigo!-

Refutó hacia el rubio detrás, mientras ella agradecía, como nunca antes, su presencia allí.

-Te lo diré una vez mas ¡Suéltala! o te daré una lección, que nunca, en tu maldita vida, olvidarás cazador. Te lo advierto...-

Hablo tranquilamente pero de manera amenazante.

Lo que provocó, que aflojara su agarre sobre la muchacha y que ella, quitara de forma brusca su brazo, mirándolo con terror y acariciando la zona afectada. Cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión en su rostro, su actitud paso de furiosa a culpable, en un instante.

-Gaia, lo siento. Yo no...-

Dio un paso hacia ella, pero la situación la había superado por completo, no queria escucharlo, tenía que irse de allí.

-¡VETE AL DEMONIO!-

Gritó histérica y presa del pánico, alejándose de él, llorando y chocaba con personas al salir de ese infierno, que era la posada.

El grupo de amigos de la hechicera, estaba ingresando a la posada, burlándose sin reparos, del deplorable aspecto del hechicero negro, llamado Orphen.

-Seamos realistas hechicero, te lo merecías- mencionó entre risas -Eso pasa cuando vuelas un edificio entero y tienes una novia con un cachorro de dragón oscuro con mal carácter-

-¡Cállate! ¡Algún día me las pagará ese maldito cazador!-

Exclamó, furiosamente adolorido.

-¡Ay! ¡Orphen! ¡No aguantas nada!-

Exclamó indignada su novia, haciéndose la inocente.

-¡Tu también, cállate! Si no quieres que...-

Pero el grito de una joven en otra parte de la posada, interrumpió su repuesta, dejando a todos estáticos.

Unos momentos después, apareció la dueña de esa voz, que resulto ser Gaia. Hecha un mar de lágrimas, chocando con Majic y Lai en su camino.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-

Se excusó, chocando contra ellos y siguiendo su huida, sin mirar atrás. Por otro lado, un exaltado cazador, apareció detrás de ella gritando desesperado. Una furia inexplicable invadió a la hechicera al verla en ese estado ¿Qué le hizo ese maldito? Pensó, si se atrevió a lastimarla, se las pagaría caro.

-¡GAIA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡REGRESA! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO QUISE HACERLO!-

El cazador, no podía alcanzarla, muchas personas se interponian en su camino.

No sabía ni como ni porque, pero la hechicera, se atravesó delante del él para exigirle una explicación.

-¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO CAZADOR! ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICISTE A GAIA!? ¡DÍMELO! ¡AHORA!-

Le gritó sin reparos en cara.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa, hechicera! Ahora, apártate de mi camino y métete en tus asuntos- exigió, como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo. Cuando vio que ella no iba a ceder, su actitud cambio -¡Por favor! Apártate... Esta huyendo hacia el bosque y tu sabes lo peligroso que es eso. No quiero que algo le pase ¡Por favor!-

Estaba furiosa y no pudo impedir que su lengua hablará sola

-¡PREFIERO QUE ESTÉ EN EL BOSQUE, CERCA DE CUALQUIER OTRO PELIGRO!- lo miraba a los ojos, rabiosa -¡ANTES DE QUE LA HAGAS LLORAR COMO LO HICISTE! ¡IDIOTA!-

Cuando vio que sus palabras hicieron efecto en él y quedo petrificado en su lugar, corrió con todas sus fuerzas detrás de la alquimista, suplicando a todos los dioses que estuviera bien.

-¡Dea! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Es peligroso!-

La voz del vidente pidiendo que regresará, fue lo último que escucho al salir del lugar. No iba a volver sin Gaia, ella la necesitaba y no pensaba abandonarla.

Corría, corría con toda la voluntad que tenía, desconocía a donde la llevaban sus pies, no tenía rumbo. Lo único que sabía, era estaba rodeada de árboles, ya que algunas ramas golpeaban su rostro y brazos.

-¡Maldito Keilot! ¡Cuanto te odio! ¡Yo solo quería que no te lastimaran! ¡Maldito!-

Murmuró entre sollozos llena de rabia por lo que paso. Sin parar de llorar, ni por un segundo, tropezó, cayendo al suelo y llorando a mares. Recordando una y otra vez, las crueles palabras de ese cazador.

-¡Escúchame bien! ¡Es la última vez, que te interpones en una batalla entre el hechicero y yo, con tu maldita alquimia! ¿Comprendes?-

Se incorporó, poco a poco, limpiando con frustración todo rastro de esas malditas lágrimas y jurandose a si misma que algo como eso, nunca mas volvería a pasar.

-Bien...Si lo que quieres es que me aleje de ti, eso es lo que haré...- murmuró.

Cuando se encontraba totalmente de pie, una persona detrás exclamó su nombre, haciéndola voltear.

-¡GAIA!-

Gritó la hechicera con su alma regresando al cuerpo. Ella estaba incorporándose del suelo, seguramente, había caído en la corrida. Volteó a verla y se veía terrible, tenia la cara roja y sucia por la tierra de la caída, su hermoso vestido estaba hecho un desastre. La destrozó verla así.

-¡Oh! ¡Gaia! ¡Gracias a la Dama del Caos estas bien!- expresó llegando a ella, abrazándola -¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué saliste huyendo así?-

Ella correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar, contando parcialmente lo que había sucedido con el cazador.

-¡Dea! ¡Fue horrible! ¡Tenía tanto miedo de que me lastimará!- explicó, totalmente rota, ocultando su rostro sobre su hombro -¡Y me dijo cosas tan crueles! ¡Solo quería ayudarlo!- lloraba desesperada, aferrada a ella -Nunca más me acercaré a él...Nunca más-

-¡No llores! Yo no dejaré que vuelva a acercarse a ti, si eso es lo que quieres- prometió, consolandola -Lo juro, no volverá a hacerte llorar jamás ¿Está bien?-

Ella asintió sobre su hombro, dejando de llorar y se separó con una sonrisa triste.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Gracias por preocuparte por mi!-

El sentimiento de gratitud que sentia, era tan grande, que la abrazó de nuevo.

-¡De nada, linda! ¡Yo estoy aquí para ti!- la abrazó aún mas fuerte que antes -Bueno, ¿Estas lista para volver? Te ves terrible- le acomodó el cabello con gracia - Necesitas un baño urgente y además, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, es un bosque demasiado peligroso ¿Vamos?-

-Si, vamos. Pero permiteme decirte algo, amiga- entrelazó sus brazos -Somos amigas, ¿Verdad?- preguntó con gracia y ella, asintió -Genial- mencionó con alegría -Bien, como te decía...No creo que nadie, quiera enfrentarse a una hermosa hechicera y a una intrépida alquimista como nosotras, seriamos invencibles- indicó, mirando la Luna.

-Lo sé, pero de todas formas, vámonos- miró alrededor -Tengo la sensación de que alguien nos esta observando, vámonos-

Explicó con un escalofrío y la alquimista, rió.

-¡No seas ridícula! Solamente es la luna- miró hacia el firmamento, otra vez -Hoy esta muy llena, ¿No crees?- su amiga asintió. Ella amaba la luna -Bien, vámonos-

Ambas partieron abrazadas a la posada, hablando de cualquier cosa para olvidar el suceso de esa noche.

Un grupo de ocho personas, constituido por cazadores, hechiceros, alquimistas y una mecánica de automail, se encontraban en silencio sentados en diversos sectores de la sala de la posada. A excepción de un hechicero negro, que se encontraba de pie con brazos y piernas cruzadas, apoyado al marco de una ventana, observando analíticamente, el comportamiento del grupo frente a él. Sin poder soportar tanta tensión, el alquimista de acero, rompió el silencio en la estancia.

-Te advierto que, si algo llegara a pasarle, cazador ¡Estas muerto! Porque acabaré contigo, así tenga que volverme alquimista de nuevo- amenazó al susodicho que se encontraba frente a él con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cabeza gacha -¡Espero que lo entiendas!- finalizó, apuntándolo con su dedo.

Él solamente permaneció en silencio, en la misma posición, sin inmutarse de lo dicho por el alquimista.

-Edward, por favor, no empeores la situación para todos- dijo la mecánica, intentando apaciguar lo ocurrido -Gaia volverá bien, tiene a su alquimia para protegerse y Dea fue tras ella, la cuidará-

-No, Winry, tu escucha...- señaló -¡No voy a permitir, que este maldito cazador con aires de grandeza y gloria, trate a Gaia como basura!- lo apuntó con su dedo con ganas de querer matarlo -¡Cómo si tuviera la libertad y el derecho de hacerlo porque sí! ¡Cómo si ella fuera un maldito objeto de su propiedad! ¡No se lo permitiré!-

Manifestó, mirando fijamente al cazador, mientras todos eran testigos de sus palabras y juramentos.

-¿¡No se de que te quejas, Ed!?- refutó ella -Tu la tratas mal y la basureas todo el tiempo. Estas en las mismas condiciones que Keilot en ese sentido-

Enfatizó el punto.

-¡No trates de invertir los papeles, Winry! ¡Se supone, que yo no estoy enamorado de ella!- puntualizó, ganando la discusión -¡Quedas advertido, cazador!-

Se dirigió a él por última vez y este se puso de pie, harto de todas sus amenazas para plantarle cara.

-¡Cierra de buena una vez esa maldita boca, enano!- advirtió con voz peligrosa -¡Si no yo la cerraré por ti!-

-¡NO ME DIGAS ENANO!- gritó furioso, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa y levantando un puño -¡AHORA SI TE MATARÉ!-

-¡Elric! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Deja al cazador lidiar con sus problemas en paz!- Intolerante como siempre, él hechicero negro, hablo frío y neutral desde su posición -Ya demasiado tiene, como para pelearse a puños contigo-

Como acatando la orden de un superior, el ex-alquimista, soltó al cazador y volvió a su lugar inicial. Mientras el de ojos verdes, pedía una explicación al hechicero con la mirada.

-No te estoy defendiendo de él- respondió indiferente a su pregunta silenciosa -Me encantaría ver como te patean el trasero. Simplemente, hoy no tengo ganas de verlo-

Argumentó, mirando hacia la entrada de la sala como esperando que alguien atravesará por ella.

Cuando las jóvenes llegaron a la posada, el señor Mongomeri les comunicó, que todos sus amigos estaban en la sala del edifico. Por esa razón, se dirigieron aún abrazadas a ese lugar.

La alquimista, nunca se había sentido tan protegida por una extraña, como le sucedió con ella. Esperaba que siguieran siendo amigas, una vez culminado el festival.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo crees que la estén pasando nuestros amigos ahí adentro?-

Comentó la hechicera a su amiga amestrisana con curiosidad.

-¡No lo sé! Tendríamos que verlo, ¿No crees?- respondió.

-Si, entremos-

Dijó abriendo la puerta, para que ella pasará primero y así lo hizo.

-¡Ho-hola!-

Saludo a todos los presentes, tímidamente, al entrar.

Winry y Alphone, corrieron hacia ella para abrazarla y Edward, se incorporó para mirarla, buscando alguna herida visible. En cuanto a Keilot, la observaba en shock, pero ella, lo evitaba.

-¡Gaia! ¡No vuelvas a irte así, estaba preocupada! ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Reclamó y cuestióno, la mecánica.

-Si, Win. Estoy bien, Dea fue por mi y pudimos volver sin problemas-

Explicó, mirando a su nueva amiga con agradecimiento. Sin que se diera cuenta, una persona la levantó del suelo en un enorme abrazó. Solamente Al la abrazaba así.

-¡Me alegró que estés bien! La maestra nos hubiera matado si algo te hubiera sucedido-

Confesó con miedo en el abrazo que compartían.

-Es cierto. La maestra nos hubiera destrozado antes de llegar a Amestris-

En palabras de ese alquimista, eso quería decir, que se elegraba de que ella estuviera bien.

Mientras observaba la hermosa bienvenida que le daban a Gaia sus amigos, una mano enguantada se apoyó en el hombro de la hechicera ¡Cielos! Ahora, ¿Qué quiere?, pensó en silencio.

-Buen trabajo-

Expresó neutral, el hechicero negro que tanto detestaba.

-No fue un trabajo, sentía que tenia que hacerlo, ella me necesitaba- respondió en el mismo tono que él -Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de ustedes, menos por ti-

Él río, levemente, ante su sinceridad.

-Tu nunca cambias de actitud ¿Verdad?- ella levantó los hombros, indiferente -Ahora, dijiste que harías lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros y eso está bien, porque nos conoces desde hace años- la miró por unos instantes, pensando en que decir -Pero a ella, la conociste el día hoy ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- interrogó una vez más.

-No lo sé, cuando la vi llorar y huir tan asustada, sentí la inmensa necesidad de protegerla, sin importar nada, ni nadie-

El hechicero escuchó su respuesta y luego la tomó de los hombros para que lo mirara de frente, atentamente.

-Dea, escúchame ¿Eso no te esta diciendo nada?-

Esa pregunta hizo eco en su mente. Cuando pudo procesarla, tuvo una revelación.

-¿Quieres decir que ella podría ser...?-

Cuestionó, mirando al hechicero y luego a Gaia.

-No lo sé, tendrás que averiguarlo-

Soltó los hombros de la joven y salió de la habitación, sin decir nada más.


	29. Caída al vacio

Habían pasado tres días en Ciudad del Este y la alquimista, se encontraba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana de su cuarto, mientras los demás desayunaban. Pensando en todo lo que había sucedido.

Los últimos días habían sido muy difíciles para ella, ya que ignorar a Keilot, no era nada fácil. Mucho menos, después de la revelación que tuvo el día que escapó de él. No podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Después de la cálida bienvenida que el grupo de amigos le dio a la pequeña alquimista, un arrepentido cazador se acercó a ella para pedirle disculpas, pero lo ignoró, olímpicamente.

-Gaia, lo siento mucho... Realmente, fui muy cruel contigo, no quise decirte cosas tan horribles y mucho menos, tratarte así como lo hice- el apuesto muchacho, se disculpaba con su cuerpo temblando como una hoja -Me asuste mucho, cuando te pusiste en peligro enfrentando al hechicero- confesó arrepentido -Maneje mal mis sentimientos y se expusieron de manera equivocada. Por favor, bonita... Perdóname-

La chica frente a él, parpadeó como si nadie le hablará, le dió la espalda y se dirigió a la hechicera que la había ayudado esa noche.

-Dea, no me siento bien- comunicó con la cara descompuesta -¿Quieren acompañarme Cleo, Winry y tu a mi cuarto? Por favor-

Suplicó con la mirada a su amiga. El cazador, se acercó a ella por detras e intentó hablarle de nuevo.

-Gaia, ¡Por favor! ¡Escúchame...Te lo suplico!- exclamó desesperado. Pero ella, no volteó en ningún momento -Mirame, bonita ¡Te estoy suplicando!- expresó cada vez peor.

-¡Ella no quiere hablar contigo!- le plantó cara la hechicera -¡Déjala en paz de una buena vez! ¡Vámonos, Gaia! ¡Vámonos!-

Saco a su amiga de allí, seguida por las dos rubias detrás de ellas.

Lo que ninguna de las muchachas imaginó es que, un entristecido cazador con el corazón roto, caída de rodillas, mientras veía como la alquimista de sus sueños, se alejaba de su vida.

-¿Que hice? ¡Soy un maldito idiota! ¡Nunca me lo perdonará!-

Gruño cubriendo su rostro. Pero una mano amiga, se apoyó en su hombro.

-Vamos, amigo. Levantate, creo que necesitas un trago- dijó el vidente, mientras le tendía la mano -Y yo también- terminó, halándolo hacia arriba -Soy Lai, por cierto-

Estrechó la mano del cazador frente a él.

-Keilot- contestó triste -¿Dónde esta ese trago?-

-Ven conmigo-

Ambos jovenes salieron de la estancia, quedando dentro de ella, dos muchachos rubios que conversaban animadamente entré si y un malhumorado alquimista, que salió en búsqueda del hechicero negro, unos segundos después.

Tres hermosas jovencitas entablaban una divertida conversación, mientras esperaban que la alquimista del grupo, saliera de tomar un baño.

-Así que, eres una mecánica de automail ¡Eso debe ser genial, Winry!-

Comentó emocionada la hermosa cazadora, a la rubia frente a ella.

-Si, así es. Mis padres eran médicos, ¿Sabés? Mi trabajo es muy similar al de ellos, sirve para mejorar la vida de las personas. Según Ed, mis manos dan vida-

-¡Vaya! No lo había pensado así, pero él tiene razón- afirmó, mientras bebía un poco de té -¿Sucede algo, Dea? Estás muy callada-

-¿Eh? No. Bueno, si. Es sólo que, Gaia esta tardando mucho, ¿No creen? Se sentía muy mal cuando la trajimos aquí- dirigió su mirada hacia el baño.

-No te preocupes, tan sólo esta triste por lo sucedido con Keilot- aseguró la mecánica, soplando su taza de té -Ella siempre se pone así cuando algo le afecta emocionalmente- hizo un ademán para que sus compañeras se acercarán y compartir un secreto con ellas -Creo que esta enamorada de él, sólo que es demasiado distraída como para notarlo-

Murmuró por lo bajo, mirando hacia la puerta del baño.

-Si, ni lo menciones- bufó la castaña ante la revelación -Tendríamos que preguntárselo ¿No creen?-

-No, no, no, no- negó la cazadora, rápidamente -No es el momento para preguntarle algo tan delicado como eso. Démosle tiempo a que mejore y después hablará, si realmente lo necesita-

Todas asintieron. Cleo tenía un buen punto.

Lo que ellas ignoraban era que, la pequeña alquimista, había escuchado la conversación de sus amigas al otro lado de la puerta.

-No, por favor...no puedo estar enamorada de él- suplicaba sentada con sus manos en un puño y su espalda apoyada en la puerta -Por favor, prometí alejarme de él y lo haré-

Limpió una lágrima de su mejilla y salió del cuarto del baño.

-Tiene que doler para que pueda mejorar ¿No es así, Calep?- Preugunto a su ave al regresar de ese recuerdo, pero él, no estaba en la habitación -¿Calep?- volvío a llamarlo, nada. Silbo para que apareciera, nada -¿Donde estas?- murmuró buscando por la habitación -¡Ja! ¡Ahí estas!- Exclamó sorprendida asomada a la ventana y observando la cornisa del edificio -Calep, ven amiguito- él la miro unos instantes y voló unos metros más alto -¡No! No, ven...por favor, no te vayas-

En un ataque de desesperación y todavía en pijamas, subió al alfeizar de la ventana para escalar la cornisa.

Despertaba, como nunca de un relajante sueño reparador, hacía tres días que no había tenido pesadillas y es algo que la tranquiliza.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó a si misma, aún medio dormida -Seguro que me perdí el desayuno...otra vez- se arropó entre las sábanas -¡No importa! Luego comeré algo- Cerró los ojos nuevamente, pero un ruido en la ventada de la habitación, no le permitió volver a dormir -¡Bien! Me levantaré-

Peresosamente, se levanto de la cama y abrió la ventana para dejar entrar un poco el sol.

-¡Hola, Dea! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Muy buenos días!-

Dijo una voz conocida a su lado, mientras aún, tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡Hola, Gaia! ¡El día amaneció espléndido!- saludó a su amiga en el mismo estado de somnolencia anterior ¡Esperen! ¿Gaia?¿Afuera?¿Ventana? Abrío sus ojos de golpe cuando unio los hilos -¡GAIA! ¿¡QUE HACES CAMINANDO POR LA CORNISA!?- Gritó presa del pánico.

-Bueno, es Calep. Se escapó y quiero atraparlo-

Comentó señalando hacía arriba donde él estaba.

-¡Oh! ¡Genial!- murmuró sarcástica, como siempre -¡Baja inmediatamente de ahí!- exigió -Te caerás y podrías hacerte daño o peor aún...- tragó saliva, nerviosa -Ven, baja-

Mencionó, tendiendo la mano a la alquimista.

-No te preocupes, ya casi lo tengo- explicó, estirando su mano hacía Calep, pero volvió a alejarse -¡Maldición! Por favor, amiguito...ven-

Suplicó con el corazón en la garganta, subiendo unos peldaños más.

-Gaia...por favor, baja de ahí- la observaba con terror -¡Por favor! Déjalo ir, yo te compraré otro si quieres, baja- suplicó, nuevamente.

-¡No! Él me eligió cuando entre a esa tienda, no lo voy a dejarlo ir...Ya lo alcanzó...casi...casi lo...- resbaló -¡Aaaahhh!- gritó desesperada. Pero la hechicera, aferró su mano.

-¡GAIA!-

Le costaba sostener su peso, pero no iba a dejarla caer.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes caer! ¡Ayudame, Dea!-

Rogó con todas sus fuerzas. Su amiga estaba desesperada, no podía sostenerla y tampoco, podía realizar un hechizo sin soltarla.

-¡Gaia! ¡Escuchame! ¡Por nada del mundo te dejaré caer! ¡Lo prometo!- ella asintió con terror -Tienes que hacer todo lo posible para subir, ¿Si?-

-¡No puedo! ¡Mis manos están sudando! ¡Me caeré!-

A unas calles de la posada, un cazador y un vidente, tenían una charla sobre la pronta partida de uno de ellos.

-Que pena que tengas que marcharte, amigo- hablo nostálgico el vidente de verde mirada -Tú hacias mis días más interesantes aquí-

-Si, lo mismo digo- respondió igual -Pero ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ella finge que no existo y ya no puedo soportarlo- suspiró, derrotado.

-Si, te entiendo- apretó uno de los hombros del cazador -A mi me ocurre algo similar- suspiró, frustrado -Pero es mejor el rechazo y no la indiferencia- confesó, amargado -Seguiremos en contacto ¿Verd...-

No pudo seguir con su charla, una visión había llegado a su mente...Un ave, una chica, una cornisa, caía al vacío y un nombre...Gaia.

-¡Oye, Lai! Sabes que me asusta cuando haces eso, ¡Vuelve!- le abofeteo suave el rostro.

-Gaia- dijó titubeante -Gaia esta en peligro-

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!?-

Gritó más asustado que él.

-En la cornisa de la posada-

Comentó todavía impactado por la visión.

El cazador, salio disparado hacia la posada, implorando de que no fuera demasiado tarde. Nunca en su vida, imaginó, que unas pocas calles parecerían kilómetros en ese momento.

-¡Voy a morir aquí! ¡Por ser una estúpida!- sollozó.

-¡No! ¡No caerás!- exclamó muerta de miedo -¡Yo no te dejaré caer!- las manos de su amiga estaban resbalando -¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No te sueltes! ¡Gaia! ¿¡Por qué no vienen a ayudarnos?!-

Suplicó a nadie en particular. Aunque su expresión demostraba, que alguien estaba observándonlas y no concurría en su ayuda.

-¡No puedo! ¡Dea, me resbaló! ¡Por favor, ayúdame...!- ya no podían sostenerse la una a la otra -¡DEA!-

Lo único que la joven escuchaba, era su propio grito en la caída y el de la hechicera, cuando resbaló de sus manos.

-¡GAIA!-

Gritó con todo el dolor de su alma. Su mente y su corazón se paralizaron, lo único que podía hacer era gritar y ver como ella, se le escapaba de entre los dedos.

Sentía las estaban observando, en algún lugar y que además, disfrutaba del espectáculo sin tener la intención de ayudarlas.

Cuando su amiga estuvo a unos pocos metros de llegar al suelo, algo increíble paso. Una silueta muy veloz, salto sobre ella y detuvo la caída, quedando los dos muy quietos en el suelo.

Tenía que comprobar como estaba, se transportó hacia allí y reapareció junto a la silueta que ocultaba a la alquimista debajo. Era el cazador.

Sintió un golpe seco, pero menos duro de lo que imaginó. No podía moverse, estaba paralizada y su cuerpo le dolía mucho. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Temblaba, pero no era ella, alguien estaba sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolo. Se esforzó por abrir los ojos una vez mas para observar a su salvador, su cabello era castaño, desordenado y muy bonito.

-Keilot- mencionó en un susurro, tomandole el rostro con una mano, al reconocerlo -Hola- sonrió.

-¡Gaia!- exclamó y levantó la cabeza para mirarla -¡GAIA! ¡Estas bien!- la beso en todo el rostro y ella rió por su reacción -¡Estas bien!-

-¡Tu me salvaste! ¡Gracias!-

Le sonrío agradecía, infinitamente.

-Yo nací para salvarte, bonita-estaba feliz -¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor!-

Ella asintió en respuesta a su perdón y él, intento besarla una vez más. Un sollozo interrumpido el romántico momento y ambos, miraron a la dueña de ese llanto.

La hechicera estaba llorando, pero no era de tristeza, sino de felicidad, su amiga se encontraba bien. Pero se sentía furiosa ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle algo como eso? Estaba despeinada, en pijama, descalza y llorando como una niña.

Cuando el cazador la ayudó a incorporarse, se acerco a ella, presa de una irá asesina.

-¡TU! ¡TU ERES UNA...!-

Levantó una mano para golpearla y ella retrocedió asustada. Pero en vez de eso, la abrazo, la abrazó tan fuerte, que tenía miedo de que no fuera real.

-¡NUNCA MÁS! ¡NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A ASUSTARME ASÍ!- vocifero abrazándola, hasta que se calmó -¡Nunca más! ¡Estoy feliz de que estés bien! ¡Gracias, cazador!-

Él asintió y las jóvenes se separaron.

-¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?-

La hechicera iba a preguntar eso, pero su amiga se le adelantó.

-Dale las gracias a Lai y a sus visones-

Respondió, abrazándola con ternura y guiñando un ojo a la otra muchacha, lanzandole una indirecta.

-Eso haré ¿Entramos?-

Propuso ella y los tres, ingresaron a la posada. Pero la joven con cualidades mágicas, aún tenía esa extraña sensación de que alguien muy cerca de allí, las observaba todo él tiempo, igual que en el bosque.


	30. Dulce visión

La hechicera se sentía ridícula entrando a la posada en esas fachas. Claro, a Gaia no le importaba, porque Keilot la cubrió con su saco. Eso, obviamente, era tener suerte.

Dos hermosas rubias de cabello largo, llegaron a ellos con miradas de desconcierto.

-¡Dea! ¡Te vez horrible! ¿Qué fue lo que paso contigo?- pregunto la cazadora -¿No me digas que caminaste dormida y pasaste la noche en el jardín, otra vez?-

Todos rieron ante la historia de su amiga, excepto ella, que literalmente, quería matarla.

-¡Cleo, por favor! Yo no hago esas cosas- se excusó como pudo.

-¡Claro que si! Cuando fuiste de vacaciones a mi casa en el verano, te encontramos durmiendo en el jardín, tres noches seguidas- siguió su historia, como si estuviéran solas en el mundo -Sin contar, el día que te encontramos durmiendo en la rama de un árbol, en ropa interior-

Sino se callaba, iba a matarla. No sabia como, ni cuando, pero sus amigos y los de Gaia, llegaron allí para escuchar la historia. Excepto Lai, seguramente estaba fuera de la posada.

-Cleo...Al pueblo, no le interesan mis hábitos nocturnos, ¿Si?- habló, pausadamente, para que le entendiera. Mientras todos los demás reían de su miseria a carcajadas -¡Si, claro! ¡Burlence de la hichicera!- Aunque ella también reía -¡Bien! Lo importante aquí es, que Gaia, casi se mata por buscar a su ave en la cornisa. Por esa razón, yo me veo así, intente que no se matará, antes de que llegará Keilot a salvarla-

Explicó, sin más, mientras la alquimista se hacia la tonta y los demás, la miraban extraño.

-¿Es cierto?- pregunto dudosa la cazadora. Las muchachas asintieron -¿Qué extraño? Porque Calep estuvo toda la mañana con nosotros, mientras tomábamos el desayuno y jugaba con Leki-

Señaló al pájaro en el hombro de Alphone.

-¿Qué?-

Preguntó la alquimista, mientras palidecia y la hechicera, estaba petrificada.

-Lo siento, Gaia. Tendría que haberte dicho que él me siguió hasta el comedor, pero no quise hacerlo, porque estabas dormida- se disculpó su amiga mecánica, por su descuido -Lo siento-

-Bueno, por suerte fue un susto y no me pasó nada- se excusó haciéndose la tonta del estúpido error que cometió -¡Aquí nadie murió por un pájaro que no era suyo, señores! ¡Sigan con sus actividades!-

Despacho a todos para que no la regañaran, pero ella olvidó, que la hechicera no era como los demás. Sin nombrar al cazador, que luego tendría una charla con esa muchacha, que le robaba el aliento con solo mirarlo con sus hipnóticos ojos.

-Gaia-

La llamó esa hermosa hechicera con su mejor sonrisa de ángel caído, mirándola. La alquimista, por otro lado, retrocedía a cada paso que ella daba.

-¿Si, linda?- dijó con voz dulce y compasiva -¿Sucede algo?-

-Voy a contar hasta tres y en ese transcurso de tiempo, te quiero fuera de mi vista antes de estrangularte- sonrió diabólica, comenzando a contar -Uno...dos...tres-

Corrio tras ella gritando que la mataría, mientras su amiga reía nerviosa para no ser asesinada.

Después de la guerra de almohadas hasta la muerte, que la hechicera ganó, se encontraba tomando té y comiendo galletas, sola, en el comedor de la posada. Estaba muy aburrida.

Todos se habían ido y la dejaron allí. Winry y Cleo, fueron de compras, Majic y Al, estaban en la librería desde la tarde, Edward y Orphen ¿Quién sabe? Salieron juntos y no dijeron donde. Por otro lado, Gaia y Keilot, fueron por un helado para hacer las pases. Mientras que ella, estaba allí, aumentando el talle de su trasero, comiendo eso.

Distraídamente, miraba por una de las ventanas del comedor y por delante de ella, vió pasar al vidente de ojos de ensueño.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta de su acción, ya estaba corriendo hacia él, como si fuera a desaparecer sino lo alcanzaba.

-¡LAI!- volteó al escuchar su nombre. Cuando lo alcanzó, brinco para tomar impulso y sin que pudiera imaginarlo, le rodeó con sus piernas el torso, colgándose de él -¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- decía una y otra vez besándole el rostro -¡Gracias! ¡Si no fuera por ti, Gaia no estaría viva!-

Se separó para mirarlo a los ojos, pero en vez de eso, él la tomó de la nuca y la besó.

Unas horas más tarde, el apuesto vidente y la hermosa hechicera, caminaban por Ciudad del Este después de esa efusiva muestra de gratitud. Entre una conversación y otra, la joven tenía la necesidad de contarle la charla que mantuvo con el hechicero de mal carácter, la noche que Gaia huyó.

-Lai, ¿Podemos sentarnos un momento? Hay algo importante que quiero hablar contigo-

Así lo hicieron, se sentaron en una pequeña fuente cerca de ellos.

-Bien, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó impaciente con cara de terror -¿Tiene que ver conmigo o con otra persona? Es por otro hombre, ¿Verdad?-

¿Que clase de vidente es este? Pensó. Había olvidado que él, no podía tener visiones con ella.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!- contestó entre risas -¿Qué cosas dices, Lai?- lo empujó en juego -¡Un momento! ¿Por qué pensaste que sería algo relacionado con otro hombre?-

Preguntó, como si nada en el universo fuera obvio.

-Dea, que no pueda tener visiones contigo, no significa que sea estupido-

Contestó, sereno. Eso si que la hizo sentir incómoda, él conocía las historias de sus viajes.

-¡Oye! ¡No me distraigas! Ese no es el punto aqui- reclamó, golpeándolo en el pecho y fingiendo estar ofendida -Pongámonos serios, lo que quiero contarte, no tiene nada que ver con eso-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Cuentame- levantó sus manos a la defensiva.

-¿Recuerdas la noche que fui a buscar a Gaia al bosque?- Asintió -Bien, cuando volvimos a la posada, tuve una pequeña conversación con Orphen y...-

-¡Espera! ¿Krylancelo y tu hablando? Eso si que es extraño...- afirmó pensativo, interrumpiéndola.

-¡No me interrumpas! Déjame terminar...- lo apuntó con su dedo y él hizo un ademán para que continuará -Bien, como te decía... Él cree que Gaia puede ser mi hermana-

La observaba analizando cada palabra de lo que ella había dicho.

-Tiene mucho sentido, ella y tu, son muy parecidas, más allá de ser una copia invertida de tí- afirmó, pensativo -Además, se llama igual que tu hermana, ¿Verdad?- le dió la razón, asintiendo -Tú te preocupas mucho por ella, aunque apenas la conoces hace unos días y estoy casi seguro, que ella también por ti... Hay muchas probabilidades de que sea tu hermana, Dea-

Suspiró frustrada, ante su punto vista. Él era brillante atando cabos y presentando argumentos.

-Si, lo sé. Pero yo ya hable con ella dándole indicios, como características de mis padres o mi nombre completo, buscando una reacción o algo similar a eso, pero nada paso ¿Tu crees que si fuera mi hermana se olvidaría de mi o de algo relacionado con nuestra infancia?- indicó, perturbada -Además, es amestrisana y sus padres, viven en Dublith con ella. No estoy segura de que realmente sea mi hermana - finalizó, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho -Creo que es, solamente, una de las tantas personas que se parecen a mi en este mundo. No es la primera vez que ocurre ¿Sabes?-

Le explicó a su amigo, apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas. Se sentía tan perdida al viajar errante por sus cavilaciones.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¡Explícamelo!- formuló divertido -Nunca he visto una chica igual a ti, en toda mi vida. Aparte del parecido evidente que tienes con Gaia ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Pues, verás... En uno de mis últimos viajes por la costa del país, en busqueda de mi hermana. En una ciudad muy cerca de aquí, imprimí volantes falsos ofreciendo un empleo que no existía- observaba hacía la nada, hundida en el recuerdo -En el cual, buscaban a jóvenes de mi edad con características físicas similares a las mías- explicó -En fin, te puedo decir que, estuve más de tres días entrevistando una gran cantidad de chicas castañas y de ojos avellanas, sin ninguna clase de éxito- terminó su relato como si lo que hubiera dicho y hecho, era la cosa más normal del mundo -Es increíble lo que uno puedo llegar a conocer de las personas en unos pocos minutos que lleva una entrevista de trabajo- asintió pensativa. L único que escuchó después de eso, fueron las sonoras carcajadas del vidente a su lado -¿De qué te estas riendo? Aunque no lo creas, fue algo muy interesante-

Comentó, tratando de no unirse a él aparentando seriedad.

-¡Eres increíble! ¡Realmente, eres increíble!- mencionó riendo cada vez más -A ti, solamente se te ocurre hacer algo tan alocado como eso. Tu y tus locas ideas...- reía con ganas -Eres única y te amo por eso-

Mencionó, poniéndose serio de golpe y mirándola intensamente ¡Genial! Otro momento incómodo para la hechicera. Tenía que hacer algo para matar la tensión.

-¿Me amas?- cuestionó sin darse cuenta. Esa no era la forma correcta de romper la tensión. Además, era la segunda vez que se lo decía -Olvidalo, Lai. Fue una pregunta tonta-

La observaba como intentando entrar en su alma y no conforme con eso, suspiró, tristemente.

-Déjame ver...- pensó cada palabra antes de comenzar a hablar -Siempre estoy pendientr de ti, no puedo dejar de mirarte cada vez que estas cerca y mucho menos, evitar tocarte, aunque sea por un instante- le apartó un rizo rebelde de los ojos, para luego, acariciarle el rostro -Intento ayudarte en todo lo que puedo y ser cómplice de tus locuras más extrañas- suspiró una vez más, mirándola -Pero cuando te veo así, abrazando tus rodillas y con esos hermosos ojos que reflejan una profunda tristeza que quiero borrar, intentando que te enamores de mi...- respiro profundo, tomando valor -Si, puedo decir que si, te amo infinitamente y no puedo evitarlo, lo siento-

Declaró, sin una pizca de duda en sus palabras. Ella lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento, fue abrazarlo y darle un poco de consuelo. Se sentía tan mal.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto!-

No podía odiarse más en este momento.

-Esta bien, preciosa. No te preocupes... Eres el gran amor desventurado de mi vida- culminó acariciándole la mejilla y besándola en la frente. La miraba con tal adoración, que era casi imposible no odiar a la mujer que reflejaban sus ojos -¿Sabes algo? Desde que te conocí, una sola vez he tenido una visión contigo-

-¿De verdad?- indagó ilusionada, imaginando que sería bueno -¿Qué es? ¡Dime!- suplicó, como una niña de cinco años.

-De verdad, fue el día en el que nos conocimos- aclaró, divertido -Aunque, yo era siete años mayor que tu y era un adolescente, me pareciste lo más hermoso que había visto en este mundo- la abrazó por los hombros -En ese momento, llegó la visión a mí y no volvió a repetirse, nunca más, después-

-¿En serio? ¿Qué era? ¡Por favor! Anda, dimé-

Suplicó nuevamente, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?- preguntó expectante. Ella asintió enérgica y rápidamente -¡Bien! Te lo diré, la visión me mostró que te casarías conmigo- No sabía porque, pero cuando él dijo eso, no pudo dejar de sonreír y asentir lentamente, al imaginarlo -Créeme, mis visiones nunca fallan y además, haré todo lo posible para que se haga realidad-


	31. El circo de fenómenos

La alquimista y el cazador, salieron por un helado como recompensa por haber salvado la vida de esa hermosa joven amestrisana, que le había robado el corazón. Era una gratificación tonta para algo tan grande como lo que había hecho, pero era lo único que ella podía pagar. Además, era la excusa perfecta para hacer las pases oficialmente, ya que él, no creía que lo haya hecho.

-Keilot, ¡Por favor! ¡Ya te dije que todo esta bien entre nosotros!- habló ahogada -Te lo he dicho más de diez veces ¡Por favor, suéltame! ¡No respiro!-

El cazador, la llevaba abrazada contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, impidiendo que tocará el suelo con sus pies, mientras caminaban por la calle hacia la heladería. De más esta decir, que las personas del lugar los miraban muy extraño.

-Si te suelto ¿Prometes no marcharte y mucho menos ignorarme después de que lo haga?- preguntó como un niño de tres años, que no quería dejar ir su juguete más preciado -¿Lo prometes?-

-Si, lo prometo...- contestó igual que antes -Lo prometo con el corazón, si quieres- tenia la mejilla apoyada contra su pecho -Nunca más volveré a dejarte pero, por favor ¡Suéltame! Quiero respirar...-

Le explicó de la forma más tierna posible para que pudiera entenderle.

-Bien, ¡Te soltaré!- aflojó un poco su agarre -Pero te abrazaré de todas formas- la besó en la frente antes de soltarla -No vaya a suceder que huyas de mi e intentes subirte a otra cornisa a rescatar aves pérdidas- dijó un poco en burla y un poco en serio.

-¡Oye! Yo creí que era Calep, mi rescate en las alturas esta totalmente justificado-

Se defendió como pudo, ante su patético desempeño al escalar tejados.

-¡Ohhh! Mi tierna, dulce e inocente Gaia- mencionó el cazador en tono sarcástico -Las aves arcoiris de la luna, sólo aparecen en las noches de luna llena en estado salvaje- explicó como todo un profesional en la materia -Calep, no tiene ese comportamiento, porque está domesticado y además, vive en interiores- la observó de reojo, era tan bonita, que lo volvía loco -Ahora, cuando esa ave apareció en la cornisa en la mañana ¿No te resultó algo extraño?-

-No, es que, ignoraba eso...- ella frunció su ceño al ser tan tonta -Sinceramente, no lo sabía, hasta recién que lo comentaste- justificó, avergonzada de su propia ignorancia.

-Entiendo, ¿No imaginaste que podía ser un truco?- dijo un tanto molesto, pero hablo tranquilamente -También, explícame ¿¡Qué cosa acababa de pasar por tu mente que subiste de esa manera a la cornisa!?-señalo hacia la nada, era como si pudiera verla sobre un tejado -Era un ave Gaia, en algún momento iba a bajar-

Ella estaba segura que la regañaria por la estupidez que hizo y por haber puesto en peligro su vida de esa manera, pero esta vez, iba a escucharla.

-No te molestes conmigo, Keilot. Comprende que, cuando lo vi alejandose de mi a pesar de intentar acercarme y llamarlo para que no lo hiciera...- le hablaba de frente, mirándolo a los ojos para que escuchará y entendiera -Sentí que algo dentro de mi se rompía y no quería perderlo, que se alejara de mí- agachó la mirada -Tu no comprendes lo que es ver que alguien importante en tu vida quiera estar lejos de ti- apretó sus labios al darse cuenta lo que había dicho -Bueno... Quizás si-

Se removió incomoda al recordar la historia de su amigo con esa bella cazadora. No sabia lo que decía, ya que estaba un poco molesta por todo lo que paso. Aún así, él se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro con ternura.

-Créeme, sé perfectamente lo que se siente- suspiró juntando sus frentes -Eso mismo sentí cuando tú te alejaste de mí- se separó de ella que estaba totalmente impactada, besandola en la mejilla -Bien, quiero un helado de chocolate-

-¡Mmmm! ¡Yo también!-

Después de comer ese delicioso helado, recorrieron el centro de Ciudad del Este. A pesar de ser muy tarde, se encontraba muy concurrido y movilizado por la gente del lugar, junto con algunos turistas que habían llegado. Estaban adornando el pueblo con guirnaldas de flores, mascaras y serpentina. Predominaba el color rojo, así mismo, era muy bonito.

-Que bello es todo ¿No crees?- preguntó al cazador a su lado -El pueblo se esta luciendo con este Festival- comentó emocionada. Pero él, estaba pensativo y en estado de alerta, como si algo malo fuera a suceder en cualquier momento -¿Qué tienes?-

Pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos ¿Por qué estaba observando a la multitud como si buscará algo o alguien? Formuló en su mente observando sus movimientos.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué?- preguntó, aturdido -¡Ah! ¡Ohhhh! ¡Si! El pueblo esta quedando muy bien- ella no era tonta, sabía que algo le estaba ocultando -Están haciendo todo esto, porque en dos días es la luna de sangre- ignoró la última pregunta cambiando de tema -¿Sabes? Una vieja leyenda sostiene que, la Luna de sangre, cada cien años, despierta el poder de un temible demonio que sembrará la guerra, el caos y la ruina en el mundo-

Narraba la historia haciendo gestos y sonidos raros al hablar. Mientras tanto, la joven reía a carcajadas de su horrible actuación.

-Keilot, ¡Por favor! Eres un muy mal actor. Además, es una leyenda... Una muy aburrida leyenda-

-¡Tu creé lo que quieras!- respondió deteniendo su andar, para verla de frente -Pero una cosa si te digo, las leyendas son lecciones...-

Hasta aquí, no iba a permitir que le dijera algo tan absurdo como eso ¡Ella era una alquimista! ¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡En cualquier momento aparecería un espantapájaros bailarín allí!

-Contienen verdades...si, si, ya me sé la frasecita- contestó irritada -Pero una cosa si te digo, mi amigo cazador y no te gustará- él la observaba ofendido -Es que, voy a esperar aquí sentada, tranquilamente, golpendo mis piececitos a que esa estúpida leyenda se cumpla en dos días- levantó dos dedos -Para que de una vez por todas, me enseñe esa maldita lección de la que tanto hablan- acotó irónica -Por cierto, eso fue puro sarcasmo-

Finalizó, mientras su amigo, la mataba con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-¡Ay! ¡Ya callate!- exclamó él -¡A ti no se te puede contar nada!- se cruzo de brazos, ofendido -Es imposible tratar con personas como tu ¡Eres necia, terca y testaruda, igual que una mula!- la señalo despectivo -¡Juh! A veces dudo que seas una alquimista-

Arremeda mirándola con sarcasmo y una sonrisa aún peor

¡Ooohhh! ¡Noooo, amigo! ¡Esto es la guerra! Juró contra él en su mente.

-¿¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE!?-

Exigió que repitiera lo que dijo, histérica, con su cara transformada en la de un león.

-Lo que escuchaste...enana-

Espetó cerca de su rostro, golpeandole la nariz con su dedo. Mientras ella, temblaba de rabia ¡Maldito cazador! ¡Hijo de troll! ¡Lo estas disfrutando! ¡Pero no será por mucho! Lo maldecía y mataba mil veces dentro de su subconsciente.

-¡YO SOY...! ¡YO SOY...! ¡UNA ALQUIMISTA!-

Le gritó a la cara, juntando sus manos y transmutando un bate para acabar con el mal frente a ella. Él no se inmutó, todo lo contrario, sonrió más cínico que antes.

-¡Date por muerto, amigo! ¡Te veré en el infierno!- hizo una pausa al comprender sus palabras -¡Desde el cielo!- finalizó.

Lo amenazó sin reparos, mirándolo con un profundo odio, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-¿¡Acaso eso son aplausos!? ¡Si! ¡Si, son! ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Estoy haciendo el ridículo! Otra vez...- murmuró, mirando alrededor.

La alquimista, olvidó por completo que estaban en la vía pública y que además, había personas rodeándolos, observando su espectáculo como si fueran un circo de fenómenos. Con toda la vergüenza que tenía en ese momento, escondió el bate detrás de si, como ocultando la prueba de un horrible delito y sonrió con su más grande sonrisa.

-¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡NUESTRO QUERIDO PÚBLICO!- pregonó a los cuatro vientos, el cazador -¡ELLA ES GAIA! ¡NUESTRA HERMOSA ALQUIMISTA CAPAZ DE TRANSMUTAR SIN CIRCULO!-

La empujó suavemente por la espalda, para que caminara unos pasos adelante

-Saluda al público- ordenó entre dientes y ella, hizo lo propio, sosteniendo el bate con una mano y levantando la otra, moviéndola a ambos lados -Permiteme-

Quitó el sombrero que ella llevaba puesto y lo colocó delante del público recibiendo, ¿Dinero? Evidentemente, no era la primera vez que él hacia algo como eso.

-¡PERO ESTE ESPECTÁCULO NO TERMINA AQUÍ, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!- ese apuesto castaño, había perdido completamente la cordura, según ella -¡EN ESTE CIRCO, NO SOLAMENTE HAY ALQUIMISTAS! ¡NO, SEÑORES! ¡TAMBIEN HAY CAZADORES! ¡Y UNO DE ELLOS PUDO DOMAR A UN EJEMPLAR DE DRAGÓN OSCURO!- el público exclamó, extasiado, por el asombro -¡HECHICEROS NEGROS! ¡QUE CON UNA SOLA PALABRA PRODUCEN MAGIA ENTRE SUS MANOS! ¡SI, ASÍ ES! ¡NO MIENTO!- alentó al publico, que empezó a crecer cada vez mas -¿QUIEREN SABER SU FUTURO? ¡AQUÍ, ENTRE ESTÁ HUMILDE CARAVANA DE PERSONAS CON DIVERSOS DONES! ¡TAMBIÉN ENCONTRARAN...UN VIDENTE! ¡SI, SEÑORITA! ¡LO QUE USTED ANDABA BUSCANDO!-

Le habló con galanura a una morena de la primera fila, que desmayó, por su encanto cazador.

Para una alquimista llamada Gaia, todo era patético y esperaba que sus amigos no los estuvieran viendo.

-EL CUERPO HUMANO ES SORPRENDE, ¿VERDAD? ¡PUES, DEJEMNE CONTARLES, AMIGOS MÍOS! ¡QUE ESTE STAFF DE ARTISTAS CALLEJEROS...TAMBIÉN CUANTA CON UNA MECÁNICA DE AUTOMAIL! ¡TRAÍDA DESDE EL MISMO AMESTRIS! ¡QUE CONSTRUYE PARTES HUMANAS EN CUESTION DE HORAS!-

El público estaba cada vez más sorprendido y emocionado por el pseuespectáculo que había armado el castaño presentador.

-¡PERO LO MAS SORPRENDENTE DE ESTE SHOW! ¡CONFORMADO POR ALQUIMISTAS, CAZADORES, VIDENTES Y DEMÁS! ¡MI QUERIDO PÚBLICO! ¡ES EL FABULOSO CASO, DE UN HOMBRE ALTO, VESTIDO DE PAYASO, DE OJOS Y CABELLOS DORADOS! ¡QUE POSEE COMPLEJO DE ENANO!-

-¡NO ME DIGAS ENANO!-

Se escuchó la voz del alquimista de acero entre el público.

-¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Ellos están aquí!- murmuró esa pequeña alquimista cubriendo sus ojos por la vergüenza -¡Adiós, Keilot! No fue un placer haberte conocido, en estas, no tan gratas circuntancias-

Negó con la cabeza mirando con pánico al cazador.

El público aplaudía a más no poder, querían ver el espectáculo que les presentaba el hombre frente a ellos.

-¡SI, ASÍ ES PÚBLICO! ¡APLAUDAN A NUESTROS QUERIDOS ARTISTAS! QUIEREN VERLOS ¿VERDAD?-

El público, contestó un rotundo -¡SIII!- a coro

-¡BIEN!- exclamó por ultima vez -¡UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA ELLOS! ¡PORQUE ALLÍ ESTÁN!-

Señaló con su mano hacía el frente, en donde la multitud se abrió y apareció un grupo conformado por ocho personas, muy diferentes entre sí. Se podían apreciar en la primera fila, a un malhumorado hechicero que lanzaba dagas por los ojos y a un rubio alquimista con una cola de caballo, apretando su puño en alto, con la cabeza gacha y murmurando entre dientes.

También, podía verse a una hechicera que se encontraba en la gloria, lanzando besos y robando suspiros del público, mientras un vidente, la miraba molesto. Eso fue lo más gracioso que la alquimista vió del grupo. Dea era tan genial, desde su opinión.

Junto a ellos, dos jóvenes muchachos, un aprendiz de hechicero y un rubio alquimista, estaban totalmente sonrojados por la vergüenza y las miradas que recibían. Ambos eran muy atractivos, no podían evitarlo.

Mientras que, por otro lado, una chica vestida de cazadora llevaba a su cachorro de dragón oscuro en un brazo y con su mano, saludaba tímidamente a la multitud. Por último y no menos importante, la mecánica, se encontraba rodeada de personas que poseían partes de automail pidiéndole que las revisará. En fin, era un gran grupo, conformado por grandes personas.

-¿A quién le decías mal actor?-

Pregunto el cazador a su lado, mientras observaban a su grupo de amigos siendo acosados por el público.

-¡Eres un maldito!- todo había sido un truco sucio de su parte para demostrarle que sabía actuar -Por suerte, no me obligaste a tocar el violín que traje conmigo-

Dijó entre risas por su locura, él siempre la hacia reír. Un carraspeo detrás, los hizo voltear.

-¿Si, oficial?- preguntó él tragando saliva.


	32. La canción del olvido

Comisaria de Ciudad del Este

Un enorme grupo de amigos, ocupaban una celda de la comisaría del pueblo. Los cargos eran, causar disturbios callejeros y realizar un espectáculo de circo, sin los permisos solicitados. Por otro lado, la voz furiosa de un hechicero negro, se escucho por todo el lugar, mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a los barrotes de la celda.

-¡EXPLÍCAME OTRA VEZ MUCHACHO! ¿CÓMO FUE QUE TERMINAMOS AQUÍ?-

Exigió saber nuevamente a su aprendiz, el porque todos ellos se encontraban allí.

-Ya le dije, maestro. Los cargos según el alguacil fueron... Producir disturbios callejeros y realizar un espectáculo de circo sin autorización- contó con sus dedos, mirando a su tutor de hechicería que le daba la espalda -Y eso maestro, que no sumaron los cargos de desacato a la autoridad. Usted y el señor alquimista de acero, realmente, dieron una buena pelea-

Explicó con monotonía. Era verdad, el hechicero negro y el rubio alquimista, habían luchado codo a codo para que no los llevarán detenidos. Fueron necesarios dos escuadrones de policías para poder someterlos. Terminando ambos con contusiones menores y laceraciones por todo su cuerpo.

-Eso ya no importa, Majic- apoyó su cabeza en los barrotes -Lo que realmente importa aquí es, ¿¡Quién rayos nos va a sacar de este maldito lugar!?- sacudió las rejas con fuerza -Por cierto, ¿Alphone todavía no desperto?-

En el fondo de la celda donde todos estaban, se podía observar el cuerpo de un joven rubio y fornido, inconsciente, desde hacia unas cuantas horas.

-No, maestro. Le dieron un golpe muy duro ¿Cree que este bien?- observó a su amigo preocupado, acercándose a él -Lleva inconsciente varias horas-

-No lo sé, Majic-

El hechicero, recorrió a todos los presentes con la mirada. Parecía que los únicos que deseaban salir de ese lugar, eran él y Edward, eso lo enfureció todavía mas. Ya que, las dos rubias junto con la hechicera, jugaban a las cartas, el vidente, se encontraba meditando en un rincón, ignorando su entorno y el cazador, estaba sentado con una bella alquimista dormida sobre su regazo.

Cuando la mirada del moreno se detuvo en ese castaño que fue el causante de toda su amargura y sufrimiento, su irá incremento, mucho más.

-¡OYE! ¡TU! ¿¡NO PIENSAS HACER NADA PARA SACARNOS DE AQUÍ?!- reclamó con ganas de querer matarlo -¡TU FUISTE EL QUE NOS CONVIRTIÓ A NOSOTROS EN UNOS FENÓMENOS DE CIRCO E INVENTO TODA ESA MALDITA BASURA! ¡TU FUISTE EL CAUSANTE DE TODO ESTO! ¡NO LO OLVIDES!-

Gritó colérico y con ojos en llamas al cazador frente a él.

-¡Dejame en paz, hechicero! No puedo hacer nada, al igual que tu- respondió, abrazando a la chica que se removió incomoda y despertó de golpe, por los gritos de ese hombre -Al menos, antes de entrar aquí nos divertimos un poco, ¿¡No crees!? De todo lo que hice, no me arrepiento de nada-

Tomó el rostro perdido de la joven entre sus manos y la besó en la frente para tranquilizarla, se había asustado por tanto griterío. Ella sonrío y se incorporó fregando sus ojos, dirigiéndose hacía sus amigas.

-¿¡A ESO LE LLAMAS DIVERSIÓN!? ¡TU HACIENDO EL PAPEL DEL MAESTRO DEL CIRCO Y NOSOTROS PASANDO LO PEOR!- caminaba de un lado a otro, vociferando al infinito -¡TU NO SABES CUANTOS NIÑOS ESTUVIERON ENCIMA DE MI DICIENDO! ¡HAS LA MAGIA! ¡HAS LA MAGIA!- arremeda como niño chiquito -¡SOY UN HECHICERO NEGRO! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NO UN ESTÚPIDO MAGO!-

-¡Ya basta, Orphen! peleando entre nosotros no saldremos de aquí- exclamó la cazadora, cansada de su actitud, interrumpiendo el juego con sus amigas -¡Tranquilizate! Si sigues comportandote de esa manera, no vamos a salir nunca de este lugar- lo apuntó con su dedo, furiosa -Que es lo que todos nosotros queremos ¡Callate!-

-¡Bien! Me calmare...pero no...-

-Y no te molestes en decir que estoy defiendo a Keilot- interrumpió su posible réplica -Simplemente, no quiero que Leki lance mi furia sobre ti-

Todos mantuvieron un silencio incómodo después de eso. Por otro lado, Alphone despertaba de la inconsciencia y Edward ingresaba a la celda acompañado de un policía, el cual se marchó, después.

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- tocó su cabeza, confundido -¿Otra vez estamos en prisión como en Briggs?-

-Si, Al. No te preocupes, ya mañana nos iremos de aquí. Tan sólo es pasar una noche tras las rejas- se sentó junto al malhumorado hechicero -Chicas, arregle con el alguacil que ustedes pueden irse esta noche- ninguna de ellas respondió -¡Chicas! Les estoy hablando- ellas simplemente ignoraron al de cabellos dorados, ya que estaban esperando que Gaia comenzara con las clases de violín con Dea, después de su siesta -¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes cuarteto de...!- se acercó, furioso -¿Qué es eso?-

Preguntó con curiosidad queriendo ver lo que las jóvenes hacían.

-¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ, ED!-

Gritó su novia y la alquimista, lo apartó de un empujón y lo pateo con fuerza en la espalda. El rubio, se marcho maldiciendo entre dientes dejando a las chicas con sus clases en paz. El tiempo transcurrió lento y las clases estaban causando dolor de cabeza en los demás. El sonido de ese instrumento, era espantosamente irritante.

-¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!- exclamó la amestrisana, mientras le devolvía el violín a la hechicera -¡Quédatelo! ¡No quiero que esa maldita cosa se vuelva a acercar a mi! ¡Lo quiero lejos!- se cruzó de brazos y se encaminó a sentarse junto al cazador, que la abrazo y la beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarla -¡Maldita porquería!- murmuró.

Leki se acercó a ellanpara consolarla también. Al verlo, lo abrazó, para luego sentarlo en su regazo. Por otro lado, la hechicera reía a carcajadas de la desgracia de su amiga, mientras se acercaba al vidente con una sonrisa.

-Es realmente mala, ¿No crees?-

Le preguntó al joven y él asintió con una sonrisa

-Si, si que lo es- ambos rieron.

-¡Oigan! ¡Puedo escucharlos desde aquí!-

Les advirtió la alquimista, apuntándolos y su amiga, le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

-Dea, toca la canción de cuna de la otra vez, por favor-

Pidió su amiga con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo del hechicero negro.

-No lo sé, Cleo. Tu sabes como me afecta tocarla- la cazadora puso ojos de cachorro ablandando el corazón de la chica -Esta bien, pero sin letra, sabes que no canto-

-¡Que lastima! Gaia canta muy bien, podría ayudarte con eso-

Menciono la mecánica, haciéndose la tonta.

-¡WINRY! Te advertí que no dijeras eso. Es bien sabido por ustedes tres que yo no canto en publico-

Reclamó, avergonzada, besando al cachorro que se restregaba en su rostro.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Gaia?- regañó el joven alquimista a su amiga -Win tiene razón chicos, ella canta muy bonito ¿No es cierto, hermano?-

El nombrado asintió a su pregunta.

-Para ser un monstruo, canta bastante bien-

Afirmó, mirando diabólicamente a la chica frente a él.

-¡Pudrete! ¡Enano transmutado!- dijo ella.

-¡Hoy no me apetece, maldita alquimista golpeadora!-

Como si los dos estuvieran solos en esa celda, una pelea épica de insultos se produjo entre ambos. Hasta que una rubia de ojos azules con una llave inglesa en su mano, se paró de manera amenazante entre los dos, calmando la tempestad.

Siguiendo el principio de que la música tranquiliza a las fieras, la hechicera, posicionó el violín en su lugar y comenzó a tocar una dulce, pero melancólica melodía, para todos ellos.

Un dolor punzante atravesó la cabeza de la alquimista en ese momento, sumergiéndola, en un profundo recuerdo de la letra de una canción que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo atrás. Inconscientemente, comenzó a cantarla en voz alta. Su idioma era incomprendido para todos, pero aún así, estaban sorprendidos por su hermosa voz. Al igual, que una bellísima hechicera al borde del llanto y que por nada del mundo, iba a dejar de tocar.

Temblaba como una hoja y miraba a la alquimista, atónita. La había encontrado, al fin la encontró. Era ella, Gaia era su hermana, solo las dos conocían la letra de esa canción. Orphen tenía razón y ella también, dentro de su ser sabia y presentía, que esa joven amestrisana era su hermana.

Cantaba la canción con su dulce voz de ángel, como siempre lo hizo, llena de ternura. Arrullaba y abrazaba a Leki con tanto amor, que el cachorro comenzó a dormirse. Ella tenia ese don, era como la madre naturaleza encarnada, podía cuidar y arrullar a todos con solo su canto.

-Hmmmmmmm, hmmmmmmm, oooooh-

Finalizo la melodía y también la letra junto a ella. Ninguno de sus compañeros hablaba, todo era silencio. La hechicera, lo único que hacia era mirarla como si fuera un espejismo, que si se acercaba demasiado, desaparecería.

Diez años buscándola y estaba allí, a unos metros de ella. Aunque podía ver que en su rostro algo la perturbaba, tenia una expresión de duda y dolor, constante.

-Gaia- el cazador le habló preocupado acariciándole el rostro -¿Qué tienes?-

-No lo sé, me duele aquí-

Respondió confundida, tocándo el lado derecho de su cabeza. Ese era el pie que necesitaba la hechicera para acercarse, dejando caer el violín y el arco de sus manos.

-¿Gaia?- se arrodilló delante de ella, tomando su mano -¿Te sientes un poco mejor?- asintió confundida.

-Me duele aquí- afirmó lo mismo que hace unos minutos -Pero en un momento pasará- respiró profundo y exhaló todo el aire que tenia, como para poder continuar -Acabo de cantar una canción, ¿No es así?- interrogó, ruborizándose.

-Si, así es y fue muy bonita- apretó su mano con fuerza -Cantaste muy bien ¿Recuerdas quién te la enseñó?-

Indagó ilusionada, esperando que dijera algo importante sobre ambas.

-No lo sé, cuando empezaste a tocarla, el recuerdo de una niña y un violín, insistiendo que cantara llegó a mi memoria- tocaba su cabeza, perturbada -Después, la letra por si sola llegó a mi mente ¿No es extraño?- preguntó mas perturbada que antes.

-No tanto- contestó igual que ella.

No sabia que decir, no sabia como empezar. Una mano delgada se apoyo en su hombro, apretándolo, suavemente. Miró suplicante a su rubia portadora, que asintió para que continuará.

-Gaia, podrías decirme ¿Cómo llegaste con tus padres a Amestris?-

La pregunta la consternó, pero hablo normalmente.

-Claro, en realidad, yo llegué a ellos...Me encontraron inconsciente en la playa de Dublith, cuando tenía diez años ¿No te lo había contado?- ella negó, rotundamente -¿Qué extraño? No es algo de lo que me molesté hablar- divagó un poco, antes de continuar -Bueno, como yo era lo mas parecido a una hoja en blanco que solo recordaba su nombre, decidieron adoptarme como su hija, dándome su apellido-

-Es una linda historia, ellos deben amarte mucho, ¿No es así?-

-Si, así es- sonrió al recordar a sus padres -Ellos no podían tener hijos propios y cuando llegue a sus vidas, llene ese vacío sin quererlo- miró a su amiga a los ojos -Me encantaría que los conozcas-

Mencionó, ilusionada. Ella sonrío, por supuesto que los conocería, les debía mucho.

-¡Me encantaría!- confesó con sus ojos brillosos -¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?- ella asintió con fuerzas renovadas -Bien, ¿Tu tienes un lunar muy particular en el omóplato derecho?-

-¡Si! ¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió emocionada.

-Porque yo también tengo uno- afirmó, dulcemente -Mi madre y mí hermana también lo tenían, es como algo de familia, ¿Sabés?- esas palabras la impactaron un poco, pero decidió ignorarlo -¿Te puedo contar una historia?-

Preguntó con ilusión. La joven amestrinasa no iba a negarse a tal privilegio.

-Claro, ven sientate-

Los amigos de ambas se alejaron para darles privacidad. Pero de todas formas, se encontraban expectantes a todo lo que ellas hablaban, en especial, un atractivo cazador y un apuesto vidente.

-No, no, aquí estoy bien ¿Estas lista?- asintió, sonriendo -Décadas atrás, los dioses, la vida y el destino, decidieron que nacieran dos pequeñas niñas que hicieron inmensamente felices a sus padres- su mirada estaba pérdida en la nostalgia -Ellas eran hermanas, ¿Mencioné que eran gemelas?-

Esa historia seria genial, tenía un inicio muy entretenido.

-No, mi querida amiga hechicera, no lo hiciste-

Contestó riendo por la excelente narración de ella.

-Pues, lo eran y habían nacido con un extraño lunar en el omóplato derecho, que compartían con su madre- ambas tocaron su hombro de manera inconsciente -Ellas vivían con sus padres, al otro lado del mundo y hablaban un idioma extraño e inentendible para otras tierras así, como el de tu canción- Se detuvo un minuto. Parecía, que estaba pensando cada oración antes de decirla -Mientras iban creciendo, su padre decía que eran como el día y la noche o como las dos caras de una misma moneda. Eran tan distintas, pero tan iguales a la vez- apretaba con fuerza las manos de la joven frente a ella -Aun así, ellas se adoraban y se querían tanto, que realizaron un pacto para morir juntas, el mismo día, cuando llegará-

-¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Me hubiera encantado tener una hermana así!-

Exclamó ilusionada ante la idea de tener una hermana que también sería su mejor amiga.

-A mi también- su voz se quebró y su labio inferior tembló, pero aún así continuó, después de agachar la mirada y tocarse el puente de la nariz -¡Lo siento!- trago saliva y suspiró -A una de ellas le encantaban los animales, los cuidaba, los arrullaba y les cantaba una hermosa canción de cuna- miró al pequeño dragón oscuro y lo acarició -Mientras que a la otra, sus padres le habían regalo un hermoso jardín de flores, que podía cuidar ella misma y en donde podía tocar el violín-

Su historia era tan hermosa y a la vez, tan familiar para esa alquimista, que la perturbada de algún manera inexplicable.

-¿Y qué mas pasó?- preguntó, interesada.

-Bueno, un día cuando ellas estaban por cumplir los diez años, sus padres decidieron hacer un viaje hacia tierras lejanas- entrecerro sus ojos, podía verlo en su mente -Una de esas tierras era Amestris, la cuna de los alquimistas de los cuales su padre descendía. La otra, era Keisalhima, la tierra de la magia y la hechicera, de donde era su madre. El viaje en el océano había sido tranquilo y sin ningún problema- respiro profundo, como tomando valor -Pero esa suerte, en un momento, cambio-

-Ya no me gusta esta historia-

Expresó con miedo, esperando lo peor, pero quería escucharla hasta el final.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- dijo preocupada.

-¿Qué? No, quiero oír el final, fue sólo un decir- negó, decidida.

-Bien, el día en el que las gemelas cumplieron diez años, una horrible tormenta azotó el mar, pero era algo que el capitán del barco podía manejar- sus manos temblaban, aún aferradas a las de su amiga -Pero lo que no pudieron evitar fue, el ataque de un horrible ser de ojos rojos, provocando que el barco se hundiera, llevándose el alma de sus padres hasta el fondo del mar-

-¿Y que paso con ellas? ¿Que paso con las niñas?-

No pudo evitar preguntar, llorando en silencio, lloraba tanto que dolía y no entendía el porque.

-¡Sobrevivieron! Pero el mar las separó...Por diez largos años...las separó- limpió sus lágrimas, ella también lloraba -Por diez largos años...No se volvieron a encontrar-

Se lanzó a los brazos de ella, necesitaba abrazarla. Necesitaba de su abrazo.

-Esa historia es muy triste- dirigió sus ojos a sus compañeros que estaban conmovidos -¿Cuál es su final? ¿Se volvieron a ver?-

Indagó, abrazándola, más fuerte que antes.

-No lo sé...Tu dimé-

Respondió limpiando sus lágrimas por última vez, mientras su amiga cerraba sus ojos, imaginando el final. Al hacerlo, millones de imágenes llegaron a su mente...dos niñas...Un violín...Un jardín...Una marca...Un nombre...Dea...Una hermana...Un barco...Todo volvió a su mente como una gran ola...Ella era Gaia Fleming.

-Yo soy Gaia- susurró abriendo sus ojos de golpe -Yo soy Gaia Fleming y tu eres mi hermana-

Habló en voz alta. La hechicera asintió llorando, desconsoladamente, abrazando a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas. Al fin estaban juntas, otra vez.


	33. Un mar de recuerdos

Era temprano en la mañana y el grupo estaba saliendo de la comisaría, después de haber firmado unos papeles y pagar la fianza por los "delitos cometidos".

La hechicera, estaba tan feliz, había encontrado a su hermana. Bueno, en realidad, se habían reencontrado. Pero aun así, iba a poder continuar con todo lo que abandonó por buscarla.

Una persona caminaba junto a ella e inició una conversación mañanera. Algo muy extraño en ese hechicero negro de ojos color fuego y cabello oscuro.

-Lo hiciste bien, ¿Cómo supiste que la canción ayudaría?-

Habló con la voz ronca y entre bostezos, pero igual se entendió. Su cabello se veía horrible, parecían las cerdas de un animal.

-La verdad, hechicero

Fue solamente suerte- Comentó sin preámbulos. Pero había llegado el momento de tragarse su orgullo y hacer algo que ni en sus peores sueños podría hacer -Orphen...Ggg-Gra-Gracias por ayudarme en esto-

Ya lo había dicho y no volvería a repetirlo... Bueno, quizás una vez mas.

-No hay de que, yo busque a Azalie, mi hermana, por cinco años, sé lo que se siente-

Le estaba contando su vida, eso sí que era nuevo.

-Si, lo sé... Aún así, gracias-

Hizo el intento de abrazarlo, pero él, la detuvo con su mano.

-No-

Musitó seco y sin emoción, al igual que su corazón. Pero nadie rechaza un abrazo de Dea Fleming.

-¡Oohh! ¡El hechicero quiere que lo abracen!-

Cantó con sus brazos extendidos. Él quiso evitarlo, pero fue más rápida y subió a su espalda, mientras él gritaba para que se apartara.

-¡NIÑA! ¡QUI-TA-TE!-

-Nop-

-¡CLEO! ¡POR FAVOR AYÚDAME! ¡ESTÁ PEGAJOSA Y HUELE RARO! ¡QUITALA! ¡QUITALA! ¡QUITALA!-

Rogó a su novia que la alejara de él, mientras corría con ella a cuestas. Todos reían del ridículo espectáculo que ambos interpretaban.

-¡Ay! ¡Orphen! No seas llorón ¡Aguántate! ¡No molestes!-

¿Que clase de novia era esa? Pensó la hechicera, mirándola...Bueno, era Cleo. Pero su hermana no lo era y se interpuso en el camino de ambos.

-¡Dea Alexandra Fleming!- exclamó la alquimista -¿Qué crees que estas haciendo perturbando a este pobre hombre? ¡Baja de ahí! ¡Ahora!-

Ella conocía esa mirada, los años pasan, pero la esencia queda y en este caso, seguía intacta.

-¡Nop! ¡Ven, sube!- le extendió.

-¡Esta bien!-

Respondió feliz de la vida, subiendo de un salto a la espalda del hombre frente a ella.

-¡NO!-

Gritó él lleno de pánico. Esas dos muchachas iban a matarlo...Pronto.

Así fue, como las dos, subieron a la espalda de Orphen, hasta que él, no puedo soportarlas y cayeron los tres juntos, al suelo. Pero ellas seguian sobre él, abrazándolo y bricando, divertidas.

-¡MAJIC! ¡AYUDAME! ¡VEN!- rogó a su discípulo.

-No, maestro. No me arriesgare a que me lastimen otra vez por usted-

Negó sin tregua, caminando con su amigo Alphone, lejos de él.

-¡EDWARD! ¡AYUDAME! ¡SOY TU AMIGO!-

Era cierto, el alquimista y el hechicero, se habían convertido en grandes amigos. Quizas se debía al hecho de que, sus temperamentos son parecidos y sus historias de vida, muy similares.

El alquimista, se acercó a los tres, observándolos con una mano en su barbilla.

-¡Intercambio equivalente! Tu me das algo de igual valor por...- señaló a su amigo, pero la mirada furiosa de esté, interrumpió el intercambió -Bien, te ayudare- suspiró derrotado. Nunca más haría un intercambio equivalente con nadie -¡Mira, Gaia! ¡El gatito perdido de alguien!-

Exclamó, señalando hacia el frente y ella se levantó tan rápido como una bala.

-¿¡Dónde!? ¿¡Dónde!?- Observaba desesperada en muchas direcciones -¿¡Dónde esta!?-

Él aprovechó el momento y la cargo sobre su hombro, mientras ella, gritaba de la impresión.

-¡EDWARD! ¡LLEVO VESTIDO! ¡SE ME VERA EL TRASERO!-

Reclamó tan digna como podía ser.

-¿Cuál trasero?-

Ironizó, para molestarla. La joven muchacha a pesar de ser tan delgada como su hermana y sus compañeras, tenia un lindo trasero.

-Maldito pervertido-

Mencionó, cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido la contienda. Siguieron peleando uno con otro, en el camino detrás del grupo, que se había alejado bastante de ellos.

-¡Levántate! ¡Y aléjate de mi!-

Ella se levanto, pero no se alejó.

-No-oh-

-No me dejaras en paz, ¿Verdad?- negó con insistencia, haciendo ojitos tiernos. Él suspiro rendido -Bien, sube-

Subió a la espalda del hechicero y se encaminaron a la posada.

Las horas habían pasado y era tarde, todos estaban listos y aseados para ir al festival. Llevaban ropas normales, ya que no querían destacar.por lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Esa noche comenzarían los festejos previos a la Luna de Sangre que sucedería en unos días. Llegaron al centro de la ciudad luego de salir de la posada y todo era color rojo. La decoración, básicamente consistía en eso, aunque era lindo, ostentaba el exceso.

El grupo se divido en los diferentes sectores que presentaba el festival. Las chicas, fueron al sector de juegos para divertirse un rato. Edward y Orphen, se dirigieron a la sección de comidas, era obvio, ambos tienen buen apetito. Majic y Alphone, se encaminaron al teatro andante de los gitanos. Mientras que Keilot y Lai, se dirigieron a la feria comercial de artesanos. Pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo, que se encontrarían donde Majic y Al, después.

Las chicas se habían divirtiendo ganando muchos premios hasta el hartazgo. Pero ahora, se encontraban sentadas en una banca, disfrutando de un rico helado.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

Preguntó la hechicera a sus amigas y a su hermana.

-¡No lo sé! ¿Que quieren hacer?- respondió su amiga Cleo, levantando sus hombros -Ya fuimos a todos los juegos y gastamos mucho dinero- volteó un monedero negro en sus manos y lo sacudió, estaba vacío -Voy a tener que buscar a Orphen para pedirle más-

-Si, eso es verdad- asintió la mecánica, abriendo su bolso también vacío -Pero ganamos muchas cosas tontas... Como esa estatua, por ejemplo ¿Qué haremos con ella?-

Todas miraron a su derecha, para observar la estatua de un hombre que parecía estar pensando ¿Qué clase de feria daba premios como ese? Pensaron al mirarla.

-No lo sé- dijo la alquimista - Pero después haremos que los chicos la carguen hasta la posada-

Las jóvenes asintieron al unísono en total acuerdo.

-Bien, ¿Vamos al teatro?- propuso su hermana poniéndose de pie y estirando su cuerpo -Seguro los chicos estarán ahí-

Las cuatro se dirigieron al teatro en busca de sus compañeros de viaje. Por otro lado, la pequeña alquimista amestrisana, tenía varias preguntas en su cabeza que su hermana podía aclarar.

-Dea, ¿Cómo eran nuestros padres?-

Ella se detuvo de golpe, como si hubiera chocado contra una pared invisible.

-¿No los recuerdas? ¿Qué extraño?-

La cazadora tenía razón, podía recordar a Dea, pero a sus padres no.

-No, ¿Eso es malo?-

Respondió, entristecida. Quería recordarlos, pero no podía, su mente estaba en blanco.

-No, Gaia. No es malo- la consoló su otra amiga, frotandole la espalda -Una vez leí en uno de los libros de mis padres, que recuperar la memoria, es un proceso lento que puede llevar, incluso, años- explicó como una erudita en medicina -Creo que recuerdas a Dea, porque ella forzó ese recuerdo en ti. Hablar de tus padres, no hará que los recuerdes de inmediato, pero tampoco esta mal que lo hagas- propuso mientras su amiga asentía -Solamente, no te sobre exijas con eso. Dale tiempo a tu mente de poder sanar-

-Winry tiene razón, Gaia- apoyó a la otra rubia -Te hará bien esperar un poco más para hablar de eso-

-Esta bien pero...-

Su hermana la interrumpió una vez recuperada de su shock inicial.

-Chicas, dejenla- se acercó a ella -Saber un poco de ellos, no le hará ningún mal, ¿No creen?- las rubias no dijeron nada, solamente, analizaron sus palabras -Además, si es lo que quiere, es porque necesita saberlo- Asintieron no muy convencidas del todo -¿Lista?-

Preguntó a su hermana.

-Nací lista-

Rió por la estupidez que su hermana dijo y paso un brazo sobre los hombros de ella, mientras caminaban.

-Bueno, que te puedo decir...- pensó por un momento -Mamá era una mujer muy hermosa, ella era de aquí del suroeste del Keisalhima- esa muchacha, era muy hábil narrando historias -Fue adoptaba cuando niña y la llevaron al país donde nosotras nacimos, que queda muy lejos de aquí-

-¡Vaya! ¿Y como era?-

Preguntó ilusionada y sorprendida por la revelación.

-Ella era, como te dije antes, sumamente hermosa. Su rostro era tan agraciado, que parecía un ángel. Tenía el cabello negro y largo como la noche, su piel era blanca, como la porcelana más fina del mundo y sus ojos, eran de un color tan exótico, que te hechizaban con sólo verlos. Eran tan oscuros, que si los mirabas bien, podías ver un destello rojizo en ellos-

Suspiro triste al recordarla. Nunca olvidaría lo hermosa que era su madre.

-Debió haber sido hermosa- comentó somnolienta, imaginandola -¿Cuál era su nombre?-

-Alegra...Alegra Campbell-

Mencionó con nostalgia.

-Y nuestro padre, ¿Cómo era?-

-Papá era un buen hombre, su nombre era Nicholas. Era descendiente directo de alquimistas amestrisanos, pero no practicaba la alquimia. Nosotras somos su viva imagen, el cabellos salvaje y los ojos color avellana, eran la característica más predominante en él- señaló a ambas al hablar de él -Era fuerte y muy inteligente, nos amaba a las tres con toda su alma y hubiera dado la vida por cualquiera de nosotras...Era un buen padre. Ambos lo eran-

Su voz se quebró un poco y enjuago una pequeña lágrima de su mejilla. Su hermana la abrazó fuerte, para consolarla.

-¡Gracias, hermanita! Lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar-

-No pasa nada, estoy bien...Entremos-

Respondió rompiendo el abrazo y tomandola de la mano, ingresando juntas a la carpa del teatro gitano.


	34. Bajo la Luna de Sangre

La hechicera se sentía muy mal, el recuerdo de sus padres, hizo añicos su felicidad. Aunque ahora, tenía a Gaia en su vida otra vez, le gustaría volver a verlos, abrazarlos por última vez y decirles que estaban bien. Así mismo, desde que ingresaron a la carpa, tenia esa maldita sensación de volver a ser observada de nuevo, eso era tan mortificante. Además, Cleo, también se veía extraña e incómoda.

Un tirón en su mano, la hizo volver a la realidad desde sus pensamientos y escucho la voz de su hermana, hablándole.

-Dea, ¿Estas bien?- dijo preocupada -Te he estado hablando desde hace unos momentos y no has respondido, ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Podemos irnos si quieres?-

Era tan dulce, siempre pensando en los demás.

-No, estoy bien. Es sólo que, el recuerdo de nuestros padres me afecto un poco, sólo eso-

Explicó sincera, no iba a mentirle, era su hermana.

-Lo siento-

Se disculpó, como si hubiera hecho la acción más horrible del mundo.

-Esta bien, algún día va a dejar de doler- acomodó el cabello platino de su hermana, que era un desastre -Mira, allí esta Keilot- mencionó, señalando al castaño cazador entre el público -Anda, ve con él. Seguro está esperandote-

La empujó a que se fuera.

-¿Y tu? ¿Que harás?- tiró de ella -¡Ven conmigo! A él no le molestará-

No quería dejarla sola, pero ella, no estaba interesada en ser el mal tercio. Ya que a Winry y Cleo, las habían perdido de vista al entrar.

-Yo me quedaré aquí, anda, ve- volvió a insistir -Antes de que se enamoré de una hermosa gitana bailarina-

-¡Eso nunca!-

Arregló el escote de su camisa y desordenó su cabello, dirigiéndose junto a él. La castaña, no pudo evitar reír ante el infantilismo de su hermana.

Mientras veía a las hermosas gitanas bailar, una mano le acarició la cintura y luego, las puntas de su cabello, para hacerla voltear. No lo haría, sólo existía una persona en el mundo que podía tocarla así.

-Hola, preciosa- susurró en su oído -¿Cómo la estas pasando?-

La besó en la mejilla y ella, le acaricio el rostro mientras lo hacia.

-No muy bien, Gaia quiso saber sobre nuestros padres y hablar de ellos, me afecto bastante- contaba a su vidente favorito con la cabeza gacha, mientras él, le besaba la palma de la mano que todavía seguía en su rostro -¿Tu cómo estas?-

Preguntó, mirándolo. Era un hombre muy atractivo, del tipo que a ella le gustaban bondadoso, alto, fuerte, inteligente y sobre todo, exótico. Esperaba algún día, poder amarlo como él a ella. Por esa razón, pensaba darle la oportunidad que tanto se merecía, esa noche.

-Mejor, ahora que te veo- le acarició su largo cabello, otra vez -Tengo algo para ti, pero necesito que cierres los ojos y que levantes una mano-

Pidió, sonriéndole.

-Bueno, pero no quiero bromas como la última vez-

Una risa ahogada salió de su garganta.

-¡Lo prometo! No será una rana, esta vez- eso esperaba, la última vez que jugaron a este estúpido juego, él colocó una cochina rana sobre su mano, lo que provocó, gritos histéricos de la joven y que la rana, le orinara encima -¡Listo! Abre los ojos-

-¡Monedas de chocolate! ¡Gracias, Lai!-

Exclamó, muy emocionada, abrazándolo. Le encantaban las monedas de chocolate.

-Sabía que te gustarían la besó en el cabello, siempre encontraba la forma de tocarla o besarla, era tan hermosa -Bueno, siempre te han gustado, en realidad-

-Si y tu siempre, desde niña, me las has regalado, ¿Recuerdas?- sonrió, mirándolo.

-Como olvidarlo- rememoró.

Una pequeña niña de apenas 10 años, caminaba de la mano con quien ahora, era su actual maestro de hechicería y tutor, hacía una de sus clases.

-No tengas miedo, Dea- indicó su maestro -Yo sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti, pero ahora, te llevaré a una de mis clases para que conozcas un poco más sobre la escuela ¿Esta bien?-

Le habló amablemente a la niña a su lado.

-Si, maestro Hartia ¿Cuántos estudiantes hay en esa clase?-

-Sólo dos, una es Eris, que ya la conoces y el otro es Lai, es unos años superior que ella, pero sigue tomando clases-

-¿Y eso por qué, maestro?- preguntó con interés.

-Porque él, es un hechicero muy particular, es un vidente- aclaró la duda de la pequeña -Puede ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro de las personas-

-¡Vaya! Eso es increíble-

-Si que lo es. Bueno, llegamos- ingresaron por la gran puerta aún agarrados de la mano, al salón de clases, donde se encontraban los dos estudiantes -¡Buenos días! Ella es Dea y nos acompañara en la clase de hoy- soltó la manito de la niña -Ve a sentarte, preciosa-

-¡Ven, Dea! ¡Ven aquí!-

Señalaba la chica de ojos azul profundo y cabello castaño claro la silla a su lado.

-No, Dea. Ve a sentarte junto a Lai-

-¡Pero maestro Hartia!- reclamó, ofendida.

-No, Eris. No quiero distracciones. Ve con él, pequeña-

Habló dulce a la niña, algo que nunca hizo con ningún otro alumno.

La hermosa pequeña de ojos avellana, se acerco temerosa a un joven que aparentaba unos 16 o 17 años. Él observaba por la ventana, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en el aula.

-Ho-Hola- habló trémula -El maestro Hartia ordenó que me sentará contigo-

Al escuchar la dulce voz infantil a su lado, el joven volteó y su corazón, se salto un latido por la visión que llegó a él, al observar a esa hermosa niña.

-Hola, princesa ¿Tu quién eres?- sonrió, ella volteó a sus espaldas, pensando que le hablaba a una chica tras de sí -Te estoy hablando a ti, pequeña ¿Quién eres?-

Volvió a preguntarle con ternura.

-Dea...Dea Fleming-

-Es un nombre muy hermoso- ella portaba unos hermosos ojos que te hechizaban con sólo verlos - Ven, siéntate, yo soy Lai-

Apartó la silla a su lado y la pequeña se sentó. Pasaron las horas y la niña, estaba muy aburrida. Aparte de eso, comenzaba a sentir hambre y la hora de comer estaba muy lejos.

-Lai- habló en un susurro -¿Falta mucho para que termine esta clase? Estoy aburrida y tengo hambre-

El joven, la observó con ojos divertidos, buscando algo dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica, hasta que lo encontró.

-¡Toma! Son tuyas-

Le tendió a la niña tres monedas de chocolate para que las comiera.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con ojos brillosos, él asintió -Gracias, Lai-

Le agradeció con un beso, el cual sería, el primero de muchos.

Una hermosa jovencita de 16 años, estaba profundamente dormida en una de las mesas de la biblioteca de la Torre. No era consciente de que cada adolescente o joven que pasaba junto a ella, se quedaba unos instantes observándola, como si fuera una hermosa obra imposible de tocar.

Una de las pocas personas que podían acercarse a ella y que además, se lo permitía, era un joven vidente de 22 años que la adoraba con locura. Aunque esto último, ella lo ignoraba completamente.

Cuando sus compañeros le comentaron que su pequeña princesa se encontraba durmiendo hacía horas en la biblioteca, fue hacia allí, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al llegar al lugar, la encontró exactamente como le habían dicho, dormida como un ángel. Se acerco lentamente y la adoró, por unos instantes, antes de arrodillarse junto a ella.

-Dea- susurró tiernamente, acariciando el cabello y el rostro de esa hermosa jovencita -Dea...preciosa...despierta-

Le habló otra vez en el mismo tono. La joven empezó a removerse con incomodidad al volver a la conciencia de a poco, mientras abría sus exóticos ojos que él tanto amaba.

-Hola- habló en un susurro -¿Cuánto dormí?-

-Lo suficiente ¿Estás bien?-

Los ojos de ella, estaban apagados y sin vida.

-Si, solamente, estoy muy cansada, Lai- a él nunca le mentía -Estoy estudiando mucho para poder adelantar e irme de viaje cuanto antes- El vidente hizo una mueca de disgusto por la idea. No estaba de acuerdo con que ella se fuera sola y además, lejos de él -¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué significa esa cara?-

-Nada, es que, no me agrada la idea de que te vayas sola por el continente- le colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja -Me frustra no poder encontrarte o no saber nada de ti- confesó con el corazón en la mano -No quiero que algo te suceda lejos de aquí y no poder estar contigo-

-Ven conmigo- propuso con una gran sonrisa -Serías de gran ayuda ¿Quieres?-

Le apartó el mechón de cabello que siempre le cubría el ojo derecho.

-No puedo, los antiguos me necesitan aquí-

Le tomó la mano y la besó con ternura. Cualquiera que los viera, pensarían que eran novios, pero lamentablemente para el joven, no lo eran.

-Bueno, entonces, seremos mi hechicería y yo- él hizo una mueca aún peor que la anterior -¡Ooohh! ¡Vamos Lai! No te pongas así, prometo volver-

Le apretó las mejillas, hablando entre dientes, para hacerlo reír y así lo hizo.

-Lo sé, preciosa. Pero de todos modos, no seré feliz cuando te vayas y además...- buscó algo en su bolsillo -Son para ti-

Sacó un puñado de monedas de chocolate de allí y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

-Gracias-

Lo abrazó entre risas, besándolo en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-

Preguntó al vidente frente a ella, que parecía divagar en sus recuerdos.

-Porque eres hermosa y me prometí a mi mismo, disfrutar de las cosas hermosas-

Contestó sincero, pero ella, le sonrió incrédul ante su repuesta, allí adentro, había mujeres mucho mas hermosas que ella.

-¿Gracias?- respondió dudosa -Mmm Lai...veras...yo-

-Si, ya lo sé. No necesitas decírmelo- bajo la mirada, frustrado -Estoy acostumbrado a que pisotees mi amor por ti- Habló brusco con el ceño fruncido -No necesitas repetirlo, ya quedo claro que no sientes lo mismo-

¿Por qué no se calla? ¡Quiero que me escuche! Pensaba ella, mirándolo en shock.

-No Lai, yo solo quería decirte que...-

La interrumpió otra vez, para plantear su punto.

-No quiero escucharte, Dea ¡No quiero escuchar tu rechazo otra vez!-

Intentó irse, pero ella lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, acercándolo a su rostro.

-¿No vas a escucharme? ¡Perfecto! ¡Hazlo! ¡Pero esto te gustará!-

Lo besó de golpe, por unos instantes y lo separó de ella de igual manera. El vidente, la observaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y consternación en su rostro.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Porque quiero estar contigo, Lai- confesó -Creo que podría enamorada de ti-

Él sonrió, tomándola de la nuca.

-¡Maldición! ¡Eres increíble!- la besó una vez más -Ven, vamos a acercarnos a ver el espectáculo-

Tomó su mano y se dirigieron unos metros mas al frente, para escuchar a un trovador que estaba por empezar con su función.

La alquimista, había caminado hasta el cazador después de dejar a su hermana de la forma mas infantil que pudo inventar en ese momento, odiaba verla triste y haría todo lo posible para hacerla feliz. Se sentó junto a su querido amigo y notó, que algo en él no estaba bien, al igual que la otra vez en el centro, luego de hacer las paces.

-¿Keilot?-

Lo llamó, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro, pero en un reflejo de autodefensa, el cazador, intentó golpearla. Ella retrocedió por el susto de su acción.

-¡Dioses! ¡Gaia! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera golpeado?- se estremeció ante la idea -¡Te hubiera lastimado horriblemente! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!-

Termino su discurso de lo que "no debía hacer" y paso su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, basándola en la coronilla.

-Esta bien ¡Lo siento! No quería asustarte- se disculpó, tomando la mano de él sobre su hombro -¿Sucede algo? Estas muy nervioso-

-¡No! Eeemm Digo, si, estoy bien...Ignorame-

Titubeo, tropezándo con sus propias palabras.

-Voy a fingir que te creo, por ahora-

Comunicó, apuntándolo con su dedo. En ese mismo momento, apareció delante de ellos una intrépida cazadora de ojos azules, hablando de manera apresurada con él.

-¡Keilot! ¿Sientes eso?- asintió -Espero que no sea lo que estoy imaginando-

Ahora si, la alquimista se estaba asustando. Dos cazadores en estado de alerta, no era una buena señal.

-No lo sé, Cleo. Pero es muy fuerte, aún no puedo encontrarlo- observaba a varias direcciones, aferrando con fuerza a la joven junto a él -Creo que esta asechando a alguien-

La muchacha que los acompañaba, no entendía nada ¿De que estaban hablando? ¿A quien estaban asechando? No lo sabía y ellos, no tenían la intención de decirle.

-¡Tengo que decirle a Orphen!- hablaba cada vez más alarmada -Tu quedate aquí, tienes a Lai y Dea para protegerte por si algo sucede, yo me llevaré a Winry. Nos vemos-

-¡Bien! ¡Ten cuidado!- ella asintió y troto hacia la otra rubia.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Qué esta pasando aquí, Keilot? ¿Por que Cleo esta tan alterada? ¡Dímelo! ¡Ahora!- exigío una explicación -¿A quién están asechando? ¡Dimelo!-

-Gaia, no quiero asustarte- hablo tranquilamente, pero su nerviosismo era evidente -Lo único que te diré, es que, espero que no suceda nada malo esta noche-

-No puedes decirme algo así y pedirme que no me asuste ¡Quiero saber que esta pasando!-

Él tomo sus hombros para mirarla directamente a los ojos ¡Que ojos tenia! ¡Eran tan verdes como el bosque!

-Prometo que te contaré cuando nos vayamos de aquí ¿Esta bien?-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Pero quiero la verdad! Ahora, veremos esto y después nos iremos ¿Entendido?- ultimátum.

-Me conformo con eso, bonita. Ahora, silencio esta empezando- lo miró molesta.

El trovador, tocaba un melodioso laúd una y otra vez, hasta que comenzó a recitar un antiguo cántico.

-Cuanta leyenda que hace muchos soles y miles de lunas. Un demonio llamado Golum, le declaro la guerra al mundo, sembrando el caos y la ruina en él. Dos guerreras, las hijas del sol y de la luna, lo enfrentaron en la batalla, sellando su poder. Cada siglo, Bajo la Luna de Sangre, ellas renacerán y el demonio caerá. Blanco y negro, el bien y el mal, luz y oscuridad. Dos caras de la misma moneda. Todo es uno, uno es todo. Alquimia o magia. Una prevalecerá y la otra caerá. Solo el destino lo sabrá, para derrotar a la oscuridad-

-¿Eso es cierto?-

Preguntó al cazador, un poco consternada ¿Alquimia o magia? ¿Una caerá? ¿Que significaba eso?

-No lo sé, bonita...-

Respondió con un intenso dolor de cabeza, algo malo iba a pasar y él lo sabia.

Una risa estridente y distorsionada, se oyó por todo el lugar. Desde las sombras, surgió un ser encapuchado de apariencia humana con un par de temibles ojos rojos.


	35. Las hijas del Sol y de la Luna

Las personas huían aterradas, aunque, la mayoría de los presentes tenía dominio de diversas habilidades, como magia o alquimia, era evidente, que no debían enfrentarse a ese ser. Sus ojos eran del color de la sangre y su risa, era el reflejo de la maldad en él.

-Lai- mencionó la hechicera, aterrada, retrocediendo unos pasos. Esos ojos eran los de sus pesadillas -Es él- la miró como si hubiera perdido la razón -Es él...el de mis pesadillas. Él atacó el barco esa noche- hablaba con la mente en blanco por el terror y la visión del recuerdo -¡Oh! ¡No! Gaia- salió disparada en busca de su hermana.

-¡DEA!-

Grito el vidente detrás de ella, siguiendo sus pasos.

Corría, muchas personas se interponían en su camino chocando con ellas. Quería encontrar a su hermana, no iba a permitir que ese monstruo la lastimará. Al fin la encontró, estaba unos metros mas adelanté, Keilot la mantenía detrás de él, mientras ese moustruo, se acercaba a ellos.

Esa criatura era temible, sus ojos eran pura maldad y su risa, aún peor. Cuando está se detuvo, tomó al pobre trovador de su camisa y lo arrojo lejos, al otro lado de la carpa, causando terror en los presentes y provocando la huida de muchos. El cazador, se puso de pie inmediatamente y desenfundó sus dos espaldas, colocando a la alquimista, detrás de él.

-¡Gaia! ¡Te quedas detrás de mi!- mencionó el cazador, mientras ese ser, se acercaba lentamente a ellos -¿¡Quién eres, demonio!?-

Era un demonio, esa criatura con aspecto humano, era un demonio. Ignoró por completo la pregunta del cazador, ya que sus ojos, estaban clavados en la muchacha.

-No es un gusto volver a verte, Eyra. Seguramente, no me recuerdas, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez- habló con su voz grave y distorsionada hacía la muchacha detrás del castaño -¿O debo decirte Gaia, ahora?-

¿Como sabía su nombre? ¿Por qué la llamo Eyra? La voz de su hermana, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! ¡MALDITO DEMONIO!-

La hechicera, estaba furiosa, llego a ellos con su mano derecha en alto, en forma amenazante y lista para atacar.

-El placer de volver a verte, es todo mio, Ivette- ironizó, la castaña, lo miraba consternada ¿La llamó Ivette? -Tu sí me recuerdas, ¿Verdad? Tu si recuerdas la noche del naufragio o no, Dea-

-¡Callate! ¡No se quien eres! ¡Pero no permitiré que te acerques a mi hermana!-

Lo amenazó cortante con su mano levantada, produciendo chispas.

-Tu siempre tratando de protegerla- mencionó sarcástico, su voz era horrible -Pero te recuerdo, que hace cien años, ella se sacrificó por ti, al derrotarme y sellar mi poder con su maldito arco-

Sus palabras la dejaron en shock ¿Ella se sacrificó? ¿Su hermana era una arquera?

-¿¡De qué estas hablando!? ¿¡Quién eres!?-

Preguntó la alquimista, presa del pánico y la confusión, todos podían verla temblar.

-¿Quieren saberlo, alquimista? Bien, se los diré- levantó ambos brazos, para presentarse con sorna -Soy Golum, el demonio devastador de mundos-

Estaban estáticos, ese era el demonio del que hablaba el cántico del trovador.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotras?-

Volvió a preguntar la joven detrás del cazador.

-¡Destruirlas! ¡Hijas del sol y de la luna!-

-¿Qué?-

Preguntó la hechicera, aún mas consternada.

-Lo que escuchaste, quiero destruirlas- se acercaba lentamente a ellas - Ustedes lucharon contra mí, hace cien, sellando mi poder hasta la próxima Luna de Sangre-

-¡Tu estas loco!- contestó ella.

-Creeme, no lo estoy...Confieso que intente acabar con ustedes hace diez años- sus ojos brillaban con maldad -Pero sus malditos padres, me lo impidieron-

-Dea, ¿Qué esta diciendo? ¿Él mato a nuestros padres?-

Indagó la amestrisana con sus ojos envueltos en lágrimas, sin mirar a su hermana. Estaba aterrada, pero el cazador, la protegería hasta la muerte. No se había apartado de ella en ningún instante, sentía que era su deber.

-Si, Gaia. El mató a mamá y a papá, hace diez años- tragó saliva al recordar el suceso -Él atacó el barco en donde viajábamos-

Mencionó lo mas neutral posible, evitando mirarla. El vidente, estaba junto a ella observando al demonio, meticulosamente, por si intentaba hacer algo. Iba a cuidarla, aunque su vida se fuera en ello, no permitiría que la lastimara.

-¡TU MALDITO!-

Gritó la alquimista al juntar sus manos e intentar transmutar, pero el cazador la detuvo y el demonio rió de placer al verla sufrir.

-No Gaia, no- la tomó de los brazos y separó sus manos -¡No lo hagas!-

-No me hagas reír, muchacha estúpida- reía con todas sus fuerzas. Ese demonio era perverso -Tu poder no es nada comparado con el mío y mucho menos, con el de tus padres-

-¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ¡NO HABLES DE NUESTROS PADRES! ¡TU ARRUINASTE NUESTRAS VIDAS MATÁNDOLOS A ELLOS Y SEPARÁNDONOS A NOSOTRAS!-

Exclamó furiosa e histérica la hechicera de exótica mirada, acercándose a él, pero el vidente se lo impidió.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a él! ¡Estas loca!-

Se acercó a ella, por detrás, sosteniéndola de la cintura y bajando su brazo.

-¡No, hechicera! La culpa de eso fue de tus entrometidos padres Habló sarcástico con su horrible voz -Ellos se sacrificaron para alejarlas de mi... Permiteme iluminarte con la verdad- sonrío diabólico, mirandolas.

-¡Nicholás! ¿Qué fue eso?-

Lloriqueo una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos color fuego. Temblando por el miedo y la desesperación, imaginando lo peor.

-Es él Alegra, nos ha encontrado- llegó a ella tomándola de los brazos -No llegaremos a Amestris y mucho menos a Keisalhima...Lo siento, cariño-

Contesto el hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos avellanas, descendiente de alquimistas amestrisanos.

-¡No digas eso! Hicimos todo lo posible- enfatizó la mujer acariciando el rostro de su amado -¡Además! ¡No permitiré que ese monstruo toque a mis hijas!- finalizó firme.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO!?-

Gritó una pequeña niña llamada Dea, que corría en su dirección con su hermana Gaia detrás de ella, llorando de miedo, mientras se aferraban de las manos.

-¡No pasa nada, cariño!- se arrodilló frente a sus hijas -No tengas miedo, no va a pasar nada...Lo prometo...Mamá esta aquí-

Les explicó a sus pequeñas con la voz rota y abrazándolas con sus ojos llenos de dolor.

-¡Pero que hermoso cuadro familiar!- expresó irónica, una voz distorsionada detrás -Que pena que tenga que terminar ¿No lo crees, Hechicera del Silencio?-

La mujer se puso de pie, luego de besar a cada una de sus hijas y quitando lágrimas de amargura de sus mejillas.

-¡No te lo permitiré!-

Espetó, mirando fijamente al demonio frente a ella y avanzado hacia él. Pero su esposo la detuvo, atravesando un brazo en su camino.

-¡Dejala! Alquimista Elemental- los apuntó a ambos -Acabare con ella, antes de acabar contigo y después, las destruiré- miró a las pequeñas.

-¡Eso es lo que tu crees! ¡Maldito!-

El demonio, ataco a la familia sin piedad. El alquimista, apoyó sus manos enguantadas con círculos de transmutación en el suelo, materializando un muro frente a ellos.

La hechicera, que manipulaba la magia del silencio, contraatacó al ser de ojos rojos con un hechizo poderoso. Causando una gran explosión, que hirió gravemente a los progenitores y al monstruo, dejando inconsciente a las niñas que fueron lanzadas lejos de ellos.

Ambos padres, desesperados, se acercaronpara tratar de alejarlas lo mas rápido posible de ese monstruo, que quería acabar con sus vidas. Utilizando el último rastro de fuerzas que les quedada, las enviarían lejos. Las observaron por ultima vez y las alejaron de sus vidas, para siempre.

-Te quiero mucho...mi niña-

Susurro la mujer, apuntando su mano hacia su hija Dea, transportandola, a solo los dioses y el destino lo sabían. Suspiró cansada y con una triste sonrisa en su rostro, bajando su brazo lentamente, murió.

-Lo siento, cariño... Tengo que hacerlo- explicó agitado -Deseo que seas feliz-

Beso a su hija Gaia por última vez, antes de transmutar sobre ella hacia el portal de la verdad. Entregando a cambio su vida y los recuerdos de ella, como intercambio equivalente, desapareciendo juntos cuando el circulo termino.

-¡Malditos! ¡Lo lograron!- vocifero el demonio, frustrado -¡Separadas no podre encontrarlas hasta la próxima luna de sangre!-

Así fue, como preso de su furia, destruyo el barco por completo.

-¡MIENTES! ¡MIS PADRES NO ERAN LO QUE TU DICES! ¡TU LOS MATASTE!-

Grito con dolor y lágrimas, ante la historia absurda del demonio. La hechicera, no recordaba esa parte de la historia. Miro a su hermana, ella tenia los ojos cerrados y tapaba sus odios con fuerza, como si lo dicho, causara un horrible recuerdo que intentaba suprimir.

-Cree lo que quieras, hechicera- mencionó, indiferente -Pero una cosa si te digo, no volverá a suceder-

Habló neutral y sin emoción, levantando sus brazos lentamente y concentrando un enorme poder oscuro que dirigió hacia las cuatro personas que estaban frente a él.

Estaban perdidos, ya era tarde, no pudieron contraatacar a tiempo. El cazador, abrazó a la alquimista y el vidente, se ubico delante de la hechicer con sus brazos extendidos. Iban a morir, a manos de ese demonio.

La alquimista, tenia los ojos abiertos, quería ver a su enemigo antes de morir, a pesar de que el cazador la abrazaba de espaldas al ataque. Un momento antes de que la destructiva fuerza llegara a ellos, la voz de Orphen, se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-¡ADELANTE! ¡ESCUDO DE LUZ!-

Por encima del hombro del cazador, un muro de rocas se materializó, entre el ataque y ellos. Un fuerte temblor, remeció el lugar y un gran choque de energía, produjo que cayeran al suelo en un golpe seco. El polvo se disipó poco a poco y todavía, un poco aturdida, levantó la mirada para observar su entorno.

El demonio, tenia la mirada fija en lo que antaño, era la entrada al predio. Justo ahí, de pié, se encontraba un hechicero negro con su mano derecha apuntándolo y junto a él, su aprendiz con ambas manos en el aire, sus miradas expresaba peligro.

Lo mas sorprende de todo lo sucedido en ese instante, es que, dos hermanos amestrisanos, se encontraban junto a los hechiceros, transmutando alquimia con la misma mirada.

-¡Vaya! ¡Hechiceros y alquimistas! ¡Que ridículo! ¿Cómo osan enfrentarse a mí?-

Dijo sarcástico y despectivo, el destructor de mundos.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡IDIOTA!-

-¡CALLATE! ¡MALDITO DEMONIO!-

Gritaron ambos hombres presos de una gran ira. Ese hechicero, descendiente de los dragones antiguos y su amigo alquimista proveniente de Xerxes, darían todo para protegerlos.

-Como te atreves a destruir nuestro pequeño placer, nuestra pequeña esperanza y atacar a nuestros amigos- pronunciaba tranquilamente, el hechicero negro, mientras acomodaba sus guantes -¡TE HARÉ VOLAR EN PEDAZOS!-

Vociferó, señalándolo.

-Solo son simples humanos, nunca podrán determe...Una vez que mi poder este liberado después de la Luna de Sangre-

Rió de forma macabra ante esa amenaza absurda, su ahora, enemigo proveniente del inframundo.

-Quizás tengas razón...Nosotros no somos demonios, tampoco somos dioses. Solo somos unos simples humanos que manipulan magia y alquimia- habló tranquilo, pero lleno de enojo, el alquimista de ojos y cabellos dorados -¡PERO JURO QUE TE DESTRUIREMOS! ¡Y TE DEMOSTRAREMOS! ¡LO SUPERIORES QUE PODREMOS LLEGAR A SER LOS HUMANOS!-

Apretó su puño con fuerza, mirando al demonio, sin una pizca de miedo en su voz.

-Quiero verlo...-

Hizo el mismo movimiento de hace unos minutos, pero una espada atravesó su pecho y una llave inglesa, golpeo su cabeza. Winry y Cleo, lo habían atacado.

-Yo que tu, no haría eso, no estamos bromeando- indicó la cazadora -¡Acabaremos contigo!-

Al pequeño cachorro de dragón oscuro a su lado, le brillaron los ojos al observar al demonio. Estaba esperando la orden de su ama para poder atacar.

-Ellos te destruirán y estoy segura de eso-

Los ojos de la rubia, reflejaban miedo, pero no se dejaría vencer.

-Entiendo tu sed de venganza, pero lo que has hecho en este momento, es una clase de solución tonta y créeme, no te dejaremos avanzar-

Advirtió el menor de los Elric, junto al aprendiz de hechicera. Ambos jóvenes, se veían molestos.

-¡Rindete! ¡Te venceremos!- lo apuntó -No eres el primer demonio a quien enfrentamos-

Exclamó el otro rubio con ambas manos en alto.

-¡Eso nunca!-

Con esas frías palabras, ese horrible ser con forma humanoide, desapareció del lugar.


	36. Después de la tormenta

Él se había ido. La hechicera, nunca en su vida había estado tan asustada, pensó que morirían allí. Su poder, aunque disminuido, era impresionante. Todavía, podía oír sus palabras en su mente.

-Creeme, no lo estoy. Confieso que intente acabar con ustedes hace diez años. Pero sus malditos padres, me lo impidieron-

Todavía seguía en shock, no podía creer que sus padres eran lo que él decía. Una hechicera y un alquimista, portadores de un gran poder.

La historia que contó el trovador, era una profecía que sucedía cada cien años, al igual que la Luna de Sangre, no, una leyenda.

En otra vida, ella fue Ivette y él, acabo con su hermana, que en ese entonces era Eyra, al sellar su poder.

-¿Están todos bien?-

Preguntó su cazadora amiga, corriendo hacia ellos. No podía hablar, no quería hacerlo, aún no. Todo lo sucedido, fue demasiado para su sistema.

-Si, estamos bien-

Contestó el vidente, mirando a la hechicera a los ojos con una mano apoyada en la mejilla de ella, comprobando su estado de shock. El rostro y las manos del muchacho, estaban lastimadas y magulladas, por protegerla. Al verlo en ese estado al volver del trauma, lo abrazó.

-Estas herido por protegerme- escondió su rostro en el cuello de él -Lo siento...No quería que esto pasará...-

Susurró, cerrando los ojos.

-Estoy bien, preciosa. Si tu estas bien, yo también lo estaré- le acarició su largo cabello, para tranquilizarla -Además, pude formular un escudo protector frente a nosotros, antes de que el ataque llegará-

-Lo sé, lo escuche- levantó la mirada hacia sus amigos que se acercaban a los cuatro -Gracias...Te quiero mucho, Lai-

Tenía que decírselo, antes de que lo peor pasará. Era cierto, lo quería mucho, pero todavía no lo amaba. Él sonrió con un poco de dolor en sus ojos, jugando con un rizo de su cabello.

-¡KEILOT!-

Gritó su hermana, mientras el cazador, caía desmayado frente a ella. Ambos se incorporaron para acercarse al grupo que los rodeaba.

Lo peor había pasado, el demonio había desaparecido y el cazador, seguía abrazándola, aunque ambos habían caído al suelo por la explosión del impacto. Cuando todos se acercaron a ellos para comprobar su estado, el castaño la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Aún seguía un poco mareada, pero ya pasaría.

-¿Estas herida?- Preguntó jadeante, ella no lo miraba -Mirame, Gaia-

Pidió inspeccionandola con cuidado, estaba más preocupado por ella que por si mismo.

-Estoy bien, Keilot- se sostuvo de él para soportar el mareo -Gracias a ti-

Levantó esos hipnóticos ojos que a él tanto le gustaban, sonriendo para calmarlo. El cazador suspiró tranquilo, le acarició el rostro, beso sus labios por unos segundos y sonrió, dulcemente.

-Bien-

Susurró y cayó desmayado frente a ella.

La pequeña alquimista, gritó su nombre desesperación, arrodillandose junto a él.

La ropa de su espalda, estaba hecha jirones y la piel expuesta, se encontraba totalmente quemada y ennegrecida. Los hechiceros se acercaron a él para ayudarlo, mientras ella, observaba con horror.

-¡Apartate, Gaia!-

Ordenó Orphen, alarmado. Unas manos enguantadas tomaron los hombros de la muchacha y la alejaron de la escena

-¡Majic, Lai, Dea! ¡Ayudenme!- volvió a exclamar el hechicero -¡Winry, sabes que hacer! ¡Alphone, Cleo! ¡No dejen que se mueva!- ordenó -¡La magia de curación es dolorosa para los cazadores!-

Los nombrados, aplicaron hechizos de curación sobre el cazador, después de que Winry le rasgara la camisa, para exponer sus heridas y aplicar presión. Alphone, por otro lado, sostuvo al castaño con fuerza por sus hombros, para mantenerlo inmóvil, al igual que Cleo sus piernas. Lo único que ella podía hacer, era observar con sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Estará bien...Él es fuerte, la magia no puede matarlo, pero sí, lastimarlo gravemente como ahora. Es la naturaleza del cazador-

Explicó el alquimista de acero junto a ella, para tranquilizarla.

-Lo sé, Ed. Gracias- dirigió su mirada hacia él -Por cierto, ¿Cómo puedes usar alquimia otra vez?-

Miró las manos del joven enguantadas en mitones blancos y círculos de transmutación rojos, dibujados en ellos.

-La verdad, no lo sé- contestó, mirando al grupo frente a ellos -El maldito de Mushtang, me dio estos guantes como una broma de mal gusto, la última vez que nos vimos en Central. Dijo que eran un recuerdo de mis días de gloria-

Mencionó entre ofendido y alegre, por la broma del coronel.

-Eso no me sorprende, el coronel, tiene un sentido del humor un poco extraño- sonrió burlona -Pero aún, no explica porque puedes usar la alquimia otra vez ¿No crees que la verdad te haya devuelto tu portal? ¿O sí?-

Mencionó taciturna por la historia del rubio. Ella creía, que trataba de distraerla de lo que sucedió con el cazador.

-¡Tonta! ¡Ya te dije que no lo sé!- ella lo sacaba de quicio con unas simples palabras -Cuando vi que los atacaban, me coloque los guantes e intente transmutar y ves, la alquimia salió por si sola-

Puntualizó enojado, el descendiente de Xerxes.

-¡Bien! Ya entendí ¡Y no me digas tonta!-

Lo golpeó en el pecho con el dorso de su mano, mientras él sonreía.

-Hermano- Alphone llegó hacia ambos -Es momento de irnos. Los chicos ya terminaron con Keilot y quieren llevarlo a la posada, aunque aún sigue inconsciente- las manos del muchacho estaban manchadas de sangre -Winry lo atenderá mejor allí, limpiando y quitando los restos de piel muerta. Nosotros tenemos que llevarlo hasta la posada-

-Esta bien Al, ya voy para allá- se dirigió hacia su hermano y luego, volteó hacia la alquimista -Prometo que todo estará bien, Gaia-

Mencionó, rascando su nuca y alejándose hacia los cuatro hombres que lo esperaban. Ella estaba segura que sus palabras, no solamente hacían referencia a lo de Keilot.

Los cinco muchachos, habían hecho un buen trabajo al transportar al cazador hasta la posada. Un hombre de su tamaño, era difícil de manejar, pero no era algo imposible si trabajaban en equipo. Dejaron al castaño boca abajo en su cama, sin camisa, mientras la mecánica de automail con conocimientos de medicina, se ocupaba de él.

Una hermosa hechicera y una intrépida alquimista, no la estaban pasando muy bien en ese momento. La primera de ellas, llegó a la posada y sin decir ni una sola palabra, se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró allí, sin querer hablar y ver a nadie. Mientras que la alquimista, se encontraba en la sala de la posada junto a sus amigos con mil pensamientos en su mente, sobre todo lo sucedido ese día.

Una rubia cazadora, entraba a la sala, cuyo rostro expresaba preocupación.

-¿Todavía no quiere hablar con nadie?-

Cuestiono el vidente, observando por la ventana de la habitación hacia el bosque. La rubia negó.

-No, lo intente todo. Pero no quiere hablar, ni ver a nadie, aún. Se negó a abrir la puerta-

Explicó entristecida, sentándose junto a su novio, en el sofá.

-Debería intentar hablar con ella-

Mencionó el peliverde de nuevo.

-¡Dejenla en paz!- intervino el moreno -No debe ser nada fácil, enterarte de que un demonio quiere acabar con tu vida, por tercera vez- mencionó para detener al vidente -Cuando este lista, hablará... Demosle tiempo-

-El maestro tiene razón, Cleo. Dejemosla descansar un momento-

Mientras el joven aprendiz hablaba con su amiga, una bella mecánica de automail, ingresaba a la sala con un mandil lleno de sangre. Parecía exhausta.

-¿Como se encuentra Keilot, Win?-

Cuestionó Alphone y la alquimista, levanto la mirada hacia su amiga, al escuchar el nombre del cazador.

-Se encuentra bien, Al. Ahora, esta descansando por el sedante que le di- limpiaba sus manos con el mandil -Tan sólo, limpie sus heridas que prácticamente curadas y los restos de sangre, junto con la piel muerta- se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza -La magia de los hechizos parece haber ayudado mucho-

-No, Win. En eso te equívocas. La magia, tan solo, detuvo el sangrado- aclaró el alquimista de acero, mirando a la rubia y luego a su amiga, se veía muy mal -El que estén prácticamente curadas, se debe a la resistencia natural que poseen los cazadores para regenerarse después de un ataqué-

Explicó, tan erudito como siempre, mientras ella se acercaba a él.

-¿Es cierto eso, Cleo?-

Preguntó a la otra rubia, tan físicamente similar a ella, tomando asiento junto a él.

-Si, lo es, pero yo no soy tan fuerte como él. Keilot, es un cazador alfa, por esa razón no necesita un familiar animal como yo, para protegerse-

-¿Cazador alfa? ¿Familiar animal? ¿Sabes que significa eso, hermano?-

Cuestionó un poco perdido, el joven alquimista.

-No, Al. No lo sé- contestó el susodicho -Lo que dije antes sobre los cazadores, lo leí en un libro hace mucho tiempo. Hay tantas cosas que no sé, que me avergüenzo de mi ignorancia-

Suspiró, realmente, avergonzado.

-Es normal amigo, tu no eres de aquí y no tienes de que avergonzarte- mencionó neutral, el hechicero negro, hacia su compañero alquimista -Veras Al, un cazador alfa, nace una vez cada tanto dentro de un grupo de cazadores, es algo muy extraño. Algo así, como cuando nace un hechicero vidente, como Lai- señaló al nombrado en la ventana -Se dice, que un cazador alfa, tiene la capacidad de controlar un grupo de cazadores en batalla de una manera excepcional con tan solo señalar con su espada al enemigo y resistir, los ataques de los demonios solo con estar de pié- era cierto, ese castaño cazador, tenía esas cualidades -Ahora, tu explica lo de familiar animal Majic, es tu lección de hoy-

Cabeceó hacía su discípulo. Esté asintió de inmediato.

-Si, maestro. Un familiar animal, es un ejemplo de la relación que Cleo y Leki tienen, solo sucede con las mujeres cazadoras y no es muy frecuente- miró a su compañera de viaje -El cachorro, eligió a Cleo como su madre para que lo proteja y para protegerla, ante cualquier tipo de peligro- la rubia asentía a todo lo que decía, jugando con su cachorro -Ella puede ordenar a Leki que ataque con solo pensarlo o pedírselo en voz alta, siempre y cuando sea necesario. Pero la parte mala de todo esto es que, si uno de los dos muere, el otro morirá también-

-Vaya...Eso es algo triste-

Indicó el joven alquimista a sus nuevos amigos.

-Si, lo es. Pero nosotros somos fuertes ¿No es verdad mi pequeño, Leki?-

Habló a su hermoso cachorro de dragón oscuro, mientras este, ladraba en respuesta.

-¡Es tan hermoso!- exclamó la rubia mecánica, juntando sus manos en su pecho, removiendose de un lugar a otro por la ternura -Gaia, ¿Donde vas?-

Cuestionó a su amiga que se había puesto de pie y se dirigía hacia la salida.

-A ver a Keilot-

Respondió, saliendo de la sala, ajena a la conversación del grupo.

-Y a Dea, su hermana la necesita, aunque no quiera ver a nadie- indicó el vidente de espaldas, todavía al grupo -Chicas, tendrán que compartir habitación hoy ¿Esta bien?-

Dirigió su conversación a las dos rubias presentes.

-Por mi esta bien ¿Para ti, Win?-

Cuestionó la cazadora a la otra rubia.

-Si, esta bien-

Sonrió, al contestarle. Se habían hecho grandes amigas, al igual que todos.

-Maestro, Lai ¿Cómo puede tener visiones de Gaia y de Dea no? Eso es extraño- observó al vidente, pensativo -Ya que ellas, son prácticamente la misma persona al ser gemelas-

Indicó el aprendiz al hechicero.

-No lo sé, Majic. Nunca lo supe-

Mentía, él sabia perfectamente que no podía tener visones de la hechicera, porque estaba enamorado de ella.


	37. El miedo es el peor enemigos

La alquimista, se dirigía a la habitación de Keilot, sabia que estaba bien, pero quería comprobarlo por si misma. Además, quería estar con su hermana, no deseaba estar con otra persona que no fuera ella. Se necesitaban y eso era en lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Llegó a la habitación del cazador e ingresó en ella. Se veía tan tranquilo, dormido en su cama. Jamás en su vida había conocido a un hombre tan atractivo como él. Era como si se conocieran de otro tiempo, de otra edad, como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos desde el día en que se conocieron. Era extraño el lazo que los unía.

Le acariciaba el cabello, mientras lo miraba embelesada y él, comenzó a abrir sus hermosos ojos claros.

-¿Eres un ángel?-

Susurro sonriendo y mirándola somnoliento, por el efecto del sedante en su sistema.

-No, Keilot. Soy Gaia ¿Te sientes mejor cazador alfa?- preguntó con ternura.

Él jamás le rebeló su verdadero origen, quería ser simplemente Keilot, frente a sus ojos. Pero ya no había secretos entre ellos.

-¿Gaia? Es un nombre muy hermoso para un ángel-

Era inevitable no reírse del cazador con ojos esmeraldas frente a ella. Se veía tan indefenso -¿Me darías un beso, angelito?-

Así lo hizo, estaba herido por protegerla, se lo debía y además, quería hacerlo.

-Descansa- Susurró.

Dspués de besarlo, se dirigío a la habitación de la hechicera que estaba un poco más alejada de esta. A los pocos minutos, llegó a la habitación 59 y golpeó la puerta frente a ella.

-Dea...hermanita. Por favor, abre la puerta. Quiero saber como estas-

No respondió, no quería abrir la puerta. Pero ella, no se lo permitiría, ya vería cuando entrará.

Estaba en su habitación sola, llorando y pensando en que la vida es como una casa de naipes. Todo puede derrumbarse en un instante.

¿Por que de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que luchar contra un maldito demonio justo cuando su vida se estaba armado de nuevo? ¿Por que? Ahora que había encontrado a Gaia y que le había dado una oportunidad a Lai. Era tan injusto su destino.

Un golpe en la puerta la aparto de sus pensamientos y lamentos, seguramente, era Cleo otra vez. Pero estaba equivocada, era su hermana preguntando por ella. Guardo silencio unos instantes, esperando que se marchará, pero volvió a hablar.

-Si piensas que me iré, no lo haré- Suspiró fuerte, como pensando cada palabra antes de continuar -Hemos estado diez años separadas, por favor, no hagas esto. Quiero estar contigo...Abre esa puerta- habló dulcemente del otro lado.

Tenia razón, se necesitaban y tenían que estar juntas. Así fue como con el alma hecha pedazos, la hechicera, se levantó a abrir la puerta.

-Pasa, Gaia- entró en silencio en plena obscuridad. Estaban de pié, una frente a la otra, esperando que alguna de las dos hablará primero y la castaña, lo hizo -Lo siento, tenia que hacer esto, lo que sucedió hoy fue demasiado para mi, necesit...-

No pudo terminar, la alquimista, la había abofeteado en el rostro con fuerza. Su cabeza, giro a un lado por el impacto.

-¡Escuchame bien!- exclamó, temblando de irá y derramando lágrimas, encendiendo la luz -¡Es la última vez que una puerta se interpone entre nosotras!- la hechicera, la observaba con su mano apoyada en la mejilla que recibió el golpe -¡Yo también estoy asustada, pero no permitiré que nos derrote antes de tiempo! ¡No, sin antes haber peleado! ¿Entiendes?- lo único que la castaña podía hacer, en ese momento, era escucharla y llorar -¡Nuestros padres dieron hasta su último aliento de vida para protegernos y mantenernos a salvo de ese maldito demonio! ¡Creeme! ¡Eso mismo pienso hacer! ¡No me rendiré, no ahora, no en esta vida, no aquí! ¡Y espero que tu tampoco! Ahora...¡Ven!-

Abrió sus brazos, mientras su hermana, corría a sumergirse en ellos para llorar aún mas. Sus palabras tenían tanto sentido, se estaba dejando vencer antes de tiempo. Eso era lo que él quería y no se lo podía permitir.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Él ya arruinó mi vida tantas veces, que no quiero que vuelva a suceder otra vez! ¡No quiero volver a perder a todas las personas que amo de nuevo!- confesó, en los brazos de su hermana, hecha un mar de lágrimas -¡Tu perdiste la memoria! ¡No sufriste tanto como yo en estos diez años! ¡No sabes todo lo que sufrí...soñando cada noche con el naufragio! ¡Festejando nuestro cumpleaños sola, en una maldita torre, todos los años! ¡Empezar a buscarte desde los 16 años...Viajando por el continente con la esperanza de encontrarte en cualquier chica castaña de nuestra edad!- se ahogaba por el llanto y las llagrimas -¡Y cuando mi vida esta empezando a ser feliz de nuevo...Él vuelve a destruirlo todo, otra vez!-

Explicó, desgarrándose de dolor.

-Lo sé...Perdoname, no debí haberte golpeado. Pero no me pareció correcto que te encerraras aquí a llorar, cuando afuera, hay una crisis que tenemos que enfrentar- se sentía tan culpable, que también lloraba por eso -¡Eres fuerte! ¡Más que yo! ¡No dejes que te destruya antes de tiempo! ¿Esta Bien?- Hablo suavemente, acariciando la espalda de la hechicera. La aparto para verla a la cara -Además...te ves horrible cuando lloras-

Ambas rieron, de verdad se veía terrible.

-Si, debo verme horrible- enfatizó, limpiando su nariz muy ruidosamente -¡Oye! ¡Tu tienes la misma cara! ¿¡No sé de que te quejas!?-

Exclamó, sobre la broma insultante que le hizo la alquimista.

-No es cierto- se excusó, haciéndose la tonta -¡Bueno, si! Pero no me veo así cuando lloro-

-Si, lo haces ¡Admitelo! Luces igual o aún peor que yo cuando lloras- la picó, acostándose en la cama y mirando el techo. La crisis había pasado, ahora reían como antes, una junto a la otra -Por cierto ¿Cómo esta Keilot?-

-Él esta bien, casi recuperado. Me confundió con un ángel cuando fui a verlo- contaba entre risas -Es tan gracioso, siempre me hace reír-

-Si, me di cuenta. Lo noté, cuando fue el maestro presentador de nuestro circo de fenómenos- ella reía ante las locuras del cazador. Pero de repente, dejo de hacerlo -¿Sabes? Hace un tiempo él estuvo enamorado de Cleo. Ella estuvo a punto de dejar a Orphen, para irse con él-

-Si, lo sé. Me contó su historia de camino aquí, me resultó tan triste. Es un gran hombre, merece ser feliz-

Mencionó, anhelando,que eso sucediera con todo su corazón.

-¡Lo será! La encargada de hacerlo feliz, seras tú- la miró de reojo -Se nota a kilómetros que esta enamorado de ti- indicó la hechicera.

-Bien lo dijiste, está enamorado, pero no me ama- hizo una mueca con su rostro -No tanto como a Cleo-

Dijo resignada ante la verdad.

-Gaia, hermanita... Como tengo más experiencia en hombres que tú, permiteme iluminarte- explicó exasperada, tocándose los ojos de manera frustrada -Verás...Keilot, no solamente esta enamorado de ti, te ama con todo su corazón, que no lo haya dicho, no significa que no lo haga- indicó, haciendo ademanes con sus manos -A veces, las acciones de una persona, expresan mas que las palabras. Piensa que, amenazo con matar a Orphen, si se atrevía a tocarte el día que lo enfrentaste. Casi muere de tristeza cuando te alejaste de él, pero aún así, atravesó media ciudad con tal de salvarte al caer de una cornisa y hoy, resulto gravemente herido al recibir un ataque por ti- contaba con los dedos todo lo que había hecho ese apuesto cazador por su hermana -Ahora, dime ¿Si eso no es amor? Entonces, ¿Qué es?-

Ella tenía razón, Keilot la amaba más que a su propia vida. Sonrío ante tal revelación.

-Si, tienes razón. Él me ama mas que a sí mismo y creo, que yo también a él- entrecerro sus ojos -Estoy casi segura, que estamos destinados a estar juntos. Como si nos conociéramos de otra vida, de otro tiempo. No lo sé, es extraño- se sincero con ella y la hechicera, sonrió -Él siempre dice que nació para salvarme-

-Posiblemente tenga que ver con tu vida anterior. De todas formas, nunca lo sabremos-

Explicó pensativa.

-Si, tienes razón- contestó igual -¡Bien! Ya hablamos de mi. Ahora, ¿Qué pasa entre Lai y tu?-

-Mi relación con Lai es complicada-

Respondió a su hermana de manera neutral.

-¿Por qué? Se nota que esta loco por ti. Nunca había visto a un hombre que tratara con tanta dulzura a una mujer como él lo hace contigo, excepto, mis padres- explicó con ojos brillosos de ilusión, pero luego, cambió -Lo siento, ellos no son mis padres, digo, nuestros padres- excusó nerviosa -No quería incomodarte con eso-

-Gaia, los señores Curtís son tus padres. Ellos te amaron y cuidaron como su propia hija, por diez años- tomó una mano de la alquimista y la apretó con fuerza -Como lo hubieran hecho mamá y papá si aún estuvieran vivos. Estoy feliz de que te hayan encontrado buenas personas-

No le incomodaba que los llamara padres. Estaba muy agradecida con ellos por todo lo que hicieron por su hermana.

-Si, tienes razón. Ellos son mis padres- asintió convencida -Ahora dimé, ¿Por qué lo de Lai y tu es complicado? Yo no veo que sea así-

Pregunto, mirándola fijamente para que le dijera la verdad y eso iba a hacer.

-Lai esta enamorado de mi, desde hace años. Él me lo confesó hace unos días y sumándole a eso, me dijo que me amaba ¿Puedes creerlo?- preguntó sorprendida ante tal confesión -Además, nunca quiere estar lejos de mí. Siempre esta ahí, cuidándome y velando por mí desde el día que me conoció, siendo apenas una niña- atesoraba cada instante que había vivido con ese hechicero -Él es parte de mi vida como yo soy de la suya, me necesita tanto como yo a él-

-No me sorprende, realmente, se ve a leguas que es así. Pero eso todavía no responde mi pregunta-

Esa chica amestrisana, era casi o mas impaciente que la hechicera.

-Espera, ya voy a eso- indicó paciente -Como mi objetivo era encontrarte, no podía darme el lujo de tener una relación estable, sino mas bien, cortas aventuras por mis viajes...Tu entiendes, ¿No?- le guiño un ojo para que entendiera el doble sentido de la explicación. Lo hizo perfectamente, ya que ella, asintió con una sonrisa -Ahora bien, al encontrarte, todo eso cambió. Esta noche, antes del ataque, decidí darle una oportunidad y así lo hice- respiró profundo para poder continuar, lo que seguía, era muy duro -Pero, cuando todo esto termine y si sobrevivimos... Volveré a la torre para despedirme de él e irme de allí, para nunca mas volver- Exhaló todo el aire que tenia dentro -Me iré a Amestris contigo-

Su hermana, se sentó en la cama, mirándola consternada. No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-Dea, ¡No! No puedes hacer eso ¡Te odiará! Piensa en tu felicidad y en la de él. Los dos tienen que estar juntos, es su destino-

Exclamó horrorizada ante la idea.

-No lo hará, Gaia. Nunca me odiaria, aunque me duela decirlo, para él, es un privilegio que yo le rompa el corazón- frotó sus ojos para no llorar -Me encantaría que venga conmigo a Amestris, vivir los dos juntos y ser felices. Pero la realidad, es otra, él es el único vidente que posee la torre y realmente, lo necesitan allí. Si yo tengo que renunciar a él para estar cerca de ti, que eres la única familia que me queda en el mundo, lo haré-

Finalizó su relató sin derramar una sola lágrima, aunque le doliera.

-¡Oohh! ¡Hermanita! Estoy convencida de que no cambiaras de opinión- frotó su frente, nerviosa. Todo era un caos -Pero una cosa si te prometo, sobreviviéremos y seremos felices. Era lo que nuestros padres querían y eso haremos-

Juró abrazándola, como cerrando un pacto entre ambas.

-¡Lo haremos! Esta vez no estamos solas, nuestros amigos están con nosotras y nos ayudarán ¡Ellos no nos dejaran caer! ¡Mataremos a ese demonio! Y seremos libres- abrazó a su hermana más fuerte que antes -Ahora, vamos a dormir. Mañana será un horrible día. Buenas noches, Gaia-

Apago la luz, luego la besó en la frente y cerro sus ojos, aun vestida acostada en la cama.

-No digas eso, mañana sera un gran, planteatelo así. Buenas noches, hermanita. Te quiero-

Le acariciaba el cabello, mientras tarareaba la canción que compartían.


	38. Hasta el último alimento

Un moreno hechicero y un rubio alquimista, se encontraban delante de la puerta de la habitación 59 golpeandola, violentamente. Aunque eran las 6 de la mañana, ambos jóvenes se veían muy animados y con mucha energía a pesar del horario.

-¡Dea! ¡Gaia! ¡Abran esa puerta! ¡Tienen que entrenar!-

Ordeno el hechicero con toda la paciencia que podía tener en ese momento y en ese horario.

-Estas siendo muy amable, dejamelo a mi- el rubio empujó a su amigo a un lado y se posicionó frente a la puerta -¡ESCUCHENME BIEN! ¡DUETO DIABÓLICO! ¡SI NO LEVANTAN SUS PEQUEÑOS TRASEROS DE ESA MALDITA CAMA, ENTRAREMOS Y CREANME...NO LES GUSTARA!-

Grito colérico, hacia la puerta cerrada ante él. Hasta que esta, se abrió de golpe y un pequeño pie se estrello contra la cara del alquimista, enviándolo, al otro lado del pasillo.

Gaia había golpeado al alquimista de acero, hasta la inconsciencia. Ella estaba de pie junto al marco de la puerta, totalmente despeinada, observando al hechicero con cara de pocos amigos y este, levantó sus manos de manera inocente.

Si pensaba salir ileso de este enfrentamiento, estaba muy equivocado. Detrás de ella, se encontraba su hermana y con su cara aún peor que está, levantando su mano hacia el hechicero negro.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO SELLES MI PODER!-

Suplicó, perdiendo todo rastro de la dignidad que le quedaba en su anatomía.

Ella sonrió con la misma expresión que Cleo cuando quería castigarlo. Eso le heló la sangre al pobre hechicero negro, era un castigo peor que el de sellar su poder.

-Descuida, no te dolerá ¡Disparó de la luz!- una corriente eléctrica lo envolvió, electrocutándolo, hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo -Ya esta hecho- Mencionó la chica sacudiendo sus manos -Sigamos durmiendo, Gaia-

Ambas cerraron la puerta tras de sí, dejando a los dos hombres inconscientes en el pasillo de la posada.

Tres horas después, un grupo constituido por siete personas, se encontraban en el jardín de la posada entrenando diferentes técnicas de combates y hechizos. Una rubia mecánica de automail, los observaba sentada en una mesa, mientras tomaba el té, acompañada de un cachorro de dragón oscuro y un ave arco iris de la luna.

Media hora mas tarde, un magullado alquimista y un hechicero negro con pequeñas descargas eléctricas todavía en su cuerpo, se acercaban al grupo apoyados uno contra otro. Se encontraban de muy mal humor y estaban dispuestos a conseguir venganza, cueste lo que cueste. Acabarían con esas dos brujas manipuladoras que conocían como Dea y Gaia, respectivamente.

-¡Ahí están! ¡Juró que acabare con ellas!- confesó el alquimista de acero -¡Las mandare hasta el portal de la verdad para que no vuelvan! ¡Así me cueste un brazo y una pierna de nuevo, lo haré! ¡O tenga que usar la piedra filosofal para hacerlo!- murmuró, llevando a su amigo electrocutado a cuestas. Él tenía un hematoma en el ojo y un chichón en la cabeza -¿Tu que crees?- preguntó.

-Yo también, las mataré lentamente y como soy una persona muy paciente, disfrutaré haciendo- habló el hechicero, todavía preso de pequeñas descargas como consecuencia del hechizo en él -Su gobierno de terror acaba hoy, después del afectó de la magia-

Terminó titubeante, culpa de pequeñas sacudidas involuntarias. Cleo al verlos, se acerco a ellos.

-¿Donde rayos estaban? Empezamos a entrenar hace mas de tres horas y aparecen aquí, en esas terribles condiciones ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta que hoy nos enfrentamos a Golum antes de la luna de sangre?- el hechicero, la miro ofendido y el alquimista, furioso -¡No me miren así! Ahora, vayan a sentarse, recomponganse y empiecen a entrenar- señalo en dirección a Winry, antes de voltearse y caminar hacia el grupo. Pero se detuvo -¡Por cierto! ¡Las chicas realmente les patearon el trasero!-

Rió y se marchó al trote hacia sus compañeros.

-Están muertas- murmuró una vez más el amestrisano -Se han permitido demasiados excesos-

-Esto...Es la guerra- declaró el descendiente de los dragones antiguos -Juró que tendrán su merecido...Me las pagarán-

El hechicero negro y el alquimista de acero, después de haberse recuperado, idearon un infalible plan para acabar con las chicas que habían aplastado su dignidad, hasta destrozarla, por última vez. El cuál era, atacar sin reparo, hasta acabar con el enemigo.

-¡Bien! Ya sabes cual es el plan ¿Verdad, Ed?-

Preguntó el hechicero a su amigo alquimista, mientras dibujaba en el suelo estrategias de batalla con una rama, apartados del grupo que estaba entrenando.

-Si, atacar al enemigo hasta que supliquen piedad y clemencia- aclaró el rubio -Tú ve por la alquimista golpeadora y yo iré por la bruja manipuladora. Ese será el factor sorpresa de nuestro plan-

El moreno, asintió a cada palabra del alquimista.

-¡Ellas recibirán lo que les esta llegando! ¡Comencemos con esto!-

Chocaron puños para darse ánimos. Ambos avanzaron hacia el grupo que todavía seguía entrenando desde hacía horas y asintieron el uno al otro, al encontrar a sus pequeños objetivos.

-¡ADELANTE! ¡ESPADA DE LA LUZ!-

Lanzo un hechizo hacia la alquimista que estaba entrenando ataques defensivos con Al. Cuando escuchó la voz del hechicero y sintió una onda de energía dirigida hacia ella, materializó un muro de rocas para protegerse.

-¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA!? ¡MALDITO HECHICERO NEGRO! ¿¡POR QUÉ SE TE OCURRE ATACARME!?-

Grito furiosa hacia él. El cazador intentó ir en su ayuda, pero Cleo se lo impidió.

-¡REMOLINO CELESTE! ¡SIGUE TU CAMINO!-

Pudo cubrirse a penas del ataque. El poder de ese hechicero era enorme, pero no iba a irse invicto sino se detenía. No tenía deseos de atacarlo, era su amigo y lo apreciaba a pesar de todo.

-¡YA BASTA, ORPHEN! ¿¡POR QUÉ ESTAS ATACÁNDOME!? ¡NO QUIERO PELEAR CONTIGO! ¡POR FAVOR...DETENTE!-

Su súplica desarmo al hechicero. Era cierto, no tenia porque atacarla, la alquimista le agradaba y lo conmovía. Su relación con ella era muy diferente a la que tenia con su intolerable hermana. Él bajo la guardia y prefirió olvidar el plan.

-¡No estoy atacándote! ¡Estoy entrenándote!- dijo a unos metros de ella -Vas a enfrentarte a un demonio en unas horas y tus ataques defensivos son deplorables. Te aconsejo que empieces a mejorarlos o no sobrevivirás-

Explicó, tranquilamente con sus manos en los bolsillos, observando irónico a la alquimista.

-¿De verdad soy tan mala?-

Pregunto suavemente mirando las palmas de sus manos, buscando una respuesta.

-No eres mala- ella sonrió ante las palabras del hechicero -Eres pésima- la chica frunció el ceño en disgusto -Pero yo estoy aquí y te ayudaré ¿Lista?-

-Nací lista-

Respondió ella juntando sus manos, preparada para transmutar. El hechicero sonrió, para él, ella era como una Cleo en versión alquímica, pero mucho más graciosa.

-Perfecto, pequeña alquimista, preparate- levantó sus manos -¡ADELANTE! ¡HERMANAS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN!-

La alquimista y el hechicero, entrenaron por unas cuantas horas, combatiendo uno contra otro sin reparó. Mientras él, la aconsejaba amablemente y ella, lo escuchaba como el mejor maestro que podía tener.

Por otro lado, mientras el hechicero olvidaba su plan y entrenaba a la "pequeña alquimista", como él le decía. No muy lejos de ellos, un joven rubio y una exótica hechicera, están teniendo la batalla mas épica de su vida. Ambos se atacaban y contraatacaban como nunca, pero algo en ello les provocaba diversión mientras lo hacían. Al igual que a un vidente, que los observaba atentamente, por si algo salía mal.

-¡EDWARD! ¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAMPOSO!- gritaba colérica la chica en el aire -¡SE SUPONE QUE TIENES QUE ATACARME! ¡NO SOSTENERME CON UNA MANO GIGANTE A METROS DEL SUELO!¡ IDIOTA!-

El alquimista de acero, reía sin control, mientras ella le gritaba roja de irá.

-Te ves muy linda, Dea. Creo que te dejaré allí por unas horas hasta que te calmes-

Esa chica lo hacia reír muchísimo, era casi o mas graciosa que su odiosa hermana.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS! ¡MALDITO!- amenazó rabiosa y el alquimista, seguía riendo -¡Momento! ¡Soy una hechicera! ¡Puedo transportarme!- Exclamó iluminada al universo, observándolo con ganas de matarlo -Bailo en ti castillo del cielo-

Desapareció y reapareció arriba del rubio, dejándose caer encima de él.

-¡NO, DEA! ¡NO!-

Gritaba de dolor debajo de ella.

-¡PÍDEME PERDÓN!-

Exigió retorciendo su brazo.

-¡NUNCA!-

Respondió divertido, pero adolorido a la vez.

-Bueno...no quería llegar a esto, Ed. Pero tu me obligaste a hacerlo-

Mencionó diabólica, extrayendo algo negro del bolsillo de su traje.

-¿Que es eso?-

Preguntó horrorizado, esperando lo peor.

-Esto que ves aquí, amigo mio. Es un calcetín que le robe a Orphen después de una larga caminata por el bosque-

Sonrió con cara angelical.

-¡Oh! ¡No! ¿Q-Qu-Que piensas hacer con él?-

Titubeo, observándola con pánico.

-Que bueno que lo preguntas. Pienso meterlo en tu boca sino te disculpas por haberme atacado-

Desesperado para que eso no pasará, pidió perdón suplicante con tal de evitar su castigo.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo siento! ¡Aleja esa cosa apestosa de mí!- La chica se alejo de él riendo por la desesperación del alquimista y arrojando el calcetín lejos de ellos -Eres una manipuladora, pero una gran hechicera-

Mencionó y la chica lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¡Lo sé! Tu también eres un gran alquimista, me divertí mucho- sonrió -Eres el mejor, Ed-

Él correspondió su sonrisa, era una buena amiga.

-Gracias...Escuchame bien, Dea...Todos nosotros- habló señalando a cada uno de sus compañeros que entrenaban cerca de ellos -Prometemos pelear con ustedes, hasta nuestro ultimo aliento-

Finalizó, rodeando los hombros de la chica y dirigiéndose con los demás.


	39. La Dama del Caos

Después del entrenamiento, cada uno de los integrantes del grupo se dedicó a equiparse para enfrentar a Golum. La única que no iría a combatir, sería Winry por obvias razones, era la más indefensa de todos.

La alquimista, estaba asustada, tenía que pelear contra un demonio que podría matarlos a todos con sólo levantar un dedo. Sus manos temblaban sin control y no podía ponerse el traje de cazadora que le había prestado Cleo como correspondía.

-Deja, yo te ayudó- mencionó su hermana, acercándose a ella para abrochar la parte delantera del traje -Yo también estoy asustada, Gaia. Pero no es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a él. Esta vez, no selláremos su poder, lo mataremos-

-Es imposible matar a un demonio sin acercarse a él y atravesar su corazón, Dea. Keilot me lo dijo... No vamos a poder destruirlo-

Mencionó triste por la verdad, estaba segura, que no sobrevivirían.

-Ven...tengo que contarte algo- la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a sentarse en una de las camas, para poder conversar -En uno de mis viajes por las costas del continente, conocí a una hechicera muy poderosa, en realidad. Su nombre era Reena Inverse y formuló un hechizo que es capaz de destruir demonios a distancia, el cual me enseñó... Su nombre es, Giga Slave-

-Eso es increíble, podremos usarlo tú, Orphen o Lai, pueden invocarlo-

Exclamó entusiasmada, porque tenían una oportunidad.

-No es tan sencillo, es un hechizo muy poderoso, invoca el poder de la señora de la oscuridad o mejor conocida como, la Dama del Caos, es el Dios más destructivo y supremo que existe en la magia negra- había algo muy extraño en sus palabras -Pero ese hechizo, puede acabar con la vida del hechicero o incluso, destruir el mundo si no se usa correctamente-

Explicó, debatiéndose, en si sería posible usarlo o no. Esto último, perturbo terriblemente a su hermana.

-¡No lo usaremos, entonces!- sentenció como ultimátum -No me arriesgare a que tu o alguno de los chicos, pierda la vida por un hechizo como ese o incluso el mundo desaparezca-

-No lo entiendes, Gaia. Si no lo utilizamos, de todas maneras, el mundo desaparecerá- dijo exasperada, retorciéndose las manos -Tengo que usarlo...Voy a hacerlo-

Finalizó, firme. Estaba loca si pensaba que la alquimista se lo permitiría.

-Bien, sé que no me escucharas. Por esa razón, no tengo más opción que jugar sucio contigo- mencionó firme, tomándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos ¡Oh! ¡No! Eso no sería bueno -Prometeme, por la memoria de nuestros padres, que no usaras ese hechizo-

-No voy a prometerte eso, Gaia. El mundo esta en riesgo y no permitiré que ese demonio lo destruya-

No quería mirarla, su hermana era casi o más manipuladora que ella.

-Y yo no permitiré que mueras por salvarlo. Después de mis padres, tu eres lo único que me queda- suplicó aferrada a ella -Por favor, Dea ¡No lo hagas!-

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, rogándole con la mirada. No podía hacerle eso, era lo único que ella tenía.

-¡Esta bien! No lo haré, lo prometo- suspiró, derrotada -Pero si nuestra vida o la de los demás esta en riesgo, lo usaré y no lo pensaré dos veces-

Sentenció decidida, para que pudiera entenderle.

-¡No será necesario! Somos las hijas del sol y de la luna... Vamos a acabar con él-

-Espero que así sea, vamonos. Seguro nos están esperando- tomó su mano y se dirigieron hacia la salida con el resto -Gaia, no le cuentes a nadie acerca de esto ¿Esta bien?- ella asintió -En especial a Lai, estoy segura que me matara si lo sabe-

-Esta bien, hermanita-

Sonrío, ella siempre la llamaba así y eso que la hechicera era la mayor de las dos.

El grupo liderado por el hechicero negro y el alquimista de acero, se dirigían al centro del bosque. Según ambos cazadores, el demonio se encontraba justamente ahí. Era lógico, el bosque en el centro contenía un claro, en donde se podía apreciar perfectamente la posición de la luna.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan, maestro?-

Cuestionó nervioso el aprendiz.

-No morir, Majic. El plan es no morir y si es posible, tratar de salvar al mundo del caos-

El discípulo asintió, no muy convencido de la respuesta.

-Hermano, ¿Tu crees que el enfrentamiento será como aquella vez cuando nos enfrentamos al homúnculo?-

-No, Al. Esta vez es mucho peor. El homúnculo era una piedra filosofal capaz de ser destruida- enfatizó, pensativo -Esto es totalmente distinto, estamos hablando de un demonio muy poderoso, son prácticamente indestructibles-

-Eso no es del todo cierto, Ed. Yo mate a un demonio, hace unos años, cuando conocimos a Keilot. Clavé una espada en su corazón-

Comentó con orgullo y su ego hinchado.

-Tu no acabaste sola con el demonio, Cleo. Tuviste la protección de la flor angelical y usaste cristales de la verdad ¿No es así, cazador?-

Preguntó molesto, ante el recuerdo de como regresaron a la tierra después del viaje al inframundo.

-¿Eh?- contestó perdido. No estaba prestando atención a la conversación, tenía la mente en otro sitio -Disculpa, hechicero. No estaba prestando atención- tomó de un brazo a la alquimista que había tropezado -El poder del demonio esta aumentando mientras la luna se pone en posición- estaba preocupado, la joven amestrisana era muy importante para él -Lo siento, pero tenemos que apresurarnos-

Sin mediar palabra, cargo a la chica en su espalda, partiendo a toda carrera hacia la dirección del monstruo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es muy rápido! ¡Ya casi no lo veo!-

Exclamó el alquimista de acero, corriendo detrás del castaño con el resto de sus compañeros. La rubia cazadora, río por eso.

-¡Que te digo, Ed! Es el poder del alfa- respondió ella.

-¿El poder del alfa?- preguntó el otro alquimista al resto.

-Si, Al. Según lo que leí y lo que me explicó el maestro. Un cazador alfa, cuando descubre su poder, es lo más parecido a un animal en batalla. Son tan rápidos como los demonios e indestructibles como los seres celestiales- aclaró la duda de su amigo aprendiz -Pero aún así, pueden morir si los apuñalan en el corazón con un arma mágica, como cualquier mortal-

-¡Suficiente! ¡No puedo correr más!- se quejó la hechicera -Bailó en ti, castillo del cielo-

Desapareció en el aire con el vidente siguiéndola detrás.

-Ahora copia mis hechizos- dijo molesto con referencia a la hechicera -Pero yo soy mejor- tomó a Cleo de la cintura y al alquimista de acero de un brazo que corrían junto a él -Abrete, Torreón del cielo-

Desaparecieron los tres hacia otro sitio.

-Ahora es tu turno, Majic ¡Vamos hazlo!-

Mencionó feliz, el joven alquimista, entusiasmado por usar magia.

-Lo siento, Al. Tendremos que seguir corriendo, mi poder es limitado para transportarnos a los dos y podríamos quedar atrapados entre dos dimensiones si lo hago- negó con la cabeza -No es conveniente-

-Esta bien, amigo. Pero vamos, date prisa. No quiero que empiecen sin nosotros-

El hechicero rió por el entusiasmo de su amigo para la batalla, era un gran chico. Ambos sabían que sería una lucha dificil, peor que enfrentar a un monstruo mágico o a un homúnculo. Pero de algo estaban seguros, todos lucharían para que su mundo, no sea destruido.


	40. La batalla final

El hechicero negro, el alquimista de acero y la cazadora, miraron hacia el frente para tener un panorama más claro de la situación, al llegar a destino. Pero la imagen delante de sus ojos, borro las posibles sonrisas que podían llegar a tener en sus rostros.

Se alzaba no muy lejos de allí, un gran claro, que en vez de pertenecer al hermoso bosque donde estaban, se encontraba rodeado de árboles muertos y putrefactos, junto con aguas pantanosas de lo que, antiguamente, fue un pequeño lago.

El agua burbujeaba, soltando gases con un horrible hedor verdoso. Pero no los asustaba, ya habían visto muchas cosas como para entender que Golum, poseía un gran y temible poder, que estaba recuperando.

Cerca de ellos y suspendido en una enorme red de ramas, entre dos arboles, inconsciente, se hallaba el cazador a merced del monstruo. Pero la alquimista, no estaba con él.

El hechicero y la cazadora, estaban reviviendo la misma escena que hacia años atras habían presenciado en su viaje al inframundo. Por otro lado, el alquimista de acero, solamente contempló la escena con pavor, pero dispuesto para la batalla.

-¡No! ¿Otra vez el cazador se dejo atrapar por un demonio?- Exclamó el hechicero negro -Y esta vez, perdió a la chica- negó con la cabeza -¡Muchacho estúpido!-

Reclamó a la nada, molesto, como siempre.

-No comprendo, es un cazador y no cualquier cazador- formuló, igualmente molesto que su compañero, el amestrisano -Se supone que él, es un alfa, son muy rápidos y fuertes ¿Cómo ha logrado atraparlo de esa forma?-señaló al inconsciente -Además, ¿Qué paso con Gaia?-

-Supongo que, con los mismos trucos sucios que se manejan todos los demonios, logró atraparlo- aseguró el moreno -Seguramente, la alquimista, este con él- indicó preocupado.

-Orphen, debemos ayudarlo y encontrar a Gaia. Ella corre peligro en manos de ese monstruo-

Dijo la cazadora. El hechicero, estiró su brazo y el alquimista, se agachó listo para transmutar, mientras la rubia, estaba preparada para avanzar hacia el cazador. Pero la voz de la otra joven, los detuvo.

-¡ALTO!- gritó exasperada, corriendo en su dirección -El maldito demonio seguramente tiene a Gaia. Si hacemos algo precipitado, la lastimará, estoy segura-

Habló sofocada por la corrida, se habían transportado a otra parte del claro, muy lejos de ellos.

-Debemos permanecer juntos y pensar antes de actuar- la apoyó el vidente -La vida de dos personas esta en riesgo aquí-

-Cuente con ello, maestro Lai-

Respondió el aprendiz, apareciendo junto con su amigo alquimista.

-Hermano, ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Dónde esta Gaia?-

Buscaba a su amiga alrededor.

-¿Qué no es obvio, Al? Suponemos que el demonio ataco al cazador y se llevó a Gaia con él- suspiró abrumado -Lo único que espero, es que no este herida o sea manipulada...Sino...-

-Tendremos que matarla...- aseguró su hermano.

La idea, perturbó muchísimo a ambos. Ellos nunca habían matado a nadie y menos a una amiga como Gaia. La cazadora, desenvainó su espada, asintió hacia el grupo con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar, lentamente, hacia el cazador.

Un temblor remeció el suelo bajo sus pies y repentinamente, el cuerpo de una joven y hermosa muchacha, se hizo presente, irrumpiendo en la escena. Era Gaia.

Todos la reconocieron inmediatamente, a pesar de que su cabello y ojos ahora, eran negros. El demonio, la había poseída. Su presencia los tomó un poco desprevenidos, en especial a la hechicera, que no sabía como actuar ante la aparición tan repentina de su hermana. Pero fue justamente a ella, a quien la muchacha, siendo manipulada, escogió como blanco para atacar.

Cleo detuvo su ataque, situándose frente a su amiga, provocando un choque entre su espada y la lanza que había transmutado la joven antes del ataque.

El vidente, salió por detrás de la cazadora y lanzó un leve hechizo a la alquimista, obligándola a retroceder.

-Así que han llegado, que estúpidos- Habló la voz del demonio a través de ella - Debieron haberse marchado después del enfrentamiento de la otra noche. No tendrán ni una sola posibilidad de acabar conmigo-

-¿Cómo pudiste utilizar a mi hermana de esta manera? ¡Juro que acabaré contigo!-

Esa hechicera, estaba furiosa, iba a matarlo cueste lo que cueste.

-Si, bueno... Tuve que haberla matado cuando llegó aquí, junto con el cazador- admitió el monstruo en el cuerpo de la joven -Pero utilizándola a ella, era la única manera de acabar con las dos-

La alquimista, atacó nuevamente, pero esta vez Edward fue quien respondió, lanzando un ataque que la joven esquivó con facilidad. Pero sin preverlo, por detrás de ellos, apareció Leki.

-¡¡Lekiiiiii!! ¡¡Por favor has algo!- ordenó su ama -Pero no la lastimes-

La joven alquimista, no pudo evitar el impacto del ataque y cayó inconsciente a un costado. La hechicera y la cazadora, se acercaron a ella, muy alarmadas.

-¡Gaia! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Tenía que hacerlo!-

Suplicaba el perdón de su amiga, que estaba inconsciente y siendo atendida por la otra muchacha.

-Esta bien, Cleo. No esta herida, simplemente, esta inconsciente por el ataque, no te preocupes- indicó la castaña -Dame un poco de espacio, ¿Quieres?- La rubia, se alejó un poco y la hechicera, coloco ambas manos en el pecho de su hermana -Purificación-

Una tenue luz blanca, envolvió el pecho de la alquimista.

-No sabia que podías usar hechicería blanca-

-Es lo único que sé. Lo aprendí en uno de mis viajes con una hechicera muy graciosa- sonrió al recordarla -Su nombre era, Amelía Will Tesla Saillune, la mejor amiga de Reena Inverse- suspiró cansada -¡Bien! Creo con esto sera suficiente-

Mencionó, un tanto agotada, mientras su hermana se retorcía en el suelo y expulsaba una sombra negra por la boca.

-Si, sé quienes son. Las conocimos en uno de nuestros viajes, junto con un rubio espadachín llamado Gaudy y un hombre convertido en quimera, llamado Zelgadis. Todos ellos muy buenas personas-

Sonrió al recordarlos.

-Sí que lo son- Afirmó, hincándose sobre la alquimista, que recuperó la consciencia -Gaia, hermanita ¿Estas bien?-

Cuestionó, ayudándole a sentarse. Se veía muy perturbada.

-Si, creo que estoy bien- respondió tocando su cabeza -Golum nos atacó al llegar aquí, fue muy rápido. No pudimos hacer nada-

-No te preocupes, ya estamos aquí- la cazadora se arrodilló junto a ella -Lamento haberle ordenado que Leki te atacará-

-Esta bien, Cleo. Gracias- sonrió a su amiga -A ti también, hermanita. Gracias por haberme despertado-

La abrazó con fuerza.

-¡De nada! Ven, vamos a salvar a tu galán-

Ambas se incorporaron y las tres, se dirigieron hacia sus compañeros que estaban un tanto alejados de ellas.

Por otro lado, los demás jóvenes se acercaron al cazador. Se encontrada de cabeza en una gran red de ramas. El hechicero negro, temía que el muchacho pudiese haber sido transformado, nuevamente, al bando contrario. Pero tampoco podían dejarlo ahí, otra vez.

Alphone, transmuto una pequeña daga y con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a romper las ramas para bajarlo. El rubio aprendiz, notó como el cielo se volvía rojizo, repentinamente, mientras cuidaba la espalda de su amigo. Edward y Orphen, advirtieron como desde el fondo del lago putrefacto, aparecían unos gigantescos y penetrantes ojos rojos. Eran tenebrosos, pero sólo observaban, no hacían nada más que eso. Ambos se pusieron en alerta, ante cualquier posible ataque.

El joven alquimista, entendió que sería más fácil bajar al cazador, tirando de él y así lo hizo. Por el contrario, el vidente, cansado de tanto drama y ver que estaban perdiendo el tiempo, lanzó un hechizo a la red, desintegrándola por completo.

El cuerpo del joven cayo al suelo, sin que ninguno de sus compañeros tuviera el tiempo suficiente para atraparlo, dándose un buen golpe.

-¡MUCHACHO! ¡LO DEJASTE CAER!-

Exclamo el hechicero negro, golpeando a su discípulo en la cabeza y señalando al cazador.

-Pero maestro, usted tampoco hizo nada para sujetarlo- respondió tocando la zona afectada -Además, Alphone era el que estaba ayudándolo-

-¡Ya basta los dos!- Reclamo el vidente, tomando uno de los hombros de su amigo, mientras el alquimista de acero, hacia lo mismo con el otro -No es el momento para esto. Hay que despertarlo y si es necesario, purificarlo, antes de que el demonio llegue-

Otro temblor, removió suelo nuevamente, partiéndolo en dos y separando al grupo de muchachos a través de una gran grieta.

-¡Oh! ¡No! ¿Otra vez esto? ¿Los demonios no saben hacer otra cosa que separar el suelo?-

-¡Hermano!-

Iba a saltar, pero un ruido a sus espaldas, lo hizo voltear. Algo se movía en el agua, volteó hacia esa dirección y los ojos rojos de hace unos instantes, ya no estaban.

Una cabeza gigante, se asomó del pantano y comenzó a emerger lentamente de allí. Tenía un par de alas gigantescas, pequeños cuernos en su cráneo y los característicos ojos rojos que reflejan un odio profundo al mundo, que no se despegaban de ellos. Sus dientes eran puntiagudas y filosos, apenas tenía dos orificios en su rostro que hacían el lugar de nariz.

Su cuerpo humanoide era gigantesco, tenía dos brazos fuertes y musculosos, al igual que sus piernas. Pero unas cuatro extremidades más salían desde su espina dorsal, culminando en temibles pinzas venenosas. Debían cuidarse de eso.

Cuando emergió del agua, la criatura sonrió diabólicamente, mientras observaba a las hermanas y a la cazadora, que se acercaban al grupo frente a él. Literalmente, Golum, había recuperado su poder.

Mientras observaban al demonio, sin comprender del todo la situación. Repentinamente, el vidente, se vio aprisionado por una mano en su cuello y el alquimista de acero, era arrojado con fuerza a unos metros de distancia.

El dueño de esa mano era el cazador con su mirada desenfocada. Se había zafado del agarre del alquimista y ahora, presionaba el cuello de su amigo con todas sus fuerzas.

El hechicero negro, intentó lanzar un ataque, pero debió dar un salto hacia un costado, cuando Golum invistió contra él. Ninguno de los alquimistas y su aprendiz, tuvo suerte al contraatacar. La bestia, se movía con agilidad a pesar de su tamaño.

-¡Keilot! ¡No! ¡Dejalo!-

Grito la alquimista al otro extremo, tratando de que la escuchará, pero él la ignoró. Su hermana, levanto una mano de manera desesperada para tratar ayudar a Lai, pero la cazadora la detuvo.

-No lo hagas. Podrías herir a ambos y es algo que no nos conviene en este momento- bajó el brazo de su amiga -Tranquila, Lai sabrá como solucionarlo- explicó para tranquilizarla -Keilot, ya fue controlado una vez y pudo salir de eso. Yo lo ayude- sonrió al recordarlo.

-Voy a matarte a ti y luego acabaré con ellas, vidente- Habló el cazador siendo controlado por el demonio, mientras sonreía, diabólicamente -Pero cuando termine contigo...Comenzaré por la hechicera-

-¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Maldito demonio!-

Contestó, tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-Lucirá hermosa cuando este entre mis manos a punto de morir, ¿No crees?-

El vidente, dirigió su mirada a los ojos verdes del cazador. Supo, que aun brillaba en su interior, parte del alma de su compañero.

-Yo te salvaré, amigo. Tienes que volver para proteger a Gaia y ayudarme a cuidar de Dea-

El cazador, borró repentinamente la sonrisa de su rostro. Por un segundo, se sintió confundido por las palabras del hechicero, parecía que ya las había escuchado antes. Eso fue suficiente para el vidente, quien lo golpeó fuerte en el rostro, alejándolo de él. El muchacho, iba a devolver el golpe, pero el hechicero, lo rodeó con sus brazos haciéndolo caer.

-¡Vamos, Keilot! ¡Reacciona! ¡Tu no atacarías a ninguno de nosotros!-

El cazador, iba a zafarse, pero la extraña sensación, lo invadió de nuevo. Se movió de un lado a otro, pero su amigo, lo afirmaba cada vez más.

Repentinamente, el vidente, levantó su mano murmurando un mantra, cegándolo por completo. El cazador, gritó y al hacerlo, una sombra oscura abandonó su cuerpo saliendo de su boca, evaporándose. A penas un momento después, su amigo notó que él, ya no batallaba. Se apartó y se encontró con los ojos confundidos del castaño.

-¿Lai?- preguntó perdido -¿No me digas que otra vez...?-

Pero un duro golpe en el rostro, interrumpió su pregunta.

-¡IDIOTA!- Gritó, golpeándolo de nuevo -¡Te lo mereces! ¡Por dejarte atrapar por el demonio y no evitar que te controlará!- reclamó, señalándolo -¿Qué clase de cazador alfa eres tu? ¿¡Eh!? ¡Estupido!-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo siento! ¡Me lo merezco!- levantó sus manos a la defensiva -De todos modos, gracias por traerme de vuelta, Lai-

Agradeció, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo.

-Créeme, no fue un placer, pero tampoco iba a permitir que me matarás, tan fácilmente-

Respondió en broma, empujándolo.

-Lo sé...-

Las tres muchachas, se acercaron, mientras el resto de los jóvenes mantenían al demonio a raya con diversos ataques defensivos. El vidente y el cazador, se pusieron de pie.

-¡Keilot! ¡Estas bien!- Exclamó la alquimista, colgándose del torso del muchacho con sus brazos y piernas -Estaba muy asustada, pensé que no volvería a verte- lo abrazó juntando sus mejillas -¡Gracias, Lai!-

Se dirigió al vidente que asentío en respuesta.

-Estoy bien, Gaia- la besó en la mejilla, infinidad de veces -Creí que el demonio te mataría ¡Lamento no haberte protegido mejor! ¡Lo siento!- la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas -Estas bien ¿Verdad? ¿No te lastimó?- Ella negó y bajó de él. Pero tenía un pequeño corte en su pómulo derecho, él apoyó el pulgar en esa zona -Juro que acabare con él-

La abrazó por última vez y le besó el cabello.

-¿No entiendo? Creí que si un demonio te envenenaba, morirías o serías una marioneta de él ¿Por qué ustedes no?-

Cuestionó la hechicera, señalando a su hermana y al cazador.

-Dejame explicarte, amiga. Pues veras, como no hirió a ninguno de los dos. Eso no ocurrió, supongo que Keilot, sólo se dejo abatir por la oscuridad del demonio, cuando se llevó a Gaia con él- señaló al castaño -Pero el poder del hechizo de Lai, pudo traerlo de vuelta. En cuanto a Gaia, realmente, no lo sé ¿Qué hizo él contigo?-

Miro a la chica, pero ella, levantó sus hombros, indiferente.

El monstruo salió del agua y lanzó una llamarada hacia el cazador, quien lo esquivo sin dificultad, al igual que las jóvenes y el vidente. Luego de esto, la bestia, se posó sobre sus extremidades y se arrastró por el suelo a toda velocidad.

Orphen y Lai, lanzaron un ataque, sin mayor resultado, al igual que el aprendiz y luego, saltaron hacía un lado, esquivando a la criatura. El alquimista de acero y su hermano, lo atacaron con energía tectónica, teniendo el mismo resultado que los hechiceros. El cazador, simplemente, bufó con desprecio.

-¡Vaya! Así que, despertaste muchacho. Es una pena, hubieras sido un gran aliado- habló con voz distorsionada -Ella, al parecer, es importante para ti ¿Verdad? Es interesante, la alquimista del sol, es la luz en la oscuridad. Pero yo, ya me encargue de ella, cazador-

El castaño, volteó a mirar a la alquimista, cuando la criatura la señaló. Parecía interesado en ella. Él jamás permitiría, que le pusiera si quiera un dedo encima, otra vez.

Pero de repente, la joven, se puso muy pálida y comenzó a tocarse el pecho, junto con un grito desgarrador. Su hermana y el cazador, se acercaron alarmados.

-¡GAIA! ¿QUÉ OCURRE? ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?-

-¡Me duele! ¡Me duele aquí!- exclamó jadeante, tocándose el pecho -¿¡Qué me hiciste, maldito!?-

Reclamó al demonio, atacándolo con alquimia, sin causar ningún daño en él. Después de eso, simplemente, cayó de espaldas esforzándose por respirar. El cazador, se rodillas junto ella y con las manos temblorosas, rompió la parte delantera de su traje con una pequeña daga.

-La envenenó- Artículo sin emoción y con los ojos sombríos. Mirando la marca negra que se extendía sobre el pecho de la joven -Si no acabamos con él, ella morirá- Se puso de pie, después de besarla en la frente y lanzar una daga al demonio, justo antes, de que se abalanzara sobre Majic -¡Cuidenla!-

Ordenó a las muchachas, sin voltear y dirigiéndose a trote a combatir contra el demonio.

-¡Keilot! ¡No!- ella intento detenerlo estirando su brazo -Dea, ayudame a ponerme de pié. Tenemos que acabar con él-

Su hermana se lo impidió, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-No, Gaia. Quedate aquí, por favor...Nosotros nos encargaremos de él-

Hablo dulcemente, acariciando el cabello, ahora negro de ella. Lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero las contuvo. La alquimista sufría y no podía hacer nada.

-¿Qué pasa hechicera de la luna? ¿Empiezas a recordar como Eyra murió?- La provocaba psicológicamente con su horrible voz a sus espaldas. La alquimista, empezó a convulsionar y a gritar cada vez más. El dolor del veneno era insoportable -¡Escuchala! ¡Escuchala! ¡Así gritaba la última vez que yo la mate! ¡Mientras ella sellaba mi poder, clavando una flecha cerca de mi corazón con sus propias manos! ¡Escuchala!-

Disfrutaba verlas sufrir a ambas y reía, diabólicamente, por eso. El cazador, lo atacó sin piedad, no le perdonaría nunca lo que le hizo a la alquimista. Mientras los hechiceros y alquimistas, turnaban sus ataques para no agotarse.

-¡YA CALLATE!- Gritó furiosa -¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LE VUELVAS A HACER DAÑO! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LA MATES DE NUEVO! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LA ALEJES DE MI!- Vociferaba, abrazando a su hermana por vigente vez y se la encargaba a Cleo -¡YO ACABARE CONTIGO! ¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ! ¡AUNQUE TENGA QUE MORIR AQUÍ!-

Se incorporó, mirándolo, exclamando su juramentó ante todos y levantando sus manos sobre su cabeza, para conjurar un hechizo.

-Dea...hermanita... No... por favor... me... me lo... prometiste- susurró con su conciencia a dos luces -Por favor...- se desmayó.

-Gaia...no-

Susurró, la hechicera de la Luna, pensando, que la persona mas importante de su vida, se había ido para siempre.

Acerco sus manos más lista que nunca, para convocar el conjuro con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, sin control. Era consciente de que se acercaba el fin, pero tenia que hacerlo, Gaia, su hermana, tenia que vivir.

-¿Piensas que con un simple hechizo podrás derrotarme? ¡Hechicera estúpida!-

Reía irónico, ante el intento de ella por querer derrotarlo.

-Tú más negro que la oscuridad, tu más profundo que la noche, oh Mar del Caos, errante Rey Dorado de la oscuridad, aquí te imploro, ante ti juro, que todos los necios que osen oponérsenos, por el poder que ambos poseemos, serán por completo aniquilados-

Un haz de energía oscura, se acumulaba entre las manos de la hechicera, mientras pronunciaba el conjuro.

-¡Esta loca! ¡Nos matara a todos!- exclamó sorprendido el hechicero negro, por el poder de la joven -¡TODO EL MUNDO AL SUELO! ¡AHORA!- Gritó a sus compañeros. El cazador, se dirigió hacia Gaia, para tomarla entre sus brazos y correr junto con Cleo a resguardarse con el resto -¡CLEO, VEN!-

Cubrió a la cazadora con su propio cuerpo, observando, como se formaba el hechizo.

-Maestro, ¿Qué hechizo es ese?- Orphen no respondió, estaba concentrado, dándole indicaciones a Cleo de como debía protegerse -¿Maestro, Lai?-

El vidente, tampoco respondió. Estaba preocupado, observando a la hechicera que posiblemente perdería su vida, después del hechizo. Ya que el poder del mismo, era cada vez mas grande.

-Es el Giga Slave, Majic. El hechizo de magia negra mas destructivo creado por el hombre-

Contestó el alquimista de acero a la pregunta del aprendiz.

-Por una mujer, en realidad, la hechicera Reena Inverse lo conjuró- acotó el hermano de esté.

Los tres jóvenes, tragaron saliva de solo pensarlo. La furia de una mujer, podía llegar a ser sumamente destructiva, si realmente lo quería.

-Caballeros...Fue un placer haberlos conocido-

Se despido el aprendiz de sus amigos alquimistas.

-Igualmente, Majic-

Respondió el rubio, dándole un apretón en el hombro.

-¡Callense los dos! ¡No vamos a morir aquí! En todo caso, la que morirá, será ella- señaló a la hechicera, que ya no podía contener su poder, el salvador de Amestris -Aunque de todas modos...Fue un placer, muchachos-

Sonrió hacia ellos, finalizando su discurso. Mientras la chica, soltaba el hechizo.

-¡GIGA SLAVE!-

Gritó la muchacha por ultima vez. Soltando esa poderosa esfera de energía, que hizo que su cabello se volviera inmediatamente blanco y que su cuerpo, desfalleciera, después de eso.

El demonio, lo único que puedo hacer fue, contraatacar el hechizo con su poder. Pero era inútil, el Giga Slave, se trago su magia, dándole de lleno en el pecho y desapareciendo en un grito de dolor, en un instante. Él había desaparecido y el veneno en el cuerpo de la alquimista, también.


	41. En el Mar del Caos

Todo era silencio y el calor en el aire era insoportable. Sólo podía oírse el ruido del fuego que hace la madera al quemarse.

Una hechicera de cabello blanco, se encontraba de espaldas al suelo, jadeante y agitada, observando el cielo. Nunca había visto un cielo tan azul y tan naranja, como el de ese amanecer. Sonrió y estiro su mano para poder tocarlo. El esfuerzo fue en vano, no puedo llegar a tocar ese hermoso firmamento. Exhaló su último aliento, que era el único vestigio de vida que le quedaba y murió.

La alquimista, abrió sus ojos de golpe, al sentir que en su interior, algo se rompía. No era el veneno, ya no estaba, ya no dolía y mucho menos, le quemaba. Era algo más, como si alguien le arrancará un pedacito de su alma y se lo llevará lejos, para no recuperarlo jamás.

-Dea- Pensó, regresando del aturdimiento -¡Dea!- Mencionó, intentando salir debajo del cazador, que la protegía y que estaba inconsciente sobre ella -¡DEA!-

Gritó con la parte de su alma que le quedaba. Corrió desesperada hacia su hermana, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Cuando llegó a ella, tocó sus manos, su cara y su pecho. Estaba fría, estaba helada, estaba muerta.

Un alarmado vidente, lleno de heridas, se dirigió al lugar donde estaban ellas, después de escuchar un grito lleno de dolor de la alquimista.

Lo que vio, lo dejó sin aliento y detuvo su corazón al instante. Dea, la hermosa hechicera que le había robado el alma y el corazón al momento de conocerla, yacía muerta en los brazos de su hermana, que lloraba, desconsoladamente, al acunarla.

Tenía que hacer algo, no iba a permitir que la mujer que amaba se fuera de su vida, tan fácilmente.

-¡Apartate, Gaia!-

Le dijo a la alquimista, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de la joven.

-¿Que vas hacer, Lai?-

Cuestionó, observando los movimientos en él.

-La traeré de vuelta- aseguró -¡RESURRECCIÓN!- pronunció y un haz de luz, rodeo el pecho de la chica -Vamos, preciosa...despierta...no me hagas esto- murmuraba con el corazón en la mano -¡MALDICIÓN! No funciona...Dame espacio, Gaia- tomó a la hechicera de los brazos de su hermana, la apoyó nuevamente en el suelo y comenzó a comprimir su pecho, tratando de que su corazón, volviera a latir -¡DEA! ¡Por favor, reacciona!- lágrimas salían de sus ojos -¡POR FAVOR!-

Gritó desesperado, comprimiendo el pecho de la castaña con fuerza. La alquimista, no podía soportarlo más, sabía bien, que no podían revivir a un muerto. No quería ver como Lai, luchaba en vano, intento traer a su hermana de vuelta. No podía hacerlo, ella, ya no estaba.

-¡YA BASTA, LAI! ¡YA BASTA!- lo empujó alejándolo del de su hermana -¡YA BASTA! ¡DEJALA! ¡ELLA NO VOLVERÁ!-

Él la miraba con los ojos llenos de dolor y lágrimas. Era cierto, ya no volvería, pero no iba a rendirse.

-¡NO!- exclamó furioso por la impotencia -¡No! ¡Por favor!- caminaba de un lado a otro, frotando su rostro y tirando de su cabello, tratando de pensar. Miró a la alquimista y se arrodilló junto a ella -¡Transmutala!-

-¿Qué?-

Preguntó consternada.

-¡Transmutala! ¡Haz una transmutación humana sobre ella! He oído que los alquimistas, pueden hacerlo- habló desesperado -¡Hazlo!¡Ahora!-

-No puedo hacerlo, Lai. Es uno de los grandes tabúes de la alquimia. No se puede revivir a un muerto y si logró hacerlo, se podría convertir en algo oscuro y no natural. Ya no sería ella- acarició el cabello de su hermana con dolor -No puedo, no lo haré-

-¡Lo harás, Gaia!- la tomó de los brazos, exigiendo que acatará la orden -¡Lo harás! ¡No me importa como vuelva, siempre que vuelva con pulso!-

Una mano, lo empujó con violencia, apartándolo de ella.

-¡YA BASTA, LAI!- gritó amenazante, el cazador -Comprende, Dea esta muerta y no hay nada que la pueda hacer regresar- mencionó duro y sin mediar palabras -No voy a permitir que le exijas a Gaia algo que no puede hacer. Déjala vivir con su dolor en paz y te aconsejo, que tu también lo hagas- Culminó frío como el hielo, abrazando a la alquimista -Lo siento, bonita. Lo siento mucho-

Susurro, besandola en la frente y secándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-¡NO!-

Respondió el vidente, al borde de la locura. Una mano enguantada, se apoyó en su hombro. Volteó y era Orphen, negando con la cabeza con expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-No se puede, Lai...Lo siento- mencionó con la voz rota. Abrazando a Cleo con su brazo libre, que lloraba en su pecho. Mientras Majic, acariciaba el cabello de la joven, como consuelo -Lo sabes, ya no hay nada que hacer-

Su amigo, asintió en shock al comprender sus palabras, cayendo de rodillas, tapando su rostro preso del dolor y las lágrimas. La había perdido para siempre.

-Hermano... Dea murió para salvarnos, se sacrificó por nosotros-

Murmuró con tristeza, el joven alquimista a su hermano.

-Si Al, se sacrificó por nosotros y en especial, por su hermana...Ya no hay nada que hacer- contestó, observando el llanto de la alquimista -Ven...Gaia nos necesita-

Era extraño que él dijera eso. Pero de una forma u otra, ella era su amiga y en ese momento, los necesitaba.

En otro plano del mundo, una castaña hechicera, acababa de despertar de un sueño muy extraño. Soñaba, que quería tocar el cielo y cuando lo hizo, despertó en ese lugar.

Todo era blanco y brillante, incluso su ropa era blanca e impoluta. Llevaba un vestido de seda fina, largo hasta los pies, con un hermoso vuelo en su falta y atado en su cuello. Se sentía liviana y extremadamente feliz. Sabía que había muerto, pero no le importaba, había conseguido su objetivo.

-¿Que lugar será este?- Preguntó en voz alta, caminando en el espacio vacío -¡HOLA!- gritó a la nada -Creo que soy la única persona aquí- rió por haberse llamado persona, ya no era una -O alma, mejor dicho- volvió a reír.

-Me alegro que estés feliz, hechicera de la luna-

Una dulce voz, se escucho detrás de ella. Gritó ante la impresión y volteó hacía esa dirección.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí?-

No había nadie detrás de ella o mucho menos cerca, quien le hablaba, no podía verla.

-Aquí, pequeña- indicó una lucecita bailando frente a sus ojos. La hechicera la observó, sin comprender el porque, esa luz podía hablar -No entres en pánico-

Mencionó la voz de una mujer frente a ella.

-No hay pánico, no hay razón...Solamente, estoy sorprendida de que una luz con cualidades mágicas, hable en mi dirección-

Hablo apresurada, retorciendo sus manos. La luz rió por la honestidad de la joven.

-¡Eres muy extraña! Me agradas- indicó -Te preguntarás quien soy, ¿Verdad?- la chica asintió -Pues verás, yo soy la Dama del Caos y te traje aquí, al Mar del Caos, para hablar contigo-

-¿La Dama del Caos?- se sorprendió -Usted es la del hechizo ¡Vaya! No pensé que podría conocerla- hizo una reverencia, estaba frente la mayor autoridad de la hechicería -El Giga Slave me mató ¿No es así?-

-Si, moriste. Pero lo que te mató, no fue el hechizo. Tú, intercambiaste tu vida, por la del resto de tus amigos para salvarlos- aclaró la duda de la joven -Realmente, fuiste muy valiente-

-Gracias, mi señora. Pero eso no fue valentía, fue desesperación- confesó, satisfecha -Mi hermana tenía que vivir, ese demonio, no iba a acabar con ella. No iba a permitir que lo hiciera, como lo hizo cuando ella fue Eyra y yo Ivette-

-Eso es cierto. Pero sabes, ella hizo lo mismo que tu en esa vida. Término en el plano de la verdad, en ese entonces- comentó -Pero él y yo, decidimos que volverían a la vida, para cumplir con la profecía-

-¿De verdad?- la diosa afirmó a su pregunta -Eso es increíble. Gracias por eso, entonces. No cualquier persona puede vivir dos veces-

Sonrió por la verdad de la Dama del Caos.

-Si, lo sé. Además, se lo debíamos a ellos- Un fuerte resplandor cegó por unos instantes a la hechicera, provocando, que cubriera sus ojos. Mientras dos siluetas se materializaban frente a ella -Los conoces, ¿Verdad?-

Cuando los ojos de la joven se acostumbraron a la luz e identificó a las personas frente a ella, los mismos, se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- Gritó feliz, abrazándolos -¡Están aquí! ¡Están bien! ¡Los extraño tanto!-

Sollozó de felicidad al volver a verlos.

-Y nosotros a ti, nuestra hermosa hechicera ¡Eres tan bella! Ambas lo son...-

Mencionó su madre, acariciando los rizos de la joven y su padre, la besaba en la mejilla.

-¿Eres feliz, mi niña?-

Preguntó él, acariciándole el rostro.

-¡Si! ¡Soy muy feliz! No puedo creer que los este abrazando de nuevo...Me hicieron tanta falta-

Sonrió, enjuagándo las lágrimas de sus mejillas, al separarse de ellos.

-Lo sabemos, hermosa. Pero tienes que volver- indicó su madre con una mano en su rostro.

-No quiero, quiero quedarme aquí, con ustedes- mencionó con sinceridad -Por favor, los necesito-

-Lo sabemos, hija. Creeme que lo sabemos...Pero hay alguien que te necesita ¿No crees?-

Hablo su padre con la misma voz arrulladora de siempre. Ella asintió, su hermana la necesitaba.

-Si, Gaia me necesita y yo a ella- aseguró -Soy lo único verdadero que tiene en su vida... Tengo que volver-

Respondió entristecida, pero convencida de su decisión.

-Esa es mi niña. Siempre tan decidida y valiente... Te amo, mi pequeña hechicera- abrazó a su hija, por última vez y besó su sien -Dile a tu hermana que las amamos y que siempre cuidaremos de ustedes ¿Si?-

Asintió, abrazando con fuerza a su madre, una vez más.

-Deseo que siempre seas feliz, nuestra pequeñita...nuestra diosa- él siempre la llamaba así, eso significaba su nombre. La besó en la frente y le acarició el rostro -Tienes el corazón de una hechicera y el alma de una alquimista. Igual que tu hermana- apoyó una mano en su hija y el colgante de la torre, apareció en su cuello -Cuidate mucho, mi nena hermosa...Las amamos ¿Estas lista?-

Volvió a asentir, lista para volver.

-Como diría Gaia...Nací lista- sus padres sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos -Los amo-

Se despidió levantando su mano.

-Nosotros a ti hija- dijo su madre.

-Cuidate y cuida a tu hermana-

Mencionó el hombre, orgulloso.

-¿Lista pequeña?-

Preguntó la Dama del Caos y ella asintió, por última vez. Sus padres, levantaron las manos en su dirección y los tres juntos pronunciaron.

-Te damos vida-

Un intenso brillo invadió a la joven, antes de caer en una oscuridad absoluta. Había vuelto a su cuerpo, podía sentirlo, ya que todo le dolía, escuchaba sollozos a su alrededor y unos delgados brazos sostenían su torso. Era Gaia, su hermana.

Inspiró profundo y los sollozos pararon. Una mano tocaba su rostro, repitiendo su nombre, una y otra vez. Tenía que hablar, tenía que decir todo lo que había pasado cuando se fue.

-Gaia...no llores- habló en un susurro, tocando el rostro de su hermana -Mamá y papá te mandan saludos-

-¡DEA! ¡DEA! ¡ESTAS BIEN! ¡VOLVISTE! ¡PENSÉ QUE NO TE VOLVERÍA A VER NUNCA MAS!-

Gritaba eufórica, abrazándola, sollozando y besándola a la vez. La hechicera reía por su emoción. Pero de repente, una fuerza desconocida la apartó de ella, el vidente, la había transportado hasta sus brazos.

-¡Estas bien! ¡Estas aquí...conmigo! ¡Pensé que te había perdido!- dijo besándola y cargándola en sus brazos -¡No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso! ¡Nunca mas! ¡Te amo tanto!-

Mencionó, dulcemente, abrazándola contra su pecho.

-No te preocupes, Lai. No pienso volver a morir otra vez en esta vida- Aseguró, abrazada a su cuello -Además, yo también te amo-

Le confesó en su oído y él la besó, una vez más. Pero un carraspeo, interrumpió el momento.

-Lamento interrumpir este hermoso reencuentro de amor, pero Lai, es mi hermana...Así que, devuelvemela, ahora-

Exigió la alquimista con sus manos en la cintura, mirando desafiante al hechicero y golpeando su pie contra el suelo de impaciencia.

-Ni lo sueñes...vete con tu cazador. Yo me quedó con ella-

Respondió, zamarreando a la hechicera de un lado a otro, como si fuera una muñeca.

-¡Devuelvemela, Lai! ¡Hablo en serio!-

Se acercó a él, levantando su dedo de manera amenazante.

-¡No me asustas! ¡ENANA!-

Enfrentó a la alquimista, para discutir con ella, bajando a la hechicera de sus brazos. Quien recibió un gran abrazo de su amiga cazadora, que lloraba de felicidad.

-¡Estas bien! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡No vuelvas a irte nunca más! ¿Me lo prometes?-

Abrazaba a su amiga, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Lo prometo- juró, correspondiendo ese abrazo -¿Sabes, Cleo? Ví a mis padres-

Mencionó feliz, todavía, abrazada a ella.

-¿De verdad?-

Cuestióno, enternecida. Al fin su amiga pudo despedirse de sus padres.

-Si, ellos me dieron vida-

Sonrió al recordarlo, soltándola. Una mano tocó su hombro y un joven rubio, la abrazó.

-Tengo que decir que hiciste algo muy estúpido, pero muy valiente- se sincero -Eres una gran hechicera-

-Gracias, hechicero-

-Bienvenida, Dea-

-Gracias, Majic-

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los hermanos Elric. Alphone, la saludaba alegremente y Edward, levantó su dedo pulgar, sonriendo. Los saludo a ambos con dos dedos en su frente como un soldado.

Por otro lado, delante de ellos, caminaba un malhumorado cazador con la alquimista sobre su hombro, que gritaba histérica a un molesto vidente que venía con un ojo morado.

-¡Gaia! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te agarres a puños con un hombre? ¡Eres una chica! ¡Por todos los dioses!- reclamó, sonriendo -¿No sé que demonios veo en ti? ¡Pero estoy seguro que es algo que me encanta!- monologaba mientras ella no lo escuchaba. Al pasar frente a la hechicera, se detuvo y sonrió -Me alegro que estés de vuelta, Dea. Pero, ¿Mira lo que provocaste? Tu novio con un ojo morado y mi novia, enfurecida como en león-

-¡NO SOY TU NOVIA, KEILOT!- gritó, furica -¡AHORA! ¡BAJAME! ¡ACABARÉ CON ESE ADIVINO!-

Vocifero contra el sujeto del ojo morado.

-¡Callate, Gaia! ¡Si eres mi novia!- refutó divertido -Ahora, nos regresamos a la posada-

Anunció a todos los presentes que lo siguieron por detrás.

-Tu hermana tiene un buen gancho para ser una mujer- indicó el vidente, acercándose a la hechicera, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y besando su mejilla -Es muy fuerte para su tamaño, al igual que tu-

-Que te digo, Lai ¡Es mi hermana! Tiene el corazón de una alquimista y el alma de una hechicera-

Lo besó en la mejilla y siguieron al grupo de camino a la posada.


	42. Nuestro último adiós

Una semana había pasado desde el épico viaje en donde la hechicera, se reencontró con su hermana, se enteró que era la reencarnación de una antigua hechicera protagonista de una profecía y que regreso del Mar del Caos, después de haber muerto.

Ahora, estaba de vuelta en la torre, precisamente en la biblioteca, extrañando a su hermana. La despedida había sido difícil y su promesa de irse de allí, seguía en pie. Pero primero, tenia que resolver unos asuntos pendientes.

-¡Ey preciosa! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Preguntó el vidente, sentándose frente a ella, después de acariciarle el cabello. En la torre, estaban prohibidas las muestras de afectó en exceso.

-Necesita estar sola y leer un rato- era cierto, tenía el libro de su hermana entre sus manos. Se lo había pedido prestado, con la condición, de algún día devolverlo. Pronto seria ese día -Además, extraño a Gaia y a los demás-

Confesó, sujetando el libro con fuerza.

-Lo sé, hace una semana que tienes los ojos tristes y recorres la Torre como su fueras una sombra- la miraba con adoración, como siempre -No te preocupes, la volverás a ver pronto... Ahora sabes donde esta y puedes ir a visitarla, cuando quieras-

La animó, su ahora novio. A quien pensaba abandonar, después de despedirse de todos allí. Aunque, tenía que intentar que se fuera con ella de nuevo.

-Hablando de eso, Lai ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?-

-Dea, ya hablamos de esto...No tengo ningún interés de ir a vivir a Amestris. Sabes lo importante que es mi trabajo aquí, no puedo irme...Lo siento, preciosa-

Explicó, pacientemente su punto, que era totalmente valido y que ella respetaba. Pero, ya había tomado una decisión, se iría sin él.

-Si, lo sé. Lo siento. Tenía que intentarlo una vez más- dijo sonriendo. Era verdad, lo había intentado tres veces antes y siempre tenía la misma respuesta -Bien, supongo que tendré que esperar hasta las vacaciones para ver a mi hermana- Sonrío, se puse de pie y se dirigió a él -Voy a hablar con el maestro Hartia y Eris, luego nos vemos-

Besó su mejilla y se fue de ahí. Su idea era despedirse de ellos y después, ir a su habitación para decirle adiós.

Hacía unos días que había regresado a su casa y a su padre, casi le dio un ataque cuando la vio vestida de alquimista. Por suerte, delante de él, pudo volver a la normalidad. Todavía, no les había contado nada a sus padres acerca de su hermana. Ella le prometió que iría a Amestris en unos días, para revelarle la verdad juntas.

La extrañaba tanto. Jamás había llorado en un viaje de regreso a casa, como lo hizo cuando partió de Keisalhima. La despedida fue muy difícil para ella, que no podía evitar recordarla.

-Adiós alquimista de acero, espero volver a verte pronto...Fue un gran honor conocerte y convertirme en tu amigo-

Ambos estrecharon sus manos formando un puño.

-Lo mismo digo, hechicero negro. Eres mejor de lo que imaginaba... Avisame cuando estés por Amestris-

-Así será, Ed. Seguiremos en contacto. Adiós Al- se despidió de ellos. Luego se acercó a Gaia y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella estaba, literalmente, petrificada -Cuidate mucho, pequeña alquimista... Sigue siendo tan dulce y divertida como siempre- frotaba la espalda de la joven con cariño -Te extrañaré... Escríbeme cuando me necesites-

-Adiós, Orphen. Gracias por todo...Cuídate-

Se separó y se alejó de ella, un tanto conmovido, mientras todos los miraban extraño, en especial a él.

-Bueno... ¡Eso fue extraño!- exclamó la cazadora, mirando a su novio con cara inquisidora -Supongo que, siente aprecio por ti ¡Cuidate mucho, Gaia! Cuando estemos por Amestris, iré a visitarte-

Expreso feliz, abrazándola.

-¡Me encantaría, Cleo! Cuidate y tu también, Leki-

Se despidió de ellos y ambos, se fueron a despedir a Winry y a los hermanos. Todos ellos se convirtieron en grandes amigos.

-Adiós, Gaia. Fue un placer conocerte, esperó verte pronto-

Se despidió de ella el joven aprendiz, en un corto abrazo y se fue a despedir de Al. Ellos se parecían mucho, en todo aspecto.

-Dea, ¿Donde estas?-

Susurró, pensando en voz alta.

Un grito de júbilo, la saco de sus pensamientos. Su hermana, venía sobre la espalda de Keilot, quién corría por el muelle, mientras Lai, hacía gestos de no conocerlos.

-¡Hola, Gaia!- dijo feliz arriba de la espalda del castaño -Tu novio es muy rápido, es cierto lo que dicen de los cazadores alfa- lo palmeó en la cabeza -Nunca había montado uno-

Enrojeció por el doblé sentido de sus palabras y el vidente, carraspeo su garganta incómodo, por lo dicho. La alquimista y el cazador, rieron a carcajadas de ella.

-¿Y qué te pareció? Es bueno, ¿No crees?-

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos por su desfachatez.

No mentía, Keilot era bueno en todo, hasta en la intimidad. Habían pasado la noche juntos el día que combatieron al demonio y se quedo con ella en su cuarto, curando sus heridas y dándole un antídoto, después de haberla regañado por haber golpeado a Lai.

-¡GAIA!- reclamó él.

-¡HE CREADO UN MONSTRUO!-

Murmuró su hermana, cubriendo sus ojos.

Se sentían avergonzados por su horrible broma.

-Bueno, no iba a ser una Carmelita descalza por siempre, ¿No?- exclamó ofendida -Bien, lo siento-

Se excusó, cuando ellos, la miraron mas ofendidos que antes.

-Recuerdame hablar con tu padre cuando lleguemos a Amestris. Va a matarme, pero valdrá la pena-

La beso en la mejilla y se fue a despedir a su amigo vidente.

-No va a matarte, solo te golpeará un poco- se despidió de él y volteó hacia su hermana -¡Adiós, hermanita! ¡Te extrañare!- mencionó abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas -Cuidate mucho e intenta no morir de nuevo-

Indicó con sus ojos ardiendo en lágrimas. Ella reía triste, pero igual lo hacía.

-No te preocupes, voy a intentar no matarme antes de volver a verte- articuló, separando su abrazo y caminando juntas hacia el tablón del barco -¿Sabes? Hace unos momentos, algo extraño paso cuando me despedí del alquimista de acero. Él me abrazó, diciendo que era una gran hechicera y que siguiera tan graciosa como siempre- entrelazó un brazo con su hermana -Que estuviéramos en contacto y que esperaba volver a verme pronto...Fue muy extraño-

-No me sorprende, a mi me paso algo similar con Orphen. Podemos decir, que al menos una de nosotras, le cae bien a alguno de ellos-

-Es cierto- rió ante eso -Bien, ya llegamos- suspiró resignada, había llegado el momento de partir -Cuidate mucho y prometo devolverte tu libro pronto-

Mencionó, abrazándola, una vez más.

-Lo sé, cuidate y cuidala mucho Lai. Evita que se mate-

-Eso haré. Adiós, chicos-

Los despidió, abrazando a Dea por los hombros.

-Adiós, cazador. Gracias por todo. Adiós, Gaia- volteó para seguir su camino, pero regreso a ella -Uno más y ya-

La abrazó por ultima vez.

-Adiós, hermanita-

Susurró, subiendo al barco con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse algún día en Amestris.

La hechicera, ya se había despedido del maestro Hartia y de Eris. Demás esta decir, que los dos, lloraron a mares, pero al fin entendieron que ella debía irse a vivir con su hermana.

Ahora, estaba allí, en la habitación del vidente para despedirse de él. Tenía que saber que se iría, no podía marcharse sin decirle adiós. Mientras pensaba en la forma adecuada de despedirse de él, un ruido en la puerta la alejó de sus pensamientos.

El apuesto joven, ingreso a la habitación y comenzó a quitarse la túnica dándole la espalda, sin darse cuenta de su presencia allí. Ella lo miraba de pie, embelesada, era una imagen tan atractiva y tentadora para la joven. Pero tenía que concentrarse, no estaba allí para eso.

-¡Hola, Lai!-

Saludo alegre. Él se estaba desabrochaba los pantalones, todavía de espaldas a ella y saltó del susto al escucharla, volteandose rápidamente.

-¡DEA! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?- habló en un susurro, exaltado -¡CASI ME MUERO DEL SUSTO!- exclamó, poniéndose la camisa que se había quitado unos minutos antes -¿Has estado llorando?-

La joven, llevo una mano a su mejilla, no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. Él se acercó a ella, podía decir por sus gestos, que sabía que pasaba algo.

-Dea- dijo, moviéndose nervioso -¿Es por lo que creo que es? Porque fue un desacuerdo lo de hoy en la biblioteca. No puedes dejarme después de un desacuerdo. Y ni siquiera fue un desacuerdo. Fue una...discusión apasionada o a penas llegó a eso. Y lo último que me dijiste anoche y hoy en la tarde, era que querías mudarte a Amestris conmigo. Si enloquecerás tanto por eso, que vas a dejarme, entonces al menos, hablemos de las opciones-

Su pánico era desgarrador.

-No voy a dejarte-

Mentía, iba a irme esa noche. Se acobardó, no podía decirle adiós, no, directamente.

-Entonces, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué te escabulles escaleras arriba para hablar conmigo antes de la media noche?-

Pasó a su lado para sentarme en la cama, usando una coleta para atar su cabello en una trenza desordenada.

-Quiero pasar esta noche contigo, Lai. Por favor, dame esta noche- suplicó, él estaba atónito -Por favor, solo una noche-

Pidió una vez más.

-Me perteneces, Dea. Siempre lo hiciste y de hoy en adelante, me pertenecerás, todavía más- mencionó quitándose de nuevo la camisa, lentamente -Voy a regalarte una y mil noches, si eso es lo que quieres-

Él se acercó a ella, sonrió y la besó en los labios con tanta suavidad, que apenas lo noto. Pero la calidez que experimentó, fue suficiente para que tirará de su cabeza hacia él y la besara, todavía más. Estában tan cerca el uno del otro, que los latidos de sus corazones se fundieron. Los besos se volvieron cada vez mas largos y profundos. Comenzando así, la noche mas hermosa e inolvidable en la vida de esa preciosa hechicera. Nadie la había amado antes como Lai y nunca nadie mas lo hará.

-Adiós, Lai. Nunca olvidaré esta noche...Te amo- susurró, besándolo mientras dormía -No me olvides... Yo nunca lo haré-

Salió de allí, ahogada en sollozos, para no volver jamás.

Continuación de la saga: Simplente magia o puramente alquimia


End file.
